


Blood Pact (Remake)

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 100,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: From one of the two writers who wrote Blood Pact (Redux) (Being me TME with Perfect little Angel)... now working with Atomsk the Pirate King... TME and Atomsk are proud to present... Blood Pact (Remake)(Futa Shego X Kim, possible Harem for both with male and female people... OC's mostly... more futa's as well for interesting combos... you have been warned in advance.)
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**The scene openes up to show TME while he was walking on stage dramatically from stage right for some reason while he looks at the readers.**

" **Hello everyone… as you all read, this is a Co-op story that has been long overdue in the making… this is… Blood Pact (Remake), taking over from Blood Pact the original from the original source and Blood Pact (Redux) by perfect Little Angel… I am TME, as you may know I normally work Co-op work and some solo work… but I should tell you I helped Perfect Little Angel write Blood Pact (Redux) and I got permission long ago to write Blood Pact again on my end and I decided to invite my best friend and Partner in Co-oping various stories together here… give a round of applause for Atomsk the Pirate King!" TME explained while he clapped his hands as the spotlight moved to a certain spot as a figure approached it.**

" **What's up my peoples!" Atomsk said as he waved to the readers.**

**Clapping was heard as Atomsk walked on stage before he stopped near TME and the clapping stopped when he held up a hand.**

" **Now then dear readers, there are three things you may want to know before Atomsk and I get into this story, first off, while we have read Blood Pact and what not, its been awhile, at least for me that I actually saw any Kim possible episodes so my knowledge on info is a bit dated, again not sure for Atomsk, but hopefully it won't impact the story much since I know this at least takes place after the graduation in the canon timeline... second this will be an interesting one since this is not just a Futa Shego X Kim story, an idea of mine to make this original compared to Blood Pact redux is simple, give Shego and Kim a harem of sorts with many females and possibly others with Shego's condition… hehe, gives plenty of reasons for OC's or to maybe give Bonnie a knockdown or two off her high horse… not sure if she had a character buildup moment in the canon series but I really didn't like her much… think like Ash from Adventure time… though not as bad since unlike Ash, Bonnie isn't trying to get in the way of adventures to save the world… or did I miss an episode on that?" TME said while he stopped at the second reason to look at Atomsk with a confused look.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a bit.**

" **Not to my knowledge but we find out anyways or wing like we always do."**

" **Yup… anyway the third and final thing is pretty simple, since this is after the whole graduation thing there is no actual bad guy persay, maybe drama and what not but its more lemon based and focused on Shego and her…. Condition…. And what happened recently with her family and Kim and her family more or less get dragged into it… anyway unless there is anything you want to add Atomsk, might as well talk now before we start the story." TME said while he looks at Atomsk for a moment.**

**Atomsk though shook his head.**

" **Nah, I'm sure they already know about our warnings about bad reviews and our commission deals."**

" **Yeah, though I will say this, no male characters or OC's will get with Kim or Shego at least not for awhile, if you read Blood Pact things get rocky for Kim and Ron because of this so don't expect them to hook up, aside from that, expect plenty of drama, humor, and other things and if males are used… its most likely OC's since most males I can think of that Kim and Shego would know are… limited… anyway this story starts out at Shego's mother's place and things are not well for the Patriach of the Go family…" TME said while the scene went to a large mansion while it was storming and what not...**

* * *

**Go Manor/ ?'s room/ ?, Doctor, Lawyer**

The scene showed a sad sight in a fancy room… a woman who looked a lot like Shego was laying on the bed and she had a rather thin look about her, her personal doctor was checking her while the doctor sighs and leaned back in a nearby chair.

"I triple checked Nicole and its getting worse… you're dying…" The Doctor said while The woman named Nicole looks at the ceiling.

"Yeah… I know… good thing I got my Lawyer here… hey… you get the will finalized?... got everything in order?" Nicole asked when she looks at the Lawyer with a oddly calm look on her face like she already accepted Death coming to get her soon.

The lawyer nods his head at Nicole.

"Yes. Everything is ready."

"Good… least I got my affairs in order… listen, as old friends, try and not give details about my death alright?, you can be vague but I don't want to depress anyone too much… anyway if everythings in order… mind leaving?... I'm getting pretty tired and could use a nap for now… might as well…" Nicole said while she closed her eyes… however she fell quiet and the doctor checked her pulse while the Lawyer looks a bit worried when the Doctor was too quiet for his liking.

"Is she?..." The Lawyer said while hoping that the worst didn't happen.

However the doctor pinched the bridge of his nose a moment later.

"I'm afraid so… Nicole Go died… you better get going to contact her next of kin... I'll make sure her body is taken care of until the funeral… I'm surprised she lasted this long but she was always a fighter." The Doctor said while he looked at the oddly peaceful face of the recently deceased Nicole.

The Lawyer lowers his head.

"Yeah… she was." He said before he left the room to contact the next of kin.

The scene then went to a few days later to show Kim for a moment while she was busy talking with her mother over the phone while she was at Middleton mall.

"...I know mom, can't forget the groceries and other things, I'm working as fast as I can but for some reason Ron wouldn't help me and Monique is not at Club Banana so I couldn't ask for advice on what to get… this list is pretty random, you sure you couldn't handle this today?, thought you were free and what not." Kim said when she looks at a strange and long list that she got from her mother… it was like a list of errands that her mother put together and it was the most random items to boot… some was food while others were prescription medication of all things… all in all this was pretty strange in many situations.

" _ **Well I was but something came up and I didn't have time to do the errands."**_ Kim's mother said.

"Right… I'm going to hang up now so I'll see you later… at best if I don't get lunch should be done in 30 minutes so getting something to eat on the way home, I'll see you later mom, tell dad I love him and tell the Tweebs to keep out of my room… last time I was gone they turned my hair dryer into a flamethrower somehow." Kim said when she remembered that bad hair day.

" _ **Don't worry my Kimmy Cub. I'll make sure they won't touch anything in your room."**_ The mom said.

"Good, love you mom, bye." Kim said before she hung up and on the other end, Ann, hung up the Phone on her end and chuckles before she looks back at many people in the room behind her.

"We got an hour or so, so everyone lets get set up." Ann said which made her and many others grin when they held up party decorations while the scene went to Shego this time.

Right now she was actually planning on getting on a high speed jet she had gotten thanks to a deal she made when she was almost finished with a mission that she was on in a Jungle near a temple.

She used to work for Drakken but thanks to his new job as a CEO and him gaining plant powers, Shego was technically out of a job since she didn't need to defend Drakken as much nowadays and Drakken had many ways to get cheaper help with things and get good help to boot since many people were actually trained in their jobs and while Drakken was not technically evil anymore, being a CEO and what not… he did like to cause the occasion prank with a few people and for Shego, that was just boring to her.

Currently Shego worked as a Merc more or less for the highest bidder and was working with this bitch of a woman who ordered many thugs around… not bad looking but that was probably to make up for her personality... this woman was technically a villain to be more or less and right now and Shego's contract with her was nearly up once this raid on a jungle temple was over with… once that happened she would be gone since she really didn't like how this newbie was handling things.

For starters she was pretty much letting Shego and the minions handle things more or less and while that would be pretty normal, her being the boss, she went a bit overboard when she pretty much had some thugs act like her servants… impressed Shego a bit but that was probably because the woman was more or less a pretty face and the goons were just idiots.

Another thing was that while Shego was technically Neutral somewhat… more like Chaotic Neutral… this woman here had a plan that didn't have much payoff in terms of well… anything… it was like she was a tomb raider and could care less if the temple was brought down on them while she sat around.

Finally… Well this was mainly the reason why Shego was trying to get away from her but she had an appointment to keep but thanks to Shego's contract, which she wanted to keep to build a reputation, she couldn't leave early.

Anyway the woman in question had ebony skin, red hair which was cut short so it wouldn't get messed up, she had a curvy body with C cup breasts and a shapely ass... she wore some unknown brand tanktop which was red in color with red cargo pants and black combat boots… good thing Shego had control or she would have had trouble jumping the woman… unknown to many Shego wasn't a normal female but a full on woman with a cock on her body, a futanari, hermaphrodite, shemale, whatever the term… she had a working womb and pussy to boot and Shego had plenty of mental training to keep any situations down until the situation was right and an added hideaway so her dick wouldn't accidentally hit anyone.

How no one found out outside of her family was beyond Shego but she wasn't complaining since it would be a headache to explain it to many… not like it was a secret persay since she did fool around with many ladies over the world and a few guys as well.

Anyway back to the plot… right now Shego was finishing up on getting the last of the treasure out and her phone rang which got her attention, she sets the box of treasure at the designated spot, pulled it out, and smirks when she saw it was her alarm for her contract to be over.

"Nice… hey boss, my contract is up so unless you want to add additional payments to keep me under your services I'm about to head out… I did find something you may want to see though since it looks like a clue to another place with treasure" Shego said when she walked to the red headed woman, her name at least when she was doing this, was just Raider… Shego would have made a comment on the name or laughed since it would be a pretty big copyright thing but since Raider was a villain more or less, it didn't really matter and it was more of a job title being used as a name anyway so less for Shego to worry about… she did hide a smirk when she would get a bit more from Raider then she would think… hey Raider was a villain who threatened even kids and innocent wildlife near this temple and that irked Shego so might as well give her soon to be former boss a big fuck you moment soon.

"Really now?" Raider said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, consider it a gift for the Jet, should easily pay it off, though to make sure none of your goons here try and one up you, you might as well follow me for a moment so I can show you… though if you don't want a possible clue to a possible horde of treasure, your loss." Shego said when she shrugged her shoulders and starts walking away for a moment while she waits to see if Raider would stop her or not.

Raider though, narrows her eyes.

"Stop right there." She said.

Shego smirks before she looks at Raider.

"Yeah?" Shego said while she showed no fear on her face when she watched as Raider approached her.

"Show me the clue. And you better not be pulling my leg." Raider said with her arms crossed.

Shego chuckles while she gestured for Raider to follow her.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a not, just make sure no one follows and you will get your info, I get enough money working for people like you so I don't need much in terms of cash so aside from me, only you will know about this… well… maybe some natives who may live there but that's a different thing altogether." Shego said when she gestured for Raider to follow her into the Jungle.

Raider was again quiet before she motions her thugs to stay put and starts following Shego.

Shego chuckles when she noticed that, not like it would matter to her if her goons followed them or not, though she just led Raider pretty far away from the camp… a bit to far, even if Raider could run back in a few minutes, no one would be within earshot… was this clue from Shego really worth it?

In fact when she looked away for a moment to check her surroundings, she looked back to where Shego was and saw that she was gone all of a sudden.

"What the? Where'd you go?" Raider said as she turns around.

Though Shego, when she jumped high in the air and grabbed a vine, smirks when she tossed a few rocks she picked up here and there to really make Raider jolt… she normally used goons so being all alone like this would get her worked up at the creepy situation she was in.

"Damn! Stupid bitch tricked me!" Raider said before she starts running back to her camp.

Though Shego smirks when she used a rock to hit Raider in the back of the knee before she could get far and while it didn't do much damage, it had enough force to trip her up and caused her to crash to the ground while Shego lets go of the vine and smirks when she approached Raider.

Raider groans from having her knee hit before she glares at Shego.

"Damn you."

"Yeah well that's what you get for insulting me with a shitty job like this, pay wasn't worth it and watched as you sat on your ass all day so might as well get a bit of a bonus before I leave." Shego said with a smirk on her face while she sounded a bit cryptic about the bonus thing.

"What are you talking about?" Raider said with a confused look but still glares at Shego.

"Simple… I'm a lot more than I appear and lets just say that while you could call this overkill… I call it taking a bitch down a peg or two… I got a bit of a surprise and if you think you can sue me, I can do much worse to you then what I'm about to do now… take a look and even a bitch like you should get two and two put together." Shego said before she unbuttoned her pants and a moment later dropped them to show her panties and a… massive bulge on the front of them while Shego grins as she kicked her pants away for a moment.

Raider's eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this?!" She said before she tries to crawl away from Shego.

Though a plasma bolt from Shego nearby caused Raider to freeze in fear while Shego's hand was lit with Plasma.

"Well first off I have a cock in order, second that was a plasma attack… you should have asked if I had powers or not on the resume… anyway we can do this the fun way or the really fun way, fun way is you doing things without pain and my preferred way is doing things with some kinky pain, know a few ladies who like plasma stinging slaps on the ass hehe… anyway I'm not on the payroll anymore and now I'm getting a bitch to fuck before I head on out of here… oh and don't even think of trying to sue me… you and I are not exactly shieldable by the law and unlike you… I got flesh destroying plasma so who do you think I'll hunt down if you try anything at a later date?" Shego said with a grin while she used her hand with the plasma to destroy her panties since they were an old pair and her cock was seen though it was flaccid and inserted into Shego's own pussy for a moment… she pulled it out and shuddered when it popped free and Raider saw it was a fucking 13 inches in length when it quickly grew to full power and 3 in width… a real monster of a cock and was a grower, not a shower when it looked less then 6 earlier.

Raider's eyes widened again when she saw this before paling.

Shego chuckles when she saw Raider's gaze on her cock.

"Hehe, freakish I know but hey some ladies love it, and this was much smaller before I got my powers so could call this a perk… now unless you want to get busted wide open rather painfully, get to stripping, no use running and we are far from earshot of any of your goons." Shego said while she removed her upper outfit which just left her in her shoes which showed she went braless, she had D cup breasts that bounced free thanks to how tight the outfit was, more then made up for the lack of the bra.

Raider glares at Shego again but had no choice before she starts taking off her clothes.

Shego smirks when she saw that and waits for Raider to be in her boots only, Raider had C cup breasts and wide toned hips.

"Not bad, not sure why you went into this villain gig when you could be a model but I'm not complaining… more fun for me after all." Shego said when she stroked her cock and gestured for Raider to approach her.

Raider may have a tiny blush from her face at the compliment but was still glaring daggers at Shego but couldn't do or say anything as Raider didn't want to get hit.

After that, the scene showed Shego moaning when Raider was sucking her cock and Shego watched as Raider stroke the parts of the cock that Raider couldn't take.

' _I can't believe this is happening.'_ Raider thought as she was forced to continue pleasing Shego's cock.

Shego keeps groaning from the feeling and she used a hand to grip Raider's hair and made her take a bit more of her cock down her mouth.

Raider groans from that action before she gags as she felt Shego's cock hits her throat.

Shego pants a bit while she enjoyed the feeling.

"F-Fuck… been awhile… going to fucking blow my load so hard." Shego muttered while her cock starts to pulse a few times in Raider's mouth after a few minutes passed.

Raider felt it and sadly couldn't do anything else but suck Shego's dick as time passes.

Another minute passed, Shego gripped Raider's hair tightly to hold her steady before she groans while sperm blasts into Raider's mouth… though to Raider's shock… Shego's sperm had a green glow on it that caused her mouth to sting a bit but it wasn't painful levels of stinging.

Raider's eyes widened before she gags at not only the amount but the stinging feeling in her mouth and throat.

Shego however just rode out her orgasm and tapped off with a audible groan 20 seconds later and pulled her cock out of Raider's mouth so she could breath and what not.

Raider gasps a bit before she starts coughing for a moment.

Shego waits for her to regain her ability to breath and what not so she could ask this while her sperm glowed on the ground and what not.

"So… how was that?, filling?, feeling a rush of energy?... hot and bothered?" Shego asked while she looks amused for some reason.

All Raider did was glare at Shego.

"You could've warned me about that green glow on your cum."

"What?, you thought my hands were the only thing that could channel my energy?, hehe, don't worry… you won't be complaining anytime soon when the effect kicks in." Shego said while she looks really amused now.

"What effect?" Raider said as she didn't like the sound of that.

Shego however chuckles when Raider jolts and a funny feeling was felt in her stomach and her body felt warm… unnaturally so and her body felt so heated right now it wasn't even funny… her breasts felt sensitive, her pussy felt like it was on fire and Shego's cock looked so… good to her right now for some reason.

"W-What did you… d-do to me?" Raider said.

"Oh nothing much, my cum just has an interesting effect on ladies when I channel my energy into my sperm… its not toxic or anything so don't worry about that… but thanks to you ingesting my charged load… hehe, well lets just say you should feel a burst of energy and a need to get fucked like no other… I could leave now since you did give my cock a good sucking… but with the way you are eyeing my cock, I may not be able to." Shego said when she looks at Raider and her gaze never left Shego's dick which was iron hard even after that kind of ejaculation.

Raider was shocked after hearing that and tries to resist the effect.

However it was actually harder than she thought.

Her pussy throbbed with need, her body actually sweated more then usual when her body was heated more than she thought and Shego's cock really good to her the more she was near it… more and more of her rational thought starts to leave her body when the heat builds to practical insanity.

"D-Damn you." Raider said before she licked Shego's dick again.

"Hehe, heard worse from other villain ladies… but enough foreplay since I'm sure you are soaking wet now, get in a position and get ready to get the most intense fucking of your life." Shego said while she licked her lips.

Raider pulls her tongue back and didn't say anything before she got on her hands an knees with her ass pointed at Shego.

Shego approached Raider and with a smirk placed her hands on Raider's ass cheeks and teased her when she rubbed the head of her cock on Raider's folds.

Raider shudders from that action as some of her will continues to slowly slip away.

Shego licks her lips again before she gripped Raider's hips and gently starts to push her hips forwards and her massive cock starts to enter Raider's pussy.

Raider groans as she felt the inside of her pussy stretching a bit.

Shego grits her teeth when she forced more and more of her cock into Raider's folds until she bumped into Raider's cervix.

"F-Fuck… talk about a tight pussy." Shego teased while her dick throbbed in Raider's pussy.

"Y-Yeah well your cock is h-huge!" Raider groans again as she grinds her teeth.

Shego just looks amused when she heard that and starts to fuck Raider when she felt like she relaxed enough for her to move safely.

Raider groans as she feels Shego's dick going in and out of her pussy.

Shego in turn used one hand to smack Raider's ass while she gyrates her hips so her cock could hit all of Raider's insides at different angles to find her sweet spots and pants and moans from the effort of fucking such a tight hole.

Raider kept groaning a few times before she lets out a moan or two after feeling her sweet spots getting hit.

This resulted in Shego getting really wild with her actions and her thrusts threaten to break into Raider's womb when her cervix starts to give way.

Raider moans and groans loudly thanks to that action as her face starts to look fucked up as her pussy got more wet.

After a bit, Shego grits her teeth and gripped Raider's hips with both hands and really pounds away at Raider while Shego's cock bashed into her womb through her cervix and a large bulge formed again and again.

"F-Fuck!" Raider moans after feeling that as her toes curled on the ground.

"H-Hehe… as you wish!" Shego growled out while she really powered up her thrusts which caused her cock to pretty much ruin Raider's pussy for many and only people with cocks of Shego's size could do anything to please her now.

Raider's face was now more fucked up as her moans got louder while her tongue was sticking out.

For a few minutes, Shego keeps on fucking Raider while she could feel her orgasm getting close, but instead of warning the temple plunderer, Shego just charged her sperm and roars when she fired a glowing green load into Raider's womb and her cock visibly throbbed with each shot.

"GAAAAHHH!" Raider groans loudly as she felt it before climaxing on top of Shego's dick.

For a bit the duo ride out their orgasms and Shego tapped off with a groan before she pulled her cock free and thick globs of glowing sperm flowed from Raider's abused snatch and onto the jungle floor… oddly enough it seemed to have healing properties when Raider's pussy tightened up again… must be an effect that Shego's loads had.

Raider was panting for breath after tapping off as her body shudders a bit.

Shego then moved to get near Raider's head and got her on her knees and had her head near Shego's cock.

"Clean it up bitch before I pay that ass a visit, after that I'll be going so good luck with the temple ruins." Shego said while she had her cock near Raider's head.

Raider lifted her head a bit and instead of fighting back, she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick Shego's cock clean.

Shego smirks at that, bitches like this normally break after a round or two and Shego enjoyed the look she got right now from Raider.

Raider had a look that shows she would follow any order as she continues to clean Shego's cock thoroughly.

Shego really smirks from that, she didn't know much about this charged sperm stuff but knew three things… one, only strong willed ladies could resist breaking and it would take a bit for Raider to recover from the pleasure high she just got, two, the chances of pregnacy get heightened so she had special pills made to counter that for some super birth control pills and three… her sperm had a healing effect on a woman's holes and was also a heat inducer and energizer as well so it was like Shego was made to fuck women and she enjoyed every moment of it.

The scene then showed Shego lifting and lowering Raider onto her cock while Shego's cock really went deep in the villainesses asshole again and again.

Raider was groaning loudly as her ass was really getting pounded.

Shego then walked to a tree while she kept fucking Raider and fucked Raider aginst the tree and kissed Raider on the lips when she did so.

Raider didn't show much of a reaction as thanks to the intense pleasure she was receiving but did kiss Shego back nonetheless.

Shego keeps the kiss up and fucked Raider harder and faster while her orgasm slowly approached and could feel Raider getting closer as well which caused Shego to fuck Raider harder and faster until….

Raider muffly moans loudly as her ass tightens around Shego's cock before climaxing hard on it as her pussy spray out her juices.

This caused Shego to growl while she fired her own load up Raider's ass and her own juices squirt from her pussy as well and the two villain's ride out their orgasms and Shego tapped off first with a groan.

Raider taps off as well before she panted a bit and enjoys the afterglow.

Shego chuckles at that and after getting her cock cleaned and sucked to another climax and cleaned again, she left a small pill bottle near Raider and as she got dressed, she smirks at the twitching villainess.

"Sorry to fuck and fly but I got somewhere to be so see you later, if you want to have more fun you know where to call and try and not give me crap with suing otherwise we will have a bad time later." Shego said while she smirks at the threat and left Raider on the ground with her mind slowly recovering enough to give her a coherent thought.

' _For a conniving bitch… she was a good lay.'_ Was all Raider thought before she weakly took the pill.

After that she passed out and Shego returned to the camp and one of the goons of Raider noticed the boss was missing.

"Oi, what happened to the boss?" The goon said.

"Hmmm?, oh she's busy looking at that clue I mentioned, give her a few minutes so she can get back, don't want to get on her bad side and interrupt her while she is brainstorming right?... anyway I'm heading out so smell you all later." Shego said while she walked to the Jet and got in before many could talk with her and in no time the Jet took off which left some confused goons behind.

"Uh… what just happened?" Another goon said with a confused look.

"No clue, come on lets get back to work, we can give the boss 20 minutes before we check on her." Another Goon said while the scene went to Shego while she had a grin on her face while she flew through the air.

"Hehe, not a bad lay and nice hull here." Shego said before her phone rang again, this time with a phone call notification which confused Shego and she sets the jet on auto and went to answer the phone and it was from… her mom's lawyer?

That confused Shego quite a bit and she answered it.

"Hello?, Shego speaking." Shego said while she relaxed in her seat.

" _ **Yes, hello Mrs. Go. I call you now for I have some… unfortunate news to tell you."**_ The lawyer said.

"Unfortunate news?... look unless my mom kicked the bucket or something I doubt it could be that bad, pretty sure she wouldn't have you call me unless I messed something up… I maybe reformed but I was still a villain after all so I doubt it can be anything good if I broke something of hers by accident." Shego said when she thought this was just some kind of talk to get to to turn fully good or something.

The lawyer was quiet before he spoke up.

" _ **Well I'm sorry to say this but... your mother has indeed passed away in her sleep."**_

That… nearly caused Shego to drop her Phone in shock and she sounded angered when she recovered.

"Are you kidding?... because if this is one of mom's tricks I swear asses will be kicked hard!" Shego growled out while the Lawyer stayed calm.

" _ **I can assure you it's not Mrs. Go… I have been given instructions from your mother that says for me to speak with you while you are with a Mrs. Ann Possible and her family, you should be familiar with them… mainly their daughter… says that there is a condition for you to get your part of the will and it's to be there when I read it, my apologize for the inconvenience but it was your mother's last wish so I hope you understand."**_ The Lawyer said much to Shego's rising confusion… Ann Possible?, Kim's mom?... her family?... why would Shego of all people need to be there?

Still… Shego did want to find some things out so she reprogrammed the autopilot to head to Middleton and as the Jet flew, she said this to the Lawyer.

"I better get some questions answered since its been a long time since I saw mom, I'm surprised I was even in the will at all so hope you don't have any appointments for a while." Shego said while she hung up and the Lawyer sighs when he put his phone away while he approached a certain building that was putting the final touches up on a party on the inside.

"Oh believe me Shego, this will really be an eye opener." The Lawyer said while the scene went to a bit later to show Kim returning home in her car while she worked to get plenty of items out of the car, first she had to get everything on the list that grew when her mom called for some things, next she had to get Lunch and third because of traffic, she had trouble with getting home and now she saw so many cars at her home that it was ridiculous.

"What the? Why are there so many cars here at my house?" Kim said with a confused look.

She then entered the house and saw that the light was off for some reason and contrary to how the outside looked, there was no one here.

"Hello?, anyone home?, mom?, I got everything on that list you sent me." Kim said while she moved to set things on the coffee table though she was unaware that someone was hiding near the light switch, and as soon as the switch was flipped, many people that Kim knew in the past, either friends, or some allies during missions, or some people she helped appeared from various hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" Many said though… seems Kim was a bit trigger happy since she normally got jumped and had some trained reflexes to react in situations like this… and threw an apple from the groceries that she got before she realized what was going on and her nearest target… Ron unfortunately was hit where the sun doesn't shine and he collapsed onto the ground while he held his fellahs and many males cringed when that sounded like a big impact.

Kim's eyes widened.

"Oh geeze Ron! I'm so sorry."

Ron weakly raised a hand with a finger pointing upwards while he spoke with a high pitched voice.

"N-No problem KP… should have figured you would be jumpy with surprises… I'll just lay here and… ohhh… can someone get me some ice?" Ron weakly asked while Jim and Tim in a moment of mercy went to get some.

Kim felt bad before looking at everyone else.

"Sorry that you had to see that everyone." She said.

"H-Hehe… no problem Kim… though shows we should learn to wear protective cups or armor if we want to surprise you with a birthday party." Monique said when she made herself known when she waved to Kim.

Everyone else, especially the males, nod their heads but also made a mental note to be prepared for next time as Jim and Tim brought the ice back for Ron..

After Ron was helped, Ann walked to her daughter and smiles at her.

"Sorry for the scare Kim, we just wanted to make sure you would be away from here while we had the party set up for you… next time I shouldn't have you get apples though." Ann said while she smiles at her daughter in a teasing way.

Kim blushes in embarrassment.

"Yeah… I can see why you had me do those errands. Still though… I was still surprised."

"Yeah well wouldn't be a surprise birthday party if it wasn't a surprise." Ann said while Monique chuckles when she looks at Kim.

"She has a point you know." Monique said while she grins at Kim.

"Happy birthday by the way, 19 now if we're keeping count." Monique said while she keeps the smile on her face.

Kim did feel better after hearing that.

"Yeah and thanks Monique. Also thank you everyone."

"No problem, though there is an odd guest here who appeared recently and said he can wait till a certain person gets here, not sure who though." Monique said when she points at a serious looking Lawyer while Jim smirks.

"Maybe he came here to give Kim a bill for damages or something?" Jim said while Tim chuckles at that.

Kim narrows her eyes.

"Unless it's something that you two did while I was away." She said to her brothers.

"Hey we may cause trouble sometimes but not outside the house… I mean we heard a few times that some of your adventures caused buildings to be blown up." Tim said while Ann got between the two or three with Jim backing Tim in this case.

"Alright you three enough, today is Kim's birthday so let me talk to this guy and see what he wants while Kim here enjoys the party." Ann said before she walked to the Lawyer while Kim, Jim, and Tim stick their tongues at one another before Kim left the twins to get something to eat while Ann approached the Lawyer.

"Hey I'm sorry you had to see that… though just to check you are not here to sue Kim or anything right?, you may have better luck suing the villains she fights since they cause most of the troubles." Ann said when she worried her daughter may actually be in trouble.

The lawyer shook his head.

"No. Though your daughter is needed according to this will. Before I continue, does the name Nicole Go ring a bell to you?"

"Nicole Go… wait… Nico?... I gave a person named Nicole that Nickname… really good friends years ago and while we kept in touch we haven't been able to these last few months for some reason… not sure about the Go name though, but will?... wait… don't tell me…" Ann said while she had a bad feeling in her gut.

The Lawyer nod his head.

"I'm sorry to say this but Madam Go has passed away in her sleep."

Ann got wide eyes and covered her mouth.

"Oh god… did she at least go peacefully?" Ann said while the Lawyer shrugged a bit.

"Hard to say, she never showed any weakness but well… it was cancer… it pretty much made her look like a shell of her former self but she managed to finalize some things before she passed, I already talked with her sons and gave them their part of their inheritance, all I need to do now is do the hardest part here and have your family and Shego here so I can explain things… I'm sorry for interrupting this party but figured I should rip the bandage off now instead of later… Madam Go wouldn't want this day spoiled by her news of passing so we should hold off on talking till the guests leave." The Lawyer said while he gave Ann a look of slight sadness and understanding which showed the Lawyer was a good friend of Nicole it seems.

Ann tried to hold herself back from crying.

"You're right. Shouldn't let my daughter's day be ruined. Still though… wish I saw Nico one last time."

"Well she never told you or many about her illness since well… I won't lie… it was heartbreaking to see her in that state before she passed on, again it wasn't my call but you know Madam Go better then I so you know her personality yes?... pretty sure she would rise from the grave to kick our butts if we let ourselves be too emotional about this with sadness." The Lawyer said before chuckling at how Nicole Go was in the past since she could be pretty straightforward about things.

Hearing that made Ann chuckle a bit.

"Yeah she would definitely do that."

"Indeed, I'll be enjoying the party Madam Possible so I'll see you after the party." The Lawyer said before he walked away from Ann.

Ann was quiet for a moment.

' _Oh Nicole… wish you told me. Maybe I could've helped you at least then maybe would we would've see each other more.'_ She thought.

While the party went on, Ron managed to recover enough from the apple impact to start walking again… though he did have a small limp and he had a bit of an aversion to apples for a bit.

Kim noticed before cringing a bit.

"Hey Ron. Sorry again for the apple thing."

"N-No problem Kim, again just need to remember what happened and watch out for flying apples… so how is the party so far?" Ron said to try and change the subject.

"It's going pretty great. Besides that mystery lawyer, everyone I know and care are all here." Kim said with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah, second best day of your life huh?, Best to us dating I bet." Ron said while he had a happy look in his eyes.

Kim chuckled.

"Well of course Ron. Nothing can top our relationship."

Though Rufus took a bit of offense to that and made random noises which caused Kim to chuckle.

"Well ok, hard to say if you getting Rufus can be beat so don't mind having a second best type of situation in this case." Kim said while Rufus smiles a bit when Kim pets him on the head.

Rufus rubs his head on Kim's hand as Ron smiles at the two.

"Well I will say this, besides my family, you and Rufus are the most important people and Naked Mole rat in my life."

Kim smiles at that while Jim and Tim walking nearby gag a bit.

"Oh get a room you two." Jim said while Kim looks amused.

"Oh, you offering tweebs?" Kim teased to mess with Jim and Tim a bit.

The twins blinked a bit after hearing that.

"You wish." Tim said.

"Right, got my own room for that hehe, anyway unless you want to hear something you are not ready for, I suggest you two get going." Kim said while she grins at the Tweebs who grumble and walk away in defeat for now.

Ron couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I wonder if that's gonna happen with me and my sister."

"Eh, Hana's a sweetheart, I would worry more about boys coming after her when she is older." Kim said while Ron got an overprotective look on his face.

"Over my dead body!, Not until she is much older than a kids age!" Ron said while he looked a bit comical in his protectiveness.

Rufus nods in agreement as he wants to help protect Hana too.

Kim rolled her eyes and flicked Ron on the ear.

"Oh relax, after what I saw with Monkey Fist and the Yono before Monkey Fist was turned into stone, pretty sure I would be worried for the boys more than Hana." Kim said when she remembers how strong Hana was for an infant.

"Oh yeah." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Still though, gotta make sure to be there for my baby sister." He said.

"Right, and you are a good big brother to her, I doubt Hana would end up like the Tweebs, worst I can see is her learning how to do Ninja tricks to avoid the Monkey Kung Fu Master." Kim said while she teased Ron a bit since he did learn how to use Mystical Monkey power and what not but Hana could still probably avoid him given enough time.

"Hehe, right." Ron said as he chuckles at the thought.

The rest of the party went on for a bit with things about to get to the gift opening portion but Kim, drinking some soda, heard knocking at the front door.

Kim blinked in confusion before putting her cup down.

"Who could that be?" She said.

Ron went to answer the door before his eyes widened at who he saw.

Turns out… it was Shego shockingly enough and a jet was across the street in the nearby neighbours yard.

"Yo." Was all Shego said to Ron while she had a hand on her hip.

"S-Shego?! What are you doing here?!" Ron said as Rufus hid inside Ron's pocket.

"Oh relax I come in peace, was called here by my Mom's Lawyer so unless he somehow didn't tell you about me, I suggest you ask him to come here." Shego said while she gave Ron a raised eyebrow.

Ron blinked a bit before he looks at the crowd.

"Uh excuse me Mr… Lawyer sir, did you call Shego here?"

The Lawyer appears near Ron and adjusts his Glasses.

"Indeed, Miss Go here is pretty much required so might as well consider her a peaceful guest here, don't worry, it will make sense after the birthday party here so let's talk about this later." The Lawyer said which made Shego raise an eyebrow.

She did shrug though.

"Fine, could use some grub after flying all the way here so where are the snacks?" Shego said when she walked by Ron… sure Shego was not… evil… per say at least to Ron or Kim nowadays but was evil nonetheless which caused a few people to stay on guard around her.

Kim though was confused about the situation.

' _Why would Shego be here?, and more importantly, why the lawyer said she was required to come?'_ She thought.

The scene then went to an hour or so later to when Kim opened all of her gifts from everyone and was now saying goodbye to many guests, Ron was staying behind to help with cleanup and the Lawyer drank some soda that he had while Shego sat on a nearby couch and when the guests were gone, The Lawyer cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

"Alright everyone, if no one else is leaving and if the party if fully over with, I would like to get over this soon to be tense situation so we can all relax and what not afterwards… my apologized for my abrutness but I need to be able to go over the will while Miss Go here is here and in a peaceful mood." The Lawyer said while shego scoffed.

"Peaceful for you maybe, I'm irritated beyond belief after that call you gave me." Shego cryptically said while she had a frown on her face.

Kim rolls her eyes before looking at the lawyer.

"So what was the reason you had to be here, if you don't mind me asking? And why Shego had to be here for this?"

"Well first I should start out with this… your mother and Madam Go, Nicole Go, had made a deal, a Blood Pact if you will, and it would only come into effect once you were of age and that age while debatable, was suppose to be on your 18th birthday but thanks to those invaders and what not causing havoc, that had to be delayed… and second… Madam Go died a few days ago after a intense battle with Cancer, she died peacefully before you ask and her affairs are already dealt with aside from Miss Go here, I already gave Hego, Mego, and The Wego Twins their small shares of the Go fortune, Madam Go on the Other hand had something special for her daughter and well… my apology since this will require your help Miss Possible." The Lawyer said which was confusing on so many levels after they got over the slight sadness of realizing Shego's mother died… even Shego looked confused on some things.

"What do you mean by that and why do I need Miss new Adult here help?" Shego said while Ron listened in.

"Simple Miss Go… though one thing first… Master Jim, Master Tim, mind leaving the room, this conversation from here on out will be for adults only and while I did my research on you two, you two are younger then 18 years of age and your parents can give you a much… cleaner explanation of what I'm about to say to everyone else here." The Lawyer said when he looks at Jim and Tim with a serious look in his eyes.

Jim and Tim were confused by this before Ann looks at her sons.

"Just go to your room boys. Your father and I will tell what happen later."

"Aw man we never get to have fun." Jim said before he and Tim went up to their room.

Once that was done the Lawyer looks at Ann.

"Thank you, and Mr. Possible, try and not ask too many questions until the end, from my research this was made before your wife met you and that this was made when Madam Go and Ann we're still dating back then." The Lawyer said which made James blink a few times.

"That.. is news to me, how come I never heard of this before now dear?" James asked which made Ann look nervous while Shego and Kim look stunned at the news and Ron looked floored.

"Well… like he said this was before I met you in collage and well… I did experiment a bit to see what my preference was." Ann said while she looked worried her husband would be hurt by that.

James rubbed his head a bit when he heard that.

"Well… a bit to take in though since we are married, can't complain much since I got you as my loving wife… but why do I have a bad feeling that this whole Blood Pact thing will give me a headache like no other since it involves Kim here?" James said while Ann really looks nervous now.

Kim looks at her mom.

"Mom?... What kind of Blood Pact did you make with… Shego's mom?" She said.

Ann looked really nervous and The Lawyer cleared his throat.

"I'll explain since this would be hard to talk about for her… you see Madam Go and Madam Possible here have made a deal that once the firstborn of Madam Ann was birthed and was raised to adulthood, that child would marry Madam Go's picked child… I checked recently... Hego is not an option since last I checked he is seeing someone now and she is of great standing... Mego is not interested and Madam Go knows that because of that he would not be ready for a real relationship and the Wego twins were not even of age to consider… no Madam Go picked Shego as the person for you to marry Miss Possible… and before you say anything, this is a legally binding thing and if you want to get out of it, you would have to forfeit your surname and any attachments you had to them, you would still be a daughter to them biologically but in name and in rights, all you would be in that situation is Kim… nothing else… and before any of you ask, yes this is a legally binding contract, many people did stuff like this and this was made long before I got to my position and even if I did try and find a loophole out of this, it would take years at best since this is a pretty iron clad contract." The Lawyer said and though many were surprised by that, many were surprised when Shego held a plasma covered hand in front of the surprisingly unflinching Lawyer's face.

"Are you for real?! Why would my mom suggest I marry her?!" Shego said.

The Lawyer adjusts his glasses and stared down Shego.

"First off I am no mind reader, Madam Go set this up with Madam Possible, if you have issues with anyone, take it with the only living person that helped make the deal… second villain tendencies aside you have a smart head on your shoulders and are a stubborn woman like your mother so unlike Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins, you are not either naive like them or immature, third your mother left you not a part of the family fortune but 80% of the fortune to do with as you see fit, the mansion, and the business as well which would make you rich enough to set you for life… finally…" The Lawyer said before he shocked everyone when he moved with surprising speed after dropping his briefcase and used a strong move throwing move to slam Shego onto her front, had her plasma coated hand arm pointed in the air behind her back and the Lawyer had his left foot on her back and her arm gripped while the Lawyer looked down on her.

"...Madam Go gave me permission to defend myself if you ever threaten me, you should remember that Madam Go wouldn't just have anyone deal with you in this case and I have practiced Karate and Akido and while I'm no Master, I can easily handle you at my current level so why don't we talk like civil people or I may have to make you settle down and unlike Miss Possible who only used punches and kicks… I would break bones…" The Lawyer said while he squeezed Shego's arm tighter while Lawywer's mucles bulge a bit in his arm that gripped Shego's arm and it sounded like he was trying to crush her arm now.

Shego's eyes widened for a bit before groaning at the Lawyer's strength.

"O-Okay… I-I get it!"

"Good." was all the Lawyer said before he used a quick move to pull Shego to her feet and dusts her body off.

"My apologies Miss Go but again your mother did give me permission to defend myself, all I am is just a mouthpiece, if you really have issues then you should take it up with Madam Possible however considering your… condition… I figured you may enjoy this considering various factors… not exactly a hidden thing from what I can gather but I'm sure Miss Possible can keep up with you considering the fights you two had in the past physically." The Lawyer said before he stepped back when he finished getting dust off Shego while everyone else was out of the loop while Shego rubbed her aching arm.

Kim looks at her mom.

"Mom, what reason was this Blood Pact to be made?"

Ann looks really nervous and she rubbed her arm for a moment.

"Well… back then it was mine and Nico's way of trying to bring our families together and again this was before I met your father, back then I was well… as you heard a bit of a different person… technically similar to you, headstrong and easily jumping the gun sometimes when it came to romance." Ann said while she rubbed the back of her head now.

"Anyway I didn't expect Shego to be picked and by the time I met your father I honestly forgot, Nico and I kept in touch but she never talked about that pact afterwords since she got married and what not, and with how she never said anything with Hego or Mego, I thought the whole matter was dropped until now." Ann said while the Lawywer adjusts his tie.

"I'm afraid not, Madam Go left clear instructions that in her untimely Death, she would have you help honor the deal as a last request or if you were against it, stay out of the way to see how this would go, after all she said and I Quote, anything is possible for a Possible, so this should should be a simple thing to do if Miss Possible and Miss Go hang out and what not." The Lawyer said before Ron made himself known when he had enough.

"Now hold on, I don't care what legal mambo jumbo you are saying, Kim's my girlfriend s-!" Ron tried to said while The Lawyer held up three fingers.

"Three reasons why you should listen to why you should end the relationship then and three reasons why you should just stay quiet and learn to share… hear them out since if you do care for Miss Possible, you will listen since this matter doesn't really concern you… I'm not saying this to be heartless but your girlfriend's livelihood is pretty much at stake and she may have to get a new identity if she doesn't go through with this." The Lawyer said to Ron while he had a serious look in his eyes.

Ron had a serious face as he looks at the lawyer for a moment before he sat back down.

"Good, first off on why you should break up with her… what is your job?... what Income do you make weekly?" The Lawyer said while he looks at Ron.

"I work at Smarty Mart in the pet department." Ron said.

"I see, well respected job caring for animals… however that Job won't cut it, Madam Go gave Miss Go a rather large inheritance, a corporation, and many other assets, she could buy Smarty Mart in its entirety many times over and do whatever with the property, thats how rich Miss Go is now, I'm not saying this to be cruel but for you to think rationally… if Miss Possible here refuses this, not only would she lose any rights with her family but also her last name as well legally and have to use another… tell me boy… can you fully support her?, even if she gets a new identity and job and everything given her talents, do you really think she would be happy like that?... at best she can do whatever with her life and recover but she would be losing her family metaphorically if you push the matter… I can ask Miss Possible about her feelings in the matter but I'm trying to make sure there are no damages done whatsoever and I have a final reason why you should break up with her." The Lawyer said while he looks unblinking at Ron.

Ron was quiet as he tries to think of a counter but… somehow he knew that with his salary, Ron can only afford to take Kim out at a nice restaurant but unless he and Kim decided to move in, he would need to get a better position with a higher pay raise.

The Lawyer noticed that and clears his throat.

"Good… Final reason is in the long run would you be able to support her fully?, say for example one of her missions goes awol and she gets an injury that prevents her from doing much, could you support her?... raise a family?... I'm not saying this to be harsh but for you to face reality boy… I can say however there are three ways for you to not only improve but stay in a relationship with Miss Possible in a roundabout way… that is if you will hear this suggestion… who knows, even if you and Miss Possible don't date anymore because of the stress of the situation, you can at least get a better job out of this with a much higher pay grade." The Lawyer cryptically said like he had an idea of sorts.

Ron blinked a bit after hearing this.

"And what are those suggestions?" He said while having hope he can still stay with Kim.

"Well… I can explain in a moment… however it will rely on you being able to not only keep a secret but compromise since I have yet to even explain the crux of Madam Go's condition for Miss Go to even KEEP the new wealth and everything she got since this requires Miss Possible and Miss Shego to be fully in this and for you to be able to keep quiet and pretty much lie to the entire world somewhat…" The Lawyer said while confusing pretty much everyone.

"Uh… what is that condition exactly?" James asked while he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Simple… excluding the previous year which was given a pass… Miss Go and Miss Possible must have a flesh and blood child within the next 5 years otherwise both people automatically lose not only the rights to their respective families but also Miss Go loses her old home, the company her mother made and any inheritance at all… I'm sure it won't matter much to her since she is a villain who is more or less restrained by becoming mellow over the years… but Miss Possible however won't have that luxury since she is a well known person and hearing of this would give her all kinds of issues… its not a threat I can assure you, its a promise that she may have trouble getting into a relationship if she can't have a child within 5 years… and before you ask, no she won't need to get a job, Miss Go here could support Miss Possible and many children many times over until their dying days, the business Madam Go made is one that covers many areas from the food business like Bueno Nacho and to others like plane manufacturing… even many scientific fields were funded by Madam Go and many buildings, even your own lab was helped built by her... you can see how this is already going so instead of being the protective parent, be a smart one and consider all options before you say something you will regret… I will speak to Miss possible and Miss go about this but I'm delaying that by making sure no one here gets in my way and pull stupid stunts." The Lawyer said while he gave James a serious look.

James was shocked that his lab was made by the mother of his daughter's rival and though he want to object to things, he didn't want to put his daughter's life in jeopardy thanks to the legal document.

That caused the Lawyer to nod his head.

"Good… anyway before you ask, Miss Go here is fully capable of… giving Miss Possible a child… Tell me, do any of you know what a Hermapodite is?... maybe under a different term a Futanari?" The Lawyer said while he had a straight face when he talked about this.

Everyone blinked at the question but Ron seemed to get it.

"W-Wait… are you saying that Shego has a…" He said but stopped as he didn't want to finish the sentence but Shego groans in annoyance.

"Yes alright? I got… both." She said while feeling embarrassed.

"Indeed, and from what my research and intelligence gathered, Miss Go is very… virile… not exactly a secret when Miss Go likes to sleep around with many women and the occasional male, double the sex drive of a normal person in this case." The Lawyer said when he gave Shego a half lidded look.

Shego facepalm while blushing a bit in embarrassment as everyone else was again shocked at this info.

"That's… shocking." Ron said.

"Indeed, and before you ask, Miss Go here is well equipped from what some women told me, long story short on length alone when fully erect… 13 inches or so… and that was after her incident with the Glow comet that gave her plasma powers to her." The Lawyer said while he looks at Kim to see how she would react to all that.

Kim's eyes widened after hearing that.

"W-Wait… so even before the comet she still had a…" She stopped as she couldn't bring herself to say it."

"A Penis?... indeed, her mother said before she was around the 6 to 7 inch mark before the comet so you could say it doubled in size after, not many women could last except for a small few… for example, Miss Go you know this woman named Lillum correct?, she is interesting enough in a relationship with a woman named Maite and a man named Emerald, Lillum or Miss Demonica is actually able to take Shego fully since Miss Demonica and her family are pretty much trained to seduce people in the criminal underworld and what not… its a long story that can be told later but I heard Shego visits her daily, is that correct?" The Lawyer said while he looks at Shego.

Shego was rubbing the temples on her head.

"Yeah… I have."

"Indeed, anyway Miss Possible, aside from the fact you may or may not have to break up with your boyfriend, any questions that you have?, its my job to make sure all goes well here good or bad so no question is too small." The Lawyer patiently said while he stands in front of Kim.

Kim was a bit silent for a moment.

"I… I don't know what to say since this is all still shocking to me."

"I would believe so, still if you manage to calm yourself after a few minutes of thinking, I'm willing to answer anything you have to ask… Miss Go, do you have any questions?" The Lawyer said when he looks at Shego.

"Uh yeah, I don't suppose adopting a kid is out of the window then right?" Shego said.

"Unfortunately no, a flesh and blood child needs to be conceived from you and Miss Possible, a blood test would easily prove if the child is yours or not." The Lawyer said while he adjusts his glasses again.

"I see…" Shego said even though she had a feeling that adopting wouldn't work.

"If its any consolation, you know Miss Possible more than anyone, if you and her got to know one another as friends instead of enemies, I'm sure you two would get along well, I mean if you were not a villainess, it wouldn't be too out there right?, and with Miss Possible's training, she would have stamina and you two can train together, all in all, situation aside its not the worst situation to happen and nothing in the rules say you can't find other lovers… though for Mr. Stoppable's case he would have to make some sacrifices on his end since he may not be willing to go through to do so…" The Lawyer said while he glanced at Ron.

Ron blinked a bit.

"And what sacrifice is that?"

"Simple, not only would you be technically be in an affair with Miss Possible since she would be in an official relationship with Miss Go, but if anything did happen you would have to take the Go name instead of Stoppable, not only would you technically be marrying into the family, you would be doing so in an unorthodox way… and many would not look on you kindly for that, sure many would understand but in this situation you are the outsider looking in and many who DON'T know you will think you are doing this for the money so you would have a pretty hard time finding your own job if you get fired because if anyone found out I doubt Smarty Mart would ignore this… however if people know that you were a *Surrogate* then people would not think like that since it would not only keep Miss Go's secret for a bit longer but would also give you more time with Miss Possible… however there are issues with that since again, a blood test would be needed and if people find out then people will still look at you with issues… unless Miss Go is willing to pretty much take care of you, I would highly suggest breaking up since it would be VERY hard for you to support yourself… I mentioned Emerald, Maite, and Lillum, but Lillum's folks are well off, Maite is renowned as a strong fighter and takes part in many martial arts tournaments so she makes a lot of money with what she loves and Emerald had a way with words to make it out of dicy situations and is able to keep up with Lillum and Maite, he does not have a job but he does help out with Maite and Lillum in many things they require… and unlike Miss Possible I doubt Miss Go has feelings for you as well I do have some contacts for various jobs in the Go company but its a cold fact many will look down on you not only in jealousy but with various levels of contempt since to them, it would look like you are trying to get in on the family fortune and while you do have your own merits, you are mainly known as Kim Possible's Sidekick and nothing else and have a small job, no real wealth with your family… best I can say is you have mystical monkey powers but I highly doubt you want to go through a life of fighting like Maite I take it?" The Lawyer said while he had a stoic look on his face.

Ron didn't answer as he was now weighing the pros and cons.

On the one hand, he can still be with Kim. Down side… it would be an affair follow by people ridiculing him believing he would be a gold digger. Just as the lawyer said.

Things were not looking good for Ron right now.

"I will say this, I highly recommend breaking up, not just for your standing that you have but your own family… try and think of the ramifications that would happen if the current you tries anything now." The Lawyer said while Ron looks confused.

"Wait… Current me?" Ron said while the Lawyer adjusts his glasses.

"Indeed, the current you, the future's not set in stone and if you and Miss Possible break up, this could be good for you… I'm not saying this to be cold but tell me, have you ever done much without Miss Possible?, you could have genuine love or it could be raw admiration… let me ask three questions and depending on how you answer, I could help you better yourself by training you to find a new way in life, and don't worry, it won't be too complex like learning the Law, but it would give you Merit and if you still want to get with Miss Possible in the future, I doubt anyone would argue if you become more renowned than her… who knows could help you figure things out… again my first question… do you love Miss Possible because of your friendship over the years growing?, or because of you admiring her?... my second that links into it is simple… have you done much on your own that didn't involve Miss Possible?... I ask because most of my sources say you follow her around pretty much everywhere and with your personality not many can accurately get a grasp of your mentality." The Lawyer said when he gave two out of three questions for Ron to answer.

Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… I think once… or twice, I went on a mission alone."

"Indeed, but most times Miss Possible has been the one doing the heroics, but now to my final question Mr. Stoppable… what will you do?... remember its not just you that you would impact if you do this… but your family as well… not just in a public image way but your family would probably judge you as well… again I'm not saying this to be the bad guy here… I'm saying this to be kind… I won't lie, Shego may try and bring a guy she may like into this and could care less what happens and who knows what could happen if that man also had an eye on Miss Possible, but given your skills, you could find another who wouldn't mind your antics and with your world saving skills could impress a few, you are not a kid anymore and neither are the ladies that you knew in the past, people grow, change, and other things over time… I'm not saying you should break up now or not… but I'm serious when I say you should consider it since it would effect more then just you." The Lawyer said while he tried to give Ron a sympathetic gesture with a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron had his head down for a bit.

"I… don't know. I need to think on this."

"Good, think on it hard…" The Lawyer said while he pats Ron on the shoulder and looks at Shego and Kim.

"Now then to the matter at hand… any questions from either of you now that you two had time to calm down and think while I speak with Mr. Stoppable?" The Lawyer said while he looked at the two.

Kim took a breath.

"Well… I maybe calm, but not sure I have any questions to ask now."

"I see… Miss Go?" The Lawyer said when he looks at Shego.

"Yeah… like you said… Villainess… whats to stop me from just blowing the whole thing off… give me one good reason aside from our mom's trying to force us to get married." Shego said while the Lawyer adjusts his glasses.

"Two reasons actually… mind humoring me an hear me out?" The Lawyer said while he actually gave a small smirk which was a bit off putting given the normally serious look about him.

Shego raised and eyebrow from that but had a bad feeling about something.

"Alright." She said.

"Simple really… I'll be nice first and say what is wrong with Miss Possible?, you two are not enemies and she would make a lovely wife, unlike most ladies you two would get along if you two got used to know one another so what harm is there in just trying to get to know one another… there are also friends with Benefits so its not like a woman with your Libido can't get something out of her." The Lawyer said while he keeps the amused look on his face.

Shego couldn't believe what she head as she glances at Kim for a second.

She surprisingly had a small blush on her face when the friends with benefits thing was mentioned but didn't say much… was she alright with that?

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing to say about that Possible?"

Kim blinks at that and blushed more.

"Well not like I have much of a choice unless I want to lose my family name and who knows… we could get along if we didn't try and kill one another sometimes so why not try something different… sure I'm pretty much a whirlwind of emotions right now but I can try and at least start out as friends if you'll let it happen." Kim said when she starts to get her bearings… who knows, she could get Shego to turn over a new leaf if she played her cards right so why not at least… try.

Shego was surprised when she heard that.

' _Me and her, friends? Is this universe finally getting back at me?'_ She thought before sighing.

"Despite the facts that our moms may have screw us… No offense Mrs. Possible… I suppose I can try a test run at this." She said before having this thought.

' _Maybe I can somehow have her be a bad girl on some occasion.'_

The Lawyer then cleared his throat to get the duo's attention.

"So… will you two give this a shot?, the time limit is 5 years so plenty of time to be friendly while Kim moves into Shego's mansion with her after a few days so that cleaning can be done." The Lawyer said while he held back on the second reason since it looks like it wouldn't be needed.

"Hold on their cowboy. You didn't say the second reason." Shego said.

"And moving in? Despite the time limit, a bit too soon right?" Kim said.

"Well Miss Possible, do you have a better way of getting to know Miss Go?... and the mansion is massive so if you are worried about getting space when needed then you shouldn't worry… as for the second reason with Miss Go… well I would have said something like I guess it seems Miss Go here doesn't have any backbone when it comes to commitment, sure she may have fun given her Libido but marriage?... a child?... pretty sure she would be too much of a coward to do that… she could prove me wrong by actually trying to be friendly but given her past…" The Lawyer said while he looks a bit amused a moment later.

Shego frowns.

"Excuse me? I ain't afraid of anything."

"Really?, because it seems to me you are afraid of getting to know your former enemy… afraid she maybe too much for the great Shego to handle?" The Lawyer said while he looks more amused.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh. No one's too much for me." Shego said.

"Good, then I'll have Miss Possible move into your mansion in say… 5 days, should be long enough for you to get to know her while you stay here for a bit since I doubt you made plans for spending the night anywhere and you can get a start on the whole bonding thing." The Lawyer said while he gave Shego an eyesmile while he picked up his suitcase.

Shego blinked a bit after hearing this.

' _Did he just…'_ She thought when she felt like being played.

The Lawyer then starts to walk out but he passed a business card to Ron, Kim, Ann, and James.

"My Card, if you need to contact me for questions please let me know and I will be trying to look for a Loophole so we can forget this situation, but if not, might as well welcome Shego into the family and vice versa, my name is Nocturn Ranmyaku so I hope we can get along… oh and Shego, if you ever see my son Emerald again, treat him nicely, he is a good guy after all." The Lawyer who was shockingly Emerald's Dad Nocturn said before he walked out of the building before anyone could register that or even stop the Lawyer.

"Huh?! That Emerald person is his son?!" Ron said with a shocked look as Rufus had wide eyes.

"Guess that would explain why he is pretty tough if he deals with the deadly side of the world and the Go family daily… you either need to be tough or you may get pushed around." Ann said when she saw how strong Nocturn was and how he subdued Shego in no time.

"No kidding." Shego said as she couldn't believe that her mom's lawyer was Emerald's dad.

"Yeah… so… what now?... does Shego stay here for a few days?... and… Ron?... you going to be OK?... what are you going to do?" Kim said while she looks at Ron… honestly after all that happened she couldn't blame Ron if he wanted to break up now or later after a few days of thinking… it was saddening but Nocturn gave so many reasons why and not for selfish reasons so it was hard to counter.

Ron sighs.

"I don't know… I mean I may already have an answer but… I still need to think this through."

"Well… I understand and will accept any choice you make Ron… even if it means… you know… but hey we can still hang out and what not until we can find a solution… who knows we could… find you another lady, Nocturn has a point, people matured and if they don't see the perks of you then their loss right?" Kim said to try and cheer Ron up.

Ron did felt a bit better.

"Maybe but… they won't be like you."

"Eh I don't know, remember Yori?, had to tell you she had a crush on you so who knows, if she hasn't found anyone yet you could try hitting her up, you are a good friend with her and she could be happy if you ask her on a date right?" Kim said while she pats Ron on the back.

Ron had almost forgot about Yori.

"Well… guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Right, sure this situation could work itself out but at the very least if not you can always try Yori, and unlike most you did hang around her alot so its not like its the end of the world when it comes to romance." Kim said when she helped Ron to his feet.

"True…" Ron said as he tries to be positive.

"Yeah… tell you what, head on home, take a nap or something and tomorrow we can talk more about this later at Bueno Nacho… on the house by me and if you do want to try and give Yori a call, I'll lend a hand in that with the Kimmunicator and what not." Kim said to try and stay upbeat… though on the inside she was a little down and put up a brave face when she and Ron walk to the door.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said as he gave a weak smile but felt the same thing.

"Right… see you later Ron." Kim said when she held the door open and after she said goodbye to Rufus as well, Ron left and after Kim closed the door, she leaned against it and groans when she slid to the floor while she had one hand on her face.

Ron looks at the door for a moment before he starts heading home while trying his best to not cry.

Rufus moved to pat his face while he sat on Ron's shoulder and back inside the house, Ann, James, and Shego saw Kim lightly crying and Ann sighs.

"Hey Shego, I know you may have a bone to pick with me but can we hold off on the drama till we are alone or tomorrow when things are calmed down?, I could pay you back somehow but I don't know how to even start with this." Ann said… though while Shego would have ignored that… she did have an idea when she quickly looked Ann up and down and smirks.

"Alright… the drama can wait, but you owe me big time Mrs. Possible, follow me so we can talk details since you did get us into this situation." Shego said while she gestured for Ann to follow her but Shego looked at James first.

"Might as well get Kim to her room or something so she can calm down, I'll take the couch or something and find a hotel in the morning, pretty sure you don't want me anywhere near here but unless you want me to sleep in a jet, might as well take the couch… in fact why not keep the jet as a gift, pretty sure you could sell it and fund some kind of machine at your job or something." Shego said while she waits for Ann to follow her.

Ann did follow not before kissing James on the cheek.

"Sorry for everything honey."

James sighs after he got over his shock on the Jet and he gently held Ann's hand.

"I won't lie… doubt it would be fine for awhile but I can understand some things… just… get ready to be asked a lot of questions later alright?" James said while he gently rubbed Ann's hand a bit in a caring way.

Ann returns the favor before she lets go and follows Shego.

Ann then followed Shego outside and once Shego and Ann were far enough, a bit far from the house, Shego turned to Ann with a smirk.

"So… you say you'll do anything to try and make up for this right?" Shego said while she leaned against a tree for a moment.

"Yes." Ann said as she had an idea where this is leading to.

"Hehe, good, simply put I want you to pick a location where we can have a good time and it will be our little secret, if you want me to not only give Kimmy a shot, but actually stay in this kind of relationship, you'll need to make it worth my while… and you heard Mom's Lawyer… double the Libido and while I doubt Kimmy would care if I have a few flings here or there, I doubt she would do anything with me for awhile so you better get ready… just because you were mom's friend doesn't mean I won't have fun with you, I did bang a few milfs before so its not like I don't have experience." Shego said while she grins at Ann.

Ann was surprised to hear this even though she expected this.

"Okay fine then. Should we head to a motel then?" She suggested.

Shego chuckles while she shakes her head.

"Nah, I have a better idea, just follow me, might as well make this interesting since I looked up a few places here and a couple got my interest." Shego said while she gives Ann a very amused look and gestured for her to follow her.

Ann didn't know what Shego was planning before she follows her again.

Thankfully, after Shego shocked Ann when Shego used a credit card to buy a car from a nearby dealer, she and Shego drove off from it and after 15 minutes of driving while using the cars navigation, She and Shego got out of the car at… beach like area?, well since Middleton was near a desert like environment, snowy mountains, and greener hill like locations… a beach with a various sized lakes would be the least of the oddities here… though why this place?

"Um, why are we here?" Ann said..

"Oh you'll see… hehe, good thing you brought your purse with you… going to need ID." Shego said before she walked along a path that led towards the beach like area and a large gate with a fence in front of it while a large booth and building were nearby.

Ann was again confused.

' _ID for what? And what is this place?'_ She thought before following Shego.

When they got to the booth, Shego saw a lady at the counter and she looked peppy.

"Hi there, I'm Linda, how may I help you two today?, you two here for the nude sex beach?, or you here for the regular one?, either way I need ID before I can let you two in." The Lady said while she had a smile on her face.

' _N-Nude sex beach?'_ Ann thought while believing if she heard right.

"Hehe, got my ID here, Hey Ann, better show yours, you want to make up with me, well better get ready to get down and dirty in the sexy side of things." Shego said while she grins at Ann.

Ann was again surprised but knew she had to make things right with Shego before she went inside her purse and fished out her ID.

Once the ID's were verified, the lady at the counter smiles while she passes Shego and Ann keys on wrists bands.

"Here, you have two lockers, and since you are first time visitors, here are some complimentary towels, enjoy your stay here at the Middleton Sex beach." The lady said before she gestured for Shego and Ann to head to the Lockers nearby to undress.

"T-Thank you." Ann said before looking at Shego.

Shego was already walking to the lockers and when she and Ann enter, Ann saw a number of people here filling the lockers with clothing and she saw so many naked people of various sizes and shapes.

Ann was blushing brightly at so many naked people. She maybe a doctor in a hospital but this is different since no one is hurt or worse.

Ann shook her head before she starts get undress but was feeling a bit nervous.

Shego however was amused while she starts to get undressed near Ann and she saw how well built Shego was from her torso, legs… her third leg… wait… third leg?

Ann thought she was imagining things before she squinted at the possible third leg.

Turns out… it was Shego's cock and She looked amused when she saw Ann staring and realizing what Shego was packing.

' _Good grief it's huge!'_ Ann thought with a surprised look.

"Hehe, see something you like?, your daughter will get acquainted with it pretty soon if she is as interested in cock as you." Shego said while she grins at Ann after she fully undressed herself and many men and women blushed when they saw Shego… men for Shego's breasts and ass though the dick scared them away… the women… well for an all around thing with Shego.

Ann blushes brightly after hearing that before she was completely undressed.

For a woman with 3 kids, she still has a good body. Her figure was hourglass like as her breasts D size.

Shego licked her lips while her dick throbbed for a moment.

"Hehe, not bad, if Kimmy looks anything like you I may not be as against this as I may seem." Shego said while she put everything in the locker besides the towel… and a bottle of pills?

Ann, who at first blushes from the compliment, was confused when she saw the bottle.

"What are the pills for if you don't mind me asking?" She said.

"Specially made birth control pills… my loads are a lot more potent than the average guys… by many times… don't want to knock up the wrong Possible after all." Shego said while she passed Ann the bottle since Ann carried her purse with her out of the Locker while she had her own towel.

Ann blinked a bit after hearing that before looking at the bottle.

She saw that while interesting looking, it looked legit in its making, it had all the ingredients listed in how it was made and it looked to be made for female used only and was prescribed by a doctor but who that doctor was, was unknown to Ann.

"What doctor prescribed these pills?" Ann said.

"A well paid one who keeps his trap shut so I don't have to tell much, all you should know is that he is a legal doc with a valid doctorate." Shego said to end that line of questioning while she keeps walking away.

Ann feels like she's not gonna get any other answer before she put the pills in her purse and follows Shego with a towel.

Once she did, she saw Shego enter an area that had a fence down the middle and followed her and when the duo followed the fence that split again, Ann saw to her growing blush many people having sex on a lakeside beach while a large specially made fence was blocking the normal side from the sex side most likely for privacy.

"H-How did you know about this place?" Ann said while blushing more.

"Oh that, I flew over this place on the way to your place so might as well take the opportunity to see if this place is good enough for repeat visits." Shego said while she grins at a nervous Ann.

Ann gulped as she continues to follow Shego while passing by more couples that were having sex like bunny rabbits.

She could have sworn she saw a few people… hell she was pretty damn sure she saw Bonnie Rockwaller nearby with one guy and maybe a few of Ann's own friends as well… interesting combos…

Shego found a place in the middle and gestured for Ann to approach while Shego sets up the towel so she and Ann would have someplace to have fun and not get sand where the sun doesn't shine.

Ann approaches Shego before setting her towel down as well.

"So now what?"

Shego chuckles while she had Ann get on the towel.

"Simple… get on your knees and suck my cock, even if this is payback if we don't get warmed up things WILL hurt so might as well be nice and give your pussy a good licking after you get my cock warmed up." Shego said while she grins at Ann as Shego's cock slowly got hard in front of Ann.

Ann was blushing brightly after seeing this.

' _S-So much bigger than James's.'_ She thought.

Shego smirks at the look her cock got and she snapped her fingers a few times to get Ann's attention.

Ann blinks a bit before blushing in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry."

"Hehe, no problem, and hey if you are worried your hubby would get the wrong idea, why not invite him next time, need to make a good impression and lets face it, while not evil, don't want a possible In-law to come at me with a death ray, don't want another Drakken with anger pointing at me." Shego said while she smirks at Ann with the mention of a Possible threeway… pun intended.

Ann blushes brightly after that.

"I-I'll think about it." She said before brought her hand up after she got on her knees in front of Shego and she grabs it before stroking it for a moment.

Shego groans from the feeling and she lets Ann stroke her off while she lets Ann realize how massive Shego was when she couldn't get her hand wrapped around Shego's cock and how that even when she stroked Shego off, she couldn't get the entire length in a moment of stroking… all in all… Shego probably had the biggest cock in the world right now… granted it was augmented but no would would complain about that right now.

Ann continues this action before feeling a bit nervous as she brings her head closer to Shego's dick head.

She then sticks out her tongue and starts to lick it.

' _I can't believe I'm actually licking a cock that's not my husbands.'_ Ann thought.

Shego moans a bit from the feeling and her cock twitched a few times against Ann's tongue… it could be Ann's imagination but could she taste something on Shego's cock?... dried juices?, did Shego have sex before she came here?

Ann shudders at the taste of dried juices as she kept licking before Ann opens her mouth and tries to take in Shego's cock as best as she could given the size.

Shego moans from that and watched as Ann bobbed her head on her cock and smirks when she could picture Kim doing this to her later which really got her turned on and a little pre dripped from Shego's cock for a moment and onto Ann's tongue.

Ann shudders as she felt the precum hit her tongue but continues to bob her head nonetheless as time passes.

It takes a few minutes, but after a few minutes, Shego's cock kept throbbing more and more and she used a hand to grip Ann's head and forced her cock deep on Ann's throat and starts to unload directly into her stomach with her powered sperm while Shego let out a groan of pleasure from that.

Ann's eyes widened at how much cum Shego let out before gagging a bit for a moment.

Thankfully for Ann, no mess was made since Shego was unloading down her throat and Ann's stomach slowly bloats a bit and Shego tapped off with a groan after 15 seconds and pulled her cock free of Ann's throat so she could breath.

Ann gasps a bit before trying to catch her breath.

"H-Heads… U-Up… p-please." She said.

"Alright, get ready to be turned on beyond belief in a moment." Shego said with a smirk on her face while Ann's stomach growled and the sperm somehow vanished which returned Ann's stomach to normal… and a moment later Ann felt a burning like no other with her pussy like she was so turned on it hurt.

Ann didn't know what was happening before looking at Shego.

"W-What's happening to me?" She said after finally catching her breath.

"Hehe, simple, my load pretty much caused you to digest it at a rapid rate and the effect is pretty simple… you are now in such a heated state that you are drenching this towel you are kneeling on." Shego said while she points downwards for Ann to look down.

Ann blinks in surprise before she looks down and was surprised again when she saw that her towel was getting wet.

Shego smirks when she used a simple breath on Ann's neck while she was distracted and Ann shudders like she was just petted in the right way to cause a lot of pleasure to go through her body a moment later while Shego stands fully while Ann fully realized how turned on she was now thanks to Shego's load.

Ann blushes as she felt more turned on before realizing something.

"Did you do something like this with someone else earlier?"

"Hehe, oh yeah, plenty of ladies enjoy that, really makes it easy for them to get worked up so not much pain but I'm a little surprised you can talk like this… most are normally slut like idiots who can only follow commands afterwards, guess you have more willpower than them… they recover and go back to normal but let's just say they really don't want to cross me since they wouldn't get anymore pleasure from me, in fact, I just had my way with this tomb raiding bitch who was my former employer when I worked as a merc for her, after my contract was up, I decided to… get a bit more from her… she really pissed me off when she threatened children and animals so might as well call it payback of sorts… granted no matter how you spin it, it's pretty much forced stuff but hey… villainess against villainess, who would complain?... besides if Kimmy is anything like you, I doubt you need to worry on her losing control… then again not sure if she had sex before so can't blame her if she gets a bit wild the first few times hehe." Shego said when she could picture a pretty wild and turned on Kim.

Ann was surprised after hearing that but tried to make sure not to picture her daughter in that state.

Shego chuckles when she saw various looks on Ann's face.

"Anyway enough explaining, time to see how good that pussy of yours is when I get a good taste, might as well return the favor before I make it hard for your hubby to do much later… don't worry, my loads also have a slight healing property and it will make you pretty tight again after, happened many times before, doubt that would change anytime soon so how about it… want to continue the foreplay or get right to the good stuff?" Shego said while she licks her lips lustfully.

Ann blushes brightly but the heat in her body was affecting her still.

"F-Foreplay." She said.

That made Shego lick her lips again and the scene showed that the scene went to a minute later to show Shego eating Ann's pussy out while Ann was on all fours on the towel and could feel every lick Shego gave her pussy.

Ann was groaning a few times as she feels Shego's tongue move inside her pussy.

Shego hums from the taste and used her hands to fondle Ann's ass while Shego had a hardon like no other for now.

Ann continues to groan for a bit more before a moan or two escapes through her teeth as her pussy gets more wet.

Shego didn't mind the mess made while she worked to get Ann as worked up as possible while she used a few fingers to tease Ann's ass after she got those digits lubed up with juices.

That caused Ann to groan from that action before moaning a bit loud as she feels the heat grew in her body.

A moment later, Shego forced her fingers into Ann's ass and really fingered the tight hole while Shego worked to please Ann's bud mainly.

"O-Oh fuck." Ann groans again before time passes a bit and she can feel her climax was approaching.

Shego keeps this up while she moves to actually eat out Ann's ass while she moves a finger to finger her pussy roughly to get her greatly worked up.

It wasn't long before Ann throws her head back and groans loudly before she climaxed on Shego's face.

Thankfully for Shego, her eyes were above the splash zone and in no time, Shego sent her tongue deep into Ann's ass and had it move around to really give her ass the works while she fingers her squirting pussy.

About 15 seconds pass before Ann grunts and taps off before she slightly panted for breath.

Shego pulled her head away from Ann's ass while plasma coats her tongue for a second to clean her tongue and it fades a moment later so she could speak while some plasma coats her hands for a second and vanished.

"There… should be more than enough for what I have in mind." Shego said while she smirked at Ann's naked sweating form.

Ann panted a bit more before she looks at Shego.

"H-How do you want to do this?"

"Hehe, stay as you are, might as well make you my bitch for now and we can switch things up after." Shego said while she stroked her fully erect cock.

Ann blushes brightly after hearing that before she nods her head at Shego and stayed on her hands and knees.

Shego then approached Ann and teasingly rubbed the head of her cock on Ann's folds to really get her worked up.

Ann shudders from that action before waiting for Shego to get things started.

She didn't need to wait long when Shego gripped Ann's hips and slowly pushed her own forward and pulled Ann back… this resulted in Shego's cock pushing deep into Ann's pussy without mercy inch by inch.

Ann grinds her teeth a bit as she groans from having her pussy penetrated.

"Oh relax… anything is possible for a Possible right?, even taking a monster sized cock like mine!" Shego groans out while she loved how tight Ann was on her length.

Ann continues to groan for a bit as she tries to power through this.

' _Geeze is she gonna keep using that slogan?'_ She thought.

Though Shego was no mind reader, she keeps on pushing her cock deeper and deeper till she felt her dickhead touch Ann's cervix.

"Hehe, nice and tight… how you feeling?" Shego said while she wiggled her hips and her cock moved a bit inside of Ann's folds.

Ann groans a bit before she looks at Shego.

"P-Peachy."

"Good, then I don't need to hold back then!" Shego said before she starts to thrust her hips and her cock barraged Ann's pussy in no time.

"GAH!" Ann yelps before groaning again from how forceful Shego was with her thrusts.

Shego didn't mind the yelps and even smacked Ann's ass a few times while he continues to fuck her to see how she liked it when Shegot got pretty rough with her.

Ann moans and groans a bit loudly from that action as she can feel Shego's dick going in and out of her pussy which caused Ann's toes to curl on the Towel.

Any pain Ann felt was slowly vanishing thanks to Shego's load getting her really worked up… honestly if one walked in front of Shego and Ann, one would be surprised at the face Ann was making after a few minutes of fucking.

Ann's face was looking a bit fucked up as she moans a bit harder from how intense the pleasure was.

"F-Fuck yes!"

Shego didn't complain when she heard that and fucked Ann harder than ever while she felt her cock threaten to break into Ann's womb.

Ann groans loudly as she felt the entrance of her womb being poked which causes her pussy to squeeze Shego's cock.

Shego shuddered from the tightness but ignored the added feeling so she could fuck Ann harder and faster and she could feel Ann getting close and Shego could feel her own orgasm getting close until…

Ann moans loudly as she throws her head back and climax hard on top of Shego's cock.

Shego snarls and made one huge thrust which caused her cock to ram through Ann's cervix and into her womb before she unloads in the Possible Mother's eager body, honestly with how tight Ann was it was like she was trying to milk Shego for all she had… good thing Shego gave Ann plenty of birth control or Ann would have some serious explaining to do.

Ann's climax got stronger as she kept climaxing for about 20 seconds before she finally taps off.

Shego tapped off as well a few seconds later and pants for a moment before she pulled her cock free of Ann's pussy and plenty of green glowing sperm flowed from her while the effect of healing kicked in and Ann's pussy tightened to even be tighter then normal.

Ann was surprised as she felt it as she catches her breath while enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Though she was surprised when she was turned onto her back and Shego looks down at her with a grin.

"Hehe, don't think I'm a one shot woman you sexy Milf, I got more in the tank where that came from." Shego said while her cock was still iron hard after all that.

Ann was a bit surprised to hear that before remember hearing of Shego's libido.

"R-Right." She said as she blushes a bit.

"Yeah… now spread those legs, time to see how well you do when I break that ass in." Shego teased when she grins at Ann when she got wide eyes when she worried about her ass with a cock that big inside of it.

Ann gulped a bit.

"I-I don't think it'll fit."

"Hehe, oh don't worry it will… I'll take it slow… trust me if many bitches and sexy ladies I know can take it, I know you can." Shego said while she moved to aim her cock at Ann's asshole.

Ann was nervous before she spread her legs since she can't run from this.

A moment later, Shego moved to force her dickhead inside of Ann's ass and a moment later, Shego stopped moving so Ann could get used to the intruder.

Ann groans a first before, after making sure to adjust, motions for Shego to continue.

This caused Shego to nod her head before she moved her hands to Ann's hips and slowly pushed her cock deeper and deeper into Ann's ass as time went on.

Ann kept groaning as she felt Shego's cock going deeper in her ass which caused her insides to stretch.

For a bit, Shego keeps stopping and going with her actions till most of her cock was up Ann's ass.

Shego stops moving fully and looks at Ann with a… not a caring look… but more like a sympathetic look.

"You alright?" Shego said while she gave time for Ann to adjust.

"Y-Yeah just… haven't felt a cock… t-this big before." Ann said.

"Hehe, careful, your hubby may get jealous if he heard that." Shego said while her cock throbbed in Ann's ass a few times.

Ann shudders from the feeling.

"B-Believe me, I don't intend to mention this."

"Well if some people around us talk, you may need to explain, but I'm sure he won't mind since you are paying me back for what you did." Shego said and wiggles her hips to see how Ann would react.

"R-Right." Ann said as she noticed a few people looking at her and Shego.

"Good… time to test this ass for real then!" Shego said before she starts to force her hips to thrust and her cock went in and out of Ann's ass again and again.

Ann groans loudly as she feels her ass getting pounded as she groans more.

While this went on, a few people around them used their phones to get pictures or videos of this, thanks to Ann on her back, she finally noticed so who knows how long this went on.

' _Oh crap! If this gets leaked out, who knows what person will see this.'_ Ann thought as she kept groaning from Shego's forcefulness.

Shego however didn't care about being watched, she kept going with her thrusts and used her hands on Ann's bouncing breasts so that she could enjoy the feeling of soft breasts on Ann.

That caused Ann to blush brightly before moaning as her ass tightens around Shego's cock.

Shego growled from that and speeds her thrusts up which really barraged Ann's insides and she could feel her intestines shifting to help her get used to the thrusts.

Ann was groan and moaning even more loudly as she was really enjoying the intense fucking before she actually wrapped her legs around Shego's waist.

Shego was a bit surprised but got used to it and she even took advantage of the situation when she smashed her lips on Ann's lips to kiss her while she keeps fucking Ann's ass more and more as time went on.

Ann was surprised from getting kissed by the daughter of her deceased friend but she somehow melts into the kiss before hugging Shego and returns it.

Shego enjoyed that and keeps on kissing Ann while she keeps fucking her more and more while Shego's orgasm slowly approached her and she could feel Ann getting closer and closer until…

Ann moans loudly in Shego's mouth as her ass tightens around the green plasma chick's ass before climaxing on it.

This caused Shego to push her cock as deep as Ann's ass would let it go and Shego snarled into the kiss when she came hard inside of Ann's ass which made the Neurosurgion's stomach bloat and sperm leaked from Ann's ass from around Shego's cock.

Ann groans from having her stomach bloated which caused her climax to get stronger for a bit making her toes curled during the climax.

Shego took a bit to ride out her rather intense orgasm and 15 seconds later, she tapped off with a groan and really pants for breath when she felt the end and leaned back and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"D-Damn… gotta say you got good holes, if Kim is anything like you I may actually enjoy this." Shego said while she grins at the exhausted Ann.

Ann, who tapped off as well, couldn't talk now as she was recovering from the intense orgasm while having a deep blush on her face that made her look sexy.

Shego chuckles when she saw that and moved to pull her cock from Ann's ass and her load leaked from her slowly tightening ass.

"Hehe, you can pass out now, I'll take care of the rest from here." Shego said when she saw how tired Ann looked.

"O-Okay…" Ann said before her eyes closed.

The scene then shifts to who knows how much later with Ann coming too on her bed while she felt a bit sore thanks to what happened recently.

"O-Oh man." Ann groans as she tries to sit up.

She was able too a moment later and after checking herself, she saw that not only was she dressed, minus her lab coat and shoes, she was cleaned as well for added effect… Shego must have done that somehow while not getting attention if no havoc going on was any indication… how long was she out?

"How long was I out?" Ann said before looking at the clock on her night stand.

Turns out it was actually morning… Ann was pretty much asleep through the whole night.

"Wow… who knew I was out this long." Ann said before she went to check on her family.

Turns out, Shego, in some green and black PJ's was eating some cereal while James, Jim, Tim, and Kim were at the table and it looks like cereal galore was the name of the day for now.

Shego noticed Ann before smirking.

"Morning sleepy head. Enjoy some rest?"

Ann blushed a bit while she approached the table.

"Y-Yes, I did, something wrong with the stove?, didn't expect everyone to be having cereal." Ann said while Shego shrugged.

"Eh, pretty easy to make and everyone just followed suit, the… Tweebs as Kim calls them are about to leave for school… your hubby and Kim want to ask us about something though." Shego said while she looked a bit confused on the matter while Jim and Tim seemed none the wiser, looks like whatever it was was just waiting until Jim and Tim leave.

"I see… Well you heard Shego boys. Hurry up and get to school." Ann said.

"Right, race you to the bus Jim." Tim said before he dashed to the front door.

"Hey no fair!" Jim said before he chased his brother and Shego chuckles when she saw that.

"Pretty energetic yet I hear that's their low setting from Kim here." Shego said while James looked a bit serious.

"Indeed… I do have a few things to talk about though… and probably the first one is well… Kim… you get that thing that was sent to you last night still?" James cryptically said while Shego looks confused for some reason… same with Ann.

"Y-Yeah…" Kim said while she had a small blush on her face.

"What thing are you talking about?" Ann said.

"Think it would be better to show then tell so…" James said before he pulled out his Phone, fiddles with it for a moment and a moment later much to Ann's shock and Shego's realization while she ate her cereal, James showed a video of Shego and Ann at the nude beach while Kim had one as well from a different angle while the sender was Bonnie… seems she wanted to mess with Kim.

"Huh… thought I got most of those people to delete that, guess I missed a few but eh, better talk about this now then later and while you could get mad, aside from me throwing you through a wall if you try attacking me in any way… your wife here owed me one since she is one half of the reason we are in this mess and unless any of you know a way to bring my mom back so I can slap her in the face, pretty sure you don't want me slapping a corpse so while we can talk, just want to point that out before yelling or something starts." Shego said while she calmly continues to eat her cereal.

Ann though had her head in her hands after sitting down as she couldn't believe this was happening.

' _Oh God… I don't think I can show my face around if others saw me.'_

Shego however chuckles when she looks at Ann.

"Oh don't worry, if anything this could show you are a pretty fun loving woman, I mean you did pretty well with me at that beach so why not bring your hubby there and show him a good time, I mean when was the last time you two had fun?" Shego asked while she grins at Ann.

Ann blushes brightly after hearing that as James felt the same thing but didn't want to say anything since Kim was here.

James though did voice some thoughts.

"Really?, and what made you think I would be… what's the word you young kids use… cool with this?" James said while Shego rolled her eyes.

"Well… Cool Gramps, aside from having your wife pay me back for something your wife did, I'm technically not obligated to be here, I personally don't care if I lose my last name or that fortune I made, I get plenty of merc work and can make hundreds of thousands of dollars per month… your daughter on the other hand as far as I know doesn't charge people for her help, nor does she have a stable job of her own as far as I know, you could say your Wife took one for the team to keep me here because out of the two of us, your daughter would be the worst off for it, and hey, you could think of this as a demo of sorts, if your wife, who was untrained physically looks anything similar to Kimmy here, I may not mind sticking around for Kim… I'm not trying to be an ass here but its the truth of the matter, I can leave at anytime you want but your daughter would be the one paying for it so try and say your next words carefully… its not my fault your wife and my mom did something that got Kim and I into this situation so if you want to make me the bad guy, fine, I'm used to it and can just say I'm getting payback." Shego said while she gave James a serious look.

James had his eyes close.

"Even though I don't like this situation at all, the last thing I want is for my daughter to be in serious trouble."

Shego takes a moment to breathe before she moved her bowl aside.

"Look, we can go back and forth all we want but you are a smart guy, hopefully you won't try and pull a Drakken if you really have a grudge for this deep down so tell you what, as long as Kim wants me around and *Pal around* to get to know me, I'll be nice, civil, and what not and you won't have to worry about me hurting her, I won't lie though I may go to a few other ladies since you heard the Lawyer, I got double the Libido of a normal person and I doubt you want me to talk about going for your daughter for relief, tell me what kind of scientist are you again?" Shego asked while she had a raised eyebrow.

James shook his head.

"Okay I get it. If you treat my daughter well, I'll make sure to be civil about this."

"Great, but again seriously, I'm not trying to be an enemy here, I maybe a Villainess but I'm also a smart person, maybe not Drakken levels or your level, but tell me, if you were forced into a situation you didn't like, wouldn't you want to get some kind of payback?, all I'm saying is thanks to your wife and my mom, Kim and I are now in an out of control situation and while I got a way out, your daughter doesn't as far as I know so if we are being civil… truce?... I won't go near your wife again since I got my payback and I'll take this whole Blood Pact thing seriously if things do get serious." Shego said while she held a hand out for James to shake.

James was a bit quiet before he grabs Shego's hand and shakes it.

"Truce."

"Great… though I will say this, if you really want payback without getting crazy I could give you a good time so we would be even, just saying that is an offer." Shego said with an amused tone after she lets go of James's hand.

James was a bit taken back after hearing this as Ann and Kim were surprised at this.

"I'll… think about it." James said but deep down he wasn't comfortable sleeping with another woman.

Shego chuckles when she heard that.

"Nice, anyway Kim, what about you, you have been pretty quiet about this, got anything to say?" Shego asked when she looks at Kim.

Kim lightly jolts.

"N-No. I think I'm good here."

"You sure?, you can ask any question you want and I'll answer them, consider that a pretty good deal if we do actually start something… or did seeing that video clam you up in a lot of ways?" Shego said while she grins at Kim.

Kim blushes while wishing that video didn't exist.

"First, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't know of that video existed. Second…. How long did it took for you to… get used to having a… penis?" She said.

"Well… had plenty of time to get used to it, it was a part of my body all my life… if you are talking after the enhancement… hmmm… I would say after a year or two… why ask?, you curious about it or ever wonder what a dick could feel like?, my my and here I thought I was the pervy one." Shego teased while James and Ann, not wanting to listen anymore, got up and left the table for now which left Kim with Shego.

Kim blushes brightly.

"I-I'm not a perv. Just… never met a woman that had one."

"Oh Kimmy trust me, there are more than you realize, while not up to my size, Lillum knows this lady named Clover who has a cock, mutation it seems and no… not DNAmy's fault there, can't blame her for most of the odd things we see… then again I wouldn't be surprised if she did something to that naken mole rat that your sidekick carries… pretty weird on how intelligent he is now that I think about it and I heard you had to deal with intelligent mutant cockroaches in the past." Shego said when she thought about some incidents that she heard with Kim in a few adventures.

"Right…" Kim said as she lightly shudders when the roaches were mentioned.

"Hey all I'm saying, compared to the stuff we've been through with DNA altering mad women like DNAmy, guys who make our emotions jumbled like Drakken or that sometimes we dealt with like that Monkey Fist guy, you really think me with a cock would be the weirdest thing you have ever seen?" Shego said when she mentioned just three of who knows how many people or instances that were odder to her.

"Surprisingly no considering other people I met." Kim said as she can't deny some things.

"Right… the story of our lives could probably fill a book or make an interesting TV show if people saw us but who would make something like that?" Shego said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…" Kim said but had a half lidded look when she looks at… you.

Shego did the same before she and Kim look back at one another.

"Anyway back to a different topic, since you pretty much saw me going at it with your mom, being direct would be a good way to get things going but are you a virgin?, not asking to be a perv, all I'm saying is if we do this… sooner or later things may happen and well… you saw how massive I am… just asking since things could hurt if you are not prepared." Shego said while she gave Kim a very amused look when she watched her squirm a bit.

Kim was blushing brightly for a moment.

"I… am." She said.

"I see… well I won't lie, I may have to call in a favor to Lillum, Emerald, and Maite to help change that since again, I would be too much for a virgin like you to handle… even if you used toys I would outclass those by quite a bit, so unless you got any other ideas I would say we should get ready for today fully while I make some calls… so… got any plans or ideas?" Shego said while she smirks at Kim.

Kim blushes a bit more.

"N-Not really."

"I see… though I will say this, if you want to give Ron a good time as a goodbye gift if you go through with this, can't really stop you, I mean would be pretty hypocritical if I kept you from seeing others and what not, I maybe a villain but I'm not heartless." Shego said while she crossed her arms for a moment.

Kim was a bit surprised after hearing this.

"S-Seriously?"

"Seriously, people may question the whole affair thing but... if we go with a more well known… Swinger like route, I doubt many could complain if two of the soon to be richest women want to go around and… test some guys and gals to see if they are worthy enough for repeat visits… could be a good way for you to get back with Ron though if you want him to go to that Yori chick, can't stop you, but don't blame me if I bring home my own fun and you get jealous hehe." Shego said to tease Kim.

Kim blushes brightly before shaking her head.

"I… don't know about that but an affair is something I can't do."

"I see, well think of it like this, instead of having an affair you got permission to have fun more or less and if people wonder about that, you and I can tag team the guy or gal we get, throw people off, I mean haven't you ever partied like that before or haven't you always been curious what its like to either be in a threesome or just have fun with a girl?" Shego said while she uncrossed her arms and sets them on the table.

Kim blinks at the question.

"U-Um well… it never came to mind."

"I see… well how about this, know any lady friends that are single and what not and want to have fun?, well give me a list and we can see if you want to try and experiment, I mean sooner or later we are going to have to do something so better to rip the bandage off sooner rather than 5 years later near the deadline." Shego said when she found that kind of wait ridiculous.

Kim was actually thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… there is Monique."

"Nice, she that chick I saw at the party?, the one with the fashion sense?" Shego said while she chuckled a bit when she remembered Monique and wondered if she remembered her right.

"Yeah. I've seen her going on some first dates but she hasn't been on full time relationship." Kim said.

"I see…. Hey I know you don't go for evil… well hopefully I can change that hehe… but think you want to get payback on that Bonnie woman since it looked like she sent that video to you and what not… think I remember her being a top tier bitch more or less." Shego said while she remembered seeing her there and the little pic on that text showed Shego a small picture of Bonnie.

Hearing that made Kim narrow her eyes.

"Surprisingly… I actually do want to get back at her."

"Hehe now we are talking… and I do have an idea that won't be too illegal and we could see if you are more of a top or bottom in that kind of fun, simply put we throw a party at my place, you invite some of Bonnie's friends, they get a bit drunk, and if they invite Bonnie, she would probably get pretty damned plastard as well… after that we could… take her someplace and really make it hard for males to please her… we work together to be a pain in Bonnie's ass in more ways than one?" Shego said while she smirked at Kim and held a hand out for her to shake.

Kim was cautious but… she wanted payback for seeing that video of her mom and Shego.

"Alright." She said before taking Shego's hand and shaking it.

"Great, and who said we couldn't get along hehe." Shego said while she smirks more.

"In fact… hey Kimmy… want to also play cupid and if you don't want to pull an affair with Ron, why not help set him up with that Yori woman?, could be interesting and it would give a good reason for them to mingle… you underestimate the size of the mansion that kind of party will be held at." Shego said while she smirks at the ideas she had in mind.

Kim was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… guess it can work but, may need to give Ron time considering that we haven't broken up yet." She said while knowing how upset Ron is even if he tries to hide it.

"Yeah well we got about 5 days before we leave for my place and say a week after to get you situated there, but don't worry, won't force you to do anything you won't want to do, I maybe evil but not heartless, otherwise why would I still care about animals and kids?" Shego said while she leaned back in her chair to relax a bit.

"Well you have a point there." Kim said.

"Yup… got any more questions or friends to invite to the soon to be housewarming party or you good for now?" Shego said while she looks at Kim again after stretching her body a bit.

Kim was again thoughtful.

"I'm actually good here."

"Alright, and since we have five days to get to know one another, want to do something?, I'm not normally… the hanging out type unless its for getting down and dirty, but first time for everything right?... don't get me wrong this situation weirds me out probably just as much as you but we should try and make the most of it so it doesn't seem weird." Shego said which showed that even with all this, she was probably just as nervous as Kim was about this even if Shego was more… abrasive about her feelings.

"Yeah… maybe, we can go to the mall and check out stuff or catch a movie?" Kim said.

"Hmmm… its a start… why not get ready for that party though and… go clothes shopping… my treat to make up for that video?" Shego said while she suggested the clothes to Kim.

"Hmmm… alright. It's a start." Kim said before getting up.

"Oh a start huh?, maybe I should take you to one of those more… adult shops and buy you some interesting outfits and toys when you and I break that Bonnie bitch in a bit." Shego teased as Kim was walking away.

Kim blushes brightly while hoping that Shego was joking right now.

"Clothes shopping is fine." She said.

"Alright, I'll get dressed for the trip to the mall but that more risky offer still stands… got 5 days to think about it but considering Bonnie sent YOU that video… who knows who else has it… for all we know it could be on a porn site thanks to her." Shego said while she walked by Kim and counts down from 3...2...1…

Kim groans before she calls out to Shego.

"Wait."

"Yeah?" Shego said when she looks at Kim with an amused look.

"I'll… go with you to the store but… only if I wear a hooded jacket and shades. Not ashamed to be with you just don't want to get recognized." Kim said

"Well fair enough though you'll need to bring an ID at least… pretty sure you'll need it for the stores we go into… so a disguise would be pretty pointless wouldn't you think?, not saying you can't… just sooner or later you may get too used to it and just go without." Shego said while she moved to pick up her usual outfit and moved to walk to the bathroom.

"Unless you want to share the shower, I call dibs for now." Shego said while she winked at Kim teasingly before she walked upstairs.

Kim blushes again after hearing that.

"I'll just wait for my turn." She said.

"Your loss, could have had fun in the shower or something but hey, can respect space, anyway Kimmy, see you later, might as well call this date number one or something since we would probably get lunch later after shopping." Shego said before she left Kim alone.

Kim blinks a bit when she heard the word 'date'.

' _There's gonna be a lot of teasing during this… relationship.'_ She thought.

The scene fades to black after with the initial drama of the last few days being over with for the most part… who knows what the future has in store but one thing was certain… it would be very interesting to say the least.

* * *

**(End of the first chapter of Blood Pact (Remake), second chapter to be will be coming in the future.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene opened up to show TME while he was walking through a town with his friend Atomsk.**

" **Welp we got chapter 1 up and running, hope 2 goes just as smoothly, don't want the readers to be denied for too long between chapters hehe." TME said while he chuckles at the possible reviews and what not that would flock in… Blood Pact (Redux) was asked for more so this (Remake) would get a lot of views given the followers of the story… good or bad it was hard to tell but for now… TME would just enjoy writing his and Atomsk's own version… it started out similar to the Redux but now this is uncharted territory aside from a few things.**

" **That's so true. Just like what we did for BCS." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah, though better buckle up man, if you read the reviews of the (Redux) version that Perfect Little Angel and I made… we could be flamed for making this a more harem like fic so… armor up!" TME said when he got a flame proof suit equipped in no time with a snap of his fingers.**

" **Right." Atomsk said before wearing the Juggernaut suit from CoD:MW3.**

" **Geeze, its like you are ready for war… anyway I noticed the readers… want to go over last time since I did most of the intro last chapter?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk for a moment.**

" **Alright." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

" **So last chapter, Shego got the news that her mother passed away and left her a nice big inheritance but there is a catch. Thanks to a deal Shego's mom, Nicole, made with one Ann Possible, Shego, being the first born has to marry… Ann's oldest daughter and rival… Kim Possible… dun dun dun. But there is a downside, if neither agrees both Kim and Shego will lose everything. Shego may not care but Kim doesn't want to deal with that so they're gonna have to try to get along. Though there will be some drama ahead like for starters… Ron and Kim will have to break up since no one wants to cheat or be labeled as a gold digger in Ron's case." He said.**

" **Yeah though to be fair Ron could gain a lot of merit or wait for Kim and Shego to be known as swingers of sorts so it would make it seem less like an affair and more like Kim and Shego having fun with Ron if he tries again with Kim later… though not if we get him set up with Yori first and she had a crush on Ron in past episodes." TME said when he points that out.**

" **Yeah but who knows how long she had that crush. Though let's face it, before Kim, Ron could be oblivious on which girl that likes him. Like that blonde student and of course Yori." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah… seems like we would have to go drastic with Ron and Yori but that can be for later, for now we should get into the story before we bore the readers with the intro, getting long enough as is after all." TME said while he looks and sees that the story was two doc pages in already.**

" **Yeah so let's get this chapter started." Atomsk said before getting a fire extinguisher.**

" **Right… see you readers later and enjoy the story… for now Atomsk and I are going to bunker down and get ready for the fiery storm." TME said while the scene went to...**

* * *

**Middleton Mall/ Entrance/ Kim, Shego**

...show Shego and Kim while they were approaching the entrance to Middleton mall, after some debate and after getting clean, Kim decided to forego the disguise… Shego had a point since the ID would rinder things pretty mute and she was an adult so nothing to hide per say.

"Alright Kim, might as well give a small tour so I know what is where here… don't really come to this place." Shego said when she saw how big the place was.

"Alright then." Kim said before she motions for Shego to follow her.

Shego followed Kim with her hands behind her head while she looked around the place, place was pretty decent with the selections of places to shop at and people didn't stare at her, interesting given the video that was now online.

"Over there is nice looking shoe store, right there a jewelry store, over there in the center is the food court, and right here is… the Club Banana." Kim said as she points to each store.

"I see, could use new boots… and… nah I'll buy the jewelry this time hehe… and nice, will be good for lunch… and Club Banana?... I do have to ask why is it named like that?, its not a food court thing with bananas and that always did bug me for a bit." Shego said when she looks at the Club Banana logo.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle.

"Name may be weird but they have good clothing. Monique and I work there."

"Really?, first I've heard of that… well might as well get the safe clothing first and get some clothes here, hope your friend doesn't spike the prices on me if she doesn't like me if she asks why I'm with you or if she also got that video of me and your mom hehe, would save time with explaining things so…" Shego said before she starts walking into the store called Club Banana.

Kim facepalm a bit.

' _Hope Monique is not here today.'_ She said before following Shego inside.

Though unfortunately for Kim, Monique was indeed there and she was talking with a customer and didn't notice the duo yet and was waving the customer off.

"Thank you for shopping at Club Banana, please come back here for all your fashion needs." Monique said before she looks around and saw Kim nearby… ironically enough Shego was blocked by a large stack of hanging clothing so Monique didn't notice her on hair alone.

"Hey Kim, didn't expect to see you here today, thought you would have a few days off to enjoy being officially 19 and what not." Monique said while she grins at Kim… Monique seems… alright?... did she not see that video?

Kim wondered if Monique saw the video but didn't want to ask.

"Oh I'm just showing a… friend around the mall, do some shopping and stuff."

"Oh really?, who's your friend?, I know them or he or she a new person?" Monique said while Shego moved around the hanging clothing.

"Hey Kim I found some pants but hoping for a different…" Shego said while a wide eyed Monique saw Shego.

"Shego!?, don't worry Kim I got your back!" Monique said while she picked up a nearby changing stool and got ready to throw it while Shego raised an eyebrow at that.

Kim however stopped her.

"No no Monique! It's not what you think. Shego... is the friend I'm shopping with."

Monique looked shocked when she heard that and stops herself from throwing the chair and looks at Kim.

"Kim… did you take one too many blows to the head on your missions?, Shego's your arch-enemy and you are telling me she is the *Friend* you are shopping with!?... what did I miss for this to happen!?" Monique said while Shego rolled her eyes.

"I would say that you would explain Kim but given the circumstances…" Shego said before she gave a pretty direct explanation of why she and Kim were here, how they got into this situation thanks to the lawyer and what happened with Ron, the soon to be housewarming or Mansionwarming party and the payback on Bonnie for the video… Shego was pretty blunt about things.

"... So as you can see Kim and I don't have much of a choice in the matter and I owe her old man one so I'm trying to make this work, though thanks to Bonnie, Kim and I are going to get some legal payback on her during the party more or less." Shego said while she was looking at some shirts while Monique had a dropped jaw when she heard all of this.

Kim rubbed her arm a bit as she felt awkward.

"Sorry you had to hear this Monique but it's all true."

Monique just rubbed her forehead for a moment after she sets the stool down and sits on it.

"Oooook… yeah this is quite a bit to take in… I mean first off you are telling me this happened yesterday after your birthday party… you have 5 years to pretty much have a kid with Shego here and she has a dick so she can do that… now you are telling me she got it on with your mom and Bonnie pretty much did her usual thing and now you want payback more or less… am I following so far?" Monique said while Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yup, even the part where Kim and I try and set Ron up with that Yori ninja woman who has a thing for him, given it would be 5 days or so, maybe longer before the party is set up, should give Stoppable enough time to calm down and what not, if you want to know what video were talking about, ask Kim to show her phone, Bonnie pretty much sent a video to her to mess with her and I doubt she deleted it since it can be proof that Kim's getting payback on Bonnie with a reason." Shego said while she got some green and black shirts and various jeans and shorts that she liked and puts them in a basket.

Kim felt embarrassed again before she takes her phone out and boots up the video before showing it to Monique.

Monique took the phone and after a few moments blushed brightly at what she saw.

"Whoa… well gotta say for a lady her age your mom doesn't look half bad so pretty good for your side of things Kim and… hold on is that a real…" Monique said which amused Shego.

"Hehe, oh yeah… if you want I can give you a up close and personal look after your work today later or maybe at the party… want to help teach Bonnie a lesson in a rather kinky way?" Shego said while she looks amused at how well Monique was taking this.

Monique was quiet for a bit.

"I'm still shock about you and Kim but… That bitch needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"Hehe, great, welcome to the club of getting payback and I'll send an invite later to the mansionwarming party… got any outfit recommendations that would catch the eye?" Shego said while she grins at Monique.

Monique didn't grin but she didn't want to say nothing bad given her profession.

"Follow me and I'll show you what's good." She said before motioning Shego to follow.

Shego followed her and that left Kim alone with her own thoughts for a moment.

' _Okay… So far it became less awkward than I thought beside showing Monique… that video. At least she took it well.'_

The scene then went to 3 days later, 4 technically if one counted the trip to Club Banana, and after some talk, and after a trip to a sex shop away from the mall, Shego and Kim were in Kim's room and the duo sat on her bed and thanks to some perfect moment involving a doctors appointment for Jim and Tim, Kim and Shego would have some alone time to themselves and it looked like Shego was asking a number of questions.

"Alright Kimmy, lets start with this question… how knowledgeable are you on sex?, this plan with that Bonnie Bitch pretty much rely on that and while I don't mind leading, it won't be some serious payback unless you take charge." Shego said while she crossed her arms for a moment.

Kim blushes brightly at the subject.

"Well… I know certain areas where a man has to… please a woman and what a woman does to a man. I was also told to always use protection." She said while remembering the awkward talk with her parents about this subject.

Shego rolled her eyes when she heard that.

"Yeah well you won't with me, not only does my power keep me pretty much clean, I may not have Hego's thing of full on body glow sometimes but I can do it in small amounts elsewhere besides my hands, plasma destroying filth and what not, point is if its STD's or HIV's I'm pretty much immune, had various tests over the years so I know what I'm talking about and I got special birth control pills so you won't get knocked up unless you want a kid in the future." Shego said while she examined her nails.

Kim blinks a bit in surprise.

"W-Well that's good to hear that."

"Yeah, handy so I don't have to worry about illnesses aside from the super level kind, anyway considering there is a couple days before we move, do you want to try anything and lose that V-Card now or later when we are at my place?... not trying to sound pressury but were going to be doing things sooner or later party or not so might as well get used to one another not just in an emotional way." Shego said when she brought up a few points to consider.

Kim blushes brightly for a moment.

"W-Well if we're gonna get payback on Bonnie, I guess… I can lose my… V-Card now." She said.

"Hmmm… alright, though not here, just because we're moving to my place in a few days doesn't mean we can't go check to see how the cleaning is going and if the cleaners are there… well we can just pass a few things to them after our fun." Shego said while she grins at Kim.

"O-Okay." Kim said as she blushes a bit.

"Great, leave a note for your family and we can get going, I'm going to get changed in a new outfit your friend got and maybe bring a few… toys… as well so we can really make things intense." Shego said before she winks at Kim before she walked away from her.

Kim blushes while wondering if she's doing the right thing before she went to her desk and starts writing down a note for her parents.

When she was done, she moved to set it on the kitchen refrigerator and Shego exits the upstairs bathroom and cleared her throat to get Kim's attention and when she looked at Shego, she saw she was wearing a Green tanktop, black short shorts, and wore black boots on her feet with barely seen white socks… all in all this was a new look for Shego compared to her usual outfit.

"So how do I look?, your friend suggested this outfit here." Shego said when she turned a bit to look at her backside and moved to look at Kim again.

Kim blushes a bit when she actually thought Shego looked… cute.

"You look great." She said.

Shego chuckles a bit when she heard that.

"Thanks, now come on, it will take a bit to get there so I talked to your dad on the phone and he agreed to let me use the Jet one last time for a to and from flight, if we went by car would be a few hours, by jet… no time at all." Shego said before she looks at Kim.

"Oh and you may want to use the restroom, no stops till we get to the mansion, can't stop a jet in the air after all." Shego said before she moved to walk out the door.

Kim didn't argue on that before she went to use the restroom.

After a bit she went to met Shego at the jet after locking her house.

When Kim got there, She did ask Shego why the note was needed if she called her dad.

"Eh, its in case he forgets and the note is insurance, anyway hop in, its a two seater so get in the back, I got the driver seat." Shego said while she moved to hop in the front and got ready to start the jet.

Kim shrugged before she gets in and sits in the back.

When she did, Shego flipped a few switches and after making sure she and Kim were buckled, masked up, and what not for the high altitude, the jet engines turned and lifted the jet into the air before they turn again and Shego and Kim rocket through the air at high speed.

It took about 30 minutes or so thanks to a stop at a airport to refuel the jet and in no time, Shego and Kim were flying over Go City and Shego pressed a few things so she could speak in the Jet.

"Hey Kim, two things when we get there, considering how annoying my brothers are, I don't want them knowing I'm here until we officially move in… knowing Mego he may try and start something about the inheritance and Hego may be his usual self and the twins may try and annoy me for cash for a game console or something… just saying in case you get the wrong idea, I may not like my brothers, but I'm not going to try and be hostile to them as long as they don't do anything stupid." Shego said while she went over the first thing Shego wanted Kim to do or not do in this case.

Kim blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Okay. And what's the second thing?"

"Simple, stick by me in the mansion, I won't lie you will get lost a few times and I don't want to go on a Kim possible rescue mission." Shego said while she had a half lidded look on her face… how big was this mansion?

Kim blinked a bit.

"How big is this mansion?"

"Hmmm… you should see it right about…" Shego said before a massive building was seen… it was so large that it made Drakken's past lairs look small in comparison many times over… not stacking times… the multiplies stack on multiplies type of multiplication… honestly the building was so massive that it could hold half of smarty Mart if it was a bit condensed.

Kim's eyes widened.

"Holy!... This place is huge!"

"Hehe, yeah, mom did always have a way with work and this place looks a bit bigger than last time I remember, seems some renovations were done… better sit back, I'm going in for a landing." Shego said when she angles the controls so that the jet was slowly approaching a large patch of land near the mansion.

Kim made sure to fasten her seatbelt as she felt the jet descending in the air.

When the Jet lands, an old man dressed as a Butler slowly approached while Shego and Kim hop out of the Jet.

"Madam Go, it is an honor to see you again after so many years." The Butler said with a kind look on his face and he lightly bowed to Shego.

"Good to see you too, Alfred. This is Kim Possible." Shego said.

"Ah yes, the hmhm… possible wife to Madam Go I presume, it is an honor to meet you, I am Alfred Stain the head butler in charge of the other servants, I have worked for the Go family since Madam Go's Grandmother, your reputation precedes you and I hope I can make your stay here rather comfortable, right now the servants and cleaning crew have cleaned most of the mansion though there are a few spots still needing a touch up, so my apologize if you run into anyone cleaning the place." Alfred said while he gave Kim a gentle smile.

Kim returns the smiles.

"No worries. This looks like a great place to live in."

"Indeed, though if I can be honest I would love it if you and Madam Go didn't make any more renovations to increase the size if possible… some people have gotten lost and it took a few hours to find some guests who didn't listen to warnings so until you get used to the place, please stick by Madam Go or come and find a servant for Directions, each and every one of us are trained to be able to do anything here, navigation included, one of the prerequested skills one must have to work for the Go family is to memorize the floor plan and rooms to know where to go, I had that rule stated since a few servants in the past got lost… Madam Go here can attest to that since one servant accidentally walked in on her in the shower once and that was after her power enhancement… that was a large medical bill the former Madam had to pay that day." Alfred said while he looks amused while Shego blushed at the memory.

Kim blinked a bit before snickering.

"Don't worry, I'll stick close to Shego."

"Good, anyway if you two can please follow me, I can give you a small tour to Madam Go's room and a few other places, cleaned of course, so no worries about dust." Alfred said while he bowed lightly to Shego and Kim.

"He's nice." Kim said as she pats on Shego's back.

"Yeah though only if you follow the rules and don't cause trouble, guy knows how to keep Hego, Mego, and the twins in line when we used to live here and since we had powers… well Alfred can be a pretty scary guy so try and not cross him." Shego said before she starts walking from Kim.

Kim blinked a bit after hearing that and thought Shego was exaggerating.

Then again… Nocturn was able to handle Shego.

Kim shook her head before she follows Shego inside.

When the duo entered, Kim saw to her shock a large lobby like entryway, it was as large as her living room.

"Welcome to the Go manor Madam Possible, as you can see we are in the entryway so please remove your shoes and placed them in the shoe stand to your right." Alfred said while he gestured for Kim to remove her shoes while Shego was already a step ahead and was walking to some kind of shoe stand.

Kim was able to get out of her shocked look and removed her shoes before placing them in the shoe said and quickly catches up to the duo.

After that happened, Kim… pretty much had the mother of all dropped Jaws when she saw that the *Living room* after the entryway was big enough to hold her entire freaking house and then some while a set of massive stairs led to the second floor and another stairway went higher and in the living room was many couches, tables, and even a few TV's to boot.

"As you can see this is the living room, the first floor is the most basic of places to remember so it should be simple for you to find your way around, the higher floors will be the toughest ones… please follow me, Miss Go's room is on the 5th floor and on the top floor to boot… lets take the elevator to save time." Alfred said while he walked to a nearby wall and touched a button on the wall and a hidden wall opened to show an elevator being opened.

"Wow." Kim said when she saw the elevator.

Shego chuckles and she smacked Kim on the ass when she passed her.

"If you think this is surprising then you have not seen anything yet, come on, we got a bedroom to get to." Shego said before she approached Alfred so she could get on the elevator.

Kim blushes when she heard that before heading to the elevator.

That's when the duo went up to the 5th floor and when the room opened, the sight was a huge hallway with a small number of fancy doors and at the far end was a really fancy set of double doors.

"Considering Madam Go is the new head of the house, the servants and I carefully packed the former Madam's things and stored them away in case Madam Go needs anything of hers at a later date and moved all of Madam Go's old belongings into her new room." Alfred said while he starts to lead the duo to the main bedroom.

Kim blinks when she heard that before looking at Shego to see if she was okay.

Shego did look a bit… off but that faded fast when she followed Alfred down the long hallway.

Kim had a slight feeling what it was before she did something surprising when she… grabbed Shego's hand.

Shego looked a bit surprised but surprised Kim when she didn't pull away and held the hand… seems Shego missed her mother and was just trying to be tough about things.

Kim was a bit surprised that Shego didn't object but knew that she missed her mom.

Kim let her know that everything would be okay.

This caused Shego to lightly blush from that since comfort like that was rare for her and Alfred chuckles when he saw that, seems this whole marriage thing would work out sooner rather then later.

It wasn't long before the trio reached the Master Bedroom.

"As you can see this is Madam Go's room and your room as well Madam Possible, please relax here, I'll bring some tea for you two to enjoy." Alfred said before he exits the massive room… it was bigger then Kim's room four times over, The bed looked like something Royalty would use and there was a massive TV that looked like something a Movie Theater would have while a number of game consoles were under it.

There was a nearby fancy looking bathroom but no details were explained thanks to the door being cracked and there was a HUGE walk in closet on one wall… all in all this room was insane.

"Wow… this room is humongous." Kim said with an AWE look.

"Hehe, indeed it is… Humongous… anyway better get comfy, after tea time we get to break the bed in or just sit around if you are too nervous to do much of anything." Shego said before she lets go of Kim's hand and sits on the bed and sighs a bit in a pleased way.

"Man doing something or not later you gotta feel this bed, feels like I'm on a cloud." Shego said when she pats the bed a few times for Kim to approach it and Shego laid back on the bed and sank in a bit and Shego moans a bit when she felt her tension just leave her body.

Kim blushes when she heard Shego's moan.

Though she felt a bit nervous before she approaches the bed and sits on it.

A moment later… Shego didn't try anything surprisingly enough and Kim's rear end did feel pretty good on the bed when she sank a bit into it… was the mattress memoryfoam and curved to fit her perfectly?

"W-Whoa… this mattress is so… comfy." Kim said before laying on top.

"Yeah… could feel like all the stress just melt away." Shego said while she stares at the ceiling.

"You're not kidding. Wish I had a bed like this after one of my adventures." Kim said as she relaxes on the bed.

"Yeah… hey Kim think I should have a mirror installed in the ceiling?" Shego said with a teasing grin on her face.

Kim blinked a bit.

"For what?" She said though she might've sensed what Shego would saynext..

"Pretty sure you know why hehe… besides could be good for security as well if we get an intruder or something and you could watch for sneak attacks." Shego said while giving both a pervy answer and a regular sensible one as well… sometimes Kim does get ambushed so nice to have backup security and what not.

Kim blushes at the answer but knew that's what Shego was gonna say. Although, she did put a good point about the ambush part.

"I guess it would be okay to… install those to the ceiling." She said.

"Hehe, great, I'll have Alfred get some people do that after the party." Shego said while the doors open and Alfred came back in with a tray of tea and good smelling cakes.

"Apologizes for the wait, I had this prepped in advance and the tea was freshly brewed but the small lift system nearby was a bit rusty from lack of use, going to need to repair that… anyway what is this that I hear of a party?... is it like a ball or is it one of those… more wild ones you young *Cool* kids do nowadays?" Alfred asked while quoting the word cool and rolling his eyes and Shego chuckles a bit.

"More like the second one Alfred, you see were going to need a serious Mansion warming party for the soon to be new owners and Kim and I figure we could invite some people here for that." Shego said while Alfred hums a bit.

"I see, well I can't stop you but I will be having security make sure that any guests you invited are checked thoroughly to make sure that they don't bring anything illegal here when they arrive, don't want besmirch the Go name after all, villainess or not or possibly soon to be Ex- Villainess hopefully, you will want to have some dignity right?" Alfred said while he moved to pass Kim a homemade cake and poured her a cup of tea for her to drink from.

"One lump or two sugars Madam Possible?" Alfred asked while he glanced at Shego to see what she was thinking on the whole Go name thing and the fact she may want to give up evil if she wanted to keep her fortune and Kim may keep her from doing that anyway… Senior Senior Sr. was able to do so only because A, Jr. who was Sr.'s son was more interested in being a yes man instead of actually stopping his father and B, Senior Senor Sr. had plenty of experience with using Lawyers and what not to get out of trouble where Shego didn't.

Kim was thoughtful.

"Two please."

As Alfred did as commanded and put two lumps of Suger in the tea, he stirred it for a moment to break down the sugar and passed it to Kim while Alfred looks at Shego again when she considered all of those things listed earlier.

' _Hmmm… well despite everything, not sure I can be good again. Plus there's the part where Kim and I don't want to lose what we have."_ She thought.

"Well I don't wish to lose what I inherit. But as for the villainess thing… I'll think about it." Shego said.

"Hmmm… how about a compromise then Madam Go?... tell me first why did you want to be a villainess in the first place?, I heard it was because your brothers annoyed you to no end but I doubt that was the deciding factor and if that was the reason, then… why not try an idea of mine if you not only want action in your life, but this could help Madam Possible with her own financial issues in case things don't work out." Alfred cryptically said which confused the two women.

Kim and Shego blinked a bit.

"And what would that be?" Kim said.

"Simple, have Madam Go here endorse your website and while I doubt Madam Go would be in it for the money… you could make it worth her while to get her aid in some missions and not only could you charge people for your help, with a modest fee of course or have the usual cashable favors as an alternative since I heard you use them to get around the world… it would be nothing to expensive since I doubt you would want to do something like that but this would give you your own hard won source of income, Madam Go can get her Merc work done in a… different way considering I heard she is rather pricey to hire, so you have a lucky break in having an alternate way of paying her, and unlike the rest of the Go family, you don't seem to annoy Madam Go like her brothers did so I doubt Madam Go would betray you as long as you made it worth Madam Go's while… everyone wins in this case." Alfred said while he held the trey of tea and cakes to a greatly amused Shego.

Kim was surprised after hearing that.

"Really?" She said.

"Really… you underestimate the Go Family's influence Madam Possible, if we wanted we could have your website not only posted across the Internet, but in many areas like on buses, billboards, a few blimps over football stadiums… I could go on but as you can tell this is not something to laugh off as simple advertisements like a web page and what not." Alfred said while he smiles kindly at Kim.

Kim blinks a few times after hearing this before looking at Shego to see what she thinks.

"Hehe, well as long as Kimmy makes it worth my while… I don't mind giving an endorsement and some back up as long as the missions are fun and its worth it… and I get an advance of sorts before the mission and get a reward after… seems fair right?" Shego said while she really grins at Kim.

Kim blushes a bit from the look.

"I-I guess it can be okay to try."

"Good… Good… hehe, going to enjoy those advances before missions happen… hey Alfred, get 10 Grand or so from my merc account on this card and find someone who knows how to really get a business booming… use a bit more if needed, first times on me before I get the inheritance from mom fully… going to hold off until the Mansionwarming party." Shego said while she passed Alfred a black card while Alfred bows a bit.

"Very well, I shall be off though will you two need anything else?" Alfred said while Shego hums a bit.

"Just make sure no one comes up here for the next few hours and by that I mean really make sure, otherwise I doubt anyone would be willing to risk getting hit with plasma… can change that later possibly but for now… Kimmy and I need to have a… Private conversation from here on out… and just in case… have one of the laundry machines ready for dirty bed sheets." Shego said while she teasingly smirks at Alfred though he didn't seem phased before he looks at Kim to see if she needed anything.

Kim blushes brightly after hearing that before looking at Alfred.

"I-I'm good for now. Thank you for tea."

"Very well, I'll make sure that the help doesn't come up here… enjoy yourselves Madams, if you need me please don't hesitate to call me." Alfred said before left the room to do as commanded while Shego kept quiet though she did smirk at Kim which made her jolt.

Kim was a bit quiet as she didn't know what Shego was gonna do before Kim took another sip of her tea.

Shego however kept quiet while she drank her tea and as the duo finished, Shego placed her empty cup on the ground nearby so it wouldn't fall off the bed.

Kim did the same as well.

"S-So…" She said.

"So…" Shego said while she grins at Kim.

"What do we do now?" Kim said.

"Well we could just lay here, maybe watch a movie, talk… or we could do that after some fun… no use beating around the bush unless you are scared… afraid of my cock after seeing it in all its glory in that video… ignoring your mom you gotta admit that my cock can be a bit… intimidating for a virgin." Shego teased while she placed her hands behind her head.

Kim blushes brightly for a bit.

"N-Not that intimidated." She said.

"Really?... well you won't mind then if I get undressed and what not, this is my… or our room so why not get relaxed and I mean really relaxed." Shego said before she got off the bed while Kim looks a bit wide eyed when Shego actually starts to strip slowly in front of her… and since she only wore a tank top and shorts… all she wore was a bra and panties and Kim could see a huge bulge in the panties as well and Shego smirks at Kim when Kim stared at the bulge.

Kim blushes brightly when she saw the bulge before gulping a bit.

Shego chuckles before she moved to lay on the bed near Kim.

"Oh relax, I won't do anything unless you want it, pretty sure unlike that Raider woman, you could fight me off after some time." Shego said while she had an amused look on her face.

"R-Right." Kim said as she blushes again.

"Although… since this is our room… I may as well do the same." She said before she got up from the bed and actually starts to take off her clothes.

Shego looked a bit surprised when she heard that though she just smirks lustfully when she saw Kim's shapely body and unlike Ann, Kim was well trained, she has a well toned body, some abs, and that got Shego worked up a bit when her cock throbbed a bit in her panties and inside of her thanks to her having stored her cock and she had to really fight to keep herself calm while she waits for Kim to finish undressing.

Wasn't long before Kim was only in her bra and panties and judging from the bra size… B-C size.

Shego grins while she waits for Kim to get on the bed.

Kim blushes a bit before she gots on the bed.

Shego chuckles before she looks at Kim.

"So… what now?, want to rip the bandage off now or just relax?" Shego said while she smirks at the virgin Possible.

Kim gulped.

"Guess it's better to… do it now." She said.

"Yup… and hey, we can do lots of foreplay to get you warmed up, ever have any fantasies or something that you wanted to try?... I know I did since I had many times I wanted to bend you over a table and fuck you when you got in the way of some of the things Drakken and I wanted to do." Shego teased while she turned to look at Kim.

Kim blushes brightly after hearing that.

"U-Um well…" She said but was feeling awkward.

Shego smirks before she surprises Kim when she gets on top of her.

"How about we start with something simple and do this." Shego said before she lightly kissed Kim on the lips to see how she would react.

Kim was blushing a bit from this action since this was her first kiss with a woman who was her arch… or soon to be former arch rival.

Took a bit before Kim started to reciprocate the kiss a little to get a better feel.

Shego was amused by that and she sent her tongue in Kim's mouth to mess with her.

Kim muffles in the kiss till her tongue was rubbing Shego's tongue during this kiss till Kim actually hugged Shego.

Shego moans a bit from the touch before she pulled away from the kiss and grins at Kim.

"Not bad of a kiss Kimmy… but we better get rid of the rest of our clothes so we don't ruin them." Shego said before she moved to get off the bed and fully removed her bra and panties which showed her shapely body in full and she pulled her flaccid cock free from her pussy and it quickly grew to full power in no time.

Kim blushes brightly when she saw Shego's dick before Kim took off her bra and panties as well making her fully nude.

Shego then approached the bed and got on it.

"Spread those legs so I can see how good your virgin pussy tastes like, will really get you wet so the pain will be lessened." Shego said when she gave Kim a reason for the eat out.

Kim was a bit nervous before she opened her legs to show Shego her folds.

Shego licks her lips before she moved to lightly lick Kim's tight looking folds gently to see how she would react.

Kim lightly jolts before shuddering a bit after feeling Shego's tongue on her folds.

Shego was pretty gentle when she didn't want to overwhelm Kim by the pleasure, Kim gave some pretty virgin like reactions and Shego sent her tongue into Kim's folds again and again while moaning from the untainted flavor.

Kim let out some slight groans from that action before she starts to feel good for a moment.

Shego chuckles a few times while she wondered what Kim was thinking as her worst enemy was pretty much eating her out.

' _Oh God. Never thought I would get my… pussy eaten out by Shego of all people. But I will admit that even though it's a bit weird, it actually… feels good.'_ Kim thought before a slight moan was heard.

That egged Shego on before she used a finger to rub Kim's folds to get her worked up more and to show her what would happen in a moment.

That made Kim let out groan as she feels her body getting a little warm before wondering what Shego will do next.

That question was answered when Shego slowly pushed her now lubed digits into Kim's folds and gently fingers her pussy to see how she would react to that.

Kim was surprised by that action which made her groan a bit loud before she surprising said this.

"F-Fuck!"

Shego chuckles once but she didn't stop as she kept pleasing Kim's pussy to give her the foreplay of her life.

Kim squirms a bit as she starts to groan and moan at the same before her toes curled a bit as Kim starts to enjoy it.

This went on while Shego could see that Kim was about to burst and keeps on pleasing her pussy more and more until…

Kim groans before she throws her head back and felt her first climax as her juices hit Shego's fingers.

This caused Shego to roughly finger Kim's pussy and waits for her to ride out her strengthened orgasm.

Kim groans as she climaxed more before finally tapping off after 15 seconds before catching her breath.

This caused Shego to move her head away from Kim's now soaked pussy and smirks at Kim while she waits for the Possible to recover.

It took a bit before Kim spoke up.

"O-Oh… wow." She said while blushing.

"Hehe, thanks, I know how to please a pussy, though now I believe you and my cock could get acquainted… you did get a good pleasing from me so the least you can do is return the favor before we get to the real fun." Shego said while she leaned back on her knees which showed her cock was iron hard thanks to all she did to Kim.

Kim was a bit surprised after hearing that before gulping a bit.

"W-Well… guess fair is fair."

"Hehe, well don't worry, I show mercy for first timers… though don't keep me waiting too long Possible… this thing doesn't like it when its not given enough attention." Shego teased while her cock was so hard that veins bulged a bit like it was getting angry for a moment… though that could have been from just a quick flex from Shego to mess with Kim.

Kim was feeling a bit nervous before she got a bit close to Shego before looking at her dick.

Kim then slowly brought her hand out and carefully grabbed Shego's cock before Kim starts to slowly jerk it to get a better feel.

Shego shuddered from that and kept still while she was quiet though her cock throbbed in Kim's grasp… she could see how massive the dick was when she couldn't get her hand all around the girth.

' _My God… can't believe mom got pounded by this… monster and this is the first time I'm seeing this in real life.'_ Kim thought as she continues stroking Shego off but… Kim knew that this wasn't enough.

After stroking Shego's cock more, Kim gulps as she leans her head down close her eyes and sticks out her tongue before Kim starts to give the base of Shego's cock some licks.

Shego hissed while she stayed still and she lets Kim experiment a bit, unlike earlier, Shego got her body fully clean so she was pretty much clean from bow to stern so Kim got nothing nasty from her… well except Shego's own pussy juice but that was a different story altogether.

Kim shudders a few times as she kept licking Shego's cock before getting the hang of it before Kim brings her tongue to the head.

Shego really shuddered from that and pets Kim's head to show she was doing good there.

Kim blushes from the petting as she continues her licking before her tongue touches the tip to Shego's cock.

"Oh yeah… keep going Kimmy, don't be afraid, it won't bite." Shego said while she smirks at Kim.

Kim blushes a bit before she decides to rip the bandaid off as she opens her mouth and slowly takes in Shego's cock.

Shego actually lets out a groan this time and lets go of Kim so she could take things slowly, one step at a time after all before Shego would make Kim squeal later.

Kimm took a bit of time as she made sure to adjust while taking Shego's dick a bit further as best as she can.

Shego shuddered when she felt that and her cock starts to throb a bit in Kim's mouth to show she was doing good when it looked like Shego was getting close as time went on.

Kim felt like she couldn't take in more before she starts to slowly bob her head on Shego's cock after taking a moment to adjust.

This went on for a bit with Shego panting a bit more and shuddering and shaking before she speaks up when she had to fight to keep her orgasm back.

"F-Fuck… about to b-blow… either pull away… or get ready to drink a huge load… if you saw that video with your mom to the end… you'll know how v-virile I am." Shego warned while she barely managed to keep focused.

Kim did hear the warning and even though she should pull out… part of her curiosity got the best of her as she kept bobbing her head.

"S-So its l-like t-that h-huh?... w-well I...I… warned…. YOU!" Shego tried to say before she yelled out that last bit before she blew her load in Kim's mouth which forced her cheeks to puff a bit and a mess was made on the bed and on Kim's body when she could barely take any of it while some went down her throat by accident.

Kim was surprised at how much cum Shego let out before she actually tries to swallow it.

This resulted in Shego riding out her orgasm before she tapped off with a groan 20 seconds later and takes a moment to breath a sigh of relief.

"Fuck… needed that." Shego said before she looks at Kim, blinks, and chuckles the mess.

"Wow, guess we should get you cleaned before continuing huh?" Shego said when she saw how much glowing sperm was on Kim's body.

"Y-Yeah." Kim muffled as she swallowed a bit more cum in her mouth.

Though as Kim got off the bed, she felt her stomach churn and her body heats up to great levels which almost made her fall and Shego moved to catch her.

"Easy there Possible… maybe we should continue the fun in the shower, can have Alfred or someone else take care of the bed sheets later." Shego said when she helped Kim to the bathroom, her sperm was a bit of a heat inducer and unlike Ann, Kim would have a hard time resisting for long thanks to her inexperience.

"U-Unless you want… continue making a mess on the… b-bed." Kim said as she was blushing a bit deep.

Shego chuckles a bit when she knew the heat was imparring Kim's judgement.

"Eh maybe next time… besides you'll be so impressed with the bathroom you'll be shocked out of your current condition for a moment in awe and in the shower we can really make a mess there." Shego said while she helped Kim into the bathroom and Kim was indeed shocked out of her heated state for a second when she saw a fancy bathroom that even five star hotels would be jealous of… fancy floor tiles that looked like art and wallpaper that was fancy and easy on the eyes... there was a freaking solid gold toilet with a cushioned seat, a huge bathtub that could fit many people in it, and even had a divider like seat in the middle… and the shower, oh the shower looked like something out of Kim's wildest fantasy with it being one of those fancy showers with an actual bench built into the side not only to help relax but plenty of high grade soaps were there to boot.

"Holy smokes!" Kim said with wide eyes.

"Hehe, yeah, had my own bathroom when I lived here when I was younger but mom was the only one with the golden throne… though for good reason but can't remember what… think it was something with hard to clean or something but for now lets just focus on the fun… so… want to do this in the tub or shower?" Shego said while she smirks at Kim as her heat starts to cloud her mind again.

Kim blushes brightly as she felt very warm on the inside.

"S-Shower." She said.

"Excellent." Shego said while she helped Kim into the shower and turned on the faucet which started the warm relaxing shower while Kim was sat on the bench while Shego worked to get the shower just right while her unguarded ass and pussy was seen… normally Kim wouldn't look but not only was she now heated… but she didn't exactly hear much about Shego's experience on the receiving end.

Somehow Kim gets up before she gets close to Shego and had her hands grip the green plasma woman's ass hard.

Shego jolts royally before she looks at Kim with a surprised look on her face when she didn't expect that at all.

Kim giggles.

"Sorry but that ass of yours was calling me over. Couldn't resist." She said before she gave one cheek a good slap.

Shego jolts from that and had a surprised look on her face.

" _Hoo boy, either my sperm created a monster when Kim is heated or this is her when she is not nervous."_ Shego thought while she was quiet while she wondered what Kim would do back there, Kim had her hands on her ass after all.

Kim licks her lips.

"I wonder though… ever had experience on the… receiving end?" She said before she had her finger actually tease the entrance to Shego's asshole.

Shego jolts before she glances at Kim.

"Y-Yeah… not as much as me giving it though." Shego said while actually looking a bit nervous.

"Oh ho, guess I should do this then." Kim said before got on her knees, spread Shego's butt cheeks open before Kim actually starts licking Shego's asshole.

Shego jolts from that and actually groans while she had her hands on the shower wall while the shower hid the moan while Kim's tongue worked to wiggle its way in her asshole.

Though Kim ate out Shego's ass, she still had her hands reach around and grips Shego's cock before stroking it.

This really caused Shego to groan while she felt that, not everyday she got pleasured like this and it really worked her up.

Kim mentally chuckled as she ate Shego's ass with gusto while stroking Shego's cock a bit hard.

Shego grits her teeth while her toes curled on the tile floor and her orgasm was approaching her already.

"F-Fuck… a-already a-about to cum… fuck!" Shego muttered while her cock throbbed in Kim's hands and her ass twitched on Kim's tongue.

Kim smirks before she doubles her efforts as she was set to make Shego climax.

This caused Shego's eyes to roll back in her head before she legs out a groan while she slipped a bit and had to grab the bench nearby which prevented her from falling and she starts to climax right on the shower floor hard and Kim's hands worked to stroke her cock off to milk her load from her.

Kim continues to eat out Shego's ass while stroking off her cock more to make Shego climax more.

Shego rides out her orgasm with surprisingly strong force before she tapped off with a groan 15 seconds later and Shego's sperm flowed down the drain and she shuddered when Kim stroked out a few more drops before she stopped when no more sperm would come out of Shego.

Kim pulls her head back.

"Hmm, delicious." She said as she licks her lips.

Though when that happened, Shego quickly turned and with a grin, had Kim against the wall while she held Kim's hands with her own to keep her from doing anything for now.

"Kim… Kimmy… better get ready because you got me so worked up right now its not even funny!" Shego said while her cock looked even harder then ever despite what she unloaded just now.

Kim was surprised for a bit before she grins at Shego.

"Then what are you waiting for… hot stuff?" She said.

Shego just went with things and she used a hand to raise one of Kim's legs and held her lower thigh to support the leg and Shego aimed her cock at Kim's folds and rubbed the head on the slit to get her dick lubed while she teased Kim a bit.

Kim shudders at the feeling while looking at Shego as she licked her lips again in a sexual way.

This caused Shego to snap and she forced her hips forward and her cock forced its way into Kim and Shego was so into her lust that she went cervix deep in no time and forgot that Kim WAS a virgin now thanks to her.

"GAAAHHH!" Kim groans loudly from not only the penetration but also having her hymen ripped off as blood leaked from her folds as tears leaked a bit from her eyes.

Shego moved to kiss the tears away while Kim was momentarily brought back to her old self thanks to the pain snapping her out of her heated state for a moment.

Kim's pain starts to lessen a bit before she starts to kiss Shego back so the pain can lessen more.

This went on for a few moments and Shego managed to get enough barings to look at Kim with a concerned look.

"You OK enough to continue?" Shego asked while her cock throbbed in Kim's pussy.

Kim was finally able to calm down before looking at Shego.

"Y-Yes… I-I'm ready."

Shego nods before she slowly thrusts her hips and her cock was pushed in and out of Kim at a gentle but steady rate and Shego grits her teeth from how tight Kim was right now.

Kim grinds her teeth a bit as she groans from feeling Shego's cock going in and out of her pussy but this time it didn't hurt as much.

For a bit, Shego keeps on going at a slow steady rhythm while she waits for Kim to give her a signal to move faster.

A moment later, Kim wanted to feel more.

"G-Go faster." She said.

Shego had no issues with this when she thrusts her hips faster while keeping the power the same so she wouldn't harm Kim.

Kim groans a few times before she starts moaning as she begins to love the pleasure while blushing cutely.

This caused Shego to blush a bit before she smirks and kissed Kim and thrusts her hips harder, if Kim wanted to complain she would have a while ago so Shego would enjoy herself and her cock now threatens to burst through Kim's cervix.

Kim groans a few times and part of her wanted to complain but… the pleasure made her think otherwise before she kissed Shego back as her toes curled a few times.

This went on for a bit while Shego keeps up her actions while she can feel Kim getting close and kept fucking her again and again until…

Kim moans into the kiss before she climaxed a bit hard on top of Shego's cock before Kim's pussy tightens around it.

However, Shego didn't climax yet thanks to her experience and earlier orgasm and stayed still while she waited for a shaking Kim to ride out her orgasm.

Almost 20 seconds pass before Kim taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Shego chuckles when she saw that and takes a moment to let Kim breathe.

"Hehe… so… how was that for your first time?" Shego teased while her cock pulsed in Kim's pussy.

Kim lightly groans when she felt that.

"I-It felt… g-good." She said.

"Good… you do realize I'm not stopping until I finish right?" Shego said while she grins at Kim.

This time Kim giggles.

"Don't expect you to my dear… fiance." She said but blushes a bit.

Shego was royally surprised by that and chuckles again.

"Hehe… better remember that you said that when you get back to normal… so much teasing material there… until then… time to see how long it takes you to get fucked before you pass out!" Shego said before she starts to ram her cock into Kim again and again and this time Shego used more speed and power in her actions.

Kim was moaning and groaning a bit loudly now and though she caused it, she actually didn't care as she was enjoying this pleasure.

For a bit, Shego fucked Kim through orgasm after orgasm while her own orgasm was slowly approaching as time went on.

Kim's face looking fucked up after that many orgasms as she was moaning loudly with her tongue hanging out for Shego to see.

After a minute of fucking her more, Shego gave a few more thrusts and yelled when she came hard inside of Kim's womb when she busted inside of it and directly filled her with her thick load.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Kim moans loudly with ecstasy as her tongue stayed out before she climaxed very hard on Shego's cock as Kim's juices sprayed out.

Shego didn't mind that while she rides out her orgasm and keeps a hold of Kim before she tapped off 20 or so seconds later and pants for breath when she kept still, she had one hell of an orgasm thanks to how tight Kim got.

Kim taps off as well as she pants for breath as her body had mini orgasms as Kim had a deep blush as she looks at Shego.

Shego chuckles when she saw how tired Kim was.

"You can pass out now, I'll handle the cleanup and give you a birth control pill later, thing works 24 hours later so can be used as a morning after pill." Shego said when she made sure to not drop Kim.

"O-Okayyy…" Kim said before she was out like a log.

Shego chuckles before she got to work with cleaning herself and Kim off, when she finished, the time went to the next day with Kim waking up on a very comfy bed and thanks to her tired brain, she had trouble remembering the last 24 hours.

"O-Oh wow…" Kim said as she tries to get up.

Though she felt pretty sore which forced her onto her back on the bed and saw that she was in a really fancy room…. And… memories start to come back to her… Shego's mansion… the small tour… and… the… bath...room!?

Kim's eyes widened after remembering what happened yesterday.

"Oh God… Me and Shego… in the bathroom." She said.

"Indeed." Kim heard which made her jolt and she looked to see a robed Shego with a wine glass filled with the stuff in a fancy chair nearby and was looking right at Kim… was she looking at her all night or something?

"H-How long have you been in that chair?" Kim said with a surprised look.

"Eh… to be honest just a few minutes, saw you were about to wake so I figured I could make a joke about you having a dream but that would be just cruel… anyway birth control is on the nightstand and with a glass of water… so no kids yet… my dear Fiance." Shego said while she teased Kim with the Fiance bit… hey she did say she would tease Kim for that one so can't say she doesn't follow through with the tease.

Kim blushes brightly after hearing that.

' _And it begins.'_ Kim thought before she grabs the pills and water.

Shego chuckles when she watched as Kim drinks the water to help chase the pill down and when Kim finished, Shego swirls her wineglass.

"By the way, had to tell your dad that you spent the night and to keep him from blowing a gasket and trying to attack this place, told him that I would donate some cash to his lab for research if he kept calm and funnily enough he did… though heard from Ann that she had to help calm him down some more." Shego said while she sipped the wine a bit.

"Well… that's dad for you." Kim said before she wondered something.

"Um Shego. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?, Sure, if it's about that Finance thing, you started it Kimmy." Shego said with an amused tone to her voice.

Kim blushes a bit.

"Yeah… but what I was gonna ask is… what happened to your dad?" She said.

Shego blinks at that and she sighs.

"Boy you picked a toughy… to be honest not sure, mom was a single parent with a lot of cash and most of the time we don't hear her talking about Dad… he could be dead for all I know since he never contested the Will." Shego explained as best as she could.

Kim's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry that I asked."

"Eh not your fault, thought that question would pop up sooner or later, though got a subject changer to brighten the mood miss former Virgin?" Shego said while she smirks at Kim.

Kim blushes brightly after hearing that.

"U-Um well… Should we start my training for when the mansion party happens or you want to… cuddle?"

Shego chuckles at that while she raised an eyebrow at Kim.

"Hey I don't mind the training since I have yet to get that anal virginity of yours but cuddle?, seems like you are more friendly to me then I thought." Shego said with a really amused tone to her voice.

Kim blushes brightly.

"W-Well… we are gonna be living together and we haven't got to each other's throats so…"

"Hey, I get it, we need to get used to one another but we got 5 years or so, don't need to rush things, no need to force yourself to try and get on my good side, just be yourself and all that, sure you are probably off guard by a lot of things but hey, I'm still the same Shego you know and sometimes want to kick my butt, can't change everything at once right?" Shego said when she saw how nervous Kim looked.

Kim felt a bit relaxed after hearing that.

"Right… Which I still can." She said with a smirk.

"Maybe for now, we should get ready for breakfast, after you passed out I went to sleep as well and now its around 8 AM right now." Shego said when she points at the clock.

Kim blinked before she looks at the clock.

"Oh wow. No wonder I'm so refreshed."

Shego then finished her wine and sets it on a nearby nightstand.

"Yeah, and perfectly cleaned, had to clean your limp body myself so you owe me one later Kimmy… anyway I'll be showering again before I head out, need to… get some things for the real party while our Mansionwarming party covers the screams of pleasure we will have Bonnie make." Shego said while she grins at Kim and winks at her.

Kim blushes a bit after hearing that.

"R-Right." She said before getting up.

Shego then went to the bathroom which left Kim to her own thoughts now that she was alone.

' _I will say this… last night was… amazing… even though it was my first time but now I can see why mom… enjoyed it.'_ She thought while blushing a bit when she remembered the video.

' _Though I do wonder if I have what it takes to get back at Bonnie despite the fact that she recorded my mom and Shego.'_

A few minutes later, knocking was heard on the door.

"Hello?... is anyone there?, I was sent by Alfred in case anyone is not decent." A female voice said from the entry door to the room.

Kim blinked before she checked herself to see if she had clothes on.

She did not it seems, best she had was a blanket covering her lap.

Kim couldn't find any clothing before she uses the blanket to cover herself completely which was her only option.

"Y-You can come in." She said to the female voice.

A moment later, a maid walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Ah I see you are not dressed… well don't worry, Alfred figured you may have clothing issues so he used a bit of the money he got from Madam Go to order you a small set of clothing and sped ordered it as well, here." The Maid said when she placed some clothing on the bed, looked like the latest fashion of some part of the world.

Kim was a bit surprised when she saw the clothing.

"W-Wow. Thank you for bringing it to me." She said.

"No worries Milady, unless you need help, I shall be outside of the room while you get dressed, please do not hesitate to request my aid." The Maid said with a kind smile on her face before she exits the room so Kim could have some privacy.

Kim drops her blanket as she took a slight breath before she took a closer look at her new clothes after picking it up.

Turns out it was a fancy dress that looked like the latest french design, it had the option of a skirt or a pair of pants and still look classy and came with low heel boots and had a purple and black coloring to it.

"Wow… not even Club Banana has a dress like this." Kim said before she starts to get ready.

Though that was hard to say if it was from the low level Club Banana's, there was a very pricy one but this dress didn't come from there, when Shego exits the bathroom, she whistles a bit when she saw Kim in the outfit and went with the pants instead of the skirt option for now.

"Wow, nice outfit." Shego said while she grins at Kim.

Kim blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks. Courtesy of Alfred."

"I see, well might as well get dressed then so we can plan things for the party." Shego said before she just removed the robe to show her naked body before she approached the closet nearby… odd, did Shego have more outfits then the shorts and tank top that she had?, normally she wore her usual green and black outfit.

Kim blushes when she saw Shego's nude bod before noticing Shego's wardrobe.

' _Seriously? She had other clothes besides her usual outfit?'_

Though to Kim's surprise, while some were Shego's old outfits… some were very different outfits that looked like they were not even Shego's style… even Shego looked surprised before she found a note.

After a moment of reading, Shego chuckles while she placed the note on a nearby table.

"Seems Alfred left some of mom's old outfits here, said some were my grandmothers outfits and they would fit me well and just wants me to try them on before I decide to get rid of them or not." Shego said while she looks amused more then angry.

Kim was abit surprised.

"Really?" She said as she looks at the wardrobe again.

"Well… I think they had some good taste." She said when she noticed some of the clothing to be fashionable.

"Yeah, though fashionable or not, won't be good if I can't wear it, I'll just grab one of my things for now and test the outfits out later." Shego said before she moved to grab an outfit before knocking was heard.

"Madam Go?, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your brothers are here and Alfred is busy keeping them company to keep them calm, mainly Lord Mego, it seems they heard about you coming here from someone named James hours ago and are waiting in the lobby… said something about the inheritance and not being split right or something of that nature." The maid said which made Shego roll her eyes.

"Tell them I'll be down in 10 and tell them if they cause trouble I won't hesitate to kick them out myself so we can take a fight outside." Shego ordered when her mood was starting to drop fast thanks to James and her brothers, James she got most likely from before calling her so she can't blame him for being a squealer… her own brothers on the other hand… Hego was a nice guy, wouldn't say much, the Wego twins may give her grief when the latest game consoles came out or something… Mego… now that was a whole different ball game.

Kim facepalm herself.

"Sorry Shego. Wasn't aware that dad was gonna tell them."

"Eh no use crying over spilt milk, he probably called Hego before calling me this morning and you know how Hego is, guys too nice to keep his trap shut about things like this, mind going on ahead incase the maid and Alfred need backup?" Shego asked while she went to get dressed.

"Alright." Kim said before she exits out of the room.

When she got down to the main lobby, she saw Hego, Mego, and the Wego Twins as they were sitting on one couch while Alfred gave them tea to help calm them down, mainly Mego.

"Um… hey guys." Kim said to get everyone's attention.

When Kim did get their attention, the Wego twins spoke as one.

"Kim!" The twins said when they went to go hug Kim while Hego smiles when he looked at the temporary Blue glow user.

"Hey Kim, nice to see you… heard… everything… nice to welcome you to the family." Hego said while he sounded cheerful, though he did sound a bit confused on how this happened since James didn't give much through the talk.

Kim lightly sweatdrops before she hugs the twins back.

"Yeah well wasn't expecting something like this happen but… so far it's going okay." She said before looks at Mego.

"How's it going Mego?" She said.

Mego rolled his eyes while he looks at Kim.

"What do you think?" Mego said while he didn't look amused.

Kim had a raised eyebrow.

"Well I can already guess what it is. But still try and not to give Shego a hard time about this. Considering you guys had just… Well you know." She said while making sure to be sensitive on the matter.

"What?... that mom died?, if anything the reason we're here is because Shego got most of the family fortune when she was the one who did things that disgraced our mom, I mean out of all of us, I would expect Hego to get most of the fortune, so why would mom pick Shego of all people?, Shego left the team and family years ago so I figured Shego would be taken out of the will given her attitude in not liking us... I get the twins and myself not getting much, I'm no idiot, but do you really think any of us can accept this like it's a good thing when Shego can try something evil with all that cash?, you being here or not, it's not like she would do anything good with the cash just because you are pretty much forced into a relationship with her, I mean we heard of Senior Senior Sr… the guy is one of the richest guys in the world yet he does villainy on a daily basis yet does the law go after him?... no… it's because he knows the right palms to grease so think of what Shego can do if she misuses that kind of power." Mego shockingly said when he looked oddly motivated and angry… guess deep down his family and his mom meant a lot to him and given Shego's past… can't blame him for thinking like that.

"Okay… I can see where you're going with this but… you can't say something like that to Shego. Besides, she may not show it but she does miss her mom. So I suggest we all talk like civilized people once Shego is down stairs." Kim said.

Mego rolled his eyes when he heard that.

"And I can say the same to you, whether you like it or not, you technically married into one of the wealthiest families in the world or soon to be, you think people outside of us won't give worse issues?, there are Mom's grandparents and though we're not sure what happened to our dad… or dads if mom had fun with multiple men, but they could come through that door right now and give worse trouble then Hego, the twins, and I put together and will try and contest the will, and I don't even know if we have aunts, uncles, and other relatives who may give us crap... to be honest depending on what Shego does… I, Hego, and the twins may or may not contest the will as well… we KNOW Shego more then you so tell me, if your siblings turned evil, would you be calm about this if your siblings pretty much hit it big after doing nothing but villainy and it was because your parents died?... I'm not normally motivated like this, but out of Hego, the Twin's and I, I'm the most level headed since Hego is soft when it comes to family and the Twins pretty much just want to use their cash for games and what not so Hego is making sure they don't do that unless they earn it… you think I want to cause trouble?" Mego said while he had an oddly determined look in his eyes when he looked at Kim in her own eyes with a look that dared her to argue which was shocking on many levels given Mego's usual personality.

Kim frowns a bit.

"No… but it almost sounds like you are. But I do understand family issues. And yes, Shego is well… Shego. But things can change. Not all the way but baby steps. They're maybe more to your sister than meets the eye."

Mego rolled his eyes and Hego spoke up this time.

"Hey look, we're not trying to be the bad guys, far from it, but Mego does have a point Kim, whether your intentions are good or not in defending Shego and she may have changed, but its also a fact she did many evil things in the past so if not us, people may give Shego issues whether you like it or not, and believe it or not, Mego is being nice right now, trust me I heard that things with wills can be really ugly and honestly none of us want to contest Shego but if she is evil… then we may have no choice, I mean we don't want another Senior Senior Sr. after all and many outside of us will think that, we can give Shego the benefit of the doubt since she is marrying you most likely if this does work but you can't expect us to accept Shego being good just like that, it will take time… I mean how do you think we reacted when we heard that not only our mother gave Shego of all people most of her inheritance, but is also marrying you most likely, I mean you gotta admit it sounds crazy given your history with Shego up until now." Hego said to try and be the voice of reason here.

Kim sighs a bit.

"You have no idea. I mean it was shocking to find out that my mom was friends with your mom and then later finding about the pact deal being made. Plus finding out about Shego's… personal weapon." She said as she didn't want to say the specific word.

"Ah, well yes it can be… strange to say the least but we love her no matter what, all we are just doing is wanting to talk with Shego to see if she really changed for the better… I believe she can be good again… maybe not as good as she used to be, but hopefully good enough to not cause issues with the law… though I may have to look into that pact thing you mentioned since a few of our family could try and use it against you…" Hego said while he placed a hand on Kim's shoulder while trying to be gentle about things though he did look thoughtful on that last bit.

"Right." Kim said as she didn't think of that possibility of someone in Shego's family using the pact against her and Shego.

"Right, also if you remember with the first battle that we had with Shego after we fought Aviarious, she tried to keep our powers for herself when she wielded that staff so her greed can get the better of her, if not us then you'll have to keep an eye on Shego to make sure she doesn't do anything really dangerous." Hego said while he remembered that day.

Kim remembered that day.

"I'll make sure to do that but so far Shego has made sure that I'm comfortable here so it's at least a start. Plus Alfred did suggest that she does some mercenary for hire stuff."

"I see… should keep her aggression in check at least and could be a good way to make cash if people try and contest the will and the assets are frozen… well fear not, if people give you issues then I'll make sure to hire many lawyers to aid you, we may have issues but were still members of the Go family and you once did wield my blue Glow powers so we have a thing in common hehe." Hego said in a friendly way while reminding Kim that Hego had his own business with the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho so he should have Bueno sized bucks saved up.

Kim did chuckle at the memory.

"So Hego, I heard you're in a relationship with someone?"

Hego blushed a bit while rubbing his head.

"W-Well yes, Nice lady and is understanding of my lifestyle, you two should meet and talk in the future when there is no stressful business going on, I haven't brought her here since stuff like this would get her worked up." Hego said while he had a small blushed on his face.

"Gotcha. Though how did you two meet?" Kim said with an interested look.

"Well it was actually during one of the hero missions believe it or not, saved her from some wreckage and she surprisingly saved me from an oncoming attack and we clicked after that." Hego said while he had a brighter blush on his face.

Kim lightly chuckles at the reaction.

"Well it's great that you found someone. Hope it all works out." She said.

"Thanks, and I hope you two get along well when you meet, she is a lovely woman, we're still in the dating phase but things are pretty serious already." Hego said while he had a grin on his face before Shego's voice was heard.

"Hooo, then I'll have to say hello to a possible sister in law if I hear wedding bells in the future." Shego said when she made herself known as she walked down the stairs to the group.

"Hey Shego!" The twins said in unison.

"Yo, did I miss much while you guys talked with my… possible Fiance?" Shego said with the double meaning when she teased Kim a bit and used her last name in a funny way.

Kim lightly sweatdrops before blushing a bit from the fiance part.

"N-Nothing much. Just talking about stuff." She said.

"Really?, because it looks like while Hego is amused, looks like Mego is the real determined one here, and since this place is big, voices echo… heard everything on the way down." Shego said while she smirks at the group.

Everyone else, minus Mego, blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"Um… oops?" The twins said as they rubbed the back of their heads.

Shego rolled her eyes before she looks at Mego.

"Alright Mr. stubborn for once, if you have any questions for me you may as well ask now, even if you contest the will I can still do villainy if this thing with Kimmy doesn't work out so whats the real issue since I'm pretty much a disgrace in your eyes no matter what." Shego bluntly said while she moved to sit in front of Mego.

Mego frowns.

"I'm just wondering why mom gave you the bigger cut of the inheritance since you distanced yourself from the family long ago. Only time you ever came back was to help deal with our old foes like Aviarius and Electronique."

"Well maybe it had something to do with this bloodpact thing, or maybe because unlike the rest of you, I actually have a head on my shoulders and let's face it, know how to keep things in line and not get pushed around… Hego may run a business but only a small part as manager, the twins are WAY too young to really care and tell me Mego… what do you do?, what would you do if Mom gave you most of the inheritance?... answer that and I may divide it equally… I can keep the businesses so that I can get back that cash given time, but let me ask you… given YOUR personality… would you run it well?... no one knew what mom was thinking sometimes and who knows why me of all people, but she probably did it for a reason so while I can't say much with me and what not, why not try instead of giving me a chance, give Mom's choice a chance… or do you think you have better judgement then mom?" Shego said while she raised an eyebrow at Mego.

Mego rolls his eyes.

"I can care less on whatever pact mom made with Possible's mom. So fine. I'll give you a chance… for now."

"Great, I'll be sure to live to your expectations… so… not much as long as I don't go around to steal from banks and what not." Shego said with an amused tone to her voice when she got up from her seat.

Everyone else sweatdrops since Shego will always be Shego.

"Well glad we didn't make things awkward." Hego said.

"Eh it will always be awkward with family… anyway might as well order something to eat for all of us since I doubt Kim and I had breakfast, you guys hungry?, might as well give a small treat to you all since we didn't break anything here." Shego said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can eat." The Wego Twins said.

"Well I am a bit peckish." Hego said.

"Whatever." Mego said which made Shego roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah don't all beg at once, KFC good for you guys?, I'm getting a few salads as well and drinks." Shego said when she looks at Kim.

"Want anything Kim?" Shego asked when she looks at Kim.

"Hmmm… Guess I'll have a Chicken Pot Pie." Kim said.

"Right, you guys head to the kitchen and lead Kim there, Twins, wait here or give me a few clones to help carry food, may need extra hands to get them all and not make round trips." Shego said when she gets ready to call on her phone.

"No problem sis." One of the twins said before they summoned a few clones.

This resulted in Shego waiting with the Twin's clones while the main twins, Hego, Mego, and Kim went into the kitchen to wait for the food to get here while Hego went to wash his hands before he looks at Mego and the twins.

"Better make sure to wash your hands you two, don't want to eat with filthy fingers right?" Hego said with a smile on his face.

"Okay." The duo said before they went to wash their hands.

Mego rolled his eyes when he went to do the same thing which left Kim alone with her thoughts on how well things went so far.

' _Okay. So far so good. At least no harsh words were said and nothing else is broken.'_ Kim thought.

After a few minutes, Shego and the Wego twin clone army came in with arms full of food from KFC and Salads to other things like Kim's order and other stuff.

"Soups on boys and gal." Shego said when she and the clones moved to place the food on the table.

"Finally." Mego said as the twins looked excited at the food.

"You're welcome, not shut it and stuff your face or the food will get cold." Shego said when she grabbed a few plates, set them on the table and grabbed one for herself so she and the others could start getting food.

Kim and the rest grabbed their meals before they started eating.

It took about 20 minutes or so and with some small talk, but the group managed to have a decent meal and after that happened, Shego gave Hego, Mego, and the twins invites for the mansionwarming party later… though she did give the Twins a warning to stay away from the alcohol and that there would be plenty of drinks and stuff for them to snack on while they were there.

The twins gave Shego a salute since they were more excited about the snacks.

Once that was done, the Go Brothers start to leave the mansion for now while Hego looks at his sister.

"Hey Shego, I know we have our issues but make no mistake, if you ever need help, just give us a call, we will always help family after all, same to you Kim, you are a soon to be sister in law if things go well so might as well say welcome to the Go family." Hego said before he left the mansion last while he drove himself, Mego, and the Twins away while Shego watched as her brothers leave while next to Kim.

Kim took a moment to breathe.

"Well… Mego's issues aside, at least everything worked out well. How you holding up?"

"Well honestly not too bad, surprised Mego was that emotional but I would think Mego just used up his emotion points for the rest of his life hehe." Shego said before chuckling since this is the most Shego saw Mego do emotionwise when it came to motivation.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah. So, what should we do now?"

"Hmmm… watch a movie or something?, we can talk about that party and what not afterwords since I doubt you want to use your brain right after walking or eating right?" Shego said while she stretched her body for a moment.

"Hmmm, you have a point. Better if we relaxed now." Kim said.

"Right, anyway I'll see you in the media room, its opposite of the kitchen, if you hit the fancy bathroom doorway, you gone too far." Shego said when she walked inside the mansion and left Kim alone for now.

Kim blinked a bit but made a mental note on the directions before she heads back inside the mansion and starts looking for the media room.

It took her a couple minutes to find it since some of the doors looked similar though when she found the media room, she saw that the door had a large M on it and Kim thought it was a room for Mego… but it turns out that it was the M for Media room and when she got in there, she saw Shego standing in front of a huge shelf of DVD's when she wondered what to watch.

"Wow. That's a lot of DVD's. Almost reminds me of Blockbuster." Kim said.

"Yeah well my mom in her younger years did want to not have to go back and forth between things when it came to rentals so she pretty much bought every DVD known to man… and several known to monkeys if Monkey Fist had any influence on them like that Aladdin one." Shego said before she sweatdrops when that was oddly possible to her with Abu the Monkey.

Kim sweatdrops a bit.

"Right… so what are we gonna watch?"

"Hmmm… well since I mentioned Aladdin, want to watch the movie series?, we can plan things between movies." Shego said when she moved to one side of the shelf and pulled down a stack of Aladdin movies that Kim saw.

"Sure. Always did love that movie." Kim said.

The scene then went to after the First Aladdin movie to show Shego and Kim, now relaxed while they were talking about the soon to be party with Alfred.

"...hats why I'm suggesting a room for any kids to play in so that while the adults have fun in their own room, the kids like the twins won't accidentally enter where they are not supposed to." Shego said when she speaks with Alfred and he nods his head.

"Very well, I'll asign various butlers and maids to watch over the kids like hawks and make sure they won't go into forbidden rooms while your shindig is going on." Alfred said when he speaks with Shego mainly.

"Good. I may done villainous stuff but even I wouldn't go that far to scar a kid." Shego said.

"Indeed Milady, will there be anything else?" Alfred asked while he bowed lightly to Shego which made her smirk.

"Yeah… use this number to contact a friend I know named Lillum, she will bring a guy named Emerald and a woman named Maite, so try and be respectful since Lillum is one of the few who can take me and she can help train Kimmy here, besides need to let them know that I live here anyway." Shego said while she chuckles a bit.

"As you wish." Alfred said before he left to make sure that everything gets ready.

"Welp in the meantime, Kimmy and I have Aladdin two to watch so…" Shego said while she looks at Kim with a grin like she didn't just set up Kim to be trained by a few females and a male in sex.

Kim blinks a bit when she saw that look.

"Right. Though I think you just planned this out."

"Who me?... nah…" Shego said with an overly innocent tone to her voice before she walked away from Kim.

Kim had a look that shows she wasn't buying it but chose to play along as she follows Shego.

Time went to much later with Alfred coming into the media room and he had a slightly worried look on his aged face.

"Miladies?, I'm afraid I can't get in contact with Lord Emerald or Lady Maite and Lady Lillum, I used our satellites and found out that Lady Lillum's phone was found in some snowy mountains and some… oddly shaped animal foodprints like they were walking on two feet." Alfred said while he sounded worried.

Kim blinked when she heard that before looking at Shego.

"If they're in danger, we gotta help them."

"Right… though from what Alfred said… think DNAmy is involved?" Shego said when she heard about the animal footprints that seemed to have human walking characteristics.

Kim was thoughtful for a bit.

"It's possible. Animal DNA is her thing."

"Right, and since I had someone take the Jet back to James… hey Alfred, get the family plane ready, seems Kim and I are going to where you located the Phone." Shego said when she had a thoughtful look on her face about something.

"Right away Mrs. Go." Alfred said before he went to go make sure that the plane was prepared.

"You know, is it strange that I'm already growing numb to how rich you are now?" Kim said with a half lidded look on her face when she heard about the plane.

Shego chuckled.

"Who knows. Maybe you're used to dealing with rich people like Sensor Senior Senior."

"Yeah but never been in a relationship with one before if I don't count that Animal soulmate test thing years ago, a mix up nearly had me in a relationship with Senior Senior Jr. before we fixed things." Kim said before she blushed a bit at that point in time.

Shego was a bit surprised before she chuckles.

"Seriously? You actually did that lame animal soulmate test?"

"Oh so what if I did, didn't you do some kind of test before in the past to try and find romance?" Kim said when she looks at Shego with a raised eyebrow and Shego smirks.

"Kimmy… with a cock like mine do you think I need a test like that?, even 6 to 7 inches in the past people found me attractive so it wasn't that hard to have people drooling over me." Shego said when she grins at Kim while she posed a bit in front of Kim.

Kim blushes a bit as she saw that before she clears her throat.

"Okay you made a point." She said but was still blushing.

"Damn right I made one, now come on, might as well rescue Lillum, Emerald, and Maite if DNAmy has them in her clutches… I can get Emerald and Lillum, not really fighters though they can hold their own, its Maite I'm curious about… honestly similar to you, she can give me of all people a good fight and she doesn't have powers like you so unless DNAmy used a tricky move like an ambush, I don't think Maite would go down without a fight." Shego said while Kim follows her.

"Unless… DNAmy had a way to subdue Emerald and Lillum first and was able to get Maite to surrender. I mean she does have her mix animal forces." Kim said.

"Yeah, either that or she turned Emerald and Lillum against Maite, doubt she would fight them, still we will find out later, for now lets get to the plane so we can get there in the first place." Shego said while she led Kim to a massive hanger where a high class Jet was seen and Alfred was at the door.

"The Pilot will take you two near the location in a safe place Miladies, I wish you two well and I will make sure your Party is ready before you get back with your special guests." Alfred said while he mainly looks at Shego.

"Thanks Alfred, we'll try and make it back on time." Shego said.

"Take your time Milady, slow and steady win the race after all." Alfred said before he watched as Shego and Kim get on the place before it shot out of the hanger while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of Chapter two of Bloodpact Remake)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky/ Shego's plane/ Shego, Kim**

… Show the plane that left Shego's mansion while Shego and Kim were suiting up for winter climate when Kim changed her outfit to show her in a classy but practical coat that went to her knees while she wore some decent snow boots.

Shego in turn used a similar outfit but with her usual green and black coloring but used a slimmer coat since she could use her plasma to warm her body if she held it near certain parts.

All in all the two looked ready for anything right now.

"Alright. So what's the game plan?" Kim said.

"Simple, we get in, find out where the trio are held if they are captive, get out after kicking DNAmy's fat ass and we get back home in no time… simple right?" Shego said when she cracked her knuckles in her gloves.

"Right but… what if she messed with their DNA? DNAmy could've turned them into a creature that's never been heard before." Kim said.

"Then we kick their butts to subdue them and have DNAmy change them back either by giving us a remote or something, if not then we can adapt from there, besides knowing them, they wouldn't listen to her even if they were transformed, one thing you should know is that while Maite and Lillum are tough, Emerald's pretty stubborn on certain things, he would probably say or do something to DNAmy to get him singled out for a transformation but would pretty much fight against those commands, your not the only one with interesting adventures and what not." Shego said with an amused tone at the end of her explanation.

"I guess not. Still though, wish DNAmy chose a different hobby for doing her villainous thing. I mean did you know she once kidnapped Monkey Fist but she was actually trying to date him after she turned herself to a gorilla?" Kim said.

Shego shuddered before she looks at Kim.

"Nice to know though now that I heard that we better make sure if we are beating DNAmy's goons, we keep an eye on her to make sure that she doesn't try and transform herself or something." Shego said while she tried to not picture DNAmy pulling a transformation moment.

"No kidding." Kim said as she doesn't want to deal with a transformed DNAmy again.

Though before the two could talk more, the duo heard the pilot speaking over the intercom.

" _Lady Go, Lady Possible, we are approaching the drop zone, are you two ready for landing?"_ The Pilot said like he was waiting for an answer, guess the intercom was a two way thing here.

"Oh yeah." Shego said with a determined look.

" _Very well, do I fly over the location and you two skydive or do I take the time to land?"_ The Pilot said when he gave Shego those options.

"Eh, we'll skydive." Shego said.

" _Very well, I'll head to the landing point after so you'll know where to find me to take off, please enter the cargo area so I can open the door safely."_ The Pilot said and Shego looks at Kim.

"Lets get going Kim." Shego said when she gestured for Kim to follow her.

"Right behind you." Kim said.

In no time, after the hatch of the cargo area of the plane opened, Shego and Kim jumped from the plane and the plane flew away while Shego and Kim dived towards the ground for a moment and then pulled their cords to have their chutes which slowed their descents and when they land, Shego gestured for Kim to press a button on the backpack and to some surprise, Shego and Kim's chutes seems to… be pulled into their backpacks.

"Self storing parachutes, heard from mom when I was still here that she was working on them to help make plane travel safer, seems the kinks were worked out or we got lucky with working self storing packs… gonna be handy if we have to go up a mountain and have to make an emergency escape." Shego said when she took off her pack and gave a few quick stuffs of the chute to make sure it was inside fully, the cords could be pulled but the rest had to be pushed in by hand to prevent jams and what not.

"Yeah, real handy." Kim said as she made quick stuffs to her pack as well.

"Yeah, going to need to have Alfred and a few sciency guys work on getting the self storing to work more but yeah… for now works for quicker cleanup." Shego said before she equipped her backpack and looks around, if she was right with the landing, this should be where the phone would be and if it was still working, they could find out what happened.

"Hey Kim, you got that Kimmunicator thing?, think you could have your tech guy try and locate any phone signal nearby our location?, even if its still working, could be covered with snow right now." Shego said when she saw that it was snowing lightly at their location.

"Gotcha." Kim said before she took out her Kimmunicator and tries to call Wade.

It took a moment but she managed to get Wade on the Kimmunicator.

" _Hey Kim, how's it going?, heard from Ron about what happened… strange situation huh?"_ Wade said while he tried to not make the situation weird with small talk.

"Yeah… strange. Anyway Wade, Shego and I need you to locate a phone signal near us thanks to the snowy terrain." Kim said.

" _Phone signal?...*Types on Keyboard*... not sure if there will be a signal that high in the mountains… wait… I got a lock on a weak signal just 90 feet from your location turn 90 degrees to the right and start walking, I'll send a tracking program so you will see when you are on top of it."_ Wade said when he typed more on the keyboard and a GPS like program appeared and a red dot was 90 degrees to Kim's right and 90 feet away.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said before she motions Shego to follow her as she starts heading to the location of the phone signal.

Shego followed and after a couple minutes, the duo managed to find a Phone after Shego dug around the snow a bit, she recognized the case as Lillum's when she saw the hearts and the male and female icon like symbols on the case to boot.

"Definitly Lillum's phone… *Tries to turn it on*... nothing, either the cold is keeping it off for now and needs to warm up or needs a charge." Shego said while she used her plasma on her free hand to bring it close to the phone to defrost it.

Though after trying to turn it on again, nothing happened before Shego looks at Kim.

"Got some way to charge this thing?" Shego asked when she looks at Kim's Kimmunicator since it was like a swish army knife of little tools every now and then.

Kim was thoughtful before she talks to Wade.

"Hey Wade, is there a way I can charge this with this model Kimmunicator?"

" _Hmmm… depends, what kind of charging port does the Phone have?"_ Wade asked which made Shego turn the phone over to look.

"USB-C." Shego said which made Wade hum.

" _Actually I believe so, Kim, if you look at the bottom of the Kimmunicator, you should see some kind of clickable button, last time your Kimmunicator was destroyed and you couldn't get something to work on your last few missions, I decided to make a way for the Kimmunicator to charge smaller things for a moment, you'll see once you click the button on the bottom, I remember that the earlier Kimmunicators can charge things like Drakken's brain Switch but I want to make sure that the attachment that I put in this model can be used."_ Wade said when he waits for Kim to do what he said.

Kim nods her head before she looks at the device over before she found the clickable button.

"Okay, found it." She said.

" _Alright, click it and a few cords will come out of a hidden compartment, they are not long so you'll have to hold the phone close to the Kimmunicator for the charge to work, still working out the storage issue so had to make the cords extremely short."_ Wade said while Kim clicks the button and short was right… many types of charging cables were seen but they were of varying length to allow them to fit, the shortest was a USB cord at an inch and the longest was only 3 inches long with it being a USB-C cord.

Kim looks at Shego.

"What type of phone is Lillum's?"

"Just said it was USB-C a moment ago." Shego said when she raised an eyebrow at Kim and questioned her short term memory.

Kim felt embarrassed.

"Right." She said before the grabbed the right cable and hooks it up to the phone.

This caused the phone to be charged for a minute and thanks to some auto configuration from Wade, the phone was safely fast charged and after a few minutes of waiting, Shego turned it on when it had some juice in it.

"Good… now we can see if Lillum had anything recorded." Shego said when she moved to look for some kind of video… and though Shego saw a number of… *Adult* videos… Shego did see that the latest date on the phone's latest video recording showed Lillum, a brown haired beauty in snow gear was walking next to a man with brown hair, green eyes, and a slightly round face, not overweight but made him a bit underwhelming, then there was this woman with blue and pink highlighted hair or maybe natural given there was no other colored roots to be seen and she looked pretty tough even in a puffy snow coat.

"Ah ha… seems we get to see what happened before they were kidnapped somehow." Shego said when she moved to stand closer to Kim so she can watch as well and keep the phone on charge.

Kim looks at the phone so she can see what's happening while keeping her Kimmunicator close to the phone.

The scene showed the trio on the screen walking along a path and seemingly minding their own business while the man, most likely Emerald, carried a picnic basket, looks like the trio were having a date here.

Though before the group could get far when the scene showed Kim and Shego's location at an earlier time, the trees rustle which got the trio on guard before a chimera like beast appeared from the treeline and growled at the trio which surprised them, though Maite looked like she would get in a guarded stance and it looked like a pretty good fighting stance, Emerald moved to get in front of Lillum… though while Emerald and Maite were distracted by the chimera, something grabbed Lillum from behind and she dropped the phone which made her scream and as the phone fell, the camera was covered with snow while DNAmy's voice was heard.

" _Hehe, alright you two, come along quietly and nothing bad will happen to this lovely lady here."_ DNAmy said while Kim and Shego heard Emerald growl a bit but a moment later he sighs.

" _Fine… but don't harm Lillum, try anything and Maite and I will fight you."_ Emerald said with a determined tone to his voice which made DNAmy laugh.

" _Oh haha, playing the hero won't get you anywhere… anyway come along, we got a small walk to get to before we get to the mountain base that I have… between two identical trees… waterfall…"_ DNAmy said as her voice starts to fade while many footsteps left the area and the video went on most likely until the Phone died and Shego ended the video after she deleated it so it wouldn't take up space.

"Alright Identical trees near a waterfall… lots of trees here… hey Kim, ask Wade to see if there is anyplace with a waterfall nearby." Shego said when she pockets the phone after turning it off.

Kim looks at her Kimmunicator and asks Wade the same question.

It took Wade a few minutes but he found a location after narrowing the places down… short walk, identical trees near a waterfall…

" _Alright… got it, here are the locations and here is the one marked with the highest probability of being the general area for DNAmy's hideout."_ Wade said when the screen showed a GPS tracking location and while a few nearby areas were seen, one was blinking to show the target Wade picked out.

Kim looks closely.

"That's the one." She said before showing it to Shego.

"Right… lets get going, the sooner the better and hopefully no blizzard will come here anytime soon." Shego said when she looked at the sky and while cloudy, wasn't too bad when she began to walk away from Kim in the direction of the blinking target with Kim leading the two.

Kim follows Shego before she starts leading her to the location.

"So how'd you met them again?" She said with curiosity and to help pass the time of walking.

"Well… lets say that during the time I was working with Drakken, I went to an underground Martial Arts tournament and ran into Maite, we hit it off and after we fought to test one another, she introduced me to Lillum when I explained my… attachment and long story short, things happened afterwords, I would go into detail more but I'm pretty sure you would want to do that in the mansion back home instead of talking while we walk through snow." Shego said when she keeps following Kim.

Kim blushes a bit.

"R-Right." She said as the duo kept walking.

"Were there other people like that Emerald guy?"

"Hmmm… well a few though most guys I knew were either insane like Monkey Fist, no romance there for obvious reasons, crazed for world domination like Drakken until he became a CEO… eh would have gave him a shot but he became a bit to into the whole CEO thing which is pretty boring so I left while giving Drakken a card so he could call me if he had anything needed done, or just boring… that Emerald guy isn't too bad since A, he is not crazy, B, he does have a few adventures of his own when with Lillum or Maite, and C, while he is in that slightly boring category, he does like to try some things so he is at least a chance giver type of guy, so while not the most exciting, he is the most stable of the guys I know right now." Shego said while she explained a few things… would explain alot… she went to villany because of her brothers, worked with crazed loons and what not during her time with Drakken and a few others so a stable guy would be a bit refreshing given the whole insane lifestyle Shego had currently.

Kim was thoughtful after hearing this before she noticed up ahead.

"Seems we're getting closer."

"Good, can't wait to bust some genetically altered heads wide open and what not." Shego said with a grin on her face when she and Kim approached a lake with a waterfall.

"Alright… given how the message was said, my best guess on where the entryway is would most likely be near the waterfall with two lone trees or a stack of trees near the waterfall given the entrance a well… entry like look." Shego said while Kim pockets the Kimmunicator to follow Shego.

When the two approached the waterfall and made sure to ignore the sound of the crashing water hitting the nearby lake, the two found a large set of trees a bit away from the others and saw that they looked like a place would be perfect for a doorway, when Shego and Kim investigate, they saw that behind the waterfall was a complex looking and thick metal door… looks like this is where DNAmy currently resided.

"Okay, found the door." Kim said but she looks around for something.

"Need something?, if it's not Plasma resistant I can just melt my way through the door." Shego said when she lit her hands up with Plasma which gave an added dose of light around the area.

"Just making sure there aren't any traps or a secret camera around here." Kim said.

"Pretty sure I could care less, doubt DNAmy would have things geared towards me, and if an alarm is sounded, more for us since we can kick butt and not worry about getting ambushed like Emerald, Maite, and Lillum." Shego said when she starts to approach the doorway.

Though as she did, a voice was heard.

"Oh no need for that Shego, if you and the surprising tagalong Kim Possible wanted in, all you had to do was knock." DNAmy's voice said from a hidden speaker while the large metal door opened.

Kim was a little surprised after hearing that.

"Weird but proves she was watching us."

"Darn tooten, you think I need a lot of security outside of the door when my precious cuddle buddies can defend me for me?, hehe… please come in… you may like what I have done to the place here, and you said something about Lillum, Maite, and Emerald yes?... well come in, haven't done much to them… yet…" DNAmy said before the speaker fell silent while Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Ok… thats not foreboding at all." Shego sarcastically said before she just walked right through the entryway while keeping an eye out so she wouldn't be jumped by surprise.

Kim sweatdrops before she follows Shego inside while being on guard.

* * *

**DNAmy's hidden lair/ Kim, Shego**

As the duo entered… everything was… oddly peaceful… no DNAmy… no guards… nothing…

This caused Shego to lightly light up her hand to get ready to throw a plasma bolt or attack with her hand while Kim followed behind the plasma armed woman while on guard herself.

While the duo did find a few rooms, it was mainly just one long hallway with no real diverging pathway until the trio enter a large room filled with many cells and a few people in some of them… Kim nor Shego recognized anyone of them for a moment since A, many looked like hikers and what not… but the others looked… well like Anthropormorhic animals and not like the ones DNAmy normally used… no… it looked like something you would see in a porn comic or an anime with how humanoid some of these people turned into humanoids looked.

Though Shego did notice one person hanging on a cell wall nearby.

"Emerald!" Shego said when she approached a hanging man who looked like he was roughed up a bit behind some thick bars.

Kim got close to Shego and the cell wall.

"Hang on, we'll get you out." She said to Emerald.

She saw he was missing his winter coat and like Shego and the video showed, he looked a bit underwhelming at first glance, he wore mainly black clothing with hints of green and wore black boots, all in all, he looked pretty normal compared to the rest of the people here while he chuckles and cringed in pain.

"H-Hehe… Ow!... oh please don't make me laugh… I'm already… hanging in there as is physically and literally." Emerald said when he used his hands to show his bindings on his wrists which kept him hanging against the wall.

Shego rolled her eyes while Kim looks for some kind of button.

"Oh you'll live you big baby, where is Lillum and Maite?, might as well bust other people out of here but know what DNAmy is planning?" Shego said while Emerald grits his teeth.

"Not much I'm afraid, I tried to get that bitch to focus on me and well… she says this is a timeout after hitting me with some kind of ray… said it has some kind of delayed effect and its some kind of experiment… mentioned something about trying to jerry rig a mythological creature or something out of me and it will take time… probably why I'm bound… if you want more info you'll have to ask my neighbor in front of me, her name is Clover and has been here the longest." Emerald said when he used a hand to point to a cell behind Shego and Kim.

The duo blinked before they turned around to look at Clover.

To their surprise, they saw a rather… petite looking bunny humanoid who wore a tank top and some jeans, she went bare footed and was sitting in her cage while she was looking at the duo while she looked a bit fearful.

"Careful, she takes a while to open up… apparently she is similar to Shego now and just to let you know, no not plasma user but more… well… Lillum would love her if she got her hands on Clover… nuff said… anyway she considered herself freakish and thanks to what DNAmy did she thinks she is more freakish not just because of the looks but because well… lets just say that DNAmy bragged that she could augment certain attachments with some kind of horse DNA… nuff said." Emerald said before he fell silent.

Kim was shocked to hear that before she looks at Clover.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help." Kim said with a reassuring look.

Though Clover just flinched back when Kim approached and Shego placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Let me do the talking, you find some way to get the cages opened." Shego said while she gave Kim a look to not argue since she had an understanding look on her face when she looked at Clover and Kim got why after what Emerald said to her and Shego about Clover being…. Different.

Kim just nods her head before she went to try and get the cages open.

When Shego saw that, she looks at Clover and gave her a surprisingly gentle smile.

"Hey… sorry for the surprise visit but we came here to help a few people I know and who knows, maybe we could get you and many people out of here and possibly back to normal… mind if we talk a bit?, you and I are a lot more similar than you may think." Shego said while Kim was busy trying to find some kind of console or something when there was no button on the cages.

Clover shivers a bit.

"H-How are we similar?"

"Hmmm… well I would show but I may scare you off so why not do this, I'll keep my hands behind my back and you come here and well… putting it as gently as I can, feel the front of my pants… you'll get it instantly since you and I are pretty similar." Shego said when she hoped that would get some of Clovers trust.

Clover was a little surprised after hearing that but she can somehow feel Shego being sincere.

"I-I guess it can work."

That caused Shego to nod her head and she placed her hands behind her back while she got close to the cell bars and waits for Clover to move towards her.

Clover was a bit cautious as she moves closer to Shego just enough before Clover carefully slides her hand through the bars and felt the front part of Shego's pants.

She then felt nothing for a second… but when she went lower towards her pussy… well… she was shocked when she felt a massive bulge in Shego's pants.

Clover's eyes widened as she looks at Shego.

"Y-You're not lying."

"Hehe, nope, though if you want me to unzip my pants and drop them for real proof, won't mind doing that, but mind if we do that later once we are freed and in a more… comfy place?... pretty sure this is not the right time to flash one another hehe." Shego said before she winked at Clover.

Clover blushes a bit before retracting her hand.

"R-Right." She said.

"Right, anyway that other woman is possibly my Fiance Kim possible, you may have heard of her… its a LONG story on how that happened and I can explain later but think you can explain why DNAmy wanted you all here?" Shego said which made Clover look to the ground.

"She… wanted to fin-fine tune her e-experiements… h-her past guards were b-bulky and st-strong but not very fast… you can see that I'm one of the newest… e-experiements… she's trying to make humanoids like me s-since if she can do that… and make it so that the strength and what not is condensed and keep the speed… you can get how s-scary an army like that is… t-the h-horse thing I heard wa-was just a… b-bonus… heard she used it on that guy in front of me with some kind of delayed effect, either its a new k-kind of transformation or its a w-were thing… heard that its suppose to trigger on certain conditions, while I'm supposed t-to be a m-more speedy experiment… she made him into the real project since she needed just to fine tune a few things… she also d-dabbled in the occult recently and made a d-deal with some kind of demoness and got some DNA from the d-demoness when she gave her last g-generation guards to her… s-so D-DNAmy only has like a small g-guard of s-security around her." Clover explained while Shego looked thoughtful.

"Well… explains why the guards were not seen… how come none of you tried to escape?" Shego asked while Clover teared up a bit.

"L-Like we had a c-choice… with looks like ours at best we would be considered freaks and at worst we would have to hide… I mean I'm a walking rabbit person now with a freakish cock attached to me and I already had shy issues before… now… I'm just a freak no matter what anyone says." Clover said before she cried a bit while Shego frowned.

"Yeah well if we can't get you back to normal you and a few others here can crash at my place and work for me, ever hear of the Go name from Go City?, I may be a villainess or maybe a former one now, but I don't like to abandon those who are similar to me." Shego said with a rare look of generosity in her eyes.

Clover was shocked.

"R-Really? You would let me live with you?"

"Hehe, yeah, though you would have to pull your weight there, I don't mind giving you a chance, rabbit looking or not, besides if you got equipment like mine we could have a lot of fun and make things interesting with my possible Fiance hehe." Shego said when she points a thumb at Kim… who was busy bending over a nearby console which made her ass more pronounced a bit even with the snow coat on.

Clover blushes a bit when she saw Kim's ass for bit as Kim was unware as she looks at the console.

When she found it, she took a few moments to find out that there was a master console that would control the cages and it was in the next room.

"Looks like we need to go to the next room to find out where the cage master switch is, seems one opens them all and DNAmy was cutting corners to do that instead of making many buttons." Kim said while unaware of Clover staring at Kim's ass and when Kim turned around, Clover looks at Shego who looks amused.

"Great, saves us time, anyway Clover, Emerald, see you two in a bit, if we find Lillum and Maite we will let you know." Shego said when she gestured for Kim to follow her when she found a single door that would allow them to continue onwards.

Kim nods before she follows Shego as Clover looks at Emerald.

"T-Think they'll succeed?"

All Emerald did was shrug for a moment.

"Not sure, never saw Shego team up with someone before and Kim of all people?, heard that she and Kim have some bad blood but hey, I've been wrong before, lets just hope at best we get out of here alive transformed or not, anywhere is better than here and I'm the one hanging around like a ticking time bomb." Emerald said before he looked a bit pale and grits his teeth while his body shuddered for a moment, either Emerald was fighting that transformation somehow or it was causing him discomfort before it would fully kick in.

Clover was a bit worried for Emerald as she hopes that Shego and Kim finds the master control panel in time.

Though as Kim and Shego left the room, DNAmy on the other hand was smirking when she watched things on a computer monitor in the room that Kim and Shego were approaching and two female figures stood behind her.

"Hehe, looks like the perfect test subjects are about to arrive… you know the deal you two, you two keep them busy and gather data and I may keep your boyfriend from turning into a wondrous creature for good, not sure why you two would complain but eh… more fun for me and this does give me results." DNAmy said before she turned in her computer chair to look at the two females… Maite and Lillum who really didn't look amused… Maite and Lillum were altered as well and while Maite looked like her hair was turned into Quills, she looked mostly human aside from that though her body looked much stronger then usual, like she gained weight in raw muscle when her arms and what not looked more toned then usual.

Lillum on the other hand looked more… sensual… made sense when the DNA that was spliced into Lillum was demonic succubus DNA making her an artificial and the first of DNAmy's demonic experiments, she wasn't as battle oriented as Maite but DNAmy didn't mind since Lillum was made that way not only because of her body but her mentality as well suited the DNA to an extent.

"Just make sure that Emerald is okay." Maite said as she glares a bit at DNAmy.

"But of course, I'm a woman of my word, just make sure to get as much battle data as you fight Kim and Lillum… well… you do have fun with Shego so you know your target… just make sure to do your jobs and I'll tell you what I can do to keep your boyfriend from turning into a real… hehe, well I don't like to use this term for such a perfect specimen who will soon to be… but a real monster during his first transformation… can't stop it once it starts but turning him back to normal… well… different matter altogether." DNAmy said before she gestured for the two to get to the lower floor where the hallway connected with this room.

This caused Lillum to grumble before she nudged Maite.

"Come on Maite… we may not like this but with this bitches crazy experiments… might as well do what she says for now so we can help Emerald." Lillum said while her own eyes gave a deep red glow, not like a red color as red colored eyes but a gentle red glow for all of the eyes which showed how altered her genetics were now.

"Fine." Maite said before sending DNAmy one more glare before she starts leaving the room.

DNAmy chuckles a bit while the camera feed went to the lower room to show Shego and Kim entering while Shego and Kim saw that the room was oddly unlit.

"Huh… ever get the feeling you were being watched?" Shego said before the room lit up which blinded Shego and Kim for a moment.

"GAH!" Shego got out when she covered her eyes from how bright the place was.

"What the?!" Kim shouts as she covers her eyes as well.

Once their eyes adjust to the sudden lights before they look to see two female like beings and Shego and Kim recognized them even with their newish forms.

"Now way… Maite… Lillum?" Shego said when she saw the duo.

Maite again looked like her previous self for now though the pinkish blue hair like Quills did get the attention… they were swept back and went down her back while Maite looked a tiny bit bulkier then usual.

Lillum on the other hand was floating near Maite while she looked like a demoness… demonic wings… demonic tail… she even wore an outfit that barely covered her breasts that looked a lot like a leotard and didn't seem to mind the chill in the room… honestly Shego had a hard time focusing when Lillum looked… well… beautiful and what not, more so then her human self.

Kim was surprised when she saw the duo.

"Oh God… What did she do to them?" She said even the answer was way obvious.

"Who knows and who cares… from the look of things… they don't look friendly… come on Maite, Lillum, if you two can hear me its Shego, we came here to help you guys, all we need to do is get to a switch and we can get Emerald and the others who were transformed out of here." Shego said when she appemt to reason with the duo.

Though while Maite and Lillum looked like they would think about it, Maite shakes her head.

"Sorry… but if we don't do this, then DNAmy won't tell us how to get Emerald back to normal." Maite said while she got in a combat stance and back attacks would be a bad idea given her quills on her head leading down her back.

"Yeah… sorry Shego, but right now we can't disobey or Emerald will pay for it greatly in the end." Lillum said while she charged her hands with demonic energy that looked similar to Shego's own glow powers for a moment but pink in coloring.

Kim facepalms.

"Just great. Guess you'll get Lillum while I'll handle… Maite then."

"Seems so… careful Kim, like I said Maite gave me issues before in the past and this was BEFORE she was turned into this… so watch out, also seems back attacks are a bad idea so try and avoid those." Shego said before she had to guard herself when Lillum shocked Kim when she charged Shego and as Shego blocked a grab of all things with her plasma unfused hands, Lillum flew out of the room seemingly to a different room while Kim was left with Maite who cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry about Shego, unlike you and I, Shego and Lillum will be having a different kind of fight soon, know what a succubus is?" Maite said while she tried to get Kim to focus on her.

Kim blinked in confusion.

"Um yeah. They're likely labeled as… *gasping*... Oh God… She turned Lillum into one didn't she?"

"Pretty much, insanity aside she does have some points with turning Lillum into one… I mean why fight all battles when you can try and seduce your way through a fight and well… try and not throw up but DNAmy wants to try and mix some succubus DNA and other DNA into her own body so… *Shudder*..." Maite said while a speaker kicked in.

"I heard that." DNAmy's voice said over the speaker while Maite rolled her eyes.

"Good grief… She really needs a new hobby… or get herself a guy… or woman." Kim said.

"Considering I'm trying to not think of her near ANY Gender… especially when she tried to hit on Emerald once after saying things like he will be perfect when altered… not exactly in the best of moods so bit of a truth thing here… using you for some stress relief with this fight so no hard feelings given the situation?" Maite said while she got in a charging combat type stance.

Kim sighs before getting into a fighting stance.

"None taken. Would do the same thing if my… fiance was in that predicament."

A moment later, Maite shot forward with shocking speed and with a quick punch which Kim countered with a kick to block it with the bottom of her foot… however Kim was launched back towards the wall with Maite barely looking winded from that… maybe DNAmy's experiment was working and Maite was a super fighting animal soldier… but if this was the case… what would Emerald turn into if Maite was just a step in that kind of direction and not the finish line?

Kim groans a bit before getting up.

"Okay… A good shot." She said before she starts charging at Maite.

This resulted in Kim's agility really being tested when DNAmy smirks when she saw how strong Maite was compared to Kim, unlike Kim who mainly did small training here and there with Gym and what not, Maite was fighting for her life and then some pretty much day by day in combat tournaments so unlike Kim, Maite was more battle hardened then most, Shego being a close second or higher given her age.

"Hehe, so much data, this really is going to be good… Oh I can't wait for that Emerald guy to finally change… the incubation period was a pain but it will be worth it." DNAmy said when she could just picture her greatest creation come to life.

Meanwhile with Shego, she and Lillum, who was pushing her, forced her into a room and Lillum threw Shego onto a bed of all things much to Shego's shock.

"What the hell?!" Shego said before she tries to get up.

Though Lillum pounced again and this time Shego was pinned to the bed while Lillum gave her a lustful look.

"Sorry Shego but considering I'm a lover, not a fighter and I need to keep you busy for a bit, hopefully you can help me with a certain problem… aside from Emerald of course but you already heard about that… tell me what do you know of succubuses?" Lillum asked while she had a surprisingly strong grip on Shego's wrists to not get a surprise plasma punch to the kisser while Lillum looked down at Shego with raw lust in her glowing red eyes.

Shego struggled a bit before her eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding me? That DNbitch turned you into one?"

Lillum giggles when she heard that.

"Yup, said that Maite and I were the latest in her newest experiments and I was first in a new demonic line of sorts, Maite was given a more… combat oriented route however… but I can explain more later… for now I should warn you that ever since I got this altered body I've been…. **So hungry…** its taking all my willpower to not jump Maite or try and free Emerald and risk him being stuck as a ticking genetic timebomb right now." Lillum said while she breathed a bit heavily when she looks Shego up and down in a lustful predator like way.

Shego groans in annoyance.

"That fat bitch. What she gonna do next, make a wolf that causes lightning or a cat with dark flames?" She said sarcastically.

"Who knows, but come on Shego, do you really want to fight me?, I know you… pretty sure this body and pretty forward me are getting you worked up huh?" Lillim said when she used her new tail to rub Shego's pants where her cock was.

Shego lightly groans a bit.

"Damn… Fine then. I came to rescue you guys… so I got no other choice then."

Lillum grins when she lets Shego go.

"Don't worry… Maite's not going to go for a kill or anything, that DNbitch just wants data for now and we get Emerald back safe and sound, might as well make it worth your while for saving little ol us right?" Lillum teased when she got off the bed and slowly starts to strip in front of Shego to tease her quite a bit… Lillum was shapely before but this was just mind blowing and Lillum's proportions didn't seem to bother her… either this new form made her physically stronger to withstand it or she used some kind of Succubus skill to prevent her large F to G cup breasts from breaking her back… they looked smaller earlier so did Lillum grow them for dramatic effect?... same with her ass… it looked bigger once Lillum removed her clothing but looked smaller when clothed… trick of the eyes?

Shego was both surprised and confused at the sight as she blushes while her cock started to twitch in her pants.

Lillum smirks at that while she looks up at Shego.

"I will say this… there is one perk that I do like about this form and you want to know what that is?" Lillum teased when she stood in the nude.

Shego looks at Lillum with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that?"

All Lillum did was smirk, and above her folds, a cock matching Shego's cock length and width formed and Lillum smirks at the wide eyed look Shego gave her.

"Succubuses can reform their bodies for their partner's tastes… I can do stuff like this and I always did want to feel what its like to be on the offensive rather than defensive." Lillum teased while she stroked her freshly grown cock in front of Shego.

Shego was still shocked at the sight of Lillum's cock which caused her to blush brightly.

' _What the fuck was that nerd doing?'_ She thought.

Though it seemed while Lillum could read tastes for Shego and what not, she wasn't a mind reader like that as far as she was aware of and took Shego's silence as a bad thing.

"Oh, do you not like the surprise?, I figure with you always being on the offensive you don't have much experience with defense so I figured you would want to change things up." Lillum said when she gets ready to get rid of her cock.

"W-Wait!" Shego said before shutting her mouth.

Lillum smirks and gave Shego a mischievous look when she heard that.

"Yes?" Lillum said when she slowly walked towards Shego on the bed.

Shego blushes a bit more.

"Y-You can… keep it on you."

"I see, well how do you want to start?, have me lead or let you lead?" Lillum asked when she gave Shego the options to see what she would be most comfortable with.

Shego was thoughtful for a bit.

"You lead."

"Alright… want a blowjob or want me to eat your pussy out?" Lillum said when she approached Shego and used her hands to unzip Shego's pants and pulled them and her panties off in a quick manner which left Shego in her boots and upper clothing like her shirt and coat and her cock and pussy were seen which Lillum rubbed when she stroked the cock and used her fingers to rub Shego's folds.

Shego shudders from that action.

"B-Blowjob."

"Nice choice." Lillum said when she moved to lick Shego's cock while she used her hands to stroke the cock off while she made sure that her demon tail gripped her own cock and had the head rub against Shego's folds to tease her pussy constantly and she opened her mouth and surprised Shego when she actually deep throats the dick in no time and didn't gag like usual.

Shego, who was shocked, groans a bit loudly as she felt her cock inside Lillum's mouth.

While this went on, the scene went to Emerald for a moment while he looked like he was really in pain and was groaning loudly while Clover tried to help Emerald with calming words while Emerald could feel his blood boil… not sure if it was figuratively or literally but either way it hurt like hell and Emerald actually wanted to scream.

"D-Don't worry Emerald. I am here." Clover said as she tries to calm Emerald down.

Though it seemed Emerald was not listening and Clover actually saw veins bulging on Emerald's body when his change seemed to start and when he opened his mouth to scream… instead of a yell of pain… everyone, Maite, Kim, Shego, and Lillum stopped what they were doing when they heard a deep roar.

Maite stopped mid punch from trying to slug Kim in the side and Lillum pulled her head off Shego's cock while she looked worried when that sound didn't seem natural and no creature was here to give that off unless…

"Emerald!" Lillum and Maite said from their ends which told Shego and Kim everything they needed to know.

Kim's eyes widened.

' _Oh no.'_ She thought.

' _Oh crap… must be the transformation.'_ Shego thought.

Meanwhile with Clover…

She was actually cowering from Emerald when he broke free from his bonds and he was on all fours on the ground and his body seemed to warp and shift while his form looked less and less human and more… draconic?... even wings jet from his back as he gave another yell while DNAmy smirks when she speaks over the intercom.

"Oh looks like the newest addition to my cuddle buddy army is almost finished." DNAmy said while Maite grits her teeth.

"That wasn't part of the deal you bitch!, you said if we gave you that combat and sex data respectively you would fix Emerald!" Maite said while DNAmy chuckles.

"Oh but I am keeping my deal, not my fault that the transformation agrees with him and is faster then expected… hopefully he can tell friend from foe otherwise I may need to go back to the drawing board… anyway I won't need the video data anymore, not enough to go on so thanks for letting me give those injections… the more you two fight and have sex, the more data I'll get so I'll give a small reward before I leave… there is no way to return any of you to normal… unlike the previous transformations this kind of work effects you deep down to your very core… however unlike with you and Lillum, this kind of transformation with Emerald is reversible… if a temporary thing… know what a werewolf is?... well similar concept but he may not be fully human if he returns to normal… anyway good luck my pretties, you'll need it." DNAmy said while Maite growled out loudly with a yell.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Maite roars while another roar was heard this time, at a much louder volume and breaking metal was heard.

Maite pretty much ignored Kim when she ran by her and through the door that led by the many other rooms to the main cell room.

"Oh boy." Kim said after getting over her surprised look before going after Maite.

She and Maite ran into Shego and Lillum when the duo ran out of the room… though… Shego only had enough time to get her panties on and calm herself so she got funny looks from Kim and Maite when they were momentarily surprised.

"Oh please, not the strangest thing, besides we're going to check on Emerald and the other people to make sure Emerald is not tearing the place up or tearing anyone a new one." Shego said before she ran on ahead and while Lillum would giggle, the situation caused her to fly after Shego with a worried look on her face.

Maite and Kim didn't care what they saw as they went after the duo to make sure that Emerald was okay.

When they got to the room, they saw a lot of dust kicked up from Emerald's cage while a massive form was seen, it was like DNAmy's formers soldiers and grunts size… but for a good reason this time… when the dust settled… all four women saw that Emerald… had transformed into a fucking purple dragon humanoid with rainblow like feather wings… the eyes on his body didn't show much of a reaction to Kim and the others while they looked stunned… just what the fuck did DNAmy do to make this form!?

The scales were purple but the claws and talons on his hands and bow legged legs were practically golden in color while the underside of his stomach was a different color, his body was humanoid aside from the bow legged legs and his head looked like an actual dragon head… either DNAmy did something with various dinosaur DNA and other animals or she somehow found a way to make an actual fucking Dragon.

"No way." Kim said with wide eyes.

"Please tell me DNAmy didn't actually turned Emerald into a fucking dragon." Shego said.

"Considering I was turned into a Succubus, today is just full of surprises." Lillum said while Maite looked shocked when Emerald got to two feet and started to approach Clover's cage with a growl when he seemed out of it and Clover looked more scared.

"G-Go away!" Clover pleaded before Maite used her speed to get in between the duo.

"Hold it right there Emerald." She said.

However it seemed Emerald didn't register Maite or flat out ignored her when he keeps on approaching Clover for some odd reason, though to Maite's shock Emerald's left hand went and gripped her on her left arm and while he looked oddly hesitant… he tossed Maite into Lillum but oddly enough not with great force… it was like he had some reason for doing that but was trying not to harm her… was Emerald still in control and was just trying to get his body fully under control or was something else driving him?

Either way he moved to stand in front of Clovers cage and with a swingle swipe of his clawed hand, he shattered all of the bars on one side in one swing much to the groups shock, sure Shego could probably melt the bars given time but those bars were made to hold back DNAmy's mutants from the look of things so Emerald doing that showed he was not to be put in their same league… though to further shock he actually starts to speak.

" **Ge...t…** ou **t…. C-clove** -clover… r-run!" Emerald shockingly said to the fearful rabbit woman.

Clover didn't know why but she was very afraid before she starts running.

Emerald stayed still before he gripped his head with one hand and roars when he looked like he was in some kind of pain and stumbles back while Lillum helped Maite to her feet.

"What's happening to him?" Kim said.

"Emerald's probably fighting something to gain control, DNAmy's creatures normally listen to her so maybe she is trying to force a command into him or maybe that form is just really unstable, either way this is not good, even if Emerald freed Clover, we don't know if he will go on a rampage and harm the other caged people." Shego said after Clover moved to get behind her for safety while Shego looks around and saw many people here, on closer inspection there were kids as well… honestly DNAmy went on her top 5 list of asses to kick for this when she saw some mutated kids as well… and from what they heard on the intercom, this was a form for good.

"That monster. Adult's one thing but children too?! I'm gonna make that bitch choke on my cock for this." Shego said with a pissed off look.

"Well join the club, maybe we could use that animal ray to give her a good look first so we don't feel filthy for that later, for now we got to get Emerald calmed down somehow." Lillum said when Emerald got to his hind legs and roars before his eyes glow with a demonic light similar to Lillim's though more blood red… either that was a sign Demonic DNA was mixed in or Emerald lost control fully… either way Emerald charged the group with a roar and everyone had to jump out of the way though Clover surprised Shego when she hugged her and hopped out of the way higher than everyone else and landed on a high rafter so Shego had the perfect spot for a ariel attack though Clover was shaking up a storm from fear right now and wouldn't let Shego go.

Everyone else had surprised looks before Maite, Lillum and Kim dodged out of the way.

Kim then looks at Maite.

"Any ideas?! I've dealt with a dinosaur but not a dragon." Kim said.

"Your guess is as good as mine, for now lets work on knocking Emerald out, he maybe out of control now because his body was just transformed, if we do that he may way later be under control." Maite said like she had experience with a moment like that and Lillum had a similar look nearby… did these two go out of control at first?

"Um… did you and Lillum had the same experience earlier?" Kim said.

"Sorta, we were more or less aware but for me… well I had to fight a lot and get my anger out of my system… you can guess what Lillum did to get herself calmed down." Maite said while Lillum blushed a bit when she remembered what she did… so many drained bodies…

Kim blushes a bit.

"Yeah… better to not know that. So how do we knock him out?"

"Well considering his large frame, I would say his head, stomach, and groin area but considering the head is armored, he is mainly in a crouched position, his stomach is guarded… not even sure if he has a wang in that form of if he is like a Lizard, could be hidden in his body for protection, best bet is for one of us to distract him and somehow rattle his brain." Maite said while Shego, hearing that looks at Clover while the scared rabbit humanoid keeps a tight grip.

"Clover… let me go, thanks to you I got a good vantage point and Emerald won't notice me when I go for a sneak attack." Shego said while Emerald slowly approached a guarded Kim, Maite, and Lillum with a growl and in slow steps.

Clover shook her head.

"Y-You might get hurt or worse."

"Oh please, do I look like I would die?... and believe me, if he gets anything close to Lillum's level of turned on and tried to assault me, could be a distraction for everyone to knock Emerald out… besides… you owe Emerald… even in that kind of state, he helped you before remember?... are you going to let your fear keep you from paying back someone you owe?" Shego said while she points at the shattered cage that Emerald busted before he fully lost control.

"N-No." Clover said before lets Shego go.

"Good… I'll make sure to reward that later!" Shego said before she used gravity to start to fall and used the lower part of the rafter to kick off and she spun in the air and with a quick mauver, she slammed a plasma encased hand onto Emerald's skull full force and he roared from the pain while Shego shook her hand and jumped back a few times as Maite and Kim moved to take advantage of the situation and Maite used a quick Muay thai move to grip Emerald on the back of his now scaly head and slammed her knee onto the part of the skull that was hit after Kim used her grappling hook to pull his hands away from his head for a moment and Emerald roars again in pain and as Maite fell, Shego moved to slug Emerald in the jaw in a way so that his brain was rattled around in his skull and a moment later, Emerald fell to the ground seemingly knocked out before Maite rubbed her knees when she felt so much pain for kneeing something like armor like that… same with Shego when she shook her hands when pain hit her hand hard… and Emerald's scales didn't look damaged at all.

"Fuck, that hurt." Shego said as she hisses before Clover jumped back down to the group.

"Are you guys okay?" She said.

"Ask me that in 5 minutes when I can feel my leg when not in pain." Maite said while Lillum giggles a bit.

"They will be fine, how are you… Clover was it?... sorry if you were scared… I'm sure Emerald didn't mean anything bad when he attacked us… probably scared and overwhelmed by… this…" Lillum said when she looks at the seemingly knocked out Emerald who shocked all when he groans and starts to fidget for a moment… was he coming too already!?

Shego groans.

"Oh come on! He should've been knocked out by that."

"Either that or he has some kind or regen thing going on or is built like a tank." Kim said when she remembered a few tough fights where enemies just wouldn't go down easily.

Though while many got in guarded stances, and Clover hiding behind Shego again… Emerald got to his hands and… knees?... while he held his head and spoke with a deep tone to his voice.

"Oh my head…" Emerald said which surprised many when they heard that.

Maite was surprised after hearing that.

"E-Emerald?" She said before she ran to his side.

"M-Maite?..." Emerald said when he opened an eye and looks at Maite… though he was surprised by her quill like hair, everyone saw large green eyes to show that Emerald was in control now while Lillum looked happy to see Emerald in control again.

Maite then went to hug Emerald.

"Oh Emerald." She said as she starts to cry.

Emerald was surprised by that and though he was now a dragon or looked like one, he made some pretty animated hand gestured when he flailed an arm for a moment.

"M-Maite!, whats wrong!?, did that DNAmy do something else to you?" Emerald said with a concerned tone in his voice.

Shego and Kim got closer with Clover staying close.

"That's putting it mildly considering what that bitch did." Shego said.

"What she… oh thats right… Maite, Lillum and I were going for a picnic and next thing I…-!... Clover!... oh hell I didn't harm you did I?... last thing I remember was swiping at your cage and everything else went blank after that." Emerald said when he looked comically worried and instead of a ferocious dragon he looked sorta like an oversize plushy right now with how nervous he looked.

Kim tries to calm him down.

"Clover's okay. You were able to hold yourself back just so she can escape." She said.

"I-I see… still sorry if I scared you Clover… I'll apologize to what I tried to do to everyone here in case I did anything while blacked out but I'm pretty sure you were pretty frightened and all that." Emerald said when he looks at Clover with an apologetic look on his scaly face.

Though Clover stayed by Shego, she was able to make her head to be seen.

"I-It wasn't your fault. That mean lady was the reason for all of this."

Emerald did look a bit relieved though when he brought a clawed hand up, Clover hid while Emerald looked at his hand and had narrowed eyes.

"Yeah… still doesn't change the fact that compared to you, Maite, and Lillum, I'm a real monster now… you could pass off the looks as cute or adorable things or just get away with the truth and people could accept you but me… I'm a walking dino with wings or a Dragon or whatever." Emerald said while he looked a bit depressed when he realized that unless he can return to normal or some smaller form, he won't be able to do much and he scared Clover just now after managing to get her to talk to him while he was a captive

Maite stopped hugging Emerald to look at him.

"Actually Emerald… that conniving bitch told us that you can return to normal somewhat. It's like being a werewolf."

"Seriously?... did she say how it works or was she just messing with you?" Emerald said while Kim shakes her head.

"Nah… I may not like her and this is a new low but when it comes to mutations, DNAmy won't lie about this… maybe she has notes where she was and we can find out how to reverse this somewhat… Maite, Lillum, I know I don't need to say much but mind waiting here with Emerald while I look… I would have Shego join me but…" Kim said before everyone looks to see Clover hug Shego from behind again which made many sweatdrop at the sight.

"Don't worry, we'll stay by his side." Maite said.

"Right… anyway Shego uh… seems you'll have to wait here with Clover so I'll see you in a bit, might as well let you get reacquainted with your friends." Kim said before she walked away while Emerald blinks when he looks at Kim and whether he knew it or not, he licked his maw a bit when his gaze went to Kim's ass for a moment.

Shego noticed before giving off an amused look.

"See something you like Emerald?"

Emerald jolts before he hums when heard that and looks away while comically sweating.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Emerald said with a nervous tone to his voice.

Shego snorted.

"Yeah right. But I don't blame you… my fiancé does have a nice ass." She said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed a bit from that while Lillum looks amused.

"Ohhh… have experience with said ass yet?" Lillum said while Clover blushed when this situation was bothering her a bit… not in a bad way but more like a issue in her pants kind of way.

"Well… not yet. Though Kim does need a bit of training which was why I was trying to reach you guys to help out. Was also gonna invite you three to a nice mansionwarming party." Shego said.

"I see… though how are you going to have a mansion party with well… us looking like this and well… can Emerald even walk through the doors?" Maite said when she gestured to Emerald, Lillum, and herself… Lillum and Maite could pass off as human… Emerald on the other hand.

"Hmmm…. Hehe… I may have an idea… follow my lead and Emerald, since Kimmy hasn't gotten these bars open, want to test that strength out and see if you can rip the bars off or something and free some prisoners?" Shego said while Emerald blinks a few times.

"Uh… sure, not sure if I can do it normally though Emerald said when he managed to get up and though was a bit uneven with his steps, he approached a cage and looked inside of it to see a little girl who had bird like wings on her arms… looked to be around 6 or so with a older man, either a brother or a father given the stubble and the man looked protective of the girl.

"H-Hey uh… sorry for the scare earlier… mind if I try to break these bars for you?" Emerald asked with a calm tone to his voice when he looked at the two occupants.

The man looks at the young girl before looking at Emerald.

"As long as we get out of here, by all means do it." He said.

Emerald nods his head before he grips the bars… took a breath when he got ready and after a moment… well… seems he had more strength then he thought because he barely used any power and BAM… two bars were ripped off with his clawed hands and he blinks at the strength that he had.

"Whoa… barely did anything that time." Emerald said before he pulled off some more and an opening was large enough for two people to come out after Emerald stepped away to make some room.

The man and the young girl carefully exits out of the cage.

"Thanks." The man said to Emerald.

"No problem… names Emerald, this is Maite and Lillum, my two ladies and this is their friend and my friend Shego… and… well… not sure after what happened if she is my friend or not… but her name is Clover." Emerald said when he introduced each person while the little Harpy girl hid behind the man who had a wolf like tail.

"Sup. I'm Shego." Shego said as Clover shyly waves at the two.

"Hey, I'm Lillum." Lillum said while Maite introduced herself.

"Hey there, I'm Maite, sorry for any issues you may have had with Emerald, he is a really nice guy." Maite said while Emerald rubbed his head.

The man looks up at Emerald before he looks at the others.

"Umbra… odd name I know my parents wanted a name that is hard to come by… this is my little sister Solara, we are visiting our grandparents nearby but got jumped by that DNAmy woman… I got this tail and enhanced senses apparently and my little sister can fly for a short time." Umbra said while Solara shyly hid behind Umbra when she looks at everyone and Shego smiles when she knelt down a bit.

"Hey, don't worry, we're all friends here so no need to worry, think of the big guy here as a scary bodyguard who will scare away the monsters for you." Shego said when she tried to use her child based skills that she learned when it came to cheering them up while Emerald blinks a few times while his eye twitched at the scary bodyguard thing.

Maite couldn't help but giggle as she pats Emerald on the head when she reached up to do so thanks to Emerald's higher then normal height.

Luckily for Shego, the girl did feel slightly better.

So much so that she giggles a bit which caused Umbra to lightly chuckle.

"Alright, you all are fine… Solara, try and not wander too far, we don't know what else that woman who brought us here has in store, even if she is not here she could have laid traps here." Umbra said in warning while Solara nods and she surprised the group when she moved to fly in the air and lands to sit on Emerald's shoulders and that gave him a reason to give a half lidded look.

"What am I?, a perch?" Emerald asked while Solara giggles when she was no longer afraid of Emerald.

Everyone else, including Clover, chuckled at the sight.

A moment later, the cages opened all at once a moment later which caused Lillum to smile.

"Looks like Kim found the override, hey Shego what now?, from what I can tell many here were mutated." Lillum said which made Shego grin more.

"Just gather everyone around and once Kim gets back we can leave after I announce something." Shego said while she sounded cryptic which confused everyone… and when Kim returned she was surprised to see many people here both mutated and not with Shego on one cage as a soapbox of sort.

"Alright, is everyone here?, I have an announcement to make, considering various things, unless anyone has any objections, I don't mind hiring you all as help at my home… know the Go family in Go City?... well I'm the new owner of the Go mansion and while there is some help there, there are only about 10 or so there so all help will be appreciated." Shego said much to everyone's shock.

Everyone was shocked that the lady in green was a member of the Go family.

"You're willing to hire us despite our… appearance?" One person said.

"Dude, you are talking to a woman with Greenish skin AND can shoot plasma from her hands, many would think the Go mansion is a place were super powered people gather so shouldn't be too much of an issue, not forcing you to decide today but unless you live nearby and know the area, I suggest you follow me in a few minutes since we have a plane big enough to carry everyone back to Go City without a return trip." Shego said while she lights her hand up for a moment to show that she was like the mutants in some way before she unlit it so she wouldn't burn her clothes… she got her pants back a bit ago so kids won't be scarred.

Everyone else can see that before one woman stepped in.

"Well if you're willing then… I would like to apply." She said.

"S-Same here!" Another person said and in no time, many were cheering Shego's name while Kim had a half lidded look on her face when she stands near Maite.

"Did she just gain a mutant army?" Kim said while in a different situation, she would be worried… now… she was just thinking this was ridiculous.

Maite shrugged.

"Maybe… maybe not. But if that's the case, guess that makes us the X-Men in this scenario."

Kim sweatdrops at that.

"Well if Shego ever loses her hair she might as well be Charles Xavier." Kim said when she got the idea.

"Yeah… hey Shego what about me?, I don't think I would be good for Butler work." Emerald said which made Shego chuckle.

"Well I do need a guard dog so…" Shego said which caused a tickmark on Emerald's head.

"What!?" Emerald said which made Shego laugh.

"Hahaha… oh relax, I'm just joking, but seriously you may need to be in security detail because you may not be able to control your strength… I mean do you think you can wash dishes or sweep things?" Shego said which made a depressed storm cloud to form over his head.

"Right…" Emerald said while he looked down in a depressed state while Shego sweatdrops.

"Oh ease up, you would get some perks until we find out how to give you a more human form, for starters I would make a house for you to crash at that is made for your size so you can't complain if you have no roof above your skull… who knows, Kimmy and I could have fun with you if Maite and Lillum need a break hehe." Shego said which made Emerald blush so much his scales looked red as a result for a moment.

Kim blinks a bit after hearing that as Maite chuckles at Emerald's reaction.

"Sounds like a plan." Maite said.

"Hehe, yeah, though what about Clov here?... she going to be your personal playgirl bunny maid?" Lillum teased when she looks at Clover when she stuck near Shego a lot.

Clover blinks a bit after hearing that making Shego chuckle.

"Well not sure about that but if Clover wants to join in its her call."

"W-Well… n-not sure about that… playgirl thing… but I d-don't mind w-working as S-Shego's… M-Maid." Clover said which made Lillum giggle.

"Hehe, no objections to the playgirl bunny part… anyway before we talk more, we should see if Kim found something before we leave." Lillum said before many look at Kim.

"Uh… yeah I did… in a roundabout way there are two ways, once 12 hours pass, Emerald takes a smaller form so his body can recover and after 12 hours he changes back, other way is to tire Emerald out and his body automatically goes into a… recovery mode." Kim said which really amused Lillum.

"Hooo… so we either use Emerald as a real time clock or tire him out huh?... I don't mind doing that in the fun way." Lillum said when she grins at a blushing Emerald.

"Count me in." Maite said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed more before Shego chuckles.

"Hehe, don't forget to have me and Kimmy in on that fun, doubt people would complain if we have fun with a Dragon of all things." Shego said with an amused tone to her voice.

Kim blushes a bit after hearing that as Solara giggles at Emerald's reaction, despite the fact that she didn't know what was going on.

Umbra shakes his head before Shego gestured for everyone to get near a fur based mutant if they didn't have much clothing.

"Alright follow me, its going to be a bit cold but the plane is quite a walk away from here but won't be too much of an issue as long as you are used to the cold." Shego said while she and many others walk out while Lillum held a Phone near Emerald and a gaming device.

"Got your Phone and Switch Emerald, don't want you to worry about these." Lillum said while Emerald looks at his hands.

"Uh… may want to hold onto them until later when I… shrink…" Emerald said while Kim was reminded about Lillum's dropped Phone.

"Oh, almost forgot." Kim said before she takes out Lillum's phone.

"Here Lillum. Without it, Shego and I wouldn't have find that waterfall." She said.

"Oh thanks, hey Maite, mind carrying Emerald's things?, I need to get my normal clothing… this is nice and can hide enough to not scar kids but not good for most situations." Lillum said before she looks at Shego.

"Though I owe Shego a round or two of fun when we get back hehe so I may not wear much clothing for long." Lillum said before she winked at Shego before she floats away from the group to find a normal outfit.

Shego blinked a bit before she chuckled.

"Same old Lillum."

"Hehe, yeah, thats why Emerald and I love her no matter the form." Maite said while she looks at Shego.

"Anyway if you know where the plane is, Emerald and I can catch up if Kim waits here to lead us, you might as well get everyone else out of here so we can get them to the plane." Maite said while she smiles at Shego.

Shego chuckles.

"Might as well." She said before starts leading the people to her plane.

Emerald, Maite, and Kim waited for Lillum while Umbra stuck behind thanks to Solara staying on Emerald's shoulders when she looked comfy on him… she even dozed off on his head which made Emerald sweatdrop when he couldn't move much.

Maite giggled.

" _Guess that makes you a comfy bed."_ She whispers.

Emerald blushed from that while he kept quiet more to not wake Solara and Lillum came back with a more modest outfit, her figure was shrank down to the C to D cup size to fit it and her ass was smaller as well while she made holes for the wings and tail in the back, the outfit hid her figure and what not.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't cause issues." Lillum said while she smiles at the group.

Maite made shushing gesture as she points at a sleeping Solara on Emerald.

Lillum covered her mouth and hid a giggle while she made sure that Solara was still sleeping and floats up to gently carry Solara and she snuggles up to Lillum and Emerald looked grateful since he could stand without waking her by accident.

Most smiled at the scene when they thought it was a cute moment.

The group then left the base and while the group got far enough, Emerald walked away and used a boulder to block the entrance near the trees to hide the place after the group triple checked to make sure no one else was there… they would have sealed it fully but DNAmy had a back way in so no use blocking the only known entrance fully, though being able to enter it themselves would be a good thing.

His resulted in the group following the path that the many people went and the pilot was helping many people onto the cargo of the plane.

The pilot made sure that they got on the plane safely as he didn't want any accidents happening.

After a few minutes to get Emerald on the plane's main area with Maite, Lillum, and Clover, Kim and Shego got in the plane with Umbra while Lillum still carried the sleeping Solara and the place took off which caused the group to fly back to Go City with a job well done… somewhat… there was still the matter of Shego calling Alfred and body did she and Alfred have one interesting talk… though Alfred agreed to test everyone since he wanted to make sure that only the best were hired… but an area to train people for the test would be build on the Go estate and would house all the people there and a home for Emerald would be build in the front yard so he can keep the ruffians out.

After Shego hanged up the Phone, everyone took a few hours to relax while the flight to Go Mansion was uneventful.

* * *

**Go Mansion Hanger/ Alfred, many butlers and Maids**

After the plane lands in the hangar, Alfred had many butlers and maids rush to help the people in the Cargo area out of the plane while Emerald had to be pried from the doorway of the main plane part and well… it was comical when Shego used her plasma to zap Emerald's ass… that made many kids laugh when Emerald danced the pain away… it was funny as hell when a badass dragon was moving like that while Solara laughed when she woke from her nap and moved to sit on Emerald's shoulders again.

"That was a funny dance." Solara said.

"Y-Yeah… funny… dance…" Emerald said when he rubbed his scaly ass where Shego hit.

Shego chuckled.

"Sorry Emerald. Least you got out of the plane.

"Yeah… you owe me one though." Emerald said while Shego grins at Emerald.

"Oh I'm sure I can pay you back… along with Kimmy, Maite, Lillum, and Clover tagging along so I can have fun with her…" Shego said while she teased Clover when she pinched her on the ass when no one looked.

Clover jolts a bit from that action which caused her to blush brightly at Shego.

Shego grins when she walked by Clover and Shego looks at Alfred.

"Make sure that everyone who wants to stick around if they have no families to content here while finding them rooms to crash in until the training building is made and what not…. And thats after the mansion warming party… and I know how everyone can mingle and fit in and not have to disguise themselves." Shego said when she had an interesting idea which confused all.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Simple, not only do we make it a Mansionwarming party… we make it a Costume party with an animal theme… we can say I hired pros to give them an animal like theme about them, or if not we can just say that they were people rescued from DNAmy… pretty sure many here would be fine with either or and we could just say they work here and stuff… and it can be a party all here enjoy… after all the mutants here are not helped yet, at least not if Alfred doesn't test them yet." Shego said with a grin on her face.

Everyone blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"Hmmm, that actually sounds like a good idea". Maite said.

"Yeah, could be fun… when is the house warming party?" Lillum said while Shego grins.

"With Alfred here leading the charge, I believe things will be ready officially in a few days more or less." Shego said while Alfred smiles.

"Oh don't be silly Madam Go… all we need is a day to make things presentable for the party goers… anyway I'll have the others help get the people here sorted and if any want to leave we will have people come get them or use various transports to get them to their destinations… for now you and Madam Possible should relax after the day you two had." Alfred said which made Shego grin.

"Great… Kimmy, follow me, same with you Emerald, Lillum, Maite, Clover, were going to have some fun… Sorry Solara but you can't follow us where we are going." Shego said when she had Solara taken off Emerald's head.

"Awww." Solara said as she pouts.

"Don't complain Sis, you'll find out when you are older." Umbra said while he held his sister to make sure she didn't follow.

"Okay." Solara said as she still pouts.

"Oh don't be like that my dear, tell you what, you and all the children here, if you will please follow me some of the help and I will bring you to the media room and we can watch many movies so you children will be happy while the adults do the boring stuff." Alfred said with a kind smile on his aged face.

The kids felt excited when they heard that while Solara perked up.

"Okay." She said with a happy smile.

This caused many kids to follow Alfred while he led them away while many maids and Butlers followed and a Butler who looked really experienced, not as experienced as Alfred, appeared and he looks at the adults.

"Alright, for the rest of you aside from Madam Go and Madam Possible's requested guests, please follow me, we will escort you to the Guestroom section so you can rest after your ordeal, we can contact your family and loved ones after you all rest up and get cleaned, wouldn't want to be filthy when they come and get you or you go to them right?" The Butler said while he adjusts his glasses, he looked like the overly serious type.

The rest of the people seemed to nod at the butler since a bunch of them needed rest after everything that happened.

This resulted in Kim, Shego, Emerald, Maite, Lillum, and a nervous Clover to be in Shego's room.

"Hehe, time for some TLC and some overdue fun with Lillum here since she owes me a good round… interested in the fun Kimmy?, you need to gain more experience and confidence right?, whats a better confidence booster then getting it on with a dragon." Shego said while she grins at Kim.

Kim blinks a bit after hearing that.

"R-Right." She said as she glances at Emerald.

Emerald blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"H-Hey, I can respect if you want to say no, I'm not forcing you and if I need to leave for everyone to have fun, I can." Emerald said when he worried he may not fit on the bed and wondered if he still had what made him a man.

Kim shook her head.

"No no. It's fine. Like Shego said… I need the experience." She said before blushing a bit.

"I see… well uh… how do we start?" Emerald asked since this was a rare thing for him to be in.

Lillum smirks when she heard that.

"Well… since Emerald is nude… we should get nude as well." Lillum said when she teased everyone when she slowly stripped in front of everyone.

Clover blushes when she saw that as Kim gave the same reaction while Maite smirks before stripping as well.

Maite had C to D cup breasts naturally but unlike Lillum who grew her breasts to F to G cup, Maite had no such ability and same with Maite's ass, looked tight as hell and toned to boot while Lillum's ass was nice, round, and tight too boot.

Shego grins when she saw that and stripped to show her nube body which left Kim and Clover to be the only dressed beings in the room.

Kim blushes a brightly but knew that she had to get more experience before she starts to strip as well but Clover was feeling nervous.

This left Clover the only one not in the nude and the others look at Clover while Shego gave Clover an understanding look.

"You know, if you want to leave, you are alright to do so, if you want a one on one moment then I get it… though considering no one is giving you bad looks or ridiculing you, I say give it a shot and show what you got… as you can see Lillum would love what she may find." Shego said to try and talk Clover into undressing but only if she was comfortable with it.

Clover was blushing brightly for a moment.

"I-I guess it won't hurt to… try." She said before she slowly starts undressing but was still nervous.

Everyone watched as Clover got undressed and she was the most petite of the group with A to B cup breasts, thin hips… but to many's shock… Clover had a cock even larger then Shego's at 14 inches in length somehow while she had the same Width as Shego's cock… guess she was a grower when it fully became erect and seems DNAmy went large with Clovers size and man did she get wide eyed looks from a few but really lustful ones from Shego, Maite, and Lillum.

"Things just got a lot more interesting." Maite said as she licked her lips.

"Oh yeah… sexy little bunny has a big carrot it seems… going to enjoy this." Lillum said when she grins at Clover while Shego on her end….

Shego was feeling very turned on as she eyes Clover's body and cock.

Emerald blinks at that and he looks at Clover.

"Huh… seems your body is really well liked it seems by the ladies." Emerald said and while he wasn't looking at Clover's cock, he looked the rest of her body up and down and Emerald's body got worked up when a monster of a cock appeared from his body from a slit at his pelvic area… all in all many were shocked at the size when it fit Emerald's form at 14 to 15 inches in length… maybe bigger on Emerald's body... honestly what was DNAmy thinking when she did this.

Kim was blushing brightly when she saw Emerald's cock.

"Seriously, I think DNAmy was way not in the head when she did this."

"You could say that again… though I doubt Lillum or Maite care about that right now." Shego said when she looked to see Lillum and Maite nearly drooling at the sight of Emerald's cock.

Kim sweatdrops a bit.

"Judging from the drool… they are definitely not complaining."

"Right… Clover, you alright?" Shego said when she looks at Clover to see how she was doing.

Clover though was blushing brightly a bit but was still nervous.

"I-I'm fine."

"You sure?" Shego said when she saw Clovers shaking knees.

Clover noticed which caused her to feel embarrassed.

"S-Sorry."

"No worries, why don't you and I have our own fun while Kim has fun with Maite, Lillum, and Emerald, did call them to train her up after all." Shego said while she gave Clover an understanding look.

Clover blushes a bit after hearing that.

"T-That sounds nice." She said.

"Good, hey Kimmy, you cool with going against these three while I work the shyness out of Clover?, she seems to need the pep fuck more then you." Shego said while she walked to stand near Clover.

Kim was thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmmm, guess it'll be alright."

"Alright, Lillum, sorry but our one on one will have to be on hold, hope you can show Kimmy that surprise you showed me and get her loosened up when Clover and I join in." Shego teased while confusing Kim and making Lillum giggle.

"Uh, what is she talking about?" Kim.

"Oh don't worry. You'll find out." Maite said with a smirk.

Lillum giggles at that before she looks at Kim.

"Yeah but for now we should focus on getting Emerald lubed up and stuff, one step at a time right?" Lillum said while she winked at Kim to show the fun between her and Kim would be later.

Kim blushes a bit after hearing that.

"R-Right." She said before looking at Emerald.

Emerald blushed a bit while he kept quiet, he knew he couldn't keep on arguing with asking Kim if she was alright with his so he just waits for one of the ladies to give him a command.

"So… who goes first?" Kim said as she didn't know what to do.

Though she jolts when Maite and Lillum gripped her arms.

"Well… considering we are guests…" Maite said while Lillum continues…

"...why don't we let our little co-host here have a first go with our man?, he should have a really long tongue right now so plenty of foreplay will be needed." Lillum said before she and Maite forced Kim forward towards Emerald who looked down at Kim.

Kim was a bit caught off guard by this before looking at Emerald with a cute blush.

Emerald chuckles before he rubbed his head again.

"So… uh… not a stranger to having fun with the occasional new lady but got any requests on how we do this?... first time with this form here so might as well be giving you my dragon virginities right now." Emerald said which made Maite and Lillum giggle at the cute response.

Kim blushes after hearing.

"I-I see… Guess you can… l-lick my… pussy first."

Emerald nods his head when he moved to sit on the ground and picked Kim up with one hand, his body, while not large, had clawed hands large enough for Kim to sit in one alone somewhat, Emerald's hand barely covered Kim's entire rear end.

Kim was a bit surprised from this before shuddering at the feel of Emerald's clawed hand on her ass.

Emerald carefully used his other hand to act as a backrest for Kim and he looks at Kim to see if she will spread her legs for him.

Kim was a bit nervous as she blushes again before she opens her legs in front of Emerald.

Emerald saw the nervousness and moved to lick Kim's folds gently to help her relax, his tongue was a lot longer like a snakes tongue shockingly enough… and looked pretty long when it was longer then his maw.

Kim was surprised when she saw how long Emerald's tongue was before Kim shudders a bit as she feels her folds being licked.

Maite and Lillum giggle at the sight and watch as Emerald's tongue worked to lick Kim's folds more and more to get her pretty wet thanks to the massive tongue licking the bud mostly on Kim's folds.

Kim starts to let out a groan as she starts to relax as her folds start to get wet.

This allowed Emerald to lick Kim's folds more while he waited for a signal to do much more.

After a bit, Kim starts to feel more relaxed on Emerald's clawed hand.

"K-Keep going." She said.

Emerald nods before he had his tongue poke at Kim's folds… his tongue was like a cock in size alone so Emerald looks at Kim to see what she would do when she realizes that.

Kim jolts when she felt it before looking at Emerald.

"G-Go in… s-slowly."

Emerald nods before he slowly creeps his tongue into Kim's folds while being extra careful to not harm Kim and stopped when she had some issues with adjusting for a moment.

Kim groans a few times before she was able to adjust and motions Emerald to continue.

Emerald keeps on going when he saw that and keeps on going and stopping until he felt his tongue press against her cervix.

Kim groans again for a bit till she was able to adjust on Emerald's tongue for a final time before he waits for the mutated dragon to start.

Emerald nods his head again and slowly thrusts his tongue in and out of Kim's folds… though Emerald jolts when he felt something and he turned his head to glance down and saw Maite and Lillum licking various parts of Emerald's cock.

Maite gave Emerald an eyesmile as she licks some parts of Emerald's cock while Kim was groaning from having her pussy fucked.

Lillum gave a similar eyesmile while she licked her parts and Emerald in turn used his tongue to thrust harder in Kim's folds as time went on while he worked to make her feel as good as possible.

Kim groans again from that action for a bit till her toes starts to curl as she starts to enjoy it.

Meanwhile while Emerald worked to get Kim worked up…

Shego was on her knees while she sucked Clover's cock and was stroking off what she couldn't get while Clover was leaning against a nearby wall when she couldn't keep much strength in her legs thanks to Shego's skills.

Clover was blushing brightly as she was moaning cutely from having her cock sucked.

Shego looks amused while she ran her tongue over the head area while she used one hand to please Clover's pussy when she reached her left hand over and rubbed it gently.

That caused Clover to groan from that action.

"O-Oh God!" She groans.

Shego had a lustful look in her eyes when she slowly slipped her fingers into Clover's pussy and starts to finger her while she bobbed her head more while she sucked Clovers cock harder and could feel her getting closer as time went on until…

Clover moans a bit loud as her hands tried to grip the wall before climaxing inside Shego's mouth.

Shego got a wide eyed look when she felt sperm blast into her mouth and tried to drink as much as she could while she fingers Clovers pussy and stroked her cock to make her orgasm as strong as possible.

And stronger it was as Clover climaxed more as her pussy squirt out her juices on Shego's hand.

Shego keeps her actions up when she keeps on fingering and stroking Clover off until she rode out her orgasm and Shego worked to lick Clover's cock clean.

Clover, after tapping off, panted a bit before groaning as she felt Shego's tongue cleaning her cock.

Once Shego cleaned off Clover's cock, she pulled her head away from Clover's dick and smirks at her.

"Not bad… not bad at all, hope you can return the favor." Shego said while she stands up and she used her plasma to clean her body off and her cock stood tall in Clover's view.

Clover blushes brightly as she saw Shego's cock being erect before gulping.

"I-I can… try." She said.

"Good… get over here and suck this cock then my cute little Playgirl bunny." Shego said while she smirked at Clover.

Clover blushes more and nods her head as she couldn't trust her voice before she gets on her knees and looks at Shego's cock up close.

Clover was again nervous before she carefully grabbed Shego's dick and starts to slowly stroke it a few times.

Shego groans lightly from the feeling and Clover had to use both hands to stroke Shego off when she got a bit bolder and Shego's cock lightly throbbed in Clover's paw like hands.

Clover blushes as she strokes Shego's cock more before she leans her head in and sticks out her tongue before the mutated bunny starts licking Shego's cock.

Shego shuddered a bit and moved to pet Clover's head a few times to show she was doing well.

Clover blushes from the petting before she uses her tongue to lick the dick head before going to the tip while being gentle.

Shego groans more from that and lets Clover go so she could try something on her own to surprise Shego if she wanted.

Clover knew what Shego wanted before she opens her mouth and starts to swallow Shego's dick.

Shego really moans from that and she watches as Clover takes a surprisingly large amount of her cock into her mouth.

Clover groans as she took a bit more of Shego's cock before Clover starts bobbing her head back and forth.

Shego shuddered while she watched this happen and played with her own breasts to get Clover worked up.

Clover blushes when she saw that which caused her to bob her head a bit faster.

She then decided to return another favor by bringing her hand up and actually starts to finger Shego's pussy.

Shego moans more while her cock starts to throb in Clovers mouth as a result.

Clover felt it but still bobs her head nonetheless as she fingers Shego's pussy more.

This went on while Shego's orgasm got stronger as time went on before she used her hand and gripped one of Clover's rabbit ears and she groans when she came hard down Clover's throat and into her mouth.

Clover was a bit surprised at how much Shego let out before she tries to drink down Shego's load as best as she can.

This resulted in Shego riding out her orgasm before she tapped off with a groan 20 seconds later and pants when she looks down at the mess she made on Clover and smirks when she saw the heated effect starting to affect her.

Clover was able to drink down the last bit of Shego's cum before she starts to pant a bit in a more turned on type of way.

Shego smirks when she saw that.

"Hehe, bet you want to fuck like a rabbit huh?... well good thing you got me warmed up so…" Shego said when she got on all fours and shook her ass at Clover while her soaked folds were on display.

Clover's shyness was washed away as she was more turned on before she gets behind Shego and grabbed her hips before Clover had her cock aimed at Shego'd folds before jamming it inside.

Shego groans from the feeling while she felt her folds getting stretched wide by Clover's cock, she rarely takes things in her pussy so she was pretty tight and many toys could be custom made so she really grits her teeth when she could feel how massive Clover was.

Clover groans from how tight it was before she starts humping away like an… animal in heat.

Shego really groans when Clover was humping away at such a fast rate her hips looked like a blur when she looked like a mating machine, even her tongue hanged out of her mouth when she loved how tight Shego was on her cock.

Clover continues to hump away before she leans down and grabs Shego's breasts from behind and squeezes them.

Shego moans from the feeling and looked back to kiss Clover when she looked at Shego in reflex and Shego tried to thrust her hips back but thanks to how fast Clover was fucking her, that barely made a difference.

Clover groans but still thrust her hips more as she returns kiss while looking at Shego with so much lust in her eyes.

This also showed Clover's earlier orgasm was a quick shot because even with how fast she fucked Shego, her orgasm barely approached her while Shego's orgasm was approaching her fast and kept approaching more and more until…

Shego groans a bit loudly before she climaxed a bit hard on Clover's cock.

This caused Clover to reach a hand over and stroked Shego's cock to try and get a similar reaction.

Shego was bit surprised before moans and climaxed from her cock as well as her sperm sprayed out onto the floor.

Clover keeps this up while she kept fucking Shego through her orgasm.

Shego's orgasm continues to get stronger before she taps off but kept groaning loud from the pleasure.

"Oh fuck!"

Clover seemed to take it as a command when she fucked Shego harder and faster then ever when she gripped Shego's breasts with both hands now.

Shego moans a bit loudly from that action as she moans more with her tongue sticking out.

While this went on, the camera turned to Emerald while his tongue ran wild in Kim's pussy and she had a few orgasms already while Maite and Lillum lubed Emerald's cock up fully a bit ago.

Kim was moaning a bit loud as she was having a pleased look on her face as Maite hums while making sure to please Emerald's cock more.

Lillum keeps on licking Emerald's cock while his tongue worked Kim closer and closer to her latest orgasm until…

Kim moans loudly as she throws her head and climaxed hard on Emerald's tongue.

Emerald hums when he enjoyed the juices hitting his tongue and wiggled his tongue more in Kim's folds more while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

Kim's orgasm got a bit stronger from that for about 25 seconds before she taps off.

Emerald removed his tongue from Kim's pussy and he watched Kim as she recovers.

Kim blushes a bit as she was panting for breath while enjoying the afterglow.

"You alright?, think you can continue for the real round?" Emerald asked while he felt his cock throb big time thanks to how turned on he was right now.

Kim took a moment before she was able to catch her breath.

"S-Sure."

Emerald nods his head before he leaned back and moved Kim so that she was over his cock while he had Kim stand on his scaly hips and Kim could see how massive Emerald was when his cock went a bit above her pussy.

Kim gulped as she saw how big Emerald's cock was up close.

' _Good God… I'm not sure if it'll fit.'_ She thought.

This caused Emerald to give her an understanding look.

"If you want to back out or take it slow, I won't stop you, pretty reasonable if you want to back out." Emerald said with a fanged smile on his face.

Kim did return the smile a bit before shaking her head.

"Thank you but no. I can do this. Just need to do it slowly."

Emerald nods his head before he lifts Kim gently with his hands while Maite and Lillum aimed Emerald's slickened cock at Kim's folds and Emerald gently lowered Kim and his cock starts to enter Kim's pussy and Emerald shuddered from the feeling.

Kim groans for a moment as she can feel Emerald's scaly dick going inside of her pussy.

Maite and Lillum smirk when they saw this and Emerald lowered Kim more when she was able to adjust.

Kim groans a few more times but she still powers through it thanks to flexibility in cheerleading.

Emerald noticed and thanks to that he was able to get Kim more on his cock and when her feet were back on his thighs, his cock was near Kim's cervix thanks to that and he waits for Kim to notice.

Kim took a moment to calm down before she blinked when she can see that Emerald was further inside her pussy than she thought.

Emerald chuckles at that.

"Surprised that you took quite a bit?, I'm surprised with how flexible you are so we were both surprised." Emerald said to try and compliment Kim.

Kim blushes a bit.

"T-Thanks. I was a cheerleader back at my old school."

"I see… well I can either lift and lower you or you can try and move on my cock… either way we are just having fun right?, no need to rush." Emerald said with a kind look on his face… no wonder he could keep Maite and Lillum with him… guy was just naturally nice it seems.

"Hmm… I'm gonna… try moving on my own." Kim said.

"Alright, here are my hands so you got a handle of sorts or Maite and Lillum can support you." Emerald said while he smiles at Kim while Lillum and Maite offered one hand each on both sides of Kim.

Kim blushes a bit.

"I don't mind if they help out."

"Great, I'll wait as long as needed so go at your own pace." Emerald said when he leaned back and watched as Maite and Lillum held Kim's hands and wait for her to move.

Kim took a deep breath before she slowly starts pushing herself up a bit before moving back down and repeats it.

Emerald lightly groans when he felt Kim take his cock into her again and again… it wasn't very deep but he was pretty thick right now so he was just waiting for Kim to get used to things.

Kim continues to go up and down on Emerald's cock for a bit more till slowly starts to get used to it.

As that happened, Kim slowly sped up her actions while she could feel Emerald's massive cock get a bit deeper and deeper when Kim rode Emerald harder as time went on.

Maite smirks at the scene as Kim grunt and groans as she bounced harder on Emerald's cock.

"F-Fuck!" Kim groans.

Emerald smirks when he heard that and lightly bucked his hips and Kim thought she gave him a command for that.

Kim would've said something but she was too busy enjoying the pleasure as she bounced a bit faster now.

This went on for a bit while Lillum and Maite keep their hands on Kim's to make sure she wouldn't fall while Kim's orgasm gets closer and closer until…

Kim groans as she toss her head back before she climaxed hard on Emerald's cock.

Emerald growled in a pleased way when he felt that and something inside of him was urging him to do more… but he would hold back until Kim recovers.

It took a bit before Kim taps off but surprisingly… she went back to riding Emerald's cock a bit harder now than before.

This caused Emerald to growl more which got Lillum and Maite's attention.

"Something wrong Emerald?" Lillum asked while Emerald looks at Lillum.

"N-No… just… feel like I should do more… holding myself back and what not… not sure why but something in me is really wanting me to not hold back and **claim this woman."** Emerald said while he turned even deeper and more growl like before he shook his head when he got really possessive for a moment just now and didn't know why though he keeps his body still to not harm Kim.

Kim wasn't aware as she kept bouncing as Maite looks at Lillum.

"Should we stop this?"

"Hmmm… depends… Emerald… think you will harm anyone here?" Lillum asked to see how in control Emerald was while his eyes seemed to have a slight red hue but still seemed aware.

" **Oh...** n-no… **I won't harm anyone here… though if this sexy woman keeps going so slow I may have to take charge."** Emerald growled out much to his shock yet it felt pretty right with him.

Maite blinks in surprise before she looks at Kim.

"Here that Kim? Seems you need to go faster now." She said.

This time Kim heard everything before she uses her strength and rides Emerald's cock as fast as she can.

Emerald got a fanged grin and he royally shocked Lillum and Maite, and somewhat turned on Lillum greatly when he used the tip of his scaly tail to smack Kim on the ass to get her to ride him at a harder rate.

Kim yelps a bit from that action but it surprisingly did the trick as she rides Emerald's dick harder now.

Maite was surprised a bit before chuckling.

"Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, though seems she is fine with it." Lillum said when Emerald tail smacked Kim on the ass a few more times when Kim slowed a bit while he had a fanged grin when he oddly enjoyed this.

Kim groans each time her ass got smacked which not only cause her to speed up but surprisingly her pussy squeezes a bit on Emerald's cock.

Emerald shuddered from the feeling and lets Kim have her fun though once she had another orgasm… he would take charge.

Kim didn't know what Emerald was planning as she kept groans and moaning as she bounced faster and harder on Emerald's cock.

This caused Emerald to lightly moan from the feeling and he could feel his orgasm slowly approaching but Kim's orgasm was about to hit her again until…

Kim groans loudly as her pussy squeezes around Emerald's cock again before climaxing hard on it.

This caused Emerald growl a bit when he fought to keep from cumming and waits for Kim to ride out her orgasm.

About 30 seconds pass before Kim taps off and tries to catch her breath for a moment.

Though that was enough for Emerald when he gripped Kim on the waist and moved so that Emerald was standing while he grins at Kim.

" **Sorry but now its my time to have fun!"** Emerald growled out before he starts to thrust his hips while he stands on two talon like feet and his cock busts into Kim's womb again and again thanks to how rough Emerald was being right now.

"Gah!" Kim groans loudly again after having a surprised look on her face before she starts groaning more as her from the intense fucking that Emerald was giving her.

Lillum, though she bit her lower lip in a bit of lust, looks to see how Maite was doing when she saw how rough Emerald was going with Kim and how Kim was able to adapt well it seem.

Maite squirmed a bit while feeling a bit jealous as she wished she was in Kim's place.

Honestly this was a lot different then how Emerald normally reacted, he wasn't doing anything bad per say, but Emerald acting so rough like this was getting Maite worked up since she was normally an aggressive woman and since Emerald was doing this… was a bit of a turn on for her.

' _Damn… wish Emerald was aggressive with me.'_ Maite thought as Kim was now moaning and groaning loudly before her face starts to look fucked up as her tongue was sticking out.

Emerald growled and groans when he fucked Kim harder and faster while he made sure to not to harm Kim, unlike Lillum who could take it most likely from her time with Shego, and Maite who was a tough woman with experience, Kim was still new to this so that was all Emerald had to hold him back from really going all out with Kim.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Kim moans as she was really enjoying the pleasure before her legs surprisingly tried to wrap around Emerald's waist.

This caused Emerald to grin when he felt that though thanks to Emerald lifting and lowering Kim onto his cock, she had to make do with hugging Emerald's wide chest to keep some form of stability.

Kim kept on moaning loud as her toes curled a few times while her breasts bounced a bit.

"S-So good!"

Emerald used his long tongue to move to her breasts between himself and Kim and he wrapped his tongue around Kim's nipple so he could please Kim more.

Kim moans more from that action as she looks at Emerald with a deep blush that made her look cute.

Emerald fucked Kim at a faster rate when he saw that and his cock bashed into Kim's womb again and again… honestly her pussy may never be the same unless Shego fucked her next to help her recover.

M-More!" Kim moans as her face was looking fucked up again with her tongue sticking out.

Emerald keeps this up while his orgasm was getting closer and closer as time went on until he made one big thrust that really pushed Kim's pussy to the limit and actually roars when he came hard in Kim's womb which made it bloat with so much sperm that it spilt out while Emerald growls and pants from how intense the orgasm was.

Kim moans loudly with ecstasy as her pussy tightens around Emerald's cock before Kim climaxes very hard on it.

This caused the two people to ride out their orgasms before Emerald tapped off with a groan and he pants for breath from the rather intense orgasm while he removed his tongue from Kim's nipple.

Kim taps off as well as she pants a few times.

"W-Wow." Kim said as she looks at Emerald as Kim lightly licked her lips.

Emerald chuckles at that before he pulled Kim off his cock and his load leaked from her folds.

" **Not bad but I need to have fun with my two ladies here so why don't you pick one to have fun with and I have fun with the other?"** Emerald growled out before he sets Kim on her feet and was careful to not let her fall.

"S-Sure." Kim said as she looks at Lillum and Maite for a bit.

The two grin at Kim and wait for her to pick a person to have fun with… Shego did say that Lillum had some surprise for Kim so…

"I-I'll take… Lillum." Kim said.

"Great, I could help test to see what you can do then." Lillum said while she licks her lips in a teasing way.

Kim blushes from the tease as Maite chuckles.

"Looks like I have Emerald to myself." She said as she looks at her boyfriend.

" **Indeed you do… why not bring that sexy ass over here and lets see how well I do when making out."** Emerald growled out in a teasing way while his cock stood tall for Maite.

Maite likes her lips before she walked towards Emerald with a few swings with her hips.

This caused Emerald to grin when he watched Maite approach while Kim moved towards Lillum who had a grin of her own.

"Hehe, seems Emerald filled you up good huh?, wonder how you feel after a fucking like that." Lillum teased when she saw all the sperm dripping down Kim's thighs.

Kim blushes a bit after hearing that.

"I-It was… different." She said.

"Hehe, I'll bet… so… ever go anal yet?" Lillum asked when she wondered how experienced or inexperienced Kim was, she could use a reminder just in case since the fun really was distracting.

Kim gulped a bit.

"W-Well… not really." She said.

"I see… might as well go small then and work to a bigger size." Lillum cryptically said before she surprised Kim when she grew a 8 inch cock on her body that was 2 in width… pretty big yet small compared to the other cocks here and looks like Lillum was getting Kim's anal virginity.

Kim was surprised when she saw Lillum's cock while blushing brightly.

"W-Was this the surprise you wanted to… show me?"

"Hehe, oh yeah, one good perk of this body is I can change my form to suit my lovers tastes and lets say I can start out small so we can get that anal virginity busted wide open." Lillum teased when she licked her lips while her cock throbbed in Kim's view.

Kim blushes when she saw that before gulped.

"S-So should I… get on all fours or… at the wall?"

Lillum smirks while the scene went to a minute later to show Kim with her back on the ground and her ass in the air while her legs hanged over her head and Lillum was licking her asshole deep to get Kim worked up so she could lose her anal V-Card.

Kim was surprised at this position but was moaning and groaning a bit loud from having her asshole eaten out.

This caused Lillum to chuckle while she used her tongue more on Kim's ass so that she could really feel good while with Maite and Emerald...

Maite was seen kissing Emerald even though he was a bit bigger.

Emerald returned the kiss as best as he could but since he had a more scaly like mouth… he just had his tongue go into Maite's mouth for a rather intense french kiss while Emerald held Maite by the ass and back so she could reach his head.

Maite moans into the kiss as she had her tongue interact with Emerald's tongue while petting his cheek.

This caused Emerald to heat up a bit while he pulled is tongue from Maite's mouth and grins at her.

" **So… want to skip the foreplay and get to the real fun?"** Emerald asked while he had a hardon like no other.

Maite licks her lips at the sight.

"I say yes to that."

All Emerald did was grin and placed Maite on her feet.

" **Pick a position then and lets start."** Emerald growled in a dominating way.

Maite smirks before she got on her hands and knees and points her ass at Emerald.

Emerald licked his maw before he got behind Maite, got on all fours over her, and aimed his cock at her pussy and ass and teased both holes to see which hole she wanted fucked the most.

Maite shudders from that action before she looks back at her boyfriend.

"C-Come on Emerald, give my pussy a serious pounding."

Emerald chuckles for a moment and used a large hand to aim his cock at Maite's folds, rubbed the head a few times more to get it lubed… and pretty much fucked it when he forced his cock deep into Maite before she could adjust to his much more massive size and starts to fuck her from the get go when he gave powerful thrusts of his hips.

"O-Oh… FUCK!" Maite groans loudly at the penetration before groaning more as she feels Emerald's cock going in and out of her pussy.

Emerald fucked away to his hearts content while he enjoyed hearing Maite moan and groan under him… all in all… many people were having fun this day and Kim, Shego, and Emerald seemed to get the most out of it.

Emerald was more aggressive.

Shego had Clover for some intense fun.

Kim was learning more and was getting more experience.

Though… the scene DIDN'T Fade to black yet since we had three rounds to go through with each person, one for each to be seen.

For Kim… Kim was against the wall while Lillum had her cock aimed at Kim's asshole while she waits for the signal from Kim for her to start the penetration.

Kim took a moment to breathe calmly before sending Lillum a firm nod.

Lillum nods before she moved to grip Kim's hips and after a moment, she slowly forced her cock inside of Kim's ass after Lillum spits in her hand and lubes up her cock a few times so she wouldn't harm Kim.

Kim may have shuddered when she saw that before groaning at the penetration.

Lillum took things slow when she stopped alot during the penetration and waits for Kim to signal her to continue again when she got about halfway inside.

It took a moment before Kim made sure to adjust before signaling Lillum to continue.

This repeats with Lillum continuing again and again until she felt her pelvis touch Kim's ass.

"There… all the way in… hows that feel?" Lillum asked while her cock throbbed in Kim's asshole.

Kim groans a bit when she felt it.

"F-Feels… okay."

"Right… want me to start?" Lillum said while she waits for another signal.

Kim needed a moment till she fully adjust again before speaking to Lillum.

"Y-Yes. You can."

This caused Lillum to nod her head before she slowly starts to thrust her hips while she lightly moans from how tight Kim was while she fucked her ass as time went on.

Kim groans a bit loud considering she just lost her anal v-card but was feeling slightly relaxed with the way Lillum fucked her ass.

Lillum in turn keeps on fucking Kim's ass while she moved to massage Kim's ass to help her relax.

That action caused Kim to moan a bit but was slowly starting to feel relaxed thanks to the massage treatment.

This allowed Lillum to thrust her hips at a harder rate and her cock slowly starts to barrage Kim's ass after a bit.

Kim groans and moans a few times as she feels her ass getting pounded as her hands tried to grip the wall.

Though thanks to how well made the wall was, Kim couldn't do much damage and Lillum keeps on fucking Kim before she used a hand to smack Kim's ass to see how well she would do compared to Emerald's tail.

Kim yelps a bit from that action before she felt the insides of her ass squeezing around Lillum's cock.

This caused Lillum to grin when she smacked Kim's ass again and again while she continues to fuck Kim hard and fast while she sped up her actions and slowly starts to have her cock grow a bit in Kim's ass.

Kim groans loudly each time she felt her ass getting smacked which resulted in tightening around Lillum's cock more.

This went on with Lillum fucking Kim's ass more and her cock grew more in Kim's ass while she smacked the ass cheeks and could feel Kim getting closer and closer until…

Kim groans loudly as her ass grips Lillum's dick one more time before climaxing hard on it as her toes curled on the floor.

This caused Lillum to groan from the feeling while she fights to keep her orgasm in check.

Kim continues to climax for about 15 seconds before she taps off.

Once that was done, Lillum resumed fucking Kim's ass while she fights to keep her orgasm back as long as possible and keeps growing her cock as well to really get Kim worked up.

Kim starts moaning and groaning again for a moment or two before Kim starts to have a pleased look on her face as she begins to enjoy having her ass fucked.

Lillum smirked when she noticed that and keeps on going with her fun when she finally felt her orgasm getting close, same with Kim, though thanks to her experience she lasted much longer then Kim which caused Lillum to fuck Kim more and more until…

Kim moans a bit loud as her ass squeezes Lillum's cock before climaxing hard on it.

This caused Lillum to groan and finally unloads her sperm in Kim's ass with great force like she was climaxing for the first time… unlikely from what Maite said earlier but still a rather intense load nonetheless which bursts from Kim's ass around Lillum's length.

Kim groans when she felt her ass getting filled for the first time which caused her climax to get stronger while waiting for Lillum to tap off.

When Lillum did tap off 15 seconds later, she pulled her cock free of Kim's ass and smirks at Kim when Kim fell to her knees and Lillum's load leaked from Kim's ass more while Kim pants for breath.

"O-Oh... fuck." Kim said between pants.

"Hehe, yeah, fuck… though I doubt you won't be able to do much so why don't you take 5 to recover while I go have more fun with Shego or Emerald's groups… both look rather intense." Lillum said while she looks at the two groups with lustful looks the new positions the groups were in.

Shego was now on her back as Clover continued to plow her pussy.

Maite at that moment was riding Emerald's cock with a bit of gusto.

Shego moans when she could feel her pussy getting rammed again and again which made her play with her breasts more while Clovers orgasm was slowly getting close.

Emerald growled while he thrusts his hips upward while his tail acted like a support for Maite so she could bounce on his cock more while Emerald really gave it to Maite good.

Clover groans a bit but still kept thrusting her hips as her climax got closer.

Maite grunts and groans as she bounced faster and harder before she started playing with her breasts to turn Emerald on even more.

This really got Emerald turned on more which made him thrust his hips wildly to really get Maite going and Shego tightened her pussy which got Clover worked up more and Emerald, Shego, Maite, and Clover got closer with their respective partners until…

Clover groans loudly as she throws her head back and climaxed hard inside Shego's pussy.

Maite aslo climaxed hard on Emerald's dick after bouncing a few more times.

This caused Shego to groan while Emerald growled and the two came hard with Emerald unloading another load into Maite while Shego climaxed hard on Clovers cock and fired her own load through the air while she felt her womb getting filled big time.

Clover and Maite groans in unison as they continue to climax with their respective partners before they tapped off.

This caused Emerald and Shego to ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with groans and all four people pant for breath.

Maite and Clover tapped off as well though Clover felt relieved after that big climax.

Lillum chuckles before she approaches the groups.

"Hey Shego, got Kim's Anal V-Card, think you and Clover here have enough in you for one final round?, same with you Emerald and Maite?" Lillum said while she grins at the mutated beings.

Shego lets out a chuckle after hearing that.

"Oh I got enough to shoot out."

Maite smirked.

"I'm not out yet."

" **Same here, I got more in the tank."** Emerald growled out while his cock was still iron hard.

Clover blushed but she did nod which made Lillum smirk.

"Good… and I have the best idea for one last position… hehe." Lillum said cryptically while she smirks at the groups.

Everyone else blinked a bit after hearing that.

"What position did you have in mind?" Maite said.

That being said caused Lillum to smirk which caused the scene to show a rather intense situation when a still recovering Kim watched as Shego, who was mainly on the receiving end still was getting her ass fucked by Lillum while Clover facefucked her, Emerald at this time was using his size to his advantage when he fucked Shego's pussy, thanks to Lillum floating, she had no issue working with the strange position while Maite was getting her ass fucked by Shego which gave Shego so many feelings right now thanks to the onslaught.

Kim was surprised as she watched this… intense show as Shego groans from having her holes fucked while gagging on Clover's cock as Maite was moaning and groaning from having her ass pounded.

This went on for a bit while everyone had their fun and for awhile, Shego was pretty much at everyone's mercy when Lillum smacked Shego on the ass a few times and Emerald really thrusts hard to get his cock in Shego's pussy again and again.

Clover grunts and groans as she made sure that her cock hits the back of Shego's throat.

' _Wow… so intense and yet… why am I so turned on by this?'_ Kim thought as she felt a bit heated.

Though again, Kim was still recovering from what happened earlier while Emerald, Lillum, Maite, and Clover pretty much had their way with Shego while each person felt their orgasms approaching more and more until…

Clover threw her head back before she climaxed hard inside Shego's mouth as Maite climaxed on Shego's dick as Shego was on the same boat before climaxed with her dick in Maite's Ass and Shego's pussy on Emerald's cock.

This caused Emerald to roar and his load flew right into Shego's womb, how this will work with Shego's birth control or some kind of birth control would be unknown for now but right now Emerald was having a rather intense climax right now.

It wasn't long before each one started tapping off starting with Clover follow by Shego and Maite.

Emerald then tapped off and with Lillum moving away, Emerald pulled his cock free of Shego's holes and everyone saw how flooded Shego was while Shego, once she was let go fell to the ground on her side for a moment which in turn pulled her cock free from Maite's ass and Shego's load leaked from Maite's ass.

Clover pulls her cock out of Shego's mouth so she can breathe a Maite panted but noticed her boyfriend's load on the floor.

"W-Wow Emerald. You sure came a lot." Maite said with a smirk.

"T-Thanks… guess I needed the stress relief." Emerald said before he felt a bit off… and his form looked like it was… Shrinking?... and shifting without Emerald really noticing.

Everyone else though noticed including Kim after recovering.

"U-Um Emerald?... Don't be alarmed but you're shrinking." Kim said.

"What!?" Emerald said while he looks at his arms from the shoulders down which were slowly losing their scales to mid forearm and his feet and legs start to look… human.

A moment later, Emerald's body shifted to look… humanish?... Emerald had not as many scales on his hands and feet but still had clawed hands and toes with scales while he still had the rainbow like feather wings though they looked smaller… Emerald has scales on the sides of his face leading to his eyes and he had slightly sharper teeth… though the real shocker was the body he had… it looked like he dropped every ounce of fat on his body and looked like he was made from pure muscle right now… not toned by any means but was a lot thinner then he usually was in his pure human state and he looked shocked when he saw this… his dick shrank a bit to around 11 inches or 12 inches and when it starts to get flaccid looked to be only about 4 inches or so when his cock hanged from his body… all in all Emerald looked a lot more like… himself but still different enough to consider him a mutant.

Shego was able to catch her breath before speaking up.

"W-Wow… guess having hard sex is what this guy needs to go back to normal."

"Well… either that or wait 12 or so hours like Kim said… I think I can get used to this since it looks like I can put my claws away at least in this state." Emerald said when he had his claws retract into his fingertips for safe keeping before he looks at the ladies.

"So… how do I look?" Emerald said when he turned a couple times and showed his augmented body, no tail on his backside which was good which showed the ladies a toned ass, his wings looked like they melded with his shoulder blades and had scales around the base to keep them from looking off… all in all Emerald mixed well with the Dragon DNA or whatever kind of mix to give a Dragon look for him.

"Hmmm… besides the dragon like features, not bad." Shego said as Clover blushes but nods her head in agreement.

"Oh, are the dragon parts that bad?, sure they were forced but don't think they look too bad if I can be honest." Emerald said when he tried to give a positive spin on this kind of situation while Lillum giggles.

"Well its nice that you look like you can be a flier like myself… doubt you could float but I think Maite likes the strong look most of all." Lillum teased when Maite didn't say anything yet.

Maite blushes a bit before she lightly nudges Lillum.

"Well I love Emerald for who he is no matter what." She said as she had her hand on Emerald's chest and rubs it in a circle.

Emerald teased Maite when he flexed his new pecks a bit to get a reaction from Maite to mess with her.

Maite blushes again but gave out a sexy purr as she liked what she saw.

This caused Lillum to giggle before she looks at Kim.

"Seems the stuff DNAmy left behind was legit, want to say hi to the mostly normalish Emerald?" Lillum said when she moved over to help Kim to her feet so she could introduce herself properly.

Kim blushes a bit when she saw the new Emerald.

"Um, nice to finally meet for real, Emerald."

"Well I believe we met officially while I was hanging in a cage but still… nice to meet you Kim, I'm Emerald, Emerald Ranmyaku hehe." Emerald said while he held a hand out for Kim to shake when she got close.

Kim slightly smiles before she takes Emerald's hand and shook it.

This caused Emerald to smile before Shego chuckles while she gets to her feet.

"W-Well since we got the intro out of the way of officially, we should get cleaned up and sleep, good thing today is my safe day, we can deal with things tomorrow like living arrangements and what not… anyway Clover, looks like you get to scrub my back in the shower first." Shego said while she gestured for Clover to follow her.

Clover blushes brightly when she heard that before gulping and follows Shego to the bathroom.

The scene the finally fades to black with the rest of the day being everyone getting cleaned and what not… how DNAmy would come back would be a mystery of when and why she did what she did… but who could understand the mind of a psychopath… anyway the scene fully fades to black on Bloodpact (Remake)


	4. Adjustments at Go manor

**The scene opened up to show a figure entering a room and after removing a coat to avoid some rain and this showed TME while he had a serious look on his face.**

" **Back finally… hopefully the wait gave people enough time to cool off and stuff…" TME said while he cracked his neck a few times.**

**Another figure, which was revealed to be Atomsk, also entered.**

" **Yeah, hopefully."**

" **Right… lets get this intro over with and hopefully we won't have assholes mocking this story... though first…" TME said when he looks at the readers when he noticed them.**

" **Thanks to some requests from a friend of mine, I'm bringing in an advertisement for Yugiohfan163, Fiery Crusader, He23t, and my friend Atomsk the Pirate King here, those three and my friend here have many stories and we are taking paid requests for co-op and solo stories on my end with the solo mainly, Yugiohfan163 is also taking requests so please message him with a PM if you have any paid requests to make… now to get to the intro…" TME said when he gestured for Atomsk to put in his two cents for the intro.**

" **Right… so last chapter, Kim and Shego went to go save Emerald, Lillum and Maite from the clutches of DNAmy. However, they were too late when they saw that DNAmy had already change their DNA. Not only that, DNAmy also captured other people, like men women and kids too. Luckily Shego was able to help them get jobs for her mansion." Atomsk said.**

" **Yeah and the mansion warming party and Kim and Shego's payback on Bonnie is approaching so this chapter is more or less the last or semi-final before the mansion party arc comes to a close, I doubt many need to know more so aside from two things, we will get this story started… first off unless you use a real account to make a review stick… any and all review that are either negative or pointless with no constructive input will be kept, all erased, that includes flames, don't care if people like you call me an idiot or try and tell me to kill myself, call me an incel, a psychopath, etc… I, and possibly Atomsk as long as his job and life doesn't change things to split us up, will continue writing stories until the day we die of natural causes and stuff so fuck all who try and continue those insults… I'm tired of trying to be the nice guy so fuck all of you who don't want to give reviews worthwhile… thats why the remove reviews for guest thing exists… you can complain but I'll just say fuck you all, Atomsk and I have AO3 and the new place to backup the stories we have called … new place and stuff and has an auto backup function so good luck getting rid of these stories… to those who love our stories and want more and possibly requested stuff, Atomsk and I take requests and were doing paid only now since it makes it worth our while, depending on the request we maybe able to accept it but it won't be cheap for Co-op stuff since we get paid per 1000 words and same with solo, 3 to 5 words, some costumers even pay double that since Atomsk and I are co-oping this stuff so pretty profitable… anyway Atomsk want to add one final thing before I get the story started in full?" TME asked while he looks at Atomsk.**

" **Nah, I'm good." Atomsk said.**

" **Right… oh and again… to those who just want to hate on the story or plot… fuck you all this story is happening and if you never wrote a story yourself go and try and make a better version if you want, I got permission from Perfect Little Angel themselves to make this as long as the plot is not 1 to 1 copied from them so this harem story WILL happen so FUCK all who want otherwise… I'm not putting up with this shit and this story went on a break long enough so for all who want this story… please… enjoy." TME said with a smile on his face as the scene went to a day after Kim and Shego had fun with Emerald, Clover, Lillum, and Maite.**

* * *

**Go manor Grounds/ Go Manor/ ?/?**

The scene now showed the Go mansion a bit after noon while nothing seemed to happen for a moment, but groaning and moaning was heard from one room to have the camera focus on Shego's room to show inside that Clover was pretty much fucking Kim hard while Kim was on her back and had her legs spread and Clover pretty much went fast in her fucking while Shego and Lillum look amused at the sight while Emerald and Maite were gone for now.

The reason for this sight was pretty simple… training Kim to endure more sex from Shego, Lillum, and Clover and right now Clover, after getting Shego's sperm down her throat was pretty much giving a whole new meaning of fuck like a rabbit for Kim when her womb was barraged in no time.

Kim was blushing brightly while moaning loudly from how hard Clover fucked her pussy.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" She moans.

Lillum giggles at the sight while she looks at Shego while she and Shego were nude.

"Seems like Kim is doing well with lasting this long huh Shego?" Lillum asked while she smiles at the green skinned woman.

Shego smirked as she watches before looking at Lillim.

"Hehe, oh yeah. But still has a long way to go." She said.

Lillum giggles again when she looks at Kim and Clover.

"Yeah, and Clover needs work to not be so shy with how sexy she is… still watching like this is getting me worked up so Shego, think we can get that one on one time finally out of the way for real?, think you said something about about a few toys in your bathroom right?" Lillum said when she smirks at Shego.

Shego chuckles after hearing that.

"Why not? Seeing this is making me real horny." She said as her cock was really hard as she watches Clover fucking Kim more like an animal wanting to breed with a mate.

"P-Please don't stop Clover!" Kim moans as she looks at Clover with a cute sexy blush.

This caused Clover to blush while she smashed her lips on Kim's lips and fucked her harder to show how intense Clover was with Kim now when the bed shook a bit.

Thanks to how intense the duo were, they never noticed Lillum and Shego leaving the room and the scene focused on Lillum and Shego while Lillum sat at the edge of the large tub after it was filled with warm water and sighs in relief when she felt the warm water help her relax.

"Ah… soothing… going to be nice to relax here after we have fun… so Shego… got any toys here we can use or…" Lillum said when she looked at Shego when she trailed off with a smirk.

Shego smirks as well.

"We could use toys… but it's better if go to the main even don't you think?" She said as her cock twitches.

Lillum chuckles and gestures for Shego to get in the tub.

"Come and give me a kiss then and we can get started, going to need to taste that cock first to get a load or two into my stomach since I'm feeling a bit peckish right now." Lillum said when she moved to get near the center of the tub while Shego's eyes were drawn to Lillum's plentiful full lips, her large round breasts that defied gravity, and her round ass that looked perfect for fucking before Lillum turns to look at Shego and waits for her.

Shego licks her lips before she walks toward Lillum and cups her cheeks before Shego smash her lips on Lillum's.

Lillum hums in a pleased way when she hugged Shego around the waist and returned the kiss which caused her tongue and Shego's tongue to fight for dominance.

Shego moans as she had her tongue fight back while keeping the kiss up.

A minute later, Lillum pulled away from the kiss and knelt in the water as she moved to stroke Shego's cock with her hand and rubbed Shego's folds with the free hand.

Shego groans in a pleased way as she lets Lillum do her thing while Shego's cock lightly twitches in Lillum's hand.

Lillum smirks, licks her lips, and she licked the head of Shego's cock while she made sure to get the cock slickened with her drool.

Shego shudders from that action as she feels Lillum's tongue licking all of her cock.

Once Lillum got Shego's cock slickened enough, she moved to have Shego's cock near Lillum's breasts and had them sandwich the cock and held her breasts together and starts to move them to give Shego a top tier titfuck while Shego licked and sucked the head of Shego's cock when it was near her mouth.

"O-Oh fuck… almost forgot how soft your breasts are." Shego said as she continues to enjoy the treatment.

Lillum giggles while she pulled her head away from Shego's cock and keeps on moving her breasts.

"Hehe, bet you say that to all the ladies with breasts near my size." Lillum teased while she used her tongue to lick Shego's urethra a few times.

Shego lightly hisses from that action.

"M-Maybe… but we know yours is the best."

Lillum pulled her tongue from Shego's cock and grins at her while she keeps moving her breasts on Shego's cock harder and faster.

"Careful… your Fiance could hear that and get jealous." Lillum teased when she moved her breasts harder and faster to help Shego feel better.

Shego did blush after hearing before she moans in a pleased way while feeling her cock going in and out of Lillum's breasts.

It took a few minutes before Lillum felt Shego's cock twitching.

"Hehe… so Shego… want the first load you fire to be drank by me or let it coat my face and breasts with your spunk?" Lillum lustfully said when she moved her breasts harder on Shego's cock after squeezing the breasts together hard to make a tight feeling appear on Shego's cock.

Shego groans a bit after feeling that.

"I-I… want you to drink it."

Lillum grins before she looks at Shego's cock, opened her mouth and took it deep into her mouth so she could suck it harder while her breasts moved up and down around Shego's cock more and more until…

Shego groans as she throws her head back and fires her first shot inside Lillum's mouth.

Lillum hums as she easily drank the load down, she didn't let a single drop spill when she drank the load when she loved the taste.

Shego groans as she continues to climax for about 15 seconds before tapping off.

Lillum hums as she finished drinking the load and licked Shego's cock clean and pulled her mouth off Shego's cock and smiles at the plasma user.

"Ah… delicious." Lillum said with a happy look on her face while she smiles at Shego.

Shego, though blushing, panted a bit.

"H-Hehe… I'll bet." She said.

Lillum then got up before she looks Shego in the eyes.

"So… Mistress… how do you want to fuck your servant?" Lillum teased since she was technically Shego's maid now and did a bit of a roleplay moment here.

Shego grins.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

"Alright…" Lillum said when she turned away from Shego and moved to get on all fours with her round ass pointed right at Shego while Lillum's pussy was dripping with juices to show how turned on she was.

Shego grins more before she gets behind Lillum and grabs her hips.

Shego then brought her cock to Lillum's folds but Shego decided to do a little teasing as she rubs the head a bit in a circular motion.

Lillum groans and looks back at Shego with a begging look to not tease her, she did give her a top grade titfuck just now so teasing her would be a mean thing to do.

Shego chuckles before she jams her cock inside Lillum's pussy before groaning a bit.

Lillum moans from the full feeling she felt and her pussy tightened in reflex and it still amazed Shego how she was able to get balls deep in Lillum while most times it took a bit of a pounding to do so, this succubus thing was pretty good all things considered.

Shego groans a bit more before she starts pounding Lillum's pussy like there's no tomorrow.

Lillum really moans from that as she thrusts her hips back so that her ass slapped against Shego's pelvis while Shego's cock was barraging Lillum's cerix again and again while Lillum wondered what Shego was thinking right now when from Shego's point of view, she saw Lillum take her cock easily and Lillum's ass ripples with each thrust and Shego wasn ot being gentle and could get serious with Lillum unlike with most women.

' _D-Damn!... not sure how but something tells me that DNAmy did a lot more to change Lillum and the others. But not complaining since this pussy is so tight!'_ Shego thought.

As this went on, Maite entered the bathroom with a towel on her arms and she saw the duo having fun and ignored them to shower for now, Maite was used to Lillum having fun though and Maite had a small training session done earlier to work up a sweat so right now she was not so focused on having fun while Emerald was outside doing who knows what… though Maite blushed a bit at what Shego said to Lillum as Maite showered.

"Who's the boss here?!" Shego said before slapping sounds was made which meant that Shego was spanking Lillum's ass.

"OH!, you are!, your the boss Mistress!, keep fucking me hard!, spank my ass without mercy!" Lillum groans out while her pussy tightened with each slap to her ass.

"Gladly!" Shego said as she spanks Lillum's ass more while fucking her faster and harder.

Lillum groans from the feeling and after probably the 30th slap to Lillum's red ass cheeks, Lillum tossed her head back and groans loudly through gritted teeth when she came hard on Shego's cock with great force.

Shego groans from that but still kept fucking Lillum's pussy harder.

Lillum got a fucked up look on her face as she lets Shego have her way with her pussy more and more until…

Shego groans loudly as she grinds her teeth before giving Lillum's pussy a serious creampie.

Lillum opened her mouth and groans loudly from another orgasm hitting her as her womb was filled with sperm, thanks to the demonic DNA in her, she was able to turn it into power while Shego's body came really hard when she needed this relief and Lillum waits for her to tap off.

It wasn't long before Shego groans and finally taps off before she slightly pant for breath.

It took a bit for Lillum to calm down as well and she chuckles a bit.

"H-Hehe… fuck you really came hard… stress getting to you with planning this party and that payback against this Bonnie bitch I heard about?" Lillum asked when she felt Shego climax more then usual today.

Shego kept panting.

"A-A bit… B-But I really need t-this."

Lillum smirks when she surprised Shego when she moved off Shego's cock and turned to look at her after standing after forming a cock on her body and looks down at Shego with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Then lets continue with giving your pussy a real pounding, doubt you get much action back there so might as well get the stress from many areas." Lillum said before she noticed Maite exiting the shower.

"Oh hey Maite, didn't notice you, want to join in?" Lillum asked while Maite chuckles a bit.

"Hmmm...Maybe later, still memorizing the map of this place to not get lost and I trained with some of the help here just now to see what they got and not bad, may come for a good time later if I don't have Emerald do the fun stuff with me though he is watching some construction workers work on his new home for now to pass the time besides pretty sure you and Shego can deal with some one on one for now since you are pretty much Shego's cumdump when not around Emerald, I swear that succubus DNA wired your brain to crave sex more then usual and that is saying someing." Maite said with an amused tone as she carefully dried each Quill on her head individually when she pulled her towel through her hair to not get pinned on the spikes though Lillum chuckles when she took no insult to the cumdump thing.

"Hehe, well I won't lie, liking the DNA I got since I get to be on the offensive now sometimes… and being a cumdump isn't too bad when I can enjoy top quality sperm from Emerald and Mistress and top tier ladies like you and Clover while Kim is getting there hehe…. Still if you want to have fun later you know where I'll be, either with Mistress here, Clover to train her, or Emerald for some fun or just to relax." Lillum teased when she grins at Maite.

Maite chuckled.

"I'll make sure to remember that. Anyway, have fun you two." She said before exiting the bathroom.

Lillum smiles while she looks at Shego.

"So Mistress… mind if I take the lead?" Lillum said while she licked her lips when she got a really lustful look in her eyes.

Shego, after calming down, chuckled.

"Not at all sexy."

Lillum chuckles and the scene went to a minute later to show Shego on her back on a part of the tub that was barely in the water when there was a long seat like bit to allow people to have a better seating position for people who have trouble getting up from sitting on the ground as Lillum fucked her hard from above when she fucked Shego's pussy and her breasts pressed into Shego's breasts while Shego's cock was forced to be between the duo's breasts and thanks to that she got another impromptu titfuck.

Shego was moan and groaning loudly from how intense Lillum was as Shego kept feeling her cock getting smothered.

Lillum groans and pants as she fucked Shego hard and made sure that her breasts and Shego's breasts pressed into one another a bit harder while she wondered what Shego was thinking but for some reason she thought she heard Shego's voice but… her mouth wasn't moving?

' _Oh yes this is amazing! Maybe later, Lillum and I can tag team on Kim.'_ Shego thought.

Lillum blinks in surprised when she heard that and knew that she didn't hear things but she tried something when she said this.

"H-Hehe… H-Hey Mistress…. Maybe… after this you and I can team up and really show Kim a good time if Clover is tuckered out?" Lillum said while she tried to focus on Shego's thoughts again to see if she could read her thoughts again while she fucked Shego harder.

Shego blinked a bit after hearing that.

"U-Uh yeah… sounds great!" She groans but had this thought.

' _Weird… I was thinking that a few seconds ago.'_

Lillum continues to fuck Shego and kept reading her thoughts to see if she wanted to do something kinkier or something… she focused harder to see if she could read any of those kind of thoughts… seems the DNA in her gave her a mind reading skill and would see what Shego would want even if she didn't say it.

Shego kept on groaning before having this thought.

' _I bet after teaching that Bonnie girl a lesson, can probably make her a sex slave for Kimmie and me. But of course I'll let Lillum get in on the action.'_

Lillum was amused by that but she looked deeper for any kinky positions that Lillum could fuck Shego in right now as she fucked Shego harder to try and get Shego's thoughts to focus on her being the main subject of her thoughts.

' _Fuck!... I could be crazy but… maybe Lillum and I can take turns at… licking my cock.'_

Lillum a moment later then leaned down while she fucked Shego and licks the tip of Shego's cock to mess with her and get more thoughts from her when this was pretty fun.

Shego blinks in surprise before groaning a bit.

' _O-Okay… this is getting weird. It's like whatever I think Lillum will do or say the exact thing that I'm thinking. Could it be she's… reading my mind?... Nah there's no way.'_

Lillum looked a bit mischievous when she heard that and really fucked Shego harder and faster while her cock starts to throb in Shego and she could feel Shego's cock throbbing hard thanks to the attention it was getting from Lillum.

Shego groans a few times before she tries to hold back her orgasm a bit to keep feeling good.

Lillum in turn didn't hold back when she continues to fuck Shego, every time Shego had a thought on where Lillum should hit, Lillum hit it, if Shego wanted a part of her body to feel good, she pretty much licked or sucked part of that body to do so… all in all it was harder to think Lillum wasn't reading Shego's mind at this point when she could feel her orgasm getting built up more then usual while Lillum kept going strong.

Shego didn't know what was going on when she believed that Lillum was one step ahead as Shego kept groaning and moaning loudly.

This went on as Lillum continues to fuck Shego more and more while Shego's orgasm keeps on rising higher and higher until…

Shego groans loudly as she climaxed on Lillum's cock with her pussy before Shego's cock fires her load in the air.

A few shots went over her head though some weaker shots caused Shego's face to be hit with her own sperm and some even went into her mouth by accident while Lillum smirks as she fucked Shego a few more times throught the tightness and groans when she came hard inside of Shego's womb with great force a moment later.

Shego groans from that which caused her orgasm to get stronger as the duo rode each other out.

Once they tapped off, Lillum giggles at the sight of Shego with her own sperm in her mouth and on her face while Shego pants from how intense that orgasm was, this caused Lillum to lean down and kissed Shego on the lips when she tried to steal some sperm for herself while her tongue went to fight with Shego's for a moment while Shego was in a daze still.

Shego muffles into the kiss as her tongue rubs against Lillum's tongue.

It took another minute for Lillum to pull away from the kiss and she grins at Shego.

"So… want to continue Mistress?... I want to make sure this mean ol cock doesn't get worked up with the important stuff later today." Lillum said while she had a really lustful look in her eyes now.

"S-Sure." Shego said with a still dazed look on her face.

Lillum giggles and the scene went to a minute later to show Lillum on her back while she had Shego ride her cock while Lillum thrusts her hips hard, she had her breasts around Shego's cock to keep it from bouncing around and was giving her a titfuck at the same time… all in all Lillum was really trying to tire Shego out it seems.

Shego grunts and groans as she kept bouncing on Lillum's cock with gusto.

"H-How you like it?!" She said.

Lillum in turn thrusts her hips harder so her cock barraged Shego's womb this time.

"I-I don't know, you answer how much you love getting fucked Mistress, hard to tell if you enjoy this position or not." Lillum teased like she didn't know Shego was really worked up now as she continues to give Shego the time of her life.

Shego blushes after hearing that as she kept groaning.

"I fucking love it!" She said as her breasts bounced a few times.

This caused the artificial succubus to be pleased when she moved to lick the head of Shego's cock and fucked Shego harder when she liked what Shego said.

Shego groans from that action which caused her to ride Lillum's cock even harder.

It took a bit but Lillum fucked Shego harder and faster while her own orgasm was approaching and closed her eyes, took Shego's cock into her mouth, and groans when she came hard in Shego's womb again with great force.

Shego moans loudly as she tossed her head back and climaxed hard inside Lillum's mouth.

As Lillum eagerly drank the load down, her own ejaculation ran strong for a bit before she tapped off a moment later and she drank Shego's load while she waits for the plasma user to ride out her double ended orgasm.

Almost 20 seconds pass before Shego finally taps off.

Once that happened, Lillum removed her mouth from Shego's cock and let her breasts go so she could grin at Shego.

"Hehe, so Mistress… did I please you enough or you want more?" Lillum teased when her cock was iron hard even after all that.

Shego lightly chuckles.

"N-Not… done yet."

Lillum grins when she had Shego get off her cock and she sat Shego on the edge of the tub.

"Good… so… considering things… want to go anal?, the choice is yours and if you want it up the ass or give it to me up the ass." Lillum suggests while she waits for Shego's answer.

Shego, after calming down, grins.

"I think its time for me to pay your sexy ass a visit."

Lillum chuckles as she moved to get on all fours while she kept her cock and shook her round ass at Shego.

"Well Mistress… come get me." Lillum said in a sensual way as she shook her ass at Shego a few times to tempt her into acting.

"Oh you asked for it." Shego said before she gets behind Lillum, grabs her hips and quickly shoves her cock in the succubus's ass and starts humping away.

Lillum groans from that while she lets Shego have her way with her, though the scene went outside of the room for a moment to focus on Kim as she was still being fucked by Clover when she was on the bed on her back and Clover had her ankles gripped while plenty of sperm was fired into her already while Clover went strong in her actions as her cock barraged Kim's womb again and again long ago.

Kim's face looked fuck up as she continues to moan loudly.

"O-Oh fuck Clover!... Y-You're amazing!" She moans as she looks at the horny rabbit with actual lust in her eyes.

That caused Clover to blush while she continues to fuck Kim though she managed to get this out.

"W-Well… y-your a-amazing i-in taking m-my c-cock l-like this… a-almost b-balls deep a-already!" Clover groans while she fucked Kim harder and to prove a point her cock was nearly balls deep in Kim's pussy.

Kim groans a few times.

"T-Thanks! B-Being a cheerleader… h-helps!" She moans as her toes curled a few times before looking at Clover again.

"F-Fuck… P-Please keep fucking me as… l-long as you want!" She said with a cute begging look.

Clover blushed from that and though she had a question on her mind, she would ask it later since she was too worked up to focus much and leaned down and lets Kim lay on the bed fully and lets go of her ankles so she could kiss Kim while she fucked her hard and fast while she gripped Kim's hands with her own.

Kim blushes brightly from that but lets it happen as Kim had her fingers intertwine with Clover's bunny like paws before the young heroine had her legs wrapped around Clover's waist to make her thrust deeper before Kim kissed back.

This caused Clover to fuck Kim harder as a result and as time went on, their orgasms got closer and closer until…

Kim moans loudly in Clover's mouth as her pussy tightens around Clover's cock before climaxing hard on it.

This caused Clover to give one more thrust and went balls deep in Kim's pussy before she muffly moans when she came hard directly inside of Kim's womb with great force, making it bloat a little as a result.

Kim's climax got stronger thanks to that action as she tightens her hold on Clover while kissing her more.

The duo ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with groans and pant for breath while Clover leaned back to give Kim some space while she looks at a panting Kim as Clover's cock kept her pussy plugged up.

Kim pants a few times as she recovers.

"F-Fuck… Y-You came so much… I-I feel like I'm… p-pregnant with your kid."

Clover blushed from that and shyly touched her fingers together.

"I-I don't th-think S-Shego would l-like that… she gave you those special p-pills so I d-doubt anything will happen… w-would use a condom but… well… they would burst from how much I produce." Clover said while she had an adorable blush on her face.

Kim blushes a bit after hearing that before lightly giggling.

"D-Don't worry. It was still fun with you. Don't mind having more fun if you're not busy."

Clover blushed more while she giggles a bit.

"H-Hehe… thanks… though unless you are tired… I-I was told to k-keep going until I couldn't please you anymore… L-Lillum a-and S-Shego s-said it would be g-good training for your end-endurance." Clover explained while she blushed more at Kim.

Kim blushes as well.

"Well...not tired yet so… let's continue so I can get better. Want to make sure I don't fall asleep with anyone… especially with… Shego." She said while blushing more.

Clover blinks at that and she nods her head.

"R-Right…. I d-do have a question though first… but how does being a cheerleader help with taking my cock?... I get b-being flexible but wern't you a virgin f-from what I heard recently?" Clover asked with a cute confused look on her face.

Kim blushes a bit.

"W-Well… yeah but being flexible also helps me when I'm… trying to save the world."

"I-I see… still confused on how you got that cheerleading thing with taking my cock but I'll drop the m-matter… h-how d-do you want to continue?" Clover asked when she looks curious.

Kim blushes a bit more.

"W-Well… you can… keep fucking my… pussy or… you can…" She said before blushing brightly as she points at her asshole.

Clover blushed a bit while she turned Kim over onto all fours in no time so she could get a good look at Kim's ass.

"Y-You sure?... heard you don't h-have m-much experience here." Clover said while she pets Kim's ass with her paw like hands.

Kim blushes brightly before looking at Clover.

"I-I'm sure. I trust you to help me through it."

Clover nods her head before she starts to eat out Kim's ass to lube her up and warm her up.

Kim shudders for a moment before she starts groaning a bit from that action.

This went on for the duo though the scene shifted from them to Maite as she was fully dressed in a maid outfit to try and fit in while she walked over to where Emerald was and she blinks when she saw Umbra trying to get a laughing Solara off Emerald's head while he had a half lidded look on his dragon like face, thanks to him sleeping and what not earlier, he was back in his full dragon form… had to wait a few more hours to return to a more human like form since he woke around 6 AM when the change started and had to get off Shego's bed earlier to nod destroy it before it happened.

"Solara, come down from there, Emerald's head isn't a perch." Umbra said while Solara stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"No!, his head is cool and nice to rest on!" Solara said while Emerald grumbles as an amused Maite approached the trio.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting things here." Maite said.

Umbra, Solara, and Emerald looks at Maite while Solara smiles at her.

"Maite!" Solara said when she flew off Emerald's head and pretty much flew over with her wings and hugged the hedgehog infused woman while Solara looks at her.

"I had so much fun here hehe!, and I'm learning how to fly better so I don't crash anymore." Solara said with an adorable smile on her face as Umbra shakes his head when he approached Maite.

"Sorry about her, she is being clingy lately… not sure if I told you but she is pretty young, around 5 to 6 years old if we are counting her birthday in a few months." Umbra said when he hoped Maite wasn't overwhelmed by the ball of energy known as Solara as she rubbed her head on Maite's body in the hug.

All Maite did was giggle.

"No worries. But since her birthday is coming up, then we better make sure that is extra special."

Solara giggles while Umbra sighs.

"Yeah but try and not spoil her, don't want her to think she can get away with anything just because she is annoyingly adorable." Umbra said while Solara glanced at her brother and smirks.

"What?, jealous I get to hug the pretty lady while you can't?" Solara said which made Emerald blink and Umbra blush.

"Solara!" Umbra growled as he tried to get a laughing Solara off an amused Maite.

Maite chuckled before looking at Emerald.

"You okay Emerald?"

"Eh I am now that you're here to help me from my perch position… was watching these guys work well… like a well oiled machine and man they already made the first floor and made it my size so wow." Emerald said which made everyone look to a large house in the middle of being made while many construction workers were doing their jobs, even some DNA infused mutant people helped like those with Gorilla arms or other strong appendages to help carry heavy materials for the workers.

"That is because Madam Go gave the command and considering how lively things are, might as well put a bit of Oomph into things so if things go well, we could call you Master Go if you happen to marry into the Go family with how well you all get along with Milady Go." Alfred said from near Emerald which made him jolt as he looks to his right to see the stoic but amused Butler next to him, even Maite looked surprised when she didn't sense him.

"Geez!, not sure where you came from but a warning would be welcome… and what do you mean marriage?, I may have fun with Shego but I think she has a thing more for Kim and Lillum, so not sure how things will go… besides I'm not the most normal so…" Emerald said while Alfred chuckles.

"Lord Emerald, I have dealt with Milady Go and Madam Go and Madam Go's siblings daily before and AFTER they got their glow powers for the later group… you being a draconic like being is the least weird thing I have seen in my life and I have seen a lot, besides I don't see Madam Go hanging around other males outside of her family long so you seem to have a way to not get under her skin so I might as well say welcome to the family early since I doubt you and your ladies will be leaving anytime soon." Alfred said with an amused tone as Emerald blinks and blushed at the compliments on him not being the weirdest thing here.

Maite chuckles as she pats on Emerald while looking at Alfred.

"Nah. Considering things, this will definitely be our new home after what Shego and Kim did for us."

"Well its a good thing I have Emerald's home made to be configured to allow him to live comfortably either as a full Dragon or in that reduced state I saw once, though considering various factors… Madam Maite, while you are a guest here and possible employee given your attire, until we can spike proof everything in the Mansion, please do not fall back or sleep on the beds or couches or chairs until we can make them spikeproof… you may not know it but we had to replace Madam Go's mattress and sheets thanks to the damage your Quills did." Alfred said while he looks a bit amused at the blush that formed on Maite's face.

Maite blushes in embarrassment after hearing that.

"Oops."

"No need to worry Madam Maite, it was a simple exchange, and we put the spiked Mattress in a special sheet for you to test out later to see if it can withstand your quills if you want to live in Emerald's new home once it is completed, think of this as a way to help test the durability of new sheets… I mean if you think about it could be a good way to see how well it can stand if you and lord Emerald have nightly activities and stuff." Alfred said while Emerald blushed brightly at that.

Maite had the same reaction after hearing that.

"R-Right… that's good to know."

"Indeed, anyway if you all will excuse me, I have calls to make, Umbra, Solara, please follow me, I will be showing you your instructors who will train you in etiquette and other things that befit a servant of the Go family, more so to Umbra since he is more mature then Lady Solara here… no offence my dear but Umbra will be handling the harder boring work while you get to learn how to be an adorable maid for many here." Alfred said while Solara giggles when she felt excited to learn how to be an adorable maid.

"Well then let's go!" Solara said with an excited look.

Umbra sighs when he saw Solara fly after Alfred and he looks at Maite.

"Good luck with your training if you get a Spartan instructor, heard a rumor I got Alfred's soon to be replacement as my instructor and heard that guy is brutal in his teaching… top tier level skills learned by brutal." Umbra said as he walked away from Maite and Emerald while Umbra's wolf tail swished a bit to show that he seemed a bit excited about this despite what he just said.

Maite blinks a bit before looking at Emerald.

"Wow… that went well."

"Yeah… though was he serious about me possibly marrying Shego?... I mean sure she is nice and all but pretty sure this would raise a lot of questions in the future and not only that, she is supposed to Marry Kim… not sure how that will work and stuff… and there is the part where I'm in a relationship with you and Lillum, I mean sure I was technically brought in while you and Lillum dated first but this is a doozy." Emerald said while he blushed a bit at everything that was happening.

Maite rubbed the back of her head.

"Well yeah… but the three of us made sure that it worked out. Though I don't know how that possible marriage will work with Shego and all. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what the future has."

"Yeah… still doesn't mean we can't have fun at least and make good of a bad situation right?" Emerald said while he grins at Maite while he eyesmiles at her.

Maite blinked a bit after hearing that before chuckling.

"You can say that again." She said.

Emerald and Maite chuckle a bit more though while the scene focused on them for a moment, the scene went away from them to the main Go family Gate to show a car driving in to the main grounds to show it was Hego's car, he, Mego, the Wego twins, and a lady being helped out of the car by Hego all got out and while Mego looked pretty uninterested in being here, he did want to see what all the hubbub was about thanks to Alfred sending him, the twins, and Hego here an invitation but a warning as well that the new help for Go Manor was… different and would be explained in full.

"Seriously don't know why we were called here… don't really care who Shego hires for help with this place." Mego said while Hego chuckles.

"Oh relax Mego, we were invited to meet new people before a party gets set up, might as well take the time to introduce my girlfriend here… isn't that right sugerlips?" Hego said while he nuzzled the woman's neck as the Twins gag and while Mego rolled his eyes at the sight, thanks to the camera being off the woman, she was not seen though she did have a bit of a tan complexion on her body if the hand being seen for a moment was any indicator.

Hego's girlfriend giggles.

"Yes indeed, honey bunny."

"Oh get a room you two." Mego said while he walked by the duo while the twins followed suit as Hego chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, oh he may change his tune if he gets a lady friend… hmmm… maybe I could help set him up with someone… maybe a Goth woman… they would get along great!, all dark and brooding… or is that a stereotype?" Hego said while he grins at the idea before looking a bit regretful if he accidentally stereotyped just now.

Hego's girlfriend sweatdrops.

"Hmmm… maybe but you're right about everything else. I may know a goth friend or two that maybe perfect for him."

"Oh nice!, maybe we should surprise him later… anyway Linda, I'll be going after the twins and Mego so take a look around if you want." Hego said while he ran from the woman named Linda to look for his brothers who left his sight.

The Camera turned to her and she was pretty good looking, was decently tall, has some muscle and seemed to be the down and dirty type when she seemed to wear a farmers outfit from the look of things, minus the hat for obvious reasons, she had a tan complexion from working in the sun alot and had blonde hair and had blue eyes.

Linda hums as she looks at the mansion.

"Gotta say… very big place." She said before doing a bit of exploring.

As she did so, Maite had left Emerald alone so she could get some training in with working as a maid while he continues to sit on the ground in the shade, thanks to that Linda or the others never noticed Emerald and the DNA infused workers since most were inside the mansion or behind the mansion, unfortunately, thanks to Linda being more or less in the loop, when she turned the corner of the Mansion, she pretty much came face to face with Emerald while he looked surprised to see Linda and Linda had a panicked look on her face when she saw in her eyes a Dragon like being before her which was deadly looking in all kinds of ways to her.

"Oh… snap." Linda said before she tries to back away slowly.

Emerald got up however and while he approached her, Linda could only do one thing right now when she opened her mouth.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, everyone from Lillum and Shego, to Clover and Kim, to everyone else heard Linda scream at the top of her lungs.

"HEGO!" Linda yelled while Emerald was stunned for a moment from the loudness of the voice and a moment later, Hego, after he ran a bit and saw Emerald, activated his blue Glow powers and smashed through the window and hit Emerald in the side which sent Emerald flying while he was completely off guard by that attack, if it was one thing the attack wasn't light thanks to Hego having the Super strength of the group while many ran around the corners or in Shego, Lillum, Kim, and Clover's cases, quickly threw on sweatshirts and pants and had ran out while a groaning Emerald got on all fours and held his side with one hand as Hego got in front of Linda protectively while Mego and the Twins went to join him though they were surprised to see people with animal like traits here.

"Uh… what's going on here? Why are people dressed as animals?" One of the twins said.

"Nevermind that. Is that Smaug the Dragon?!" The other twin said as he looks at Emerald.

Shego facepalms at this.

"Okay… this will be a long conversation but first… Hego, did you attack Emerald?"

"Emerald!?... this monster was approaching Linda and she screamed for help!, if I didn't jump in who knows what he would have done!" Hego said while Emerald starts to growl while his eyes looked like they were glowing a bit red from anger at being called a monster… the cheap shot he could accept, he did look menacing… but a monster…. He never asked for this and this blue fucker was insulting him!?... this resulted in Emerald standing while glaring daggers at Hego while a few people saw Emerald's scales were cracked where Hego hit him though the wound seemed to emit steam as it slowly seemed to heal before everyones eyes.

As Maite and Lillum went to calm Emerald, Kim tried to talk sense to Hego.

"Hego you misunderstood. Emerald isn't a monster. He's actually a friend of Shego. He was part of a bad experiment caused by an old enemy name DNAmy. In fact, the people you see that have animal traits, are also victims of her experiments."

Hego blinks at that and while Emerald did calm down, Linda felt a bit bad since she pretty much screamed for help which caused this.

"U-Uh… sorry… I mean I walked around a corner and came face to well… face with him… and I.. kinda freaked out." Linda said while she raised a hand a bit which reminded Shego that Linda was behind her physically bigger brother.

Shego raised her eyebrow when she saw her.

"Let me guess… you're the girlfriend that my brother loves to talk about that makes him giddy?"

Linda blushed while Emerald growled more before he starts walking away while he held his ribs… he didn't know how he recovered from that but his side still ached from that kind of impact.

Shego sighs before looking at Hego and Linda.

"You two might need to give him a bit of time to cool down before apologizing. Technically I can't put any blame since you both didn't know the story."

Though Shego did cross her arms as she saw Hego and Linda looking bad.

"Still Emerald's technically the watchdog or Dragon of this place more or less, head of security now as the Dragon guarding the Castle to keep it safe while the princesses all relax inside of the castle with the help… once you give him a few hours I expect him to be in a better mood after he cools down and gets an apology, no ands ifs or buts if you two want to be welcome here, also Hego, calling him a monster is a bit of a hot button for him so don't do that again, trust me as you can see DNAmy did more of a number on him then anyone else with that Dragon form and that regen… bit new honestly… point is I don't want to get on his bad side since I couldn't even crack those scales of his when he first went on a rampage… you want the rundown well here it is…" Shego said before she explains what happened in the snowy mountains, the lab where Kim and Shego went, the rescue, and everyone getting here… she left out the more… dirty parts of the story but more or less filled in the rest of Team Go and Linda in on the situation on why the people were here.

The twins were shocked at the story as Hego and Linda felt more terrible now after hearing everything.

Shego takes a moment to sigh before she looks at a few construction workers nearby.

"Hey, ask Alfred for some funds to get a new window to replace the one my brother broke, after that go back to work on Emerald's place, might as well leave the calming down to Lillum and Maite so Emerald won't be growl happy if he comes back before he cools down." Shego ordered since the people here were technically under her employ for now.

"Yes ma'am." The construction worker said as he and the rest continue their job as one of them went to tell Alfred.

After that happened, Shego looks at Hego and the others.

"OK… heres whats going to happen, we head inside, Lillum and I get bathed properly and Kim and Clover here do the same after that, we meet in the media room and really talk about some things since I doubt you brought your girlfriend here for just an introduction and stuff… hey Solara, may not have training but got a mission for you if you want to try and get the whole maid work thing started early, should be easy for you." Shego said when she looks at Umbra's little sister.

Solara floats closer to Shego.

"Agent/Maid Solara, reporting for duty." She said with a cute salute.

"Hehe, good, Simply put I want you to hang out with the Wego twins and keep an eye on them to keep them and their clones if they make them out of trouble while you three are in the game room, the conversation I'll be having with Hego and Mego will be for adults and I doubt the Wego twins will want to sit through a boring talk like that… I mean part of it is party planning… placement of workers… blablabla… point is doubt they would have the attention span for that and I did get one of the latest game consoles with some merc money and could have the twins and you put it through its paces to see if I got a good console or not…" Shego said while she counts down from 3 when she saw the twins eyes and Solara's eyes sparkle from the word games.

"Oh oh oh! We would love to test it out sis!" One of the twins said with an excited look.

"Great, oh and stay away from games with M on them, not sure about you two since you fight villains daily but pretty sure if Umbra, Solara's big brother hears Solara screaming at night from nightmares, he would be on the warpath… thats him right there by the way." Shego said while the twins blink and look near Solara to see a serious and stone cold faced looking Umbra while he gave them an intense glare and the twins gulp when they saw the wolf like traits gave him one hell of an intimidation factor and felt like an actual wolf was looking right into their very soul.

"H-Hehe… j-just in case… h-have p-parental control on?" The Wego twins asked as Shego chuckles.

"Nah but its simple to set up, make sure to tell me how to turn it off later though so I don't get locked out of some games, I may like to kick butt but I do like to unwind sometimes and would be pretty ticked if I have to get a new console if I can't play any of the games I got… nuff said… anyway you three have fun but not too much fun, could think of this as a playdate or something." Shego said as she grins at the eyebrow twitching from Umbra when the word date was mentioned.

Solara looks at the twins.

"Come on you two. Let's go play some game!"

Though the Wego twins were weary with Umbra, they followed after Solara when she flew away while Shego looks amused.

"Hehe, oh this is going to be fun." Shego said while Umbra looks at her.

"What?, testing my sanity?" Umbra said as he looks at Hego and Mego.

"Is she normally like this?, You're her brothers right?" Umbra asked while Mego looks at Umbra.

"First long time close contact with Shego huh?... welcome to our world." Mego said as Umbra blinks at that while Shego chuckles.

"Alright Mego, try and not give Umbra the bad idea about me before a year at least, now lets get going, might as well take the hole that Hego made so we can get inside faster, I'll see you two in the media room after I get cleaned, Kim, Clover, you get it after… as for everyone else go back to whatever it is you guys were doing, no need to really panic, no trouble is happening here." Shego said when she looks at the slowly dissipating crowd while Alfred appeared near the group which caused Kim to jolt at how quiet Alfred was.

"I came rushing as fast as I could Madam Go, though apparently I am late, I was on the other end of the mansion when I heard from some construction workers that a window had been broken by Hego and wanted to hear the details… Master Go… please… explain why you have destroyed part of the Go Mansion." Alfred said while Hego looked nervous while Shego came to his rescue.

"Already taken care of with the talk, you can follow and hear details in the media room after I get cleaned fully, long story short should have let the group know about Emerald and his current state, meet Linda, Hego's current main squeeze… she called for help when she saw Emerald and well… you probably get what happened given Hego's protective nature." Shego said while she hopped through the window and started to go to the bathroom in her room to get cleaned.

"I see…" Alfred said before giving Hego and Linda a raised eyebrow.

The duo chuckles nervously as Alfred approaches Linda.

"Still current situation aside, nice to Meet you Milady Linda, I heard a few things about you from Hego so I hope you can… whats the word… help Hego wisen up on some things… he is a good businessman but when it comes to street smarts... well…" Alfred said while he greeted Linda in a mannerful way before he fell silent as he walked away from the group.

Linda blinked a bit in confusion as Hego chuckles nervously.

This caused everyone to scatter while Kim and Clover followed Shego so they could get clean after her while the scene went to Emerald as he was sitting in a forest like area of the compound or a large garden out back, no one was around so it was pretty good for peace and quiet while Maite and Lillum tagged along for a moment to see how he was doing.

"Poor Emerald." Maite said as she was worried for him.

"Yeah, after what happened, probably needs some TLC… and considering I had fun with Shego one on one for a bit and need to get cleaned… want to go one on one with Emerald here?, I can take next time if he gets worked up but pretty sure the best way to get a guy calmed down is give them a good time." Lillum said next to Maite when she smirks at her girlfriend.

Maite blushes after hearing that.

"W-Well if Emerald is in the mood or something."

"Oh… is the great and powerful Maite worried she can't work her charms on a powerful Dragon?, nervous on taking a cock like his again without help?" Lillum teased when she smirks at Maite.

Maite puffed out her cheeks.

"Me afraid?... ha! In your dreams."

"Good, I'll leave Emerald to you then and I'll see how he is later once I'm cleaned, if I need to calm him down later and if you are tired or busy, I'll take over… see you Maite." Lillum said before she gave Maite a light kiss on the lips before she floats away.

Maite blushes from that before looking at Emerald again.

She saw that Emerald seemed to be trying to nap in the peaceful area so he didn't notice Maite near him and she saw he looked pretty calmed down all things considered.

Maite felt like leaving Emerald alone but… she wanted to help him feel better.

That's when she carefully walked over to him.

Emerald opened his eyes when he heard footsteps and he saw Maite approach him.

"Maite… something wrong?, why do you look nervous?" Emerald asked with a curious tone to his voice as he looked down on Maite physically speaking since he was much taller then she was even when sitting.

"Well… I was checking to see if you're okay after that… incident." Maite said.

"Well… physically I guess so, still a bit sore on my side." Emerald said while he scratched a bit where Hego slugged him, didn't show much of a reaction so guess the possible bruise is gone.

"I see… Well don't know if you needed to be alone but was hoping that I can… help you feel better." Maite said as she lightly blushes.

Emerald blushed at that when he could probably see where this was going.

"Y-You sure?... I'm not as bothered as you may think, Hego didn't know from what I can remember and he is probably filled in… don't want to force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with as well so…" Emerald said when he had a slightly nervous grin on his face when he tried to show Maite he was pretty good though considering he had his legs crossed now… seems the suggestion got Emerald a bit worked up.

Maite blushes a bit more before shaking her head.

"It's not forced since I want to do this."

Emerald blushed a bit more while he looks at Maite.

"Well… good thing no one comes here so…" Emerald said while he looks around and after making sure the coast was clear, he stands and Maite saw his cock at full power while he looks at her with a smile.

"Might want to undress… don't want to ruin the maid outfit unless you want to do some kinky roleplay where you are the sexy servant pleasing her Dragon master." Emerald teased while his cock throbbed a bit at the thought.

Maite blushes after hearing that before she starts removing her maid outfit till she was completely nude except for the heels and stockings she wore that were part of the outfit.

Emerald blushed at the sight while he looks Maite up and down.

"So… want to just have fun or roleplay?" Emerald asked when he looks at Maite with a lustful but caring look as well.

Maite couldn't help but giggle.

"I say… do some role play."

Emerald smirks while the scene went to a moment later to show Emerald groaning while he relaxed against a large tree while Maite stroked his cock with her hands.

"Oh yes… really get this cock warmed up good my sexy servant… might as well give you the honor of getting my most prized treasure right from my personal coinpurse…" Emerald teased when his cock throbbed a few times.

"As you wish, Master." Maite said as continues to warm up Emerald's cock.

Emerald groans from the feeling while he cock throbbed in Maite's hands and his chest visibly filled with air when he pants a bit as he lightly clawed the tree and Maite was the one doing this to him, not Lillum, Shego, or Kim, but Maite.

Maite smiles a bit as she continues to please Emerald's cock as time passes a bit.

This caused Emerald's breath to hitch as he felt his cock twitching a bit in Maite's hands, he didn't have an orgasm today so he was having a bit of a quick shot for now when he was about to climax.

Maite smirks a bit when she felt it.

"Are you gonna cum Master?" She said.

Emerald pants a bit more while he looks at Maite.

"Y-Yeah… about to cum so hard my dear." Emerald muttered while he pants a bit more as his cock throbbed more in Maite's hands.

Maite smirks again as she continues this action before she leans her head down and starts licking the head of Emerald's cock.

"O-Oh f-fuck!... FUCK!" Emerald roars when he came hard on Maite's face with great force.

Maite's eyes closed as she felt her face get splattered by her boyfriend's cum though Maite had her mouth open as she took some into her mouth while she stroked Emerald off more.

Emerald groans from that and shudders when he rode out his orgasm, when he tapped off with a growl, he pants for breath when he couldn't believe how much of a relief that was.

Maite was able to swallow the rest of Emerald's cum before using her mouth to clean his cock.

Emerald shuddered from that as he looks at a sperm covered Maite while she eagerly licked Emerald's cock and that caused his cock to get to full power in no time.

Once that was done, Maite takes her mouth off and looks at Emerald.

"Looks like someone is ready for more." She said with a smile.

Emerald blushed while he grins at Maite.

"Yeah, though we may have to do this with you on all fours… got so much of my load on your face and chest." Emerald said when he saw a lot of sperm on Maite's front.

Maite blushes a bit before she uses two fingers and scoops up a bit of cum from her face before starts licking it off.

Emerald blushed more at the sight when he saw that and his cock actually hurt a bit with how hard it was right now.

Once Maite was done, she gets on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at Emerald.

She looks back with a lustfilled look on her face.

"Come and get it, my big sexy dragon."

This caused Emerald to move to get over Maite and she could see how massive Emerald was and how huge his cock was and again… she saw how massive his cock was as it he aimed his cock at her folds.

Maite did lightly gulped before taking a moment to relax as she readies herself for what happens next.

And what happened was Emerald forcing his cock into Maite's folds which stretched her tight folds wide from the draconic intruder.

Maite groans as she feels that while grinding her teeth a bit as she can feel the insides of her pussy stretching.

Emerald groans from the feeling while his cock managed to touch Maite's cervix a moment later and he shudders from how snug Maite was.

Maite groans as she took a moment to adjust.

"F-Fuck… your cock is so… much bigger." She said.

"A-And y-your p-pussy is t-tighter t-then l-last time." Emerald groans out as his cock throbbed Maite's pussy.

Maite groans at the throbbing as she waits for Emerald to adjust as well.

Once the duo calmed a bit, Emerald starts to thrust his hips gently in a constant but powerful motion which caused his cock to piston in and out of Maite's pussy again and again at a slow rate as time went on.

Maite groans a few times as she can feel her boyfriend's cock going in and out of her pussy.

As this went on, Emerald made sure to not thrust too hard to knock Maite away from him, right now he was enjoying how tight Maite was and while he and Maite were alone, he pretty much used some large fingers on his right hand to play with Maite's nipples while his remaining arm held him steady on the ground.

Maite then starts to moan as she slowly starts to feel good as time passes.

This caused Emerald to fuck Maite a little faster as a result and his cock threatened to bust into Maite's womb as time went on.

Maite moans and groans a few times as she feels it before Maite's pussy starts to squeeze around Emerald's cock.

Emerald growled from that while he continues to fuck Maite.

"F-Fuck… y-your p-pussy j-just won't let me go…" Emerald muttered while he continues to fuck Maite while his orgasm slowly approached as he rammed his cock hard enough to cause a bulge to form in Maite's womb again and again.

Maite groans a few more times before looking back at Emerald.

"W-Well your… c-cock is… a-amazing!"

"Well g-get r-ready… a-about t-to… to… *ROAR!*" Emerald got out before he thrusts his cock deep in Maite's pussy and roars when he unloads right in Maite's womb with great force.

Maite moans loudly before she climaxed on Emerald's cock as Maite's pussy kept tightening.

Emerald unloads more spern as a result while he snarls when he came harder than he would think and sperm leaked from Maite's pussy around his cock as a result and the ground starts to get messy thanks to that.

About 15 seconds pass before Maite finally taps off.

Emerald growled when he rode out his orgasm at the 20 second mark and pants for breath while he enjoyed the afterglow as his cock felt snug in Maite's pussy.

Maite panted a bit as she recovers as well.

"F-Fuck… you came so much."

"H-Hehe… y-yeah… extra virile… g-good thing you got those p-pills or y-you would b-be a mom… not like I would c-complain if you didn't take them…" Emerald said shockingly enough as he had a blush on his face while he moved so that Maite could rest on his body with her back on his stomach and chest while he rests against another tree.

Maite, though surprised when she heard that, blushes brightly.

"Well… I always did imagine us… having a family. Though given our appearance and stuff… would our children have our traits? Or mixed? Then again, our kids will look cuter if they have your wings." She said.

Emerald chuckles at that before he fell silent.

"Yeah… hey Maite… may not be the best situation to ask but given we have dated for a long time and everything… if I can get enough cash… do… you want to marry me if I get you a ring?" Emerald asked while he looks down at Maite with a serious look on his face to show how serious he was about saying that.

Maite's eyes widened after hearing that.

"R-Really?" She said as she looks at him.

Emerald nods his head when he looks at her.

"Yeah… really… we've known one another for awhile and figured since we have dated for so long, figured now would be a good time… I can ask later when I actually have a ring… but… given our current situation… doubt I can just get down on one knee and stuff… besides… we need to tell our families where we are and what happened to us so might as well invite them here to tell them the good news… or do you want to wait till I have a ring for you before you make the choice?" Emerald asked while he looks at Maite curiously though he had a blush on his face since he pretty much asked Maite to marry him first before Lillum and stuff… boy would she be jealous for a while.

Maite blushes a bit before her eyes start to get a bit teary.

That's when she hugs Emerald when she turned on his body to do so.

"Ring or not… I will marry you."

Emerald smiles when he used an arm to hug Maite.

"I'm glad… what do you say we celebrate and give the Gardening teams of Shego's a real cleaning situation when we really make a mess here." Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face while his cock that slipped free from Maite got hard in no time when the Dragon got the princess so to speak.

Maite blushes again before giggling.

"Yes lets." She said.

This caused the scene to show Emerald and Maite in one final, at least to the readers, seen position when Maite was riding Emerald's cock with her ass and Emerald watched as Maite really worked to ride his cock when she moved to bounce on it, Emerald used a couple fingers to smack Maite's ass a few times to tease her into riding his cock harder.

Maite groans from that action as she rode Emerald's cock a bit harder as her breasts bounced.

Emerald looks on as he watched Maite's breasts bounced and Emerald used his tail to support Maite so she wouldn't slip and wondered what Maite was thinking right now after Emerald's sudden proposal.

' _I can't believe Emerald proposed to me. Granted there's no ring… yet but who cares. I'm the luckiest woman ever.'_ Maite thought as she rides Emerald's cock more before looking at her now new fiance with love in her eyes.

Emerald returned the look and he moved to sit up more when he moved to kiss Maite on the lips when he sent a long tongue into her mouth and he thrusts his hips upward and his cock thrusts in Maite's ass at a harder rate.

Maite moans as she returns the kiss while having her tongue interacts with Emerald's tongue as Maite kept bouncing.

Emerald had his tongue fight with Maite's and a minute later, he growls deeply when he came hard in Maite's ass with great force and sperm flowed around his cock from Maite's ass and her stomach bloats a bit as a result.

Maite groans into the kiss as her ass squeezes Emerald's cock before climaxing hard on it.

The scene then shifts from Emerald and Maite as they worked to please one another to celebrate on their recent step in their relationship and the scene showed Shego, Kim, Hego, and Mego as the four were in the media room so they can speak in private while Linda, after she introduced herself to Shego, she went to get a bite to eat.

"... Now as you can you heard, we have a mansion warming party being set up and as I filled you two in on the way here, I got plenty of mutated people as the help now, some left to do their own thing, some left with some family, but most have stuck around so expect plenty of people with animal like traits being here… part of the mansion warming part in a few days… may have to delay it since a window was destroyed and will need repairs… but point is, if you guys are coming, bring some kind of animal costume, might as well try and have people not ask as many questions as possible and in case people do ask, can at least keep a theme going." Shego said when she looks at Hego and Mego.

Hego rubbed the back of his head from the awkward moment.

"Right… sorry again for the window. But I'll definitely come in costume."

"Right… again no problem, heat of the moment and stuff, just make sure if you see a lady looking scared and you see one of the mutated workers, try and not bust a wall down next time and ask questions first instead of never… just saying since repairs will be coming from me more or less, no real issue given the cash I got but still, more work for construction workers and what not… anyway… got any questions Mego?, you are more quiet than usual, normally you say things like whatever or something like that." Shego said when she looked at her oddly quiet brother.

Mego rolled his eyes.

"No I think I'm good."

Shego shrugged at that before she looks at Hego.

"Anyway, nice girlfriend you got Hego, going to enjoy getting to know her, bring her to the party if you want… just… again… no wall smashing alright?, saw what you did to Emerald so just saying out of all of us you can literally bring the house down on our heads if you accidently hit a support beam and I doubt any of us want that… now if you'll excuse me, I'll be saying hi for real to your girlfriend now that she should have calmed down fully after all that happened." Shego said before she starts to walk out of the room.

Hego sweatdrops before looking at Kim.

"Sorry for that Kim."

"Well no worries. Hopefully Emerald will feel better later on." Kim said.

The scene then went to much later to show a surprised group of Shego, Kim, Hego, Lillum, Clover, Solara, the Wego twins, and a few others when Emerald and Maite, after they got clean from their fun, made the announcement.

"Whoa!... you proposed to Maite?... wow." Shego said since she didn't expect that kind of outcome from what just happened earlier.

Maite smiles at the group as Kim got over shock.

"Y-Yeah… but still congratulations you two." She said.

"Thanks Kim, hopefully after some time to plan things, Maite and I can get married… hopefully after we get our families here so we can well… let them know about our new looks…" Emerald said when he looks a bit nervous… Maite and Lillum were human and Lillum's folks would want to be brought in as well and Emerald looked well… not human and he looks nervous from that when he worried about how everyone will react.

Maite patted Emerald in a comforting way.

"Well I'm sure your families won't think badly about this. I mean if I got turned to an animal, I know my parents would still love me no matter what." Kim said to help Emerald.

Emerald nods a bit before he looks at Lillum.

"Hehe, sorry for not asking you this as well Lillum, but… considering I knew you as long as Maite… think it would be in poor tastes if I asked you to marry me as well?... probably at a different date to not have confusion… maybe same day to save time?" Emerald said when he just proposed to Lillum as well out of the blue.

Everyone else blinked in surprise before looking at Lillum to see what she will say.

Everyone saw her looking greatly surprised while she had the brightest blush that anyone EVER saw on Lillum, Maite included since she knew her the longest, and boy where many surprised when Lillum actually gave Emerald a strong enough flying tackle hug around his neck to knock him flat on his back while he was winded from the surprisingly strong tackle as Lillum gave him a really tight hug.

Everyone was surprised by that as Kim whispers towards Shego.

" _Guess that's yes then."_

" _Considering she just knocked a possible 500 or so pound dragon onto his back to do that… my bets would be oh yeah on the yes… might as well mix in the Mansionwarming party with a Bachelorette/Bachelor party if you want to follow my lead on some things later… I can explain more but will help when we get payback on that bitch of a person you know hehe."_ Shego whispered with an amused tone to her voice as Emerald used an arm to hug Lillum while she had a really happy look on her face.

Maite smiled at the scene before everyone else starts to clap at the newly proposed trio.

The next few days after this were mainly planning events with some repairs done to fix the window that Hego destroyed, Solara also became friends with the Wego twins since she was a pretty good gamer herself and helped them in some antics when they visited.

Thanks to Emerald proposing, Maite and Lillum pretty much hung around him daily either one on one or together while Emerald's home to be the guard of the place was coming along well, it took a few days but by the time the house was done, Shego and Kim had managed to get the Party more or less set up and it was a day away and Shego and Kim were going over last minute things to make sure everything was fine with the party setup, they got an invite from Emerald to get a tour of the new house for him and he had to move some things around first before letting anyone in so he and Alfred who gave the tour were pretty secretive and stuff… not even Lillum and Maite got to go inside yet so it would be pretty exciting for them to see their new home with Emerald.

Shego hums as she looks at the decor and she had the place decked out in a forest like theme to help with the costume like theme that she had set up, she had Kim check on the child safety area to make sure it was well set up in advance and stuff, it was in the game room and a few others that were near it so no kids should be around the real party once it kicked off tomorrow and when she saw Kim return, she grins at her.

"So, what do you think?, bit leafy since we got some potted plants and stuff to help with the whole nature thing but should help with getting people to mingle… hows the kids area?, pretty locked down to be safe for the kids if any show up besides the Wego twins and your twin brothers?" Shego asked when she went over a checklist on some things in the meantime.

Kim almost forgot that her brothers will be there.

"Oh yeah. The kids will be very preoccupied with what we have for them."

"Good, hopefully the extra eyes I have here will make sure they triple sure to not go and do things that they are not supposed to do… you invite your parents to the party as well?, you let them know about Emerald and the other mutated people if so?" Shego asked when she looks at Kim.

"Yeah I did. My parents will still be shocked but they understand the story." Kim said.

"Right… you also let your parents know about Emerald in case they happen to walk into a room if they get lost and see you make out with him hehe… saw you two… practice a bit when you got bold enough to want to practice hiding the dragon more or less." Shego teased when she grins at Kim.

Kim blushes after hearing that.

"I gave them the heads up but not the make out part." She said since it would be very embarrassing.

"Oh I wasn't just talking about the making out part when you hid his dragon hehe… anyway I'll be making one last stop on this list before we head to Emerald's place to see how he set it up." Shego said before she walked away from a blushing Kim.

Kim was blushing very brightly at the image of her parents accidently walking in on her and Emerald doing something.

' _If I wear a mask they won't know.'_ She thought before going after Shego.

Though that last stop on Shego's list took the duo to the basement… and well... seems Shego got a full on BDSM shop bought out when she and Kim walked into a large celler that was decked out like a sex dungeon to the extreme… there was even some lamps around to make things look medievil and Shego looks amused when she looks at Kim to see how she would react at a place like this.

Kim's eyes widened when she saw the room before blushing brightly when she saw the many sex based equipment around.

Shego looks amused while she crossed her arms.

"Yup its pretty nice, should be good when we bring Bonnie here later to break her in a bit for the serious stuff hehe." Shego said with an amused tone to her voice before she starts to walk out of the sex dungon she had made while Kim was left behind for a moment.

' _Oh right… For Bonnie's punishment.'_ Kim thought as she continues to look around before she actually grabbed a whip and surprisingly uses it.

Shego noticed Kim and smirks at her at the door.

"Hey Kimmy, unless you want to practice with some intense stuff here and miss out on the home tour of Emerald's place, feel free to continue, may come by to have fun with you if you want to really learn how to use stuff like that… beginners shouldn't use those since this place can be dangerous." Shego said when she looks amused when she saw Kim look a bit whip happy right now.

Kim jolts a bit when she saw that Shego was looking at her.

"L-Let's just check out Emerald's home."

Shego looks amused by that and watched as Kim puts the whip up and she rushed out the room and Shego really looks amused when she and Kim would put this room to good use during and AFTER their fun time with Bonnie later.

She then followed Kim to Emerald's place near the entry gate to show Lillum, Maite, Clover, Solara, Alfred, Umbra, and Emerald were waiting for Kim and Shego to appear.

"Hey, glad you two can make it, everyone just got here." Emerald said while he looks at Kim and Shego while he stands nears the extra large door near him while a smaller human sized door was built into it for obvious reasons.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry if we're late." Kim said.

"Oh don't worry. You're both on time." Maite said.

"Yeah, we just got here, we were about to have Umbra rush to get you in a minute so why don't we get this housewarming started and see mine, Maite, and Emerald's new lovenest hehe." Lillum said with a blush on her face when she was really happy to say that sentence.

Maite blushes as well after hearing that as Shego chuckled.

"Well you heard the lady Emerald. Start the tour."

Emerald nods his head before he opens the door and everyone entered the room.

"Welcome to my humble home… or home for Maite, Lillum, and myself." Emerald said as he gestured for everyone to enter and as many rush in, they saw that while not as big or impressive as Shego's home, this place was still huge enough for Emerald to not have to duck down to walk around, the couches and furniture that was seen in the living room was made extra big for him and while the TV in the room wasn't different then a normal one, it was set up so that it could be turned and angled for proper viewing and it was a big TV… all in all the place had basic furniture for now in the living room and in the kitchen that was seen the room over had a fully stocked extra large refrigerator, though it was still simple in make.

"Well living room and kitchen are nice, and while there is a lack of furniture, I'll need to save up to make custom made stuff since I'm a bit on the extra side, thankfully Shego had basic stuff made by request and all I did was just move things around." Emerald explained while he looks at the group.

"Well still, it's a nice cozy home." Clover said

"Yeah!, lots of room too!" Solara said when she flew around the room and went to land on Emerald's head while he got a half lidded look on his face when his head was used as a perch again by the spunky Solara.

Everyone else either chuckled or giggled at Solara's antics.

"Sorry Emerald. Looks like your head is so comfy for her." Shego said.

"Yeah!, nice and warm and I can grip his head just right." Solara said while her talons gripped Emerald's head in such a way so that it didn't get in his way of seeing and what not and Emerald sweatdrops from that.

"W-Well… next up is the next floor, careful steps are made a bit huge to help with my large steps and stuff." Emerald said when he led the group to the second floor.

The group follows Emerald while being careful of the big steps that lead to the second floor.

Though there was one side that had normal steps that surprised many so they could walk up normally if they wanted, seems Emerald wanted to surprise them with the steps and when they got to the bedroom, which like all the doors they saw had a smaller door in a larger door for others to use.

"Welp… I bring to you… Mine, Maite, and Lillum's love nest more or less." Emerald said when he opens the door and when everyone entered, many were surprised to see a rather odd bed in the room… it was partially oval shaped and was indented somewhat like a nest and it was surrounded by large steps leading off it, there was a large TV on one side of the room, a mirror on the ceiling, a restroom connected to the bedroom, and various other things here, it was lacking some things to give it a personal touch but had enough stuff to say it was livable for most who were Emerald's size.

"Wow… talk about a great bedroom." Kim said as Shego was impressed.

"Thanks, still need to bring some personal stuff here but it's pretty good more or less for a new move in type of situation, had Alfred get this kind of bed since it looks fitting… also has a special bed sheet so it won't tear from Maite's Quills… why not give it a shot Maite?" Emerald said when he smiles at his first fiance.

Maite blinks a bit before she goes to the bed and jumps on top of it.

Thanks to the large indent to make a nest like feel, when Maite lands on it she rolled to the center while her Quills hit the bed again and again and this results in Maite ending up laying on the bed in the center but thankfully no damage was done this time to the sheets or mattress.

"Oh my, there's no damage at all." Clover said with a surprised look.

"Hehe, yup, if you want you can give the bed a test run if you all want, Alfred said this thing can take my weight many times over so you can jump on it if you want." Emerald said as Solara smile and used Emerald's head as a diving board and jumped on the bed which made Maite bounce lightly a few times on the bed as Solara bounced around with a happy look on her face.

Maite couldn't help but giggle at Solara before Clover decided to join in as well.

This surprised a few given Clover's more shy nature but seeing her and Solara having some fun pretty much got everyone to keep quiet as the duo bounced around for a couple minutes.

"This is very comfortable." Clover said.

"Yeah… though would probably be more comfy if you and Solara sit on the bed instead of jumping on it." Shego said when she looks amused at the bouncing Solara and Clover.

Clover blushes in embarrassment as Solara kept bouncing.

This caused others to chuckle at the sight and the scene went a few days later on the day of the party with Shego, Kim, Emerald, Lillum, and Maite.

"Alright, you guys know the plan right?, Get Bonnie Rockwaller wasted and pretty much make her regret being a bitch to my Fiance and might as well give a kinky bachelorette and Bachelor party for many involved." Shego said while she grins a bit evilly at the group.

Kim blushes after hearing that while Maite blushes at the bachelorette part but composed herself.

"You can count on us Shego." Maite said.

"Hehe, yeah… can't wait to break a new bitch in… maybe could be Emerald's cocksleeve if Maite and I are not around… why not invite Clover as well so she can help break her in more?, Won't be a Bachelorette or Bachelor party if we don't invite others to the real party." Lillum said when she had her own evil grin.

Shego grins after hearing that.

"Ooh nice idea."

"Thanks, I try, can't have you be the one with the really dirty mind but if we're going to do this… why not invite my parents in on this and really give Maite and Emerald a real party?, Could be fun if we make this a bachelorette party for you and Kim as well hehe." Lillum said when she grins at Shego.

Shego was thoughtful a bit as Maite blinks in surprise while Kim looked confuse before Shego chuckles.

"Why not? More the merrier." She said with a smirk.

"Great, I'll even invite a few friends of mine to make this a real party, might as well have Maite invite some of her own friends and family as well… she does need to tell her family the good news while I do the same, same with Emerald as well with his folks." Lillum said when she talked about the whole proposal thing.

Shego chuckled a bit.

"Yeah that's true." She said before handing Lillum her phone.

As Lillum starts to make the calls and texts, Emerald looked nervous when he looked at his own phone in a hesitating way which Kim noticed.

"Something wrong Emerald?" Kim asked as Emerald chuckles nervously.

"W-Well… I would make a joke and worry about damaging the screen or something but I'm more worried that my family will freak out about the new me… not only that can't say anything right now since…. Well I sound different… pretty sure mom and dad won't recognize my voice… Maite… mind making the call for me to at least get their attention?" Emerald asked when he looks at Maite.

Maite had an understanding look before kissing Emerald's forehead.

"Sure thing Emerald."

Emerald smiles at Maite while he moved to pass her the phone and after he did, he moved to sit near Kim and Shego while he looks nervous on a few things.

Maite took a deep breath before she starts dialing for Emerald's parents.

As that happens and Lillum speaked with her parents with a happy look on her face, Emerald saw Maite waiting before she got in contact with Emerald's mother named Helios.

"Hello?, Mrs. Ranmyaku?, It's me Maite, are you there?" Maite said while she wondered how she should do this.

" _ **Oh hello Maite. So wonderful to hear from you."**_ Helios said.

Maite rubbed the back of her head before she found out a way to not only fill Helios in but Nocturn as well if he was nearby.

"Yeah, called to give some good news since Emerald is a bit busy with something… Emerald proposed to Lillum and I and we wanted to invite you to a party to celebrate, a friend of ours is getting married soon and we decided to mix up a mansion warming party with a Bachelor and Bachelorette party in an interesting way, I can explain more later but bring a costume since the theme is a foresty creature type theme, also… something happened with Emerald, Lillum, and I but don't worry, were not ill or sick or something… its just… well hard to explain over the phone so you'll have to see it first hand to believe… Nocturn should know where we are… were pretty much living at Shego's mansion the Go manor for now for certain reasons… again better to show then tell why but we got some well paying jobs from her so things are looking up in some cases… especially Emerald who needed a job since he may try and put buns in our ovens soon hehe." Maite said with a small blush as Emerald grumbles at that job jab for a moment but ignored it since it was Maite trying to be comical with his mother.

Helios though gasps on the other line.

" _ **Well of course we'll come but congratulations! I always knew one day my little Emy would finally propose."**_ She said with a happy look on her face even though no one can see it.

Maite chuckles from that and she scratched her cheek.

"Yeah… anyway the party is in a number of hours, if you take a plane you should get here right before the party starts, the party starts around 8 PM tonight." Maite said when she got ready to hang up and stuff.

" _ **Oh dear, then I better tell Nocturn and make sure to prepare fast."**_ Helios said.

"Right, no need to pack too much, just make sure to bring the basics and some costumes, right now were putting the finishing touches and if Shego is fine with it, she can delay the party for a couple hours or you two will be fashionably late… I need to call my family in a moment so I'll see you later Helios… or should I call you mom from now on hehe." Maite said before she giggles at the moment.

" _ **Hehe, call me whatever you feel comfortable… my lovely daughter in law."**_ Helios said.

Maite laughed a bit before she hung up.

Once she did she looks at Emerald and the others.

"Well Emerald's parents are on their way, but they don't know our current states yet… might as well show then tell on what happened to us since I doubt Helios would believe me is I told her that Emerald turned into a dragon of all things… she may believe me if I told her Lillum was turned into a succubus though." Maite said as she looks at Lillum who finished up her own call on her end.

"So what did your parents say Lillum?" Kim said.

"Hmmm?, oh all I did was just explain that DNAmy pretty much turned me into a sex demon and they took it pretty well, they will be coming here soon to see my new looks and told them I got enguage to Emerald and Maite and want to really celebrate." Lillum said while she had a smile on her face.

Everyone else was a bit stunned at the news.

"W-Wait… you told your parents what DNAmy did and they didn't flip out?" Shego said with a surprise look.

"Well… yeah… I mean you remember my family and I deal with the criminal underworld daily and in pretty kinky ways, they know a lot about what most villains are doing and though they are pissed about me getting forced into this form, they figured it was no surprise on if I did turn into something, it would most likely be this somehow… point is you would be surprised at how well my family can be when it comes to some situations… I mean we normally work in criminal underworlds as seducers and stuff and get into who knows what kind of sexy situations… I mean did you know I got gangbanged by many of Professor Dementor's minions when he gave them a reward for their work?, I was mainly that fun reward at the time, then there was that one time before I met Maite and Emerald in that I went around and had fun with a lot of things… you would be shocked at some of the kinkier things I did in the past… I'm not a Size Queen because of you or Emerald here since I met you two pretty recently relatively speaking." Lillum said while she had an amused grin on her face.

The group was again surprised after hearing everything.

"W-Wow… I had no idea." Maite said.

"Really?, didn't you see some of the dildos I kept away from you because they were too intense for you?... I had my parents bring a few… want to know one thing that I did that is pretty tame?... I had to help with getting a stallion calmed down more or less… you can use your imagination on how I did that… point is I'm a pretty kinky woman who just keeps getting kinkier." Lillum said when she walked from the group with a hum.

"Wow… talk about some interesting info." Shego said.

"Yeah, though if what we did was tame then…" Kim said before she got a blush on her face when she heard what Lillum said and her mind wondered a bit on the whole stallion thing.

Shego chuckled as she nudges Kim.

"Easy Kim. Need you to focus on the plan."

Kim blushed more from that while others chuckle and Emerald looks at Kim.

"Hey Kim, don't you need to check if that Yori lady will be at the party?, heard you are trying to get your Ex together with this ninja or something." Emerald said while he looks at Kim with a curious look.

Kim blinked as she almost forgot.

"Oh that's right. Gotta check if Yori will make it." She said before taking out her cell.

As she made the call and Maite made the call, Lillum looks at Shego when she came back into the room.

"Hey Shego, mind following me so we can talk plans on how to break a new soon to be pet in?" Lillum said when she grins at Shego when she had so many ideas to use.

Shego smirks.

"Sure thing. Had some ideas that I wanted to run by you." She said.

"Great, oh and I have a few cute guys I found that were altered by DNAmy and lets just say that they have some horse DNA in them that counts if you get my idea… some even have snake DNA in them as well hehe." Lillum said before she and Shego left the room.

Shego was now interested after hearing that.

"Really?... Now this I gotta see."

The scene then fades to black for now and next up will be the final chapter of the Mansion warming arc.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 4, had to split the chapter in two since Atomsk and I went overkill and nearly went 100 Google doc pages long)**


	5. Mansion warming party in full Swing

**(Direct continuation of last chapter)**

* * *

**Go Manor/ Shego, Lillum, Maite, Kim, Emerald, Many workers**

As the two went to… get more details on these people, and thanks to Kim and Maite busy talking with their respective families… the scene went to a number of hours later as the sun sets and the Party was getting ready to start.

Many people were arriving with many already in costume… Emerald pretty much went without one since well… not much to hide.

Lillum went with a more bat like costume with a sexy leotard to help with her look… complete with special mask with white in the middle that covered her eyes but didn't hinder her vision… think of a sexy bat girl to get a general idea, just forgo the icons to keep legal issues out.

Kim in turn went with a cute cat like look, complete with a skin tight suit, a cute set of cat like ears on a hairband with her hair tied in a ponytail, and she had a cat tail equipped on the suit as well to complete the look.

Shego was seeing wearing a cheetah outfit that hugged her figure bit and it also had the tail and ears.

The outfit was complete with a loincloth for obvious reasons.

Maite, being part hedgehog, all she did was wear a nice looking red dress and matching shoes as she had a red headband on her head.

Clover, who was invited, simply wore her maid outfit but the guests won't tell the difference.

People started to appear while many workers like butlers and maids for the humans simply wore various animal ear accessories while the DNA infused humans went as is with butler and maid outfits.

The first to appear was surprisingly Yori and she wore a similar cat outfit to Kim though her outfit was black in coloring and reminded Kim of the ninja outfit she wore, just more skin tight, had a black tail, black cat ears, even wore a red and yellow collar with a large bell on the neck and she went to greet Kim since she knew her out of the group and knew Shego was Kim's fiance… boy that was an awkward talk but it went well.

"Hey Yori. Nice costume. Glad you can make it." Kim said.

"Thank you Kim, I'm glad to be here, nice to… meet your Fiance… boy that is strange to say with who you are having to marry in the future… no offense." Yori said when she looks at Shego who shrugged her shoulders.

"None taken." Shego said while she crossed her arms and didn't seem to be offended.

Kim sweatdrops.

"Right. Hope your trip to here was alright." She said.

"Oh it was fine, who knew flying first class was so comfy." Yori said with a smile on her face.

Kim lightly chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I hope the party goes well. But I really hope that Ron will be okay when he comes."

"Oh I think he will in the long run." Shego said when she had an amused grin though Yori looked confused.

"I don't understand? Is Stoppable-san alright?" Yori said.

"Well considering Ron had to break up with Kim here more or less given the circumstances, pretty sure this party will help cheer him up in many ways before this party is over, made sure to send an invite so the Naked mole rat carrying guy won't miss the party." Shego said when she watched various people enter, some not of importance, some she recognized… though she facepalms when she saw Drakken approach in a… flower costume?

"Hold on… seems either I made a serious typo in my letter or Dr. D is really going to need an outfit change soon." Shego said when she went to speak with Drakken which left Kim and Yori alone while Clover went to help some people with their things and Emerald, Maite, and Lillum split up to do various things though Emerald sweatdrops when he saw some people get wide eyed at him moving around and muttered stuff about a serious costume and what not.

"Okay… despite seeing Drakken here. How are things with you Yori?" Kim said.

"Pretty good, managed to get a few students to teach so I can teach them what I know in Ninjutsu." Yori said with a smile on her face.

Kim smiles a bit.

"That's cool. As for me, still the same old routine of helping people even though I'm engaged to Shego but honestly, it's not that bad."

"Really?, how is she when she is not trying to harm you?, I heard she really could kick your butt if you let your guard down from Ron a few times when we sent letters to one another or texts… thankfully Master Sensei had the Dojo installed with a way to use internet recently so it helps with getting information from the outside and stuff, helps with texts as well so it was simple to keep in touch nowadays." Yori said when she moved to walk next to Kim as some of Shego's butlers helped some guests with some things like coats or bags to be sorted so they could be returned later.

Kim rubbed the back of her head.

"Well back then we would be at each other's throats but I guess after hearing about the pact that our moms made, we started to actually get along well so she's not so bad."

"I see… also heard from Ron that Shego is not quite female… is she what I think she is?, Ron didn't go into detail since he sounded a bit… flustered when talking about certain things." Yori said when she looks at Shego with a curious look as Drakken and Shego spoke to one another out of Yori and Kim's earshot.

Kim pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right… To try and make things not awkward… Shego is indeed a woman but she was born with… that appendage. Didn't know it till she told me at my birthday."

Yori looks at Kim and chuckles a bit.

"Kim, first off, not to defend a stereotype here but Yamanouchi is in Japan… and in Japan you will find many reading material and other things that would make what Shego has a tame thing in comparison, honestly it's not awkward, I'm just curious since a natural born Futanari is a rare thing where I'm from and never saw one in person so I'm just a little curious if I'm honest… did you two… you know… have fun when you got together?" Yori asked while she looks a bit amused at the blush that formed on Kim's face.

Kim, though surprised at Yori's lack of surprise, blushes brightly at the question.

"No comment." She said but… the blush tells all.

Yori chuckles when she and Kim continue their small talk before Kim noticed a couple people approaching and one she recognized...somewhat… she saw Nocturn while he wore a Wolf mask and costume and thanks to it being pretty skin tight, his muscles were seen and he wore a loincloth for modesty reasons if the costume had some tightness issues… he held his mask in his right hand and a woman who looked like a freaking Goddess of beauty walked alongside him with a wolf outfit of her own though less threatening and had a cute them about it with the mask as well which she wore on her head but the front of the mask was pulled up to rest on her head sense it was one of those masks that had a tiny string on the back and she had a wolf ears on a hairband in her right hand, the suit on Nocturn was black and the one on the lady was a mix of white for the fur bits and grey for the non fur bits and she had a well proportioned figure that would put some models to shame and thanks to Nocturn seeing Kim, he and the lady approached her and Yori.

"Hello Miss Possible, been awhile, I hope things have been going well for you since our last encounter... This is my lovely wife Helios, hopefully you two will get along well since we maybe seeing one another around here more often." Nocturn said while he had a calm look on his face as he looks at Kim.

Kim lightly blushes as she sees Helios.

"Y-Yes… well it's nice to meet you Helios."

Helios giggles while she held a hand out for Kim to shake.

"Oh its nice to meet you as well dear but I do have to ask, know where my son Emerald is?, Maite and Lillum said they would be living here but never said much of why, though that is not why I'm excited, my little boy is getting married soon and I want to congratulate the trio." Helios said while she had a happy sparkle in her eyes as Nocturn looks amused.

"As you can see my wife is a bit eccentric when it comes to her emotions and would probably outclass many in showing them, but seriously where is my son anyway?, thought he would meet us here." Nocturn said as he and Helios looked around while Kim looks nervous for some reason which confused the duo.

"Well…" Kim was about to say though ironically enough Emerald appeared while Solara was perched on his head again.

"Hey Kim, more guests are arriving and." Emerald starts to say before he got wide eyes when he saw his parents faces and when they looked at him they looked surprised to see Emerald.

"Whoa!, thats a pretty good costume… makes mine look like garbage in comparison." Nocturn said while Helios looked really excited as Emerald cringed a bit when he saw the look in his mothers eyes and didn't seem to react well when his parents didn't recognize him and he looked a bit bummed much to Nocturn and Helios's confusion… didn't Nocturn give a compliment?

Kim gulps when she knew that she had to tell the parents.

"Um… Nocturn, Helios… Don't know how to tell you this but… That's your son Emerald and… he's not in a costume."

Nocturn and Helios blinks at that while they look at Emerald and Nocturn hits a hand in a fist when he had a thought.

"Oh like one of those anamontronic like costumes or something?, more mechanical than a costume?" Nocturn said when he misunderstood that… can't fault him for that given how Shego pretty much was planning a party and she may have went all out given the Forest theme so the dragon thing could have been a fantasy twist on that gimmick.

"Um… not really but you see…" Kim said before telling Emerald's parents the story how she and Shego went to rescue, Emerald, Maite and Lillum from DNAmy, even though they were already changed into animals before rescuing the other captives that also had animal traits before Shego had them live in her and Kim's mansion.

Nocturn and Helios were pretty quiet when they heard that and Nocturn looks at Emerald and… asked a rather odd question.

"Hey… Emerald… open your mouth." Nocturn said while Emerald and Kim and Yori blinked from that though Emerald opened his maw wide and Nocturn and Helios saw that this was real and Nocturn looks at a shocked Helios.

"Whoa… definitely not a mask or some kind of story…" Nocturn said as a wide eyed Helios ran up to Emerald and tried to hug him though she could barely get her arms around his neck.

"Oh my little boy!, just why did this happen to you?" Helios said as Emerald used a large hand to pet his mom on the back lightly.

"I ask that a lot but the bright side is I return to normal… somewhat… either when I tire myself out or when midnight hits." Emerald said as Nocturn got a half lidded look on his face.

"What are you?, Cinderella personified?" Nocturn said while Helios couldn't help but giggle as Emerald facepalms from that.

Kim couldn't help but chuckled as Solara giggles.

"He's no lady." She said.

Emerald got a half lidded look on his face while Helios looks up at her when she noticed Solara.

"Oh… and who's this cute little maid here?" Helios said while she smiles at Solara.

Solara giggles before she floats towards Helios.

"I'm Solara and I'm a super secret agent maid."

"Oh, and whats your super secret mission?, keeping an eye on Emerald so no one bullies the big bad dragon?" Helios said with a kind smile on her face.

Solara giggles.

"That's right. Not gonna let anyone hurt Emerald."

"Ah how cute, you'll make a lovely bride in the future if you keep on being as sweet as you are now." Helios said when she pets Solara on top of her head.

Solara giggles as Kim chuckles a bit.

"Well whoever she meets will have to get past her protective brother."

"Hehe… yeah guys pretty scary when in protective mode." Emerald said when he felt like he was getting holes burned into his skull sometimes when Solara sat on his head sometimes.

"I… see… so where are Maite and Lillum?... they have drastic chances like you had?" Nocturn asked as Emerald chuckles.

"No… Maite has Quills for hair, looks tougher then she usually does and well… Lillum is now a succubus… seems DNAmy really went into the supernatural with that kind of DNA." Emerald said while he really questioned DNAmy's sanity again.

Helios blinked a few times.

"Really? Then we should go see them then."

"Well not sure where they are at the moment, going to have to look for them… hey Solara, mind flying to Shego and asking if she saw either of them?, I'll take my parents with me around the party spots to look for them." Emerald said when he looks at Solara.

"You can count on me." Solara said with a firm salute before flying towards Shego.

As that went on, Kim noticed a few more people approaching… and boy did a large crowd arrive when they followed a woman who looked a LOT like Lillum and a man who looked like perfection personified when he had a body that looked like it was sculpted from Marble and had a smile that could charm anyone.

"Hello there, sorry were late for the party, but we got turned around a few times and had to carpool in a large bus for all of us to get here, I was named after an odd name so pardon me if any take offense to the name… name's Lucifer Demonica, nice to meet you and this is my lovely wife Serina Demonica, nice to meet you, these people are our bodyguards and some of the family on mine and Serina's sides of the family and want to not only introduce ourselves to the head of the mansion here but see how our little girl is doing." The man said while he smiles charmingly at Kim, Yori, and Helios.

Kim blinks a few times after hearing that.

"Um hello. I'm Kim. This is Yori and Helios." She said as Yori bowed as Helios smiled.

"Hello. Helios Ranmyaku."

"And I'm Nocturn Ranmyaku, pleasure to make your acquaintance… Helios and I are Emerald's parents." Nocturn said as he shook hands with Lucifer while Serina did the same with Helios for a moment.

"Ah yes. Lillum has spoken a lot about your son along with her relationship with Maite. Hopefully we'll get to see them." Lucifer said.

"Indeed, we know about Maite well thanks to Lillum being in a relationship with her before she talked about Emerald and while we rarely met we never got a chance to meet you two, its nice to see you, and I must say I can see where Emerald got his good looks from if he looked anything like you… though the wolf costume does hide your body somewhat… then again he did have an adorable look about him so he could have gotten that from this beautiful lady here." Serina said as Lucifer chuckles at his wife's antics.

Helios giggles.

"Thank you and I feel the same when I see where Lillum gets her charm and beauty from."

Serina giggles and she got a lustful look in her eyes.

"Well if you think that I might as well go the extra mile and invite you and your hubby for some fun times later, were just as lustful as Lillum so try and remember that before you really butter up a couple of people who may get the wrong idea my dear." Serina said when she had a really lustful look when she looked Nocturn and Helios up and down with a Lillumesk look.

Helios chuckled before smirking at Serina and Lucifer.

"Well Nocturn and I aren't strangers to an orgy. I say this will be a good bonding moment right dear?" She said.

Nocturn chuckles a bit while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not as much as my wife boasts for me I'm afraid, being a Lawyer takes some time from me and stuff." Nocturn said while he didn't blush at all from what Helios said.

"True but you know I find ways to help with your stress." Helios said with a smirk.

"Indeed." Nocturn said as Lucifer chuckles.

"Well guess we won't have to worry if I flirt with this beautiful Goddess before me, pretty sure my wife would do the same with you, but I believe we threw our lovely host here through a loop and confused her somewhat." Lucifer said as he and the others look to Kim.

Kim was indeed confused for a moment.

"Umm… I am a bit confused on what just happened." She said while blushing.

"Hehe, eh just know that it seems both families here are swingers and you get the idea Miss Possible… or should I call you Mrs. Go in the future?" Serina said as she smiles at Kim in a kind way.

Kim blushes a bit more after hearing that.

"W-Well the last name hasn't been… discussed yet."

"Makes sense if this was recent, anyway my wife and I need to get changed into our costumes so we will see you later, ladies, gentleman, get suited up, hope you brought kid friendly coverings since there will be kids present for awhile." Lucifer said we he and his wife led the family and bodyguards of the Demonica family away to get changed.

Helios chuckled a bit.

"Talk about an interesting family huh dear?"

"Yeah, might as well be in laws since their daughter is marrying our son… anyway Mrs. Possible, my wife and I will mingle for a bit as we look for Maite and Lillum, we know their general looks since they visited once or twice so as long as their new looks are not too drastic, we will recognize them." Nocturn said as he and Helios left Kim and Yori alone.

"Boy… talk about an interesting meeting." Kim said.

"Indeed… I'll be heading inside so hope to see you later Kim." Yori said when she left Kim alone and Kim saw a few more people arrive and Kim saw Ron… well… he was ironically and funnily enough dressed in a Naked mole rat costume while Rufus sat on his head like some kind of fun game.

"Hey KP, nice to see you… sweet place you got." Ron said when he looked up and to the sides though he nearly fell when he did so thanks to how bulky the costume was and only his head was seen, thanks to a hold for him in the suits mouth.

Kim couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hey. Glad you made it. And nice costume."

"Thanks, figured I could mix things up… though to be honest the mad dog mask and its accessories… they have gotten ruined… had to be replaced and the mad dog is Middleton high school property so couldn't get the costume back… so might as well go for a big mole Rat and mini Mole rat type of thing." Ron said while he smiles at Kim and Rufus did a little tapdance on Ron's head to try and look cute.

"Hmm, tada." Rufus said making Kim giggle.

"Hey Rufus. Good to see you two." She said before petting Rufus.

Rufus made some unintelligible babble though he looked pretty happy to see Kim and smiles at her while Ron looks around.

"So… nice place… pretty sure I would get lost if no one was around… heard you spent a few days here so… yeah… how is Shego exactly?... She treating you right?... I maybe a goof sometimes but I had a bit of training to tap into some serious monkey mojo and could kick Shego's butt for you if she forced you to do anything bad!" Ron said before he and Rufus put up their dukes in a comical way when Rubus mimicked Ron's stance on his head.

Kim did smile a bit after hearing that.

"Thanks guys. But don't worry, Shego and I have been getting along quite well to be honest."

"Really?... no issues at all?" Ron asked when he looked a bit surprised by that with Rufus giving a skeptical kind of look… Shego being civil for this long really surprised him.

Kim blushes a bit.

"Well… she does tend to tease but that's it. I mean a few weeks ago I helped her rescue a few friends from DNAmy."

"Friends?... Shego has friends?... who are they and are they OK?... DNAmy does have a screw loose and could have done who knows what to them." Ron said as heavy footsteps were heard and Emerald came back ironically enough again, though this time with Maite and Lillum.

"Hey Kim, found Maite and Lillum, some people were giving Maite issues with some medical stuff and Alfred had to step in to calm the situation so we are letting him deal with it." Emerald said as Ron turns to look at the trio and got wide eyes like Rufus who screams in fright.

"OK… if these are Shego's friends then I guess they are NOT ok in being DNAified I take it." Ron said with a slightly squeaky tone to his voice which showed he was surprised by Emerald mainly when Emerald towered over Ron and Rufus right now while the trio saw Ron though thanks to the outfit, even if they did hear about Ron… well his features were hidden well thanks to the Naked mole rat costume.

Kim sweatdrops a bit before stepping in.

"Hey guys, this is my… well great friend Ron and his pal Rufus." She said while feeling awkward as she didn't want to say ex even though that's what they are now.

Ron heard that and though he looked bummed, Lillum giggles when she floats over to pet Rufus on the head.

"Well its nice to meet you two… I'm Lillum Demonica, nice to meet two cuties like you, this is Maite, the kick butt Queen who could spar with Shego and Kim and this is Emerald, he proposed to the two of us so I guess our last names will be Ranmyaku soon hehe." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Maite smiles at Ron as Ron and Rufus blinked a bit after hearing that.

"I-I see… well congratulations." Ron said.

"Hehe, thanks, anyway were pretty good friends with Kim here as well, in fact shortly after she and Shego helped us, we repaid Kim greatly and then some." Lillum said while Ron looked pretty much stunned at what he heard… if Ron was a computer program this would be when had froze.

Rufus waved his tiny paws at Ron as Kim facepalms.

"Oh why'd you say that Lillum?" She said.

"What?... didn't you try and tell him about us?, I mean sure you could have left out the fact were now mutants but still… got something to hide about having fun with us?" Lillum said when she took it the wrong way on what Kim said since it sounded like telling Ron was a bad idea.

"No… just don't know how he'll react. He still freezes when Shego's… equipment gets mentioned." Kim said.

"Oh… whoops?" was all Lillum said as Emerald facepalms.

"Great… I'll get this guy inside so he doesn't get stared at." Emerald said when he picked up Ron and Rufus by proxy and starts carrying them away.

Kim sighs a bit.

"Hopefully something or someone will distract him."

"You mean that Yori lady right?" Lillum teased while Maite shakes her head at Lillum's antics.

"Easy now Lillum." Maite said.

"Hehe, sorry, look I'll make it up to you Kim, maybe either show Ron a good time or help with getting that Yori lady with Ron, thing either works?" Lillum suggested to Kim since she did cause Ron to shut down for a moment.

Kim sighs a bit.

"Never thought I say it but, let's make sure Ron feels better."

Lillum smiles at that and kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Hehe, alright, before Ron leaves I'll make sure Yori or I have Ron leave with a smile on his face." Lillum said before she floats from Kim.

Kim blushes a bit as Maite lightly chuckles.

"Gotta love Lillum when she's like that."

Though Kim would have said something about that she frowned when she noticed Bonnie approaching and unlike most who were reserved in their costumes… Bonnie had a more revealing costume equipped… thankfully no kids like Solara were around as she approached Kim.

Bonnie was seen wearing a dog-like costume.

The suit was light brown which sorta match Bonnie's skin tone as the suit hugs her figure a bit and though her stomach seems to be showing, her bosom can be visibly seen despite being covered as Bonnie had a bushy tail and dog ears on top.

Ironically enough, she even had a dog collar around her neck that had little spikes around it.

Kim frowns more though a quick gesture for Kim to calm down from Maite to calm down as Bonnie passed her which prevented Bonnie from seeing that and thanks to that, Kim was able to converse with Bonnie when she smirks at Kim.

"Well well, if it isn't Kim Possible. Almost didn't recognize you with that getup." Bonnie said.

"Hey Bonnie... nice of you to come, the trip here ok?" Kim asked to try and keep the conversation short if possible.

"Hehe oh yeah. Though had to get myself in first class. Can't be bothered being seen in coach." Bonnie said.

Kim would have retorted but thanks to Maite giving a shush gesture to Kim she composed herself.

"Right… anyway enjoy the party, going to last for awhile so might as well get used to staying here for a bit." Kim said while she hoped Bonnie would leave her soon.

"Oh trust me. I plan to." Bonnie said before chuckling as she walked away but stopped before glancing at Kim with a smirk.

"Hope you enjoyed that video with your mom." She said before chuckling as she walked away again.

Kim really fumed again as Maite placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Easy Kim… we will get her later." Maite said as she tried to cheer Kim up.

Kim took a bit before calming down.

"Right… get her back later."

Maite smiles at that and as Maite keeps Kim calm, they heard a deep chuckle near the duo.

"Ah Maite, knew we would find you here trying to calm a situation." A voice said which caused Maite and Kim to look over and Maite smiles when she saw two people.

"Mom, Dad!" Maite said when she looks at a man and woman who looked similar to Maite with the woman looking a lot like Maite with hair instead of quills.

The man also looked ripped as hell with his body looking well trained and his body could barely be contained by the costume he wore which was a minotaur like outfit with fake horns and a fake Axe on his back while he wore fur like pants and black socks to make it seem he had hooves.

Kim was surprised to see Maite's parents as Maite's dad smiles at his daughter.

"Hey kiddo." He said.

Maite's mother, in a similar getup to Maite's father to make her look like a female Minotaur, who in her own right had some muscle, more toned then bulky, smiles at Maite.

"Hey Maite, nice outfit you got, heard you were working as a maid but thought it was a joke… you planning on being the secret fighting maid in those mangas you like to read about?" Maite's mother said when she teased Maite a bit.

Kim blinked a bit as Maite blushes brightly.

"M-Mom?!" She said with an embarrassed tone.

"Hehe, sorry Maite, got to get the teases in while I can… saw that picture that you sent and thought you were kidding on the whole… transformation thing… you alright?" Maite's mother said when she saw how Maite's body was a bit tougher looking in such a way that a simple training regimen wouldn't work and her quills were legit quills.

Maite calmed down a bit.

"Well… there was some challenges but I'm getting used to it. Just gotta be careful on where my quills would touch." She said while feeling embarrassed at the things her quills destroyed.

"Like what?, you have wardrobe malfunctions or I don't know… destroy a bed or something?" Maite's father said when he looks amused when he didn't thing was possible.

Maite blushes brightly before shaking her head.

"Anyway… I'm glad you two made it here."

The parents chuckle while Maite's father lightly hits Maite on the shoulder playfully.

"Well what parent wouldn't rush over after hearing their little girl is getting married… granted had to find outfits that fit for this party since well… not much can fit this powerful body of mine!... but you get the idea." Maite's father said before he comically flexed which caused the outfit to stretch to the limit for a moment while Kim saw this… it was like Maite's father was made of pure muscle.

Kim was a bit surprised when she saw this which made her blush as Maite sweatdrops.

"Okay dad, we can all agree that you're very strong."

"Hehe, you know it… not sure about now but I can still keep up with you when you were a normal human, we should go a round in the ring later to see how well I can stack up to this new you… though first off… sorry about not saying hello to our hostess… Miss Possible Right?" Maite's father said when he and his wife look at Kim who was pretty quiet through most of the conversation.

"Um yes. I'm Kim Possible. Nice to you both." She said as she offered the duo a hand shake.

Maite's father smiles before he gripped Kim's hand hard without meaning to and shook Kim's hand while Kim's hand throbbed from the intense grip.

"Hehe, thanks, names Grigori, this is my wife Cynthia, its a pleasure to meet one as strong as you." Grigori said when he introduced himself to Kim while she rubs her aching hand.

"L-Likewise." Kim said as she kept rubbing her hand while Cynthia sighs.

"Dear, I told you to be careful when shaking hands."

Grigori chuckles nervously from that.

"Sorry, can't control my strength when I get a bit excited, a fan of Kim's work and all that." Grigori said with an amused tone to his voice.

Kim was surprised to hear that.

"R-Really?... well nice to meet a fan then." She said.

"Hehe, thanks, anyway we're going to enjoy the party for now, hope to mingle and stuff." Grigori said before he and Cynthia left Kim and Maite alone.

"Very nice parents you have." Kim said after her hand was finally feeling right.

Maite blushed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hehe… thanks, they can be a bit intense but what parent doesn't get intense?" Maite said when she had a happy look on her face at how well this went.

Kim lightly chuckles.

"Yeah I get what you mean."

"Right… anyway we should greet the guests more since we are making some people wait." Maite said when she turned to see many people lining up to greet Kim to be well mannered.

Kim lightly sweatdrops at the big line.

"Then we better make sure to not keep them waiting." She said before Kim went to greet the other guests.

Time passed to 20 minutes later or so with every guest accounted for and Shego meeting with Kim, Maite, Lillum, and Emerald while Clover was dealing with some guests and Solara was playing with the Wego twins in the kids area.

"Finally done with dealing with the complex stuff… sorry for bailing for a bit, Drakken took a bit to talk with and… I actually lost an argument with him when he gave me this question… a flower may not be an animal but is it technically alive and can be found in a forest?" Shego said when she shrugged at the others.

Kim sweatdrops.

"Wow… guess he was pretty adamant on staying as a flower."

"Either that or he considers flowers just as important as animals, guess he is still in a flower costume huh?" Emerald said while Shego nods her head.

"Yup… anyway going to make a couple announcements before we start operation hook up with the Kunoichi and the Monkey man." Shego said as Emerald raised a finger though Shego beats him to it.

"I know he is wearing a mole rat costume but he normally deals with Mystical monkey power… nuff said." Shego said which caused Emerald to lower his hand and shut him up.

Kim lightly chuckles.

"Funny, that could've been his actual costume but I think him dressing like Rufus is cute."

"Yeah well he is still recovering from his shock it seems… guys like a turkey right now." Emerald said when he points a large claw like thumb at Ron whose mouth was agape.

Kim sighs a bit.

"Good grief. Looks like I need to help him snap out of it." She said before going to Ron.

As she did that, Yori approached the group when she had a drink in her hand.

"Hello Shego-san… nice party you have, I saw Kim going to Ron to get him to snap out of something, did something bad happen?" Yori said while Maite chuckles a bit as she shakes her head.

"Yeah… Lillum and her big mouth." Maite said while she looks at Yori.

Yori was confused.

"I don't understand. Did she say something inappropriate to Ron."

"You could say that… long story short… Lillum mentioned Kim having fun with us after she and Shego helped us from DNAmy… you can get why he is like that given the whole… situation Kim and Ron have right now." Maite said when she explained why Ron was mimicking a turkey.

"Oh I see." Yori said with an understanding look.

"Yup… hey long story short I got to ask and I'll be blunt… how do you feel about Ron and are you seeing anyone by chance?" Maite asked since being roundabout and what not would get them nowhere.

Yori lightly blushes a bit.

"In truth… I pretty much haven't dated anyone. Not even any of the boys from the academy. Ron was… still is the only boy I have feelings for."

"Huh… interesting, mind if I ask why?, I mean no disrespect but given his… usual antics… and he had rare serious moments, why fall for stoppable of all people?, sure I heard he can step up when needed but most of the time he is normally a goof… again no offense its just most times we met is mainly under less then good circumstances and he and Drakken back then normally got into slap flights." Shego said when she was genuinely curious, she knew that some people couldn't help who they fall for but she was wondering why Ron of all people.

Yori blushes again for a bit.

"Well Ron is a "goof" as you Americans say but in a cute way. He has great feats. He can be challenging and that just proves how heroic he can be. Plus, he calls me his 'favorite ninja."

"Hmmm… fair enough… how about a deal, you help us with getting Bonnie pretty much drunk and in a nutshell you'll get aid from me, Emerald, Maite, Lillum, and Kimmy on getting you and Ron hooked up and be his girlfriend, you can ask a lot of questions but do you really want to pass up the chance?... besides Bonnie deserves payback if you haven't seen a certain video she sent around." Shego said when she grins at Yori.

Yori blinks a bit after hearing that. She doesn't want to be deceitful but… she does want to be by Ron's side.

"I believe I do. But I'll personally help out."

Shego looks amused while she crossed her arms again.

"Nice, and don't worry we won't ask you to do much, just be nice to the Mole rat owner and we will take care of the rest… who knows… you two could be playing Crouching tiger hiding the dragon if you get what I mean before you leave this party hehe." Shego said when she teased Yori a bit.

Yori blushes after hearing that as Maite sweatdrops.

' _Wrong phrase Shego.'_ She thought.

Though on if Shego meant it like that on purpose or not, it was debatable but Shego was already working on helping Yori out though one thing first… she went to check on Kim and Ron and she saw a bummed out Ron while he had his head on the wall and Kim was patting Ron's back while Shego sweatdrops.

" _Well better than being a turkey."_ Shego thought as she approached the duo.

"Yo Kimmy, seems you got Ron here out of his Turkey phase, but I got some good news for the depressed Mole rat." Shego said while Rufus looks confused as Shego gave the smaller Mole rat a half lidded look.

"The Mole rat under you… not you." Shego said while Rufus made an aw like noise.

Rufus snapped his fingers as Ron looks up.

"And what good news is that?"

"Well I noticed a certain kunoichi looking pretty lonely by the punch bowl, not sure if something happened but I'm pretty sure she would appreciate it if a certain Monkey man dressed up as a mole rat talked with her, maybe she is having trouble making friends or something." Shego said when she grins at Ron a little.

Ron blinked a few times in surprise when he heard that.

"Y-Yori's here?" He said before looking at the direction of the punch bowl.

He saw Yori in her costume and she even had small whiskers on her cheeks which made her look a bit cute while she was sipping some punch nearby.

This time, Ron actually blushes when he saw how cute Yori looked as Kim noticed before glancing at Shego.

Shego winked when Kim noticed and she moved to pat Ron on the back.

"Well what are you waiting for Stoppable… don't pull a namesake and actually go talk with her, heard you do it a lot anyway so whats stopping you now?" Shego said when she actually slapped Ron on the ass to get him walking… and she knocked him a bit forward from that as well so he would be forced to walk.

Ron jolted from that action before gulping as he walked towards Yori with a nervous look.

"That went well." Kim said.

"Hehe, yup, got a deal with Yori so expect Emerald and the others to try and help these two get together." Shego said when she watched a nervous Ron approach Yori and she noticed him.

"Oh… hey Ron… nice outfit." Yori said while she had a slight blush on her face when she saw him.

Ron chuckles nervously.

"H-Hey Yori. Surprised to see you here. Nice costume. You look… cute." He said before blushing brightly.

Yori blushed from that as well.

"T-Thanks… you look nice… so… how you enjoying the party so far?, plenty of good food and nice people… for the most part…" Yori said when she saw a slightly intoxicated Bonnie as she drank more from the alcoholic drinks section.

Ron sweatdrops.

"Yeah… though would be nice if Bonnie wasn't here. Hopefully something funny happens to her if she gets drunk."

"Hehe, yeah, though hopefully nothing too drastic, wouldn't want her to wake up in a tub or ice or something… heard it sometimes happens in those western movies I watched and you have a kidney removed or something." Yori said when she looks up in thought.

Ron jolted after hearing that.

"Well that… and more. Though I don't want anything like that happen to Bonnie… even if she is a jerk."

"Yeah… anyway enough about her, how is Rufus?" Yori said when she didn't see Rufus yet and he made himself known when he hopped onto Yori's head and she giggles when he looked down at her and waved at her.

"Well he's fine and is happy to see you." Ron said.

"Hehe, I can see that, hello Rufus, hope you are doing well, you eating alright and stuff?" Yori asked as she moved a hand in front of her so Rufus could hop onto her hand so he could speak with her eye to eye instead of upside down.

Rufus hopped onto Yori's hand before nodding his head at the young kunoichi.

Yori smiles while Ron looked at how Yori smiles when she speaks with Rufus… looks like Ron and Rufus cheered Yori up in no time.

' _Wow… Yori's so… cute when she smiles.'_ Ron thought with a slight blush.

"So… how are things with you Yori?"

"Hmmm?... oh I'm doing well… training a lot with Master Sensei and what not… how are you doing lately and how is little Hana doing?" Yori asked while she smiles at Ron.

Ron chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh Hana is growing. She still does that whole running on ceiling biz."

"Hehe, I see, well its good for her to be energetic, hopefully in the future I could train her to put that energy to better use instead of running on ceilings and what not." Yori said when she looked proud of Hana and her antics.

"Well no doubt about that. You're like the best ninja from the academy." Ron said with a smile.

"Well… second best if were not counting you, doubt I could beat up those alien invaders that attacked your school." Yori said when she looked impressed when she remembered hearing about that.

Ron chuckles a bit as he blushes from the compliment.

"Aw it was nothing."

"Oh but it wasn't, you managed to protect the earth without much issue once you got your skills going." Yori said while she wondered why Ron downplayed his skills.

"Well I was trying to protect the people that are… important to me." Ron said.

"And that's what makes you so good and what not Ron, pretty sure you would do anything for anyone without a reason, main reason why I think highly of you." Yori said while she smiles at Ron more.

Ron blushes a bit.

"And that's why you're my favorite ninja."

Yori blushed from that as Shego looks at Kim with an amused look.

"Hehe, looks like we won't have to do much it seems if Yori keeps on putting the nice charm." Shego said while she could see those two having fun later.

Kim did smile a bit knowing Ron will be in good hands before looking at Shego.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is focus on Bonnie."

"Yeah though looks like we won't have to do much thanks to her going for the alcohol from the get go… how old is she again?, granted not saying anything bad With her drinking given all people here are responsible adults who survived an alien attack on earth but figured she would be a bit hesitant at least… either that or she drank well before today." Shego said when she noticed Bonnie looking a bit tipsy and was flirting with one of the butlers though he ignored Bonnie to do his job.

"H-Hey?... d-don't ignore me. I'm shexy." Bonnie slurred.

That caused Shego and Kim to sweatdrop at the sight as the Butler continues to ignore her.

"Then again… she may be ready... why don't you head to the room after getting Emerald and the others while I get the drunken Bonnie from sexually harrassing the help." Shego said while she moved to approach Bonnie and left Kim alone for a moment.

Kim was silent before fetching Emerald and the rest of the group that wanted in.

As that happened, Bonnie noticed Shego approaching when Shego just pulled her away from the butler all of a sudden to talk with her for a second to see how drunk or sober she actually was and save the poor guy from Bonnie's flirting.

"H-Hey… what's the big idea?" Bonnie said with a frown.

"Well… aside from saving you from a possible lawsuit from an angry butler… well… if you really are worked up…" Shego said as she forced Bonnie's free hand on her loincloth covered cock and smirks at Bonnie.

"Why not leave the unwilling help as we leave the room so no one gets bothered… or are you so drunk you don't know top tier cock when you feel it?" Shego teased when she grins at the drunken woman.

Bonnie blinks a bit when she felt it before scoffing.

"Ha! I ain't scared. Even with your glowing hands. I say bring it, though I won't be a weak squealer like Kim's mom."

Shego grins when she would enjoy this later.

"Well if that's the case… drop the bottle… and follow me… might as well see if that is not you just boasting… you did get to see how large I was and have video evidence so no use in saying my cock is face." Shego teased when she lets Bonnie go and starts walking from her with swaying hips.

Drunk or not, Bonnie did lick her lips before leaving the bottle and starts following the green plasma woman.

Once that happened, Shego led Bonnie away from the party and down many stairs towards the basement though she did want to ask a couple questions on the way.

"So… given that you were at that sex beach… you having fun with a special someone or you just having fun for fun's sake?, not judging since I like to fool around here or there given I have double the libido of most but didn't expect you there at that sex beach at all, got a nice view of the action with me and Kim's mom as well… see anything you like?" Shego asked with a slight tease to her voice.

Bonnie chuckled.

"Well… besides seeing a good show, there is that big animal between your legs."

"Why thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, though word of warning things are going to get a bit intense soon… not sure if you are aware but I have multiple people waiting for us to really have fun with so its not just me… and lets just say my cock is not the biggest bitch breaker in the room hehe." Shego said while she smirks at Bonnie to see if that would scare her away.

Bonnie did blink a bit after hearing that before smirking.

"Please. Doubt there's another cock that's bigger than yours."

Shego was amused when they approached the door to the sex dungeon.

"Well… I'm not gonna argue but… get ready to see that one with the bigger cock… oh and just an FYI… guy inside is not in a costume or is he normal… and considering he is getting married as well, we figured we could mix in a bachelor party and a bachelorette party together so…" Shego said when she used an arm to tap Bonnie on the back before she pushed her inside after Shego opened the door and as Bonnie stumbles forward… she crashed into something large, hard, and chest like like she hit something scaly… and when she looks up… she saw a surprised Emerald up close and personal while he himself looked surprised by the entrance and all he did was this.

"Uh… hello?" was all Emerald said and Bonnie saw that Emerald was NOT in costume since she could see right down his gullet and saw no one inside and definitely not dry thanks to saliva inside of the maw like mouth.

Bonnie's eyes widened greatly before stepping back.

"H-Holy… it's a real dragon!" She said.

"Hehe, yup, and with a primo cock to boot, better look around since you'll see others here as well, though can't blame you for not noticing the group around you who will be helping in breaking you in a bit." Shego said when she closed the door and locked it with a few locks so Bonnie couldn't run without having to stop for a few seconds to unlock the door's surprisingly many locks.

"Wait what?" Bonnie said before looking at her surroundings.

She not only saw she was in a stone like BDSM sex dungeon, she saw Emerald, and next to him were Maite and Lillum in kinky bondage gear with a langerie kind of look, Clover in similar gear which showed off her petite body and cock as well while it had a cockring at the base, Kim in bondage gear as well and she had a grin of all things when she saw Bonnie, there were a few others like Nocturn, Helios, Lucifer, Serina, Grigori, Cynthia… and a couple guys who had actual horse cocks while they were in assless chaps and bondage gear of their own as well… seems they were not made up at all though their names were unknown still.

Shego grins as she moved to hug Bonnie lightly around the neck with one arm and speaks into her ear.

"I'm going to level with you… for the most part, this is technical payback on you for posting that video without my permission and you sending it to pretty much many Kimmy here knows… technically WAS going to have all of us have our way with a greatly drunken you however I got 3 reasons why you won't run or go to the law with this… mind humoring me since you'll miss out on primo fun if you do?... I mean take a look at the cocks here… don't they look tempting?, consider that a bonus out of the 3 so technically 4 reasons." Shego said while she sounds amused as many look at the duo.

Bonnie blushes when she saw the cocks before grumbling a bit.

"Fine… what are these reasons then?"

"Well… first of the three is pretty simple… play ball with this and who knows, you could be addicted and want to come and have fun here daily… considering you are not employed here and what not I could pay you a bit if you need some extra cash for birth control and stuff… second is that you owe Kim and I… mainly me since I could take you to court and sue you for unlawful recording and posting this video… you know HOW many people see that video on porn sites?... not complaining on my end but Kimmy's mom is getting quite the looks from many people from what I heard thanks to that so she could lose her job thanks to you… granted could hire her as a personal doctor of my estate so she can continue doing her thing but you get the second idea… and third which leads into that bonus… do you really think you'll pass up on cocks like these?... take a VERY good look around and tell me that little huge bonus some of us have isn't tempting… and none of us are even erect yet… and FYI… Lillum there… the shapely one with the demonic traits can form a cock of her own… if you know Kimmy's enemies or heard of them… DNAmy pretty much spliced a lot of people with DNA of various creatures… would explain a lot for the guys with horse cocks or Emerald here being a Dragon and Lillum being a fucking sexy sex demon… you really going to pass up a kinky situation like this?... it would be like passing up a fantasy of a lifetime to go to a boring life of sorts… your call on what happens… I'll let you go so its your call but you should at least watch the fun since we have yet to get to the foreplay." Shego said when she lets go of Bonnie and moved to walk next to Kim.

"Anyway I'll be getting changed so take your time thinking… just not too long… I'll be having fun with Kimmy soon and as you can see she is not so shy of being in orgies though she still has the occasional cute blush… and just a bit of a tip… considering what I just said with her mom and stuff… try and not piss her off here… she has a sexy strong Dragon who could easily grab you with a hand alone so pissing people off is not a good idea… I mean Kimmy here is my Fiance after all if you haven't heard so… yeah… be right back." Shego said before she kissed Kim on the cheek and moved to a changing room while Bonnie saw all this.

Kim blushes, Bonnie also blushes when she looks at some of the members cocks again before weighing the pros and cons of things.

On one hand, she could get a lot of cash from this, and not possibly get sued which was good… on the other hand… from what she could see if she did this she would probably be ruined for normal people for life though it was debatable on if that was a good thing or not… point is Shego was giving Bonnie a way out and while Kim would most likely want payback against her given she was in freaking BDSM gear and wasn't shy looking about it… well… seems things would get intense and stuff.

"Surprisingly… I will stay." Bonnie said since she didn't want to miss out on things.

Shego as she got to the changing door smirks when she looks at Bonnie.

"Good… good… oh and by the way, as hard as it is to believe, I actually don't mind going slow and stuff to ease you into this… Kimmy here is the one who wants you to go to Emerald for an instant bitch breaking given what you did." Shego said as she officially left the room.

"And she is not lying." Kim said with crossed arms making Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be a baby."

"Considering I may still talk Shego into letting the Bachelor have his way with you and you are outnumbered by people who don't think highly of you… better rephrase that since… well… seems Maite and Lillum's mothers are helping with getting Emerald hard in no time so…" Kim said as she gestured for Bonnie to look near her and though Bonnie blinked, when she looked, she blushed when she saw Cynthia and Serina kneeling next to Emerald's cock and were licking to full power as the others look on as Emerald groans from that, seems the mothers of Maite and Lillum wanted to congratulate the newly wedded dragon and stuff.

Bonnie then noticed Emerald's cock getting erect which made Bonnie blinked again at the size.

' _Oh crap.'_ She thought.

Kim smirks when she saw how nervous Bonnie looked.

"Just to let you know, I had a few good times with Emerald here so unlike you, I know how to handle a cock like this… maybe not to Lillum or Maite's level but I can at least now not pass out after a few times with him… better pick a smaller size like Clover's cock or maybe Lillum's but given how they don't think to highly of you especially Clover since you caused a few drunken scenes at the party that she had to clean… pretty sure she will want some payback even if she is normally a shy rabbit woman… I would wait for Shego to get here for a couple reasons she can explain if you forgot what Shego's loads can do if that video didn't get the reasons." Kim said while she walked by Bonnie which left her with a moment to think as Kim approached Emerald to prove a point when she joined in on licking Emerald's cock without fear much to Bonnie's shock as Emerald really groans from the feeling.

' _Dammit… now I'm really fucked.'_ Bonnie thought as she had no way to get out of this.

Shego finally exits the changing room in a BDSM outfit that was similar to Clover's though it was more revealing then Clovers and custom made to fit her body and cock with a built in cockring.

"Wow Shego. That look suits you." Clover said.

"Thanks, had you as inspiration for this style since you are wearing a prototype… so Bonnie… what do you think?, hot or nah?" Shego asked while she looks at Bonnie with an amused look.

Bonnie blushes when she looks at Shego's outfit.

"Well… I would be lying if I said nah."

"Hehe, thanks… anyway why not get undressed… doubt you came in any other outfit and while I would offer a maid outfit or a butler one so you'll have something to wear when you leave… pretty sure many would ask questions on why you have that new outfit so…" Shego said before she trailed off when she lets Bonnie know the general idea thanks to how people can talk.

Bonnie frowns as she didn't like the sound of that before grumbling as she took of her costume before she was completely nude.

Shego licks her lips when she saw Bonnie's figure, she was surprisingly top heavy with D to E cup breasts, and a slightly thinner waist, and thanks to her training not only from cheerleading and being in the Gym's in Middleton so her back muscles were well developed so she had no real issues with back pains thanks to special bras made for her more or less.

This caused Shego to grin as her cock got iron hard in no time.

"Not bad… not bad at all… since Kimmy is busy why not get over here and lets see how well you can suck cock, pretty sure with how well you like mine, it won't be an issue to see if you are better than Kimmy in what she does… or maybe she is better then you when pleasing me… I know you two like to compete so why not make this a competition of sorts." Shego said while her cock was iron hard in front of Bonnie's gaze.

Though Bonnie blushes, she felt irked after hearing this.

"I'll show you all." She said before marching towards Shego.

Shego looks amused by that and waits to see how Bonnie would please her when she got in front of Shego and Bonnie saw how big Shego was up close… and she wasn't the biggest in the room… Shego would have gotten a bit peeved but considering she didn't need to worry about injuring a lady as much as Emerald or Lillum occasionally, she felt that she wasn't too small or too big… just right for what she had… she then stroked her cock a couple times to get Bonnie's attention when Bonnie was staring at her cock.

Bonnie was able to focus before she got on her knees and looked at Shego's cock before the young brunette started licking it.

Shego lightly groans from that while her cock throbbed against Bonnie's tongue every now and then and Bonnie could tell Shego was clean.

' _At least she's clean.'_ Bonnie thought as she kept going for a moment before she opens her mouth and starts swallowing Shego's cock as best as she can.

Shego really groans from the feeling when she saw Bonnie really work to suck Shego's cock, Clover when she saw that moved to get behind Bonnie and pets her ass and used a couple fingers to rub Bonnie's folds a few times while Shego looks really amused when this went from a one on one moment to a threesome just now… and considering Clover may want payback… well Bonnie had two holes so who knows which hole Clover would fuck once Clover got Bonnie wet enough.

Bonnie lightly jolts before groaning when she turned her head after she pulled her mouth off Shego's cock and sees Clover behind her.

Clover smirks and used a hand to smack Bonnie on the ass.

"Who said you can stop sucking Mistresses cock?" Clover said which would be surprising… but given the libido Clover had, plus the training, and some possible anger from Bonnie's antics in the party… her shyness was pretty much non existent so she moved to slip a finger in Bonnie's pussy to get her warmed up.

Bonnie groans from that before frowning at Clover.

"Alright alright." She said before going back to Shego's cock and sucks on it.

Clover looks amused by that and as Shego looks at Bonnie, she pets her head to show Bonnie was doing pretty good so far.

"Good… present your ass to Clover, might as well let her get a treat before she fucks one of your holes." Shego said with a dominating tone to her voice while her cock slowly throbbed a bit in Bonnie's mouth.

Bonnie rolls her eyes before she positioned her ass in front of Clover while sucking Shego's cock more.

Clover smirks as she moved to get in position behind Bonnie on her knees, she saw how stubborn Bonnie was and if they couldn't break her in a dominating way… might as well make her a lustful mess.

Clover then opened her mouth and used her tongue to lick Bonnie's folds a few times to see how she would react when Clover hit a surprising number of spots on her pussy.

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit before she made a muffled groan after jolting.

Clover chuckles and repeats her licks while Kim noticed as she saw how off Guard Bonnie was, either Clover was better with foreplay then some thought and the lessons only helped with that… either that or Bonnie didn't get much action that actually counted as a good lay.

' _Hehe, looks like Clover is gonna go all out if Bonnie here hasn't gotten laid for a while.'_ Kim thought as she mentally chuckled before going back to pleasing Emerald's cock.

Emerald groans from that and used a hand to pet Kim on the head while Maite and Lillum looked on as they watched their mothers please Emerald's cock with Kim and some wondered what Maite and Lillumn were thinking as they saw this.

' _Boy… never thought I would see both mine and Lillum's mom, with Kim's aid please Emerald for his bachelor party. Though I can see that he's really enjoying it.'_ Maite thought.

" _Hehe, seems mom is having lots of fun, looks like she really likes Emerald's form, hopefully that means mom can visit and maybe help bring in some clients and help cheer Emerald up more about his form so he is welcome not just here."_ Lillum said while she noticed nocturn approaching her with a grin.

"Hey Lillum, nice seeing you again, considering the situation, mind if I have fun with you?, Lucifer is approaching Maite and Helios is getting along with Grigori so…" Nocturn said when he gestures around the room and Lillum saw that Lucifer was indeed flirting with Maite while Helios was sucking the cocks of the two horse man and Grigori while Helios was on her knees and she stroked two of the three off while she sucked the muscle bound Grigori off with a lustful look in her eyes.

Lillum giggles before looking at Nocturn.

"Sure. Been hoping for a good… bonding moment with my handsome father in law." She said with a seductive smirk.

Nocturn chuckles while he moved to place a hand on Lillum's shapely ass.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint in impressing my sexy sinful demonic daughter in law." Nocturn said while his cock got iron hard in Lillum's gaze and Lillum could see where Emerald got his size from when Nocturn was around 11 inches or so at best and 2 in width.

Lillum licks her lips at the sight before she looks back at Nocturn.

"Oh I know you'll impress me with this big cock of yours." She said before grabbing it and then stroke it.

Nocturn shuddered from that and used a hand to fondle one of Lillum's breasts to tease her while his cock was teased.

Lillum shudders as well as she kept stroking Nocturn's cock while looking at him with a lustfilled look in her eyes.

Nocturn was amused by that while Lucifer spoke with Maite nearby.

"Hehe, sorry for surprising you but figured since this was a mix of a Bachelorette party with a bachelor… hope you don't mind if I please a sexy woman like you." Lucifer said with a charming smile.

Maite blushes a bit from the charm.

"N-No. I don't mind at all."

Lucifer smirks as he placed a hand on Maite's cheek in a calming way.

"Relax… I won't bite… much… besides with a woman as strong as you, pretty sure you could kick my ass if I do something you don't like so just think of this as me wanting to please a powerful goddess such as yourself." Lucifer said while he worked his charms on Maite to not only help her relax but compliment her as well.

Maite blushes again while feeling a bit better.

"Well… you are handsome looking."

"Don't I know it baby… trained my ass off to have a figure like this, did you know I model for a few clothing companies when not working in the dirty underworld as a seducer?... might as well see how I stack up as a lover compared to your powerful dragon… might as well see if technique can outclass raw power and size." Lucifer said before he licked his lips in a slow and teasing way.

Maite blushes again after hearing that.

"So how should we start things?"

All Lucifer did was smirk and he slowly leaned towards Maite.

"Well how about…" Lucifer said as he gave Maite a gentle kiss on her lips while he place a hand on her waist to help pull her close.

Maite was bit surprised by that action before she slowly starts to kiss Lucifer back.

Lucifer had an amused look as he returned the kiss and his tongue went into Maite's mouth to tease her when his tongue worked to really get Maite worked up and on kissing alone when he seemed to know all the right spots to hit in her mouth… and he never did this with Maite before so that should show his skill level in kissing and stuff… no wonder Lillum was so good, she got that sex potentional from two sex crazed parents it seems.

Maite blushes a bit before letting out a slight moan during the kiss before she had her tongue rub against Lucifer's tongue.

While that went on, the scene went to Emerald while he was groaning from the triple licking he was getting while he wondered what Serina and Cynthia were thinking as they did so… Kim he could get somewhat, she was most likely teasing Bonnie by doing this with him but Maite and Lillum's mothers… hard to say.

' _Hmmm… talk about a nice delicious cock. Wish Lillum brought him home sooner but eh, no complaints here.'_ Serina thought before she lowers down and starts to lick and suck on Emerald's balls.

" _Hehe, maybe bigger then My Grigori but I doubt he will be able to do much given his reactions… hope Maite and the others train this dragon in law well."_ Cynthia thought before she moved to suck on Emerald's cock at the base.

Kim was doing her own thing before she was at the head of Emerald's cock and was sucking on it as well.

She even had her tongue lick the tip a few times.

Emerald groans and he really used a few fingers to pet Kim's head and lightly thrusts his hips to see how Kim could take his cock given some practice sessions showed some improvement.

Kim might've lightly gagged but took it well as she continues to suck Emerald's cock a bit fast.

As this went on, Shego looked on for a second and she saw Kim doing well and looks at Clover.

"Hey Clover, how is Bonnie?, she wet enough?" Shego asked while she enjoyed Bonnie's sucking actions when the pre from Shego's cock got her worked up a bit.

"Hmmm… lefts find out." Clover said before she goes down and checks on Bonnie's folds.

She saw that Bonnie was pretty wet and when Clover let Shego knew, Shego smirks.

"Good… fuck her pussy or ass then and get her warmed up for me." Shego ordered while she grins at Clover.

Clover chuckled.

"With pleasure." She said before getting behind Bonnie and grabs her hips before Clover slides her cock inside Bonnie's pussy.

Bonnie groans from that when she felt her pussy getting stretched wide by Clover's cock and Shego smirks at the surprised look on Bonnie's face and Shego looks at Clover.

"So… how is her pussy so far?" Shego asked since she wondered if Bonnie was a loose woman or not.

Clover lightly groans a bit.

"A bit tight but… she clearly hasn't been getting any action for a while."

"Hmmm… good… lets change that… might as well make her crave our cocks and make her a new pet for us hehe… or make her your pet so you can train her up for me and Emerald, you always hold back even when going all out so don't think of that as a size insult." Shego said when she gripped Bonnie on the head and starts to facefuck her when she slowed her sucking actions and in some odd way that Bonnie didn't expect, her pussy tightened from the dominating action on Clover's cock.

Clover groans from that feeling as Bonnie gags a few times.

"W-Whoa!... Her pussy got tighter the second you did that."

"Hehe, guess we have a natural bitch here… lets see how well she likes it when you fuck her like the sexy rabbit you are." Shego teased when she starts to facefuck Bonnie after giving her a second to catch her breath when she pulled er cock from Bonnie's mouth.

Clover blushes after hearing that before she starts thrusting her cock back and forth in Bonnie's pussy.

As a result, Bonnie was pretty much spit roasted on two massive cocks while Clover's cock long entered her womb again and again and if it wasn't for the fact Shego was letting her breath every 20 to 30 seconds, pretty sure Bonnie would pass out thanks to her throat being pretty much a fleshlight for Shego's cock.

' _Oh fuck… Not sure how long I can stay conscious and yet… this is very exciting.'_ Bonnie thought.

As this went on, Clover smacked Bonnie's ass to really see how kinky Bonnie was while she used her other hand to grip Bonnie's ass hard so she could pull herself towards Bonnie with real power in her actions.

Bonnie muffly groans from that action as she kept gagging on Shego's cock which caused Bonnie's pussy to tighten more on Clover's cock.

While this went on, Emerald on his end was fully on his back as he watched Kim, Serina, and Cynthia talk on who should go first with riding Emerald's cock now that it was warmed up and Serina was the one who gave a surprising suggestion.

"Hmmm… not sure about you Cynthia… but why not let Kim go first?, she is the hostess next to Shego and this could be a good chance for one of us to see how good Emerald's tonguework is while the other gets fingered or maybe see how well he can use his tail to place a lady… either way while I'm excited I am also curious on Kim's skills in pleasing a cock that massive." Serina said when she grins at Kim and Cynthia.

"Hmmm… you do have a point." Cynthia said before looking Kim.

"So how about it Kim? Show us what you got." She said with a smirk making Kim return the smirk.

"Very well then." She said before getting on top of Emerald.

Emerald blushed a bit when he saw that.

"W-Well not like I'm complaining but I do have to ask… you OK Kim?, you normally are not this… aggressive and were pretty shy before the party, is getting payback on Bonnie there a thing that helps or something?" Emerald asked as he watched Kim move to get on his large stomach and his cock poked at her backside above her BDSM clothed ass cheeks.

"Well that and… there was training I went through plus… I think wearing this brings out a side of me I never knew." Kim said.

"I… see… well not sure if its the atmosphere but I won't complain… but just to check, you sure you want to do this?, I know we had fun in the past when we got here but I may get a bit more intense then you are normally used too… and considering a lot of things went down, pretty sure you maybe doing this to let off steam from all the drama that went down… especially what happened with your Ex and Lillum when she spilled the beans it seems." Emerald said when he worried for Kim a bit when he looks at her with large green concerned eyes since Kim may not feel the same way after everyone leaves the room.

Kim blinks a bit after hearing this before giving Emerald a reassuring look.

"No matter what happens Emerald, I'll still be the same Kim you all met and stuff."

Emerald did look a bit calmer after this and smiles at Kim which was a bit funny since he had a large draconic head.

"Well hopefully if I stick around enough and stuff… maybe I could take you on some… dates later if I'm in my human form?... nothing like a night on the town given that I don't take a smaller form once Midnight happens." Emerald said while he grins at Kim more… did he just ask her out!?

Kim blushes brightly after hearing that.

"D-Did you just... ask me out?"

Emerald chuckles with a blush as he scratched his cheek a bit.

"Well… considering we have a lot of fun already, wouldn't feel right if I didn't take you to dinner or something every now and then at least but if you don't want so you can focus on Shego, I can hold off and ask you later once things calm down, figured you could use a break from a lot of the insanity that has been going on and while my condition is pretty… insane putting it nicely… still think I'm the most normal guy in the room right now mentally at least." Emerald said while he had an amused look on his face.

Kim blushes again for a moment.

"Well… need to wait a bit but… guess it wouldn't hurt to… go on a date with you."

"Hehe great… I'll wait a couple weeks or so, that fine by you?, should be enough time for a one on one date where we don't have to deal with people with insane libidos and stuff." Emerald said when he talked about Lillum and Shego in an amusing way though Serina was amused and looks at Cynthia.

"Wow, looks like the Dragon here is trying to get a harem it seems, given how Kim and Shego maybe a package deal and with that cute bunny girl and possibly that woman getting spit roasted… hehe, and here we are trying to celebrate a bachelor/bechelorette party yet here we are seeing a possible third lady being added." Serina said while she looks amused at the sight while she kept her voice low enough so Kim and Emerald wouldn't hear that.

Cynthia chuckled.

"You said it. Maybe that woman will be the four lady after Kim." She said.

This caused Serina and Cynthia to giggle a bit while Emerald moved to grip his cock.

"So… this going in your pussy or ass?" Emerald said to get back on track with this orgy while his cock tapped Kim's ass a few times.

Kim shudders a bit before looking at Emerald.

"Does this answer your question?" She said before she starts rubbing her folds on Emerald's cock.

Emerald grins as he carefully gripped Kim's hips and carefully lowered her so her pussy took his cock gently like a lover making love with his significant other so she could adjust.

Kim lowly groans before she felt the head of Emerald's cock going inside of her pussy.

As she was lowered more Emerald felt the head of his cock touch Kim's cervix and he waits for her to adjust.

It took a moment or so before Kim was able to adjust before nodding her head at Emerald.

Emerald nods his head and he starts to thrust his hips, slowly at first and was building up speed as his cock rammed her cervix again and again and Serina and Cynthia had a close up view of Emerald's cock entering Kim's folds again and again.

Kim groans a few times as she gotten more use to things before she started to moan.

"O-Oh… Oh fuck." She said.

Emerald smiles more while he slowed his thrusts but upped the power a bit so his cock really rammed into Kim's cervix, he wanted to see how well adjusted Kim could get and might as well consider this her real first serious moment if all the past stuff was training for now.

Kim groans a few more times before she actually starts to bounce on Emerald's cock for a moment.

As that went on, the scene went to Lillum with Nocturn as he fucked her ass while she was on all fours and Lillum saw what Kim was doing with Emerald.

"Well well… this is an interesting sight." Lillum said as she groans from having her ass fucked.

Nocturn chuckles when he saw that.

"Hehe… interesting indeed… jealous?" Nocturn said as he fucked Lillum's ass harder while he smacked her ass a few times.

Lillum groans again before grinning at Nocturn after turning her head.

"Maybe… but then again, I'm getting my ass fucked by this delicious cock."

Nocturn chuckles again and gripped Lillum's ass and fucked her harder as a result to help her feel better.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Lillum moans as she was really enjoying this treatment.

While that happened, the camera turned to Lucifer as he was fucking Maite hard while she laid on her back on a bench that was pulled up and while Lucifer fucked her pussy, he was sucking on one of her nipples as he did so and Maite could see Emerald enjoying himself with Kim from the side.

Maite kept moaning while feeling slightly jealous as she kept watching Kim having fun with her fiancé.

Though Lucifer helped distract Maite to focus on him when he angled his cock to hit one of Maite's sweet spots constantly.

The distraction helped as Maite was moaning more.

"O-Oh fuck Lucifer!"

That was music to Lucifer's ears as he fucked Maite harder though he did pulled his head back to speak with Maite.

"Hehe… sweet sounds from a sweet lady… jealousy shouldn't even be in your gaze… pretty sure even if Emerald makes a harem, you won't be forgotten about… I mean he asked to marry you first before my little girl so that should speak for his feelings for you… should consider that before feeling unloved." Lucifer said as he looks amused while he continues to fuck Maite with plenty of control in his actions.

Maite blushes a bit after hearing that but knew that Lucifer was right since Emerald did ask her first.

"Y-You're right so… please keep… f-fucking me!" She said with a very cute blush that was very sinful.

Lucifer smirks and as his unintentional namesake helped with the devilish grin, he pretty much fucked Maite harder while he made sure her pleasure came first while his cock hit spots Maite didn't even know about.

Maite moans and groans more from how rough Lucifer was before she wrapped her arms and legs around Lucifer to make him thrust deeper as Maite's mouth opens each time she moans.

This caused Lucifer to surprise her with a sudden kiss like he was waiting for that moment and fucked Maite harder as a result.

Maite was surprised by that action but that quickly washed away before she kissed back and actually had her tongue interacts with Lucifer's tongue.

While that went on the camera turned to Grigori, the two horse man and Helios as Helios keeps pleasing them and once she got a few loads, she stands on her feet as she licked her lips clean of some sperm.

"Well boys… now that the warm up is out of the way… how do you three want to take me?" Helios asked while she gave the trio a rather lustful look when she eyed their cocks, the horse men had length but Grigori had bulk in width and that really worked her up good.

Grigori grin after hearing that.

"Well if these two don't mind, I like to have a shot at your pussy." He said.

"Oh we don't mind… right Biggs?" One Horse man asked while he grins at the other horse man, for simplicities sake lets just say they have horse heads instead of human heads to boot for a bigger mutation then what some had.

"Hehe, oh I don't mind at all Wedge." Another horse man said.

Grigori chuckled.

"And there you have it. Now how about you give this cock of mine a good ride?"

Helios licks her lips as she approached Grigori.

"Sure handsome… but first I believe its proper for you to get on your knees and please my pussy to make sure I'm properly lubed… you three are rather large and I don't want to be harmed after all." Helios said with a grin as she teasingly rubbed Grigori's well muscled chest a few times.

Grigori chuckled.

"Well of course. I always make sure that ladies get warmed up first before the main event."

"Good…" Was all Helios said as she placed a hand on Grigori's chest and lightly pushed him off balance so he fell back on a chair as she approached him and stands in front of him.

"Then get to licking, I want to see if its not just your cock thats huge." Helios teased in a dominating way while she used her fingers to spread her pussy lips a bit to mess with Grigori a little.

Though Grigori was caught off guard, he chuckled before he already got started on eating out Helio's pussy.

Helios groans from that and used a hand to pet Grigori on the head though the scene turned to show two main scenes with Shego about to blow in Bonnie's mouth after all this work while Clover's orgasm was similar when she was about to blow in Bonnie while she fucked Bonnie harder and faster.

Clover grunts and groans as she kept fucking Bonnie's pussy as Bonnie was now sucking off Shego's cock faster and harder.

It took a minute but Shego grits her teeth and groans as she forced her cock deep on Bonnie's mouth and her sperm filled up Bonnie's mouth while some went down her throat and into her stomach.

Bonnie gags a bit more before she gulps down Shego's load as Clover grinds her teeth before giving Bonnie's pussy a serious creampie which headed straight for the brunette's womb before Bonnie climaxed.

It took a bit for the trio to ride out their orgasms and as Shego and Clover recover first and they removed their cocks and Clovers load leaked from Bonnie's abused snatch, Shego smirks when she watched Bonnie recovering… it was a matter of time now…

Bonnie gasps a bit as she catches her breath before she looked a bit flustered as Shego's cum started the effect.

Shego looks amused when she saw the blush on Bonnie's face and saw how turned on Bonnie was.

"Hehe… bet my load tasted good… ready for more fun?" Shego asked while her cock and Clover's cocks were still hard even after all they unloaded in Bonnie.

Bonnie blushes brightly as she stares at the duo's cocks.

"Y-Yes." She said without realizing it.

Shego smirks at that.

"Good… how badly do you want it?... I want to hear you beg for it." Shego said while she gripped her cock and moved it from side to side in Bonnie's view.

Clover smirks as she did the same making Bonnie blush more and wanted to resist but was futile.

"P-Please… g-give me more."

This amused Shego and she looks at Clover.

"Hey Clov… want to try that two in one thing?... my load will heal Bonnie right up after that so no worries about injuries." Shego suggests while giving Clover a nickname Clov.

Clover blinks at the nickname as Bonnie's eyes widened when she get what was gonna happen as Clover grins.

"Well when you say it like that… Let's do it." She said as she stroke her cock a bit.

This caused Shego and Clover to grin a bit evilly as they approached Bonnie while she had enough time for one thought.

' _Lord… give me strength.'_ Bonnie thought.

A moment later, the scene showed Bonnie lift in the air thanks to Shego and Clover having their hands on Bonnie's ass cheeks and their cocks were both aimed at Bonnie's pussy.

Bonnie gulp as she sees both cocks aiming at her pussy.

"I suggest that you relax or it might get worse." Clover said as she noticed.

"Hehe, yeah, don't worry though, my load will heal you right up so don't worry, you maybe even tighter then when we first started… besides I always wanted to try this." Shego said while she admits that she wanted to see her cock and anothers in a pussy at the same time.

Clover then looks at Shego.

"So shall we count to three or just go at 3?"

"Hmmm… how about…" Shego said before she just dropped Bonnie into Clover's grasp and thanks to that sudden shift, Clover couldn't fully catch Bonnie until both Shego and Clover's cocks were pretty much buried deep in Bonnie's pussy in no time while Shego groans at the tight fit.

Clover groans as well as Bonnie gasps before groaning loudly at the double penetration.

Once that happened, Shego helped Clover in supporting Bonnie and waits for her to adjust on their cocks.

Bonnie grinds her teeth a few times as she tries to get use to this before she slowly starts to adjust.

Though Clover and Shego didn't want her to fully get used to things and the duo lift and lower Bonnie on their cocks which caused Bonnie's pussy to be barraged by the two cocks inside of her and both rammed into her cervix again and again.

"O-Oh fuck!" Bonnie groans as she can feel both cocks going in and out of her pussy.

Shego was amused by that and she thrusts her hips which caused Clover to do the same while Bonnie's pussy was really abused now… if it wasn't for Shego's soon to be load she would be bruised in no time on the inside.

Clover groans as she kept thrusting her cock up against Shego's cock.

"Fuck… that's a tight pussy."

"Y-Yeah… really tight!" Shego muttered while she fucked Bonnie harder when she enjoyed this greatly.

Bonnie was moaning and groaning loudly as she felt her pussy getting very abused before her face starts to look fucked up.

Shego and Clover noticed and fucked Bonnie harder as a result, on the other switch, Emerald was eating out Serina while he thrusts his hips upward to really fuck Kim hard while she rode him and Cynthia was having him practice with using his tail to fuck her pussy… all in all Emerald was pretty glad for that since he didn't want to risk harming anyone with his claws.

Serina was moaning as she enjoys Emerald's tongue in her pussy as Cynthia groans a few times as she enjoys Emerald's tail.

Kim grunts and groans as she really rode Emerald's cock to please him greatly.

Emerald in turn made sure to really eat out Serina while his tail went wild in Cynthia and as that happened he used his hands so that he was having his large hands grip Kim under her arms and he used his thumbs to tease her nipples while he fucked her harder since she couldn't ride him with his grip on Kim.

The trio moans and groans in unison as they really enjoy the treatment as time passes.

Emerald felt his orgasm approaching but he wanted to make sure Kim came first so he held his orgasm back and fucked Kim harder and faster while his cock starts to barrage her womb until…

Kim groans loudly as she throws her head back and climaxes on Emerald's cock.

This caused Emerald to growl when he came hard inside of Kim like a geyser which made her womb bloat like a balloon while his tongue and tail worked hard to get Serina and Cynthia to climax.

Serina and Cynthia groans more as Kim's climax got stronger while feeling more of Emerald's cum filling her womb which caused Kim's toes to curl.

As this went on, the scene went to Ron and Yori at the same time as Ron had a blush on his face as he was looking at his punch, all of these compliments from Yori really got him confused on a lot of things… he had a number of days to diguest what happened between him and Kim and unless he found a way to get rich in his own way or something like be a surrogate… well thanks to what Lillum said… chances of that happening would be slim to none especially with that Emerald guy… couldn't blame the three either, Kim helping them and them paying her back would be a pretty obvious thing to do, but this still tripped him up.

Not only that, Yori seemed to be more… attentive than usual and thanks to Kim pretty much telling Ron that Yori had a thing for him… well he was further confused… he did have some time to prepare but actually getting this close to her pretty much made him a nervous wreck and while Ron was nervous, Yori noticed and smiles as she thanked Alfred for what she was given a minute ago when he saw where this would lead and to help Kim and Shego with any drama aided yori and he passed her a key to a certain room… a far off guest room so… no one would disturb her… hey she was a trained Kunoichi, that was also trained in the art of seduction as well.

"Hey Ron… mind following me for a moment?, things are getting a bit loud and Rufus is having a blast playing with the children so shouldn't be too worried about him right?" Yori said when she smiles at Ron in a cute way.

Ron blushes from the smile and knew Yori was right since Rufus was with the kids.

"U-Um, sure. Let's go."

This caused Yori to lead Ron away from the party, though Ron noticed they were walking pretty far from the party, so much so that no noises were heard from the party.

"Where are we going?" Ron said with a confused look.

"Oh… just somewhere… private." Yori said as she wondered if Ron got what Yori had in mind for him… leading him away from the party… a private place with them alone… and with the way Yori's ass swayed… Ron would have to be a complete numbskull to not see the signals of how willing Yori is right now.

Ron blushes before his eyes widened in realization.

' _Oh my… Does Yori want to…'_ He thought before stopping when he somehow knew where this is going.

This was the deciding factor for Ron now that he knew this… does he follow Yori… not many issues with getting with her and even possibly starting a romantic relationship or does he fall back and stick with Kim or try to at least and have a high chance of failing given many outside issues that would get in the way… either way… it was Ron's call now.

Ron contemplated on these thoughts. He loved Kim dearly but thanks to that pact that Kim and Shego's mom made, there's no chance that Kim will stay his girlfriend not after getting the talk from Nocturn. He didn't want Kim to lose everything and didn't want her to be labeled as a cheater.

' _Maybe Nocturn was right. Perhaps I should… let go of Kim and focus on someone else.'_ He thought before he made his choice by following Yori.

Yori smiles when she noticed that and as the duo got a bit farther, they approached a doorway and Yori used the key on it to unlock the door and as the duo entered, the camera turned away from a moment to show a familiar car approaching the building and once it parked, the doors opened and Anne, James, Jim, and Tim were exiting the car and they were all in similar outfits that were ironically enough cat like costumes.

"Wow… got to say… Shego and her workers really did a good job getting this place ready for a Mansion warming party." Anne said when she saw the Go manor and remembered some things when she visited a few times in the past.

"I agree. Very nice home." James said.

"Man… can't believe Kim gets to live here. Talk about lucky." Tim said.

"Yeah... dibs on her room back home if she stays here." Jim said with an amused grin on his face, he wore a cat costume that was on the fluffier side that kept him warm in the slightly chilly air, same with Tim though the color schemes were opposite to help tell them apart.

James's cat costume was orange coloring as his wife had a black and white coloring.

"Now boys. Unless it's written in stone, Kim's room will stay as is until further notice." James said.

"Awe man!" Jim said as Tim chuckles at his brother's shot down dib.

Anne rolled her eyes while she looks amused before she looks to the front door.

"Come on you three, lets get going." Anne said before the Doctor walked to the door with James, Jim, and Tim to follow her and they saw Alfred at the front door.

"Hello Madam Possible… its been a long time." Alfred said with a kind smile on his face when he saw Anne.

Anne blinked a bit before her eyes widened.

"Alfred! It's good to see you again."

"Indeed, its good to see you as well, the party is in full swing and many people are enjoying themselves, your daughter and Madam Go are busy at the moment but will be back soon, please follow me, you and your husband will appreciate a tour so you won't get lost and your… Son's I take it can enjoy themselves in the game room where many children are in, we have many sitters there so you won't have to worry about them… I trained them personally and could handle Madam Go and her siblings when they were younger so I doubt your children will be an issue… especially when we have the latest gaming technology here so they can enjoy themselves… the kids are having a fighting game tournament so I'm sure they will have plenty of fun with food, kid safe drinks, and of course entertainment to keep their attention." Alfred said to try and be friendly with the Possible Family… hey Anne was an old friend of Nicole and James, Jim, and Tim were her husband and sons respectively so he was giving upmost respect for them.

Jim and Tim perked up after hearing this.

"Latest gaming technology?... Oh this we gotta see." Jim said with an excited look as was Tim.

"Indeed, oh and if you are not interested in the tournament we have some refurbished retro gaming consoles so if you want to play them as well we have a good collection of games stocked up, and as a Go guest, I have given all the children these small mini consoles that have a few games on them, think of it as a way to keep them in line since if they cause trouble they lose them." Alfred said as he passed Jim and Time a small set of mini gaming consoles, not pricey compared to the latest stuff but this was still 100 bucks or so stuff nonetheless and Alfred just gave it as a party gift like it was nothing and other kids were getting this kind of thing?

The twins had excited looks on their faces.

"Hicka-bicka-boo." Jim said.

"Hoo-sha." Tim said.

"Now boys, I expect you to be on your best behavior." Anne said.

"Indeed, otherwise you two will have to return them if you cause trouble." Alfred said while he gave the twins a kind eyesmile though the message was clear… follow the rules or lose fun gaming consoles that caused the twins to gulp and James chuckles at the sight.

The twins jolt a bit after hearing that.

"N-No worries. We'll behave." Tim said as Jim nods his head since they don't want to lose their gifts.

"Good… I'll summon a guide for the game room if you two want to head there now or do you want to join for the boring tour?" Alfred said while he grins at the twins though he did roll one hand in the air when he said boring tour.

Tim and Jim lowly groans at the boring part.

"Uh that's okay. Maybe next time. We'll wait till someone guides us to the game room."

"Alright…" Alfred said while he moved to pull out a phone.

After it rang, he speaks up.

"Hello?... yes I'm sorry but mind coming to take a couple late guests to the game room?, yes… children… yes a bit older than you… hehe, yes they are Kim's brothers… yes… yes… alright goodbye." Alfred said before he looks at Jim and Tim.

"Give her a minute and she will guide you to the Game room, just a tip or two, one is do not freak out when you see her and two is she is a bit on the hyper side so if she seems energetic, its probably in her nature or she is just happy to play with new friends." Alfred said as James though had the worst in a dad moment.

"Oh god!... Kim didn't become a mother yet did she?" James said while Alfred looks at him with a half lidded look.

"With all due respect sir… as weird as many adventures your daughter go on are, pretty sure a child being born that fast would be impossible unless special science or magic was used to do so… please calm down Madam Possible is still getting used to being here with Madam Go and the others." Alfred said while he raised an eyebrow at the more worried of the two parents.

Anne made sure to pat her husband's back.

"Sorry about him Alfred. He just wants to make sure that our daughter is okay."

"Well make no mistake, Madam Go may tease her and thanks to some new guests turned employees, Madam possible is being well taken care of, I can introduce you to them later but they are busy with Madam Go and Possible so hince the reason for the tour, tell me do you four know of the woman D...N...Amy?... at least thats what I think her name is." Alfred said when he looks thoughtful on DNAmy's name and if the DN meant anything or if it was a play on DNA.

The Possible family blinked when they heard that name.

"Wait… you mean the scientist that turns people into animals?" James said.

"Yes, you'll see what I mean when you see some people, DNAmy altered them by force and Madam Go took most in as some employees and one of them will be coming here to lead your sons to a game room, her name is Solara and if were going by mythological standards with some mutations, Solara is a Harpy now… had wing like arms and talons for feet and… oh here she comes." Alfred said while flapping was heard and Solara appeared with a happy look on her face when she saw Alfred.

Solara had an excited look as she got close to the group.

"Hi there! I'm Solara and I'll be your guide for tonight."

Alfred chuckles when he points at Jim and Tim.

"Oh I'll handle the boring part of the tour Solara, the ones you are leading are Master Jim and Tim here, they are Madam Possible's Brothers so try and treat them as you would Madam Possible." Alfred said when he points a finger at Jim and Tim who were blushing at Solara… granted she was 5 to 6 or maybe 7 with no exact age yet but she was pretty cute to the twins and stuff with how bubbly she was.

Solara's eyes sparkled when she looks at the duo.

"Oh you're Kim's brothers? Well nice to meet you two." She said with a cute smile.

That caused Jim and Tim to blush more while Anne giggles at the sight.

"Well it's nice to meet you Solara, I'm Anne, Kim's mother and this is my loving husband James, I hope you'll get along with him and my sons if they want to come here and hang out with you." Anne said while Jim and Tim blush at that while Solara, being pretty innocent smiles.

"Oh it's nice to meet you as well, hope I can get along with your sons as well." Solara said with a well mannered tone since this was Anne Possible and James Possible, Kim's parents and wanted to show as much respect as she could to the two elder possibles.

James did smile a bit.

"Well just be careful, if Kim has told you about them, they can be quite a handful."

Solara blinks at that and tilts her head.

"Trouble… oh you mean like that stink bomb thing and messing with her stuff like her Kimmunicator thingy?" Solara asked when she looks at James with a curious look.

James and Anne sweatdrops.

"Yeah that's it." Anne said.

"Ah… well I don't think that will be necessary, my big bro will be watching them like hawks since he knows about them, he is getting trained by Grampa Alfred's successor so I'm sure that unless they want to see an angry Wolf, they may want to not break anything here on purpose." Solara said with a surprisingly good vocabulary all of a sudden… huh guess Jim and Tim were not the only talented people around at young ages though Solara seemed less so given she wasn't as techy as Jim or Tim.

Jim and Tim blinks a bit after hearing that as Anne chuckles.

"Well that's good to hear." She said before looking at her sons.

"You two be nice and if I find out something bad happened, say bye to those consoles."

Jim and Tim pales while Solara giggles before she led the two away while she flies ahead of them.

"Come on you two, we got a racing game going, first place winner gets a new controlled for those consoles that Shego's gaming company help make." Solara said which caused Jim and Tim to comically run after Solara while Alfred chuckles.

"Ah youth, sometimes I wish I was younger but with age comes wisdom and patience, wouldn't you two agree?" Alfred said when he looks at Anne and James while Alfred rubbed a small beard on his face like a sage of sorts.

Anne chuckles a bit.

"Oh I do. But what can you do except enjoy these many years with the people you love."

"Yeah though we shouldn't talk much on this since we may lose track on time before we know it… now about that tour." James asked while Alfred blinks.

"Oh of course hehe, please, follow me you two and Madam Possible… its good to see you here again, I hope you plan on visiting more in the future." Alfred said while he smiles kindly at Anne before he moved to walk to the front door and held the door open for the elder possibles.

Anna did smile.

"I will certainly do." She said before feeling a bit bummed.

' _If only I did that with Nicole.'_

As the Elder butler gave the duo a tour the scene went to Ron as he, now out of the Naked mole rat suit, and stands in a simple pair of pinkish sweatpants and was surprisingly making out with Yori while the duo hug one another a bit.

Ron moans as he hugs Yori close while kissing her with passion.

As that went on, Yori moans when she hugged Ron tightly and in no time, with Yori using a quick bathroom break to clean her face off from makeup and thankfully Ron was pretty clean before he came to the party so the scene quickly showed that the duo had stripped fully with Yori having B cup breasts and thin but shapely hips and she was sucking Ron's cock while he was sitting on the bed while he looked down at Yori while she worked to suck his cock well and fondle his balls with one hand.

Ron was surprised at how skillful Yori was as he groans a bit from how good this action was before Ron petted Yori's head.

Yori giggles a bit while she surprisingly deepthroats Ron's cock, he had a rather large size of 9 to 10 inches or so while 2 inches in width… Ron wasn't sure about it but Yori was REALLY good when she didn't gag… did she train with stuff like this?

' _Damn!... don't know how Yori did this but no complaints here.'_ Ron thought as he groans in a pleased way.

Yori would have smiles but thanks to her actions in pleasing Ron, she could feel Ron getting close and she chalked things up with him having a first shot thing being the quickest and sucked them off more and more until….

Ron grinds his teeth a bit before groaning loudly as he climaxed in Yori's mouth.

Surprisingly, Stoppable let out a large dose, either he never masterbated or is that virtile.

Yori was a bit surprised by that but worked to drink as much as she could and while some sperm spilled from her lips and onto her breasts, she got most of it and waits for Ron to tap off.

About 15 seconds pass before Ron grunted and finally taps off.

Yori then cleaned Ron's cock with her tongue and whens he was finished she used her fingers to clean her chin and breasts of sperm while Ron could see it all as he recovered.

As Ron panted, he was blushing as he watching Yori do this which surprisingly got him turned on.

Yori noticed and looks amused when she moved to get on Ron's lap while his cock was aimed at her surprisingly wet folds.

"I have been waiting for this for awhile Ron… and I'm going to enjoy this." Yori said when she lowered her body and she groans when she felt her folds getting stretched wide by Ron's cock as it went deep into her and then some while Ron could feel everything and was stunned by the pleasure… thanks to Kim being a virgin back before the whole break up, unless Ron had some unexpected fun… chances are he WAS a virgin and Yori got that just now.

Ron groans as he feels his cock going a bit deeper inside Yori's tight pussy as waits.

Yori smirks before she raised and lowered her hips and she took Ron's cock again and again, she kept quiet and would have asked if Ron was a virgin or not but she held back so she could focus on having Ron feel as good as possible, in this case irony intended, and help him forget his troubles.

Ron groans a few times as he feel his cock being ridden.

"O-Oh fuck Yori… T-This is amazing."

Yori chuckles between moans and stops to shush him.

"No need for words for now Ron… just enjoy… we can talk later, but just enjoy yourself." Yori said when she placed her hands on Ron's chest and rides his cock at a harder rate and his cock barraged her cervix again and again as time goes on.

Though Ron groans a few more times, something in him was telling him to take control before he grabs Yori's hips and uses his ninja agility to flip Yori over making Ron be on top before he started to thrust his cock in and out of the kunoichi's pussy.

Yori was REALLY surprised by that action but she wouldn't say anything on Ron taking charge and moans as she lets Ron fuck her hard while she wonders what he was thinking as he fucked Yori without restraint.

' _O-Oh wow… don't know how that happened but… I just can't stop the pleasure.'_ Ron thought as he kept fucking Yori's pussy.

Yori was a pleasure induced mess right now thanks to how rough Ron was going, seeing Ron being this dominating to her was a surprising turn on for her and she wrapped her legs around Ron's waist so he wouldn't pull free anytime soon.

Ron was surprised by this but didn't care as he really go rough with fucking the ninja girl's pussy.

For a bit, Yori lets Ron continue to fuck her and as this went on, she could feel Ron getting closer but didn't let him pull away as he fucked her harder and faster until…

Ron grinds his teeth as he groans before he pushes his cock deep inside Yori's pussy and climaxes hard inside of her womb.

Yori gasped from the feeling and groans when she came hard on Ron's cock and her pussy rythmically massaged Ron's cock tightly to milk him for all he had.

Though Ron kept climaxing, he looks at Yori before leaning down and smash his lips on hers.

Yori moans as she returned the kiss and hugged Ron back and as the two newfound lovers continue their fun, the scene went back to one final thing between Bonnie and Kim with their respective lovers in the BDSM dungeon.

Bonnie, after getting her pussy filled by Shego, was now getting fucked relentlessly by Emerald when Kim swapped places with her and Kim was now getting her ass and pussy fucked by Shego and Clover while Clover fucked Kim's ass and Shego fucked Kim's pussy while Kim faced Shego.

Bonnie was also on all fours so she was getting fucked doggystyle by Emerald while he barraged her womb when he dominates her and Serina and Cynthia with amused looks went to join Nocturn so Emerald could break in Bonnie and focus on her.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Bonnie moans as Serina and Cynthia chuckles at this.

Kim groans a few times from having her holes fucked before she wrapped her legs around Shego's waist.

Shego in turn moved to kiss Kim on the lips and her tongue went to make out with her intensely and Emerald growls as he fucked Bonnie harder to make it impossible for Bonnie to take normal lovers again.

As Bonnie moans more, Kim kissed Shego back as both tongues fight for dominance while Clover kept fucking Kim's ass.

This went on for a bit with Kim getting fucked by Shego and Clover more and more while Emerald fucked Bonnie harder with growls and groans as he barraged her pussy more and more until…

Bonnie moans loudly with a fucked up look on her face before climaxing hard on Emerald's cock while Kim climaxed on Shego and Clover's cocks.

Shego and Clover groan when they came hard inside of Kim's ass and pussy with Shego flooding her womb with sperm and Emerald growls and roars when he came so hard in Bonnie that she was actually forced off Emerald's cock and onto the ground fully and Emerald's cock throbbed as he fired sperm onto the back of her head, back and ass while he rides out a rather intense orgasm.

Kim and Bonnie groan as they kept on climaxing for almost 30 seconds before they tapped off at the same time as Bonnie continues to get covered in Emerald's cum as if Emerald was marking her.

Once Emerald, Clover, and Shego tapped off with groans, they pant for breath while Shego lets Kim relax and Emerald wondered how Bonnie was doing after a fucking like that.

As Kim panted, Bonnie shudders with mini orgasms but was able to say to words.

"O-Oh… fuck."

Emerald scratched his cheek and looks at Shego.

"Hey Shego… do I continue with Bonnie?, not sure about the others but I think she is losing steam." Emerald said while he saw Bonnie having trouble moving though Emerald's cock was still hard.

Shego chuckles when she noticed.

"Well it's up to you. I mean to me, she might take another round but let's give her a break."

"Right… hmmm… hey Shego want to have some fun?, you don't get much action with your pussy or ass so…" Emerald said when he gave Shego a fanged grin.

Shego smirks at Emerald.

"Better believe it you stud."

That caused Emerald to really grin before he approached her while Kim, who was still recovering moved to sit next to Bonnie while Clover went to get them some water to rehydrate and Kim looks amused when Bonnie had trouble moving.

"Hehe, I'm going to chalk this lack of stamina up as you getting drunk earlier." Kim said with an amused tone to her voice.

Bonnie lightly frowns.

"S-Screw… y-you… Possible."

"Hehe, sorry already got Emerald and Shego for stuff like that and many more willing people here who can do better than you… not really trying to insult you but considering you can't even sit right now…" Kim said with an amused tone to her voice while she smacked Bonnie on the ass to tease her a bit.

Bonnie lightly jolts from that action but knew she couldn't do anything now as she was still recovering.

Kim chuckles and after Clover passed her some water bottles, she passed Bonnie one and Kim starts to drink her own.

Clover giggles a bit.

"Wow Kim. You seem really thirsty." She said playfully.

Kim under normal circumstances would have blushed a bit from that but she grins at Clover when she finished off the bottle.

"Well had to get something other than protein in me, pretty sure I won't be hungry thanks to what you and Shego gave me." Kim said when she teased Clover back while Bonnie listened in and heard how different Kim was.

' _What the?... is she really doing this?'_ Bonnie thought as Clover smirks.

"True but if you want more, I have plenty to give right here." She said as she points at her cock.

Kim chuckles at that while she placed her water bottle down.

"Alright, but since you had your way with me… might as well turn the tables with this." Kim said as she kissed Clover on the lips and forced Clover onto her back when she did so.

Bonnie's jaw dropped when she saw that as Clover was caught off guard before she kissed Kim back.

When Kim did that she moved to suck on Clover's left nipple and Bonnie saw how well Kim treated Clover's female parts… she even fingered Clover's pussy instead of focusing on her cock since Clover didn't use her pussy much.

As Clover groans, Bonnie was again surprised by this turn of events.

' _I don't believe it… Kim is seriously doing that.'_ She thought.

This then went to show Kim pretty much eating Clover out when she was between Clover's legs and ignored the erect cock fully, all in all Kim was pretty much going full on woman on woman mode right now and even fingered Clover's pussy and Bonnie starts to blush when this was… surprisingly hot for her.

"Oh yes. That's it." Clover moans as Bonnie kept feeling turned on from the sight.

Kim then leaned down and sent her tongue in Clover's pussy and fingered her ass while Bonnie in the meantime as she recovered more and could feel her legs...

Bonnie's eyes widened when she felt her legs getting wet thanks to her own juices that are leaking from her folds.

This went on for a moment with Kim eating Clover out more and more until…

Clover moans a bit loud as she climaxed on Kim's tongue.

Kim keeps on pleasing Clover and Clover's cock fired a rather hearty load all over her own face, breasts, and stomach while Kim keeps pleasing Clover while she rides out her orgasm.

It wasn't long before Clover taps off and was slightly panting for breath.

Kim pulled her head away from Clover's pussy and chuckles a bit while she looks at a panting Clover.

"W-Wow… you really improved." Clover said.

"Thanks, Lillum taught me well, so Bonnie how are you doing after that break?" Kim said when she looks at Bonnie with an amused look on her face.

Bonnie was quiet but the blush on her face along with her folds being wet says all.

Clover, after fully recovered, chuckles.

"Looks to me like she enjoyed that little display."

Kim looks amused by that and she looks at Clover.

"Where's the strap on?" Kim asked while she looks at Bonnie again and licked her lips in a teasing way.

Bonnie blinks a few times after hearing that.

"S-strap on?" She said making Clover grin before she went to go get it.

Once Clover returns, clean somewhat with a wet towel, she passed Kim a rather large strap on that had bumps on it and stuff.

"Well how else am I going to make you my bitch?" Kim said when she wondered if Bonnie put two and two together now as Kim equipped the strap on with a small groan when she inserts the smaller side to keep the strapon steady and used the belt to really secure it.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the realization.

"O-Okay Possible. Enough joking now." She said.

Kim frowns from that joking thing and looked ticked.

"Joking?... oh please, me leaving you here without some fun on my end would be a joke, you posted a video online that could have gotten my mom fired from her job and I'm not even going to explain how many people hit on her thanks to that and while it would make her feel nice, it also made it so she can't leave home or work much from some called I made which helped fill me in on some things… now... unless you want a more forced situation that I doubt anyone would believe you about if you tried to say anything…. Get on all fours and get ready for a rather intense spanking… I'm going to get some payback before I fuck you into a sex coma." Kim said while she had a serious look in her eyes while she looks at the weakened Bonnie.

Bonnie paled after hearing this and knew she was greatly fucked as Clover chuckled.

"You really should've seen this coming."

As that went on with Bonnie moved into a doggystyle position and as Kim starts to smack Bonnie's ass hard, the camera turned to show Shego while Emerald was behind Shego as Shego was on all fours and Emerald used his long tongue to eat her pussy out.

Shego groans a few times as she was enjoying this.

"Oh fuck Emerald. Push your tongue deeper." She groans.

Emerald had no issues with doing that and his tongue went deeper into Shego's rarely used pussy and as a result his tongue poked at her cervix as a result while he made sure to look for signals on Shego's sweet spots.

Shego moans a bit loud from that action as her toes curled on the floor.

As this went on, the duo heard smacking and when Emerald and Shego look over, they saw Kim really smacking Bonnie's ass nearby and from the sight of things, Kim wasn't holding back in making her ass red as possible.

Bonnie was yelping and groaning as she feels her ass getting smacked making Shego chuckle.

"Wow… looks like Kim is really giving it to her." She said.

Emerald looks amused by that and in some fun way, he used a few large fingers to smack Shego's ass to tease her a bit.

"Gah!" Shego yelps as she didn't expect that from Emerald.

Though Emerald helped her adjust when he used his tongue more on her pussy while he keeps smacking her ass in a teasing way.

Shego groans and moans a few times before she started to feel good at the pleasure she was getting.

This caused Emerald to tease Shego more and more while he had his tongue work her pussy more and more until…

Shego moans loudly before she climaxed on Emerald's tongue.

Emerald had his tongue work her folds good while she climaxed on the floor with her cock and Emerald waits for her to ride out her orgasm.

It took a bit before Shego taps off and was taking a bit to recover.

Emerald removed his tongue from Shego's pussy though as soon as a clock starts to ring for midnight, not only did it show time passed for awhile with everyone having fun but also Emerald's body starts to shrink while everyone saw that happen… some like Shego, Kim, Clover, Maite, and Lillum were used to seeing that but for everyone else when they saw Emerald go to a more human like form, he had again, scales on his arms, hands, clawed fingers, wings on his back that were smaller version of his larger wings, scales on his shins to toes with clawed toes and Emerald cracked his neck when he finished transforming into his midnight form as he calls it.

"Ugh… I maybe getting used to this but still thats something that I will never get used too fully." Emerald said while he moved his now reformed hair away from his face and Bonnie saw that while mostly human like, he had scales around his eyes and thanks to the form, his body was pretty well built, more then what Emerald would normally have.

"Woof." Was all Bonnie said which made her blink a bit in surprise as was Clover and Kim that heard it.

Kim looks amused and smacks Bonnie on the ass again one last time.

"Easy there, looks like Emerald is not tired since he only gets like that either when he is tired or at midnight, and since the time shows 12:01 now, looks like it's the midnight part, and he is still having fun with Shego, unless you ask nicely, not sure Emerald may give you another round in his midnight form." Kim said with a grin on her face.

Bonnie blushes after hearing that before turning her head as she didn't want to admit things.

"Awww… She's shy." Clover said while smirking.

Kim chuckles from that and moved to get behind Bonnie and aimed her strapon at Bonnie's folds.

"Maybe… lets try and fuck that out of her!" Kim said when she forced the dildo part of the strapon balls deep into Bonnie's pussy and starts to thrust her hips while the dildo barraged Bonnie's womb.

"GAAAHH!" Bonnie yelps before she starts groaning a few times thanks to Kim being rough.

Kim looks amused while she keeps on fucking Bonnie hard with the strapon, and made sure to smack Bonnie on the ass while Clover looks on and looks amused when she gave Kim tips on being the aggressive one since Kim was still a newbie with this.

"You Kim, you can also use one hand to… pull her hair." Clover said with a grin as Bonnie's eyes widened after hearing this.

That caused Kim to smirk when she did as ordered and gripped Bonnie's hair roughly from behind and pulled it hard enough to force Bonnie to look at the ceiling somewhat as Kim fucked Bonnie harder and faster.

Bonnie groans loudly from having her hair pulled which shockingly caused her pussy to tighten on the strap on even though Kim can't feel it.

However while she couldn't feel it, she did feel her thrusts slow down and smirks, she kept quiet as she fucked Bonnie harder with the strapon… what Bonnie didn't know was that this strapon had a good surprise for Bonnie when Kim could see Bonnie about to climaxed and fucked her harder and faster until…

Bonnie groans loudly as her pussy tightens on the strapon again before climaxing hard on it.

This caused the hidden feature of the strapon to be used and shockingly enough green tinted sperm was fired from the dildo from both ends which filled Kim's womb and Bonnie's womb with sperm and it overfilled the duo in no time and Kim climaxed as a result on her end with a moan as she lets Bonnie's hair go, just what happened to cause that!?

Clover was a bit surprised when she saw that.

"Wow… didn't know that dildo can do that." She said as Bonnie was now feeling flustered again thanks to the green semen.

Once the dildo ran out, the duo tapped off from their own orgasms and Kim pulled the dildo from Bonnie's pussy and her folds tightened up as a result and Kim's pussy did the same when the strapon was removed and set on Clover's wet towel to clean it off later.

"Got one shot inside of it, Shego will have to fill it up later or will have to fill it with a substitute later." Kim said when she told Clover that Shego came inside this specially made strapon.

"Oh I see." Clover said before smirking when she looks at Bonnie as she got more flustered.

"M-M… More." She said.

Kim grins at that and she points at Shego.

"Oh you'll have ask her for that… but right now… looks like Shego is giving Emerald a good time since its rare for us to have fun with him in that state." Kim said when she saw Shego sucking on his cock, it was smaller thanks to the shrink but was still 11 to 12 inches long thanks to Emerald's dragon like traits giving his Midnight form a serious boost in more ways than one and he groans when he felt Shego really work him good.

Bonnie blushes at the sight as Clover chuckles.

"Don't worry. We won't leave you hanging but… you're gonna have to work for it."

As that went on with Bonnie pretty much being used as Clover and Kim's plaything, the scene focused on Emerald and Shego for now while Emerald groans as he watched Shego suck his cock deeply.

Shego hums a few times as she enjoys the taste of Emerald's cock as she gave Emerald a seductive wink while deepthroating.

Emerald growled from that in a pleased way and used a hand to grip Shego's head and forced his cock a bit deeper down Shego's throat, he wouldn't be able to do this normally but since his cock was thinner at the 2 to 3 inch mark instead of being wider, he wondered how Shego would react with Emerald getting a bit more dominating.

Shego was a bit surprised by this action but went with it as she enjoys seeing Emerald being aggressive.

Emerald then pulled Shego from his cock for some reason and really surprised her when he suddenly leaned down with an animalistic look in his eyes and he kissed Shego on the lips out of nowhere.

Shego was greatly surprised by that action before she slowly melts into the kiss and returns it.

After a minute or two of kissing, he pulled away and gave this surprising command with an oddly deep tone to his voice while his eyes looked a bit off, more animal like with slitted pupils instead of round ones.

"Get on your back... spread those legs… and hold your cock so it won't bounce around..." Emerald said while he had a serious look in his eyes as his cock was iron hard and looked like it hurt a bit from how hard it was.

Shego was again surprised at the tone before smirking.

"You got it… boss." She said before she did as Emerald requested and was now on her back with her cock out of the way thanks to Shego's left hand.

Emerald grins when he saw that and aimed his cock at Shego's folds when he got over her, he then slowly forced his cock deep inside of Shego's pussy and stretched her folds wide as a result.

Shego groans a bit as she can feel the insides of her pussy stretching a bit.

Once Emerald got deep enough with his cock touching Shego's cervix, he gave Shego a serious look when he said this with an oddly possessive and different tone to his voice.

"Not sure if you heard from Kim but after this I am going to try and take her on a few dates, interested in letting me try and court you?" Emerald asked while he waits for Shego to adjust while he had an oddly focused look in his eyes.

Shego, after finally adjusting, was a bit surprised after hearing that before blushing.

"Well… if your fiances are okay with it then sure."

"Oh I'm sure they will be, I asked to marry them after all and knowing Lillum… pretty sure she won't mind and as for Maite… don't worry I'll speak with her later, just figured since we are having lots of fun with me and Kim and you and I, figured I should at least take you two on some dates and see if we click… probably after midnight or tell someone in advance that a large dragon will be coming on a date or two with a couple of the most desirable women in the world hehe." Emerald said while he gave Shego a lustful grin and starts to thrust his hips and his cock barraged Shego's cervix in an oddly gentle but rough way.

Shego groans from that action as she can feel Emerald's cock roughly going in and out of her pussy.

Emerald keeps this up while he used his right hand to fondle Shego's left breast and pinched her nipple as well to tease her as he fucked her harder and he wondered what she was thinking right now since Shego was vigorously stroking her own cock off.

' _Oh fuck!... so much different than when Emerald was in his dragon form. And it's amazing!'_ Shego thought as she hisses and moans each time.

Emerald continues to fuck Shego while he couldn't read that her mind and as time went on, many people were taking 5 while many went to watch Emerald fuck Shego harder and Lillum cheered Emerald on a bit when she enjoyed seeing how rough he was going with Shego while Maite stands next to her.

"Wow. Emerald is really going rough with her while being in his fit form." Maite said while blushing.

"Hehe, midnight form Maite, though Fit form works… I may join in later but seeing this really is nice when you can focus on it… maybe we should make some pornos or something in the future for some easy cash." Lillum said when she wondered if that could be a fun thing to do.

Maite blinked a bit after hearing that before chuckling.

"Well of course you would say that. Though… would be… hot."

"Yeah I know right?, I mean we got a sex dungeon, plenty of hot or powerful people here and plenty of sexy mutated people like us so why not try that?... could help with getting extra cash so we can plan our wedding just right…. Who knows… maybe we could combine wedding and make a honeymoon porno that we can show which shows our love for Emerald to boot." Lillum teased when she grins at Maite at the suggestion.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that though knew Lillum is right since they do need the money for their wedding and it wouldn't be right to borrow from Shego since she's helped them so much after the whole DNAmy fiasco.

Though that would be something to consider much later… for now the two went back to watching Emerald as he fucked Shego harder and faster while his barrage was relentless and he fucked her harder and faster until…

Shego moans loudly as her pussy squeezes Emerald's cock before climaxing very hard on it.

That caused Emerald to growl when he came hard inside of Shego's womb with surprising force and made sure he gripped Shego's hips to pull her in and grinds his hips on Shego's while he did it through his orgasm while her own hand stroked her off so much it set Shego off and she climaxed on her own face with great force.

Shego moans as she kept getting hit by her own cum while her toes curled as her climax was getting stronger.

Once the duo tapped off with groans, Emerald takes a second to breath and grins at Shego.

"Hehe… talk about an intense end to this party and considering we are the last people here… might as well get cleaned up and leave so we can sleep… that is if you can walk." Emerald said when he saw that even Kim was done and Clover was carrying Bonnie over her shoulder while everyone was looking at Emerald and Shego with teasing or lustful looks in their eyes.

Shego blushes a bit from the looks.

"Technically… can't walk now."

Emerald chuckles and he moved to pick up Shego bridal style which made her blush brightly from that sudden shift.

"No worries, I'll carry you to your room, thankfully the elevator can come all the way down here or your guests will be wondering why you and I are naked." Emerald teased Shego with a grin as he and the others left the room though many got changed earlier in their costumes besides Emerald and Shego while an amused Kim had Clover follow with Bonnie and Lillum and Maite followed Emerald.

Honestly this party ended in a rather intense way and boy would things be different in the future soon… Ron was now with Yori... Emerald asked Kim and Shego out on a date later… Bonnie got dominated by a number of people… honestly… this mansion warming party ended on a high note.

Side moment before the scene fades to black… Solara was cheering in the game room since she won the fighting game tournament and a number of kids were happily chowing down on food while Jim and Tim, the ones who went against Solara lost to her and were getting their backs pat by the Wego twins since they lost to Solara before that.

The scene then fades to black while the mansion party was in full swing for the adults and would end soon, however for the readers… this was the end of the mansion party Arc… next up would be a surprising arc… not a pun, the next arc of the story would be a surprise hehe...

* * *

**(End of Mansion warming Arc.)**


End file.
